Midnight Drop
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Orihime tidak percaya vampir, tapi setelah dia nyaris diserang oleh vampir dia mulai mempercayainya dan perlahan mendapati dirinya berada diantara pertempuran antara vampir dan Pemburu. sori...gak bisa buat summary yg bagus...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, ini fic Bleach pertamaku pake bahasa Indonesia dan lebih dari satu chapter (biarpun yang satunya itu cuma ngelanjutin cerita orang). Mudah-mudahan suka. Kubuat temanya vampir soalnya cuma dikit fic Bleach bhs indonesia yg temanya vampir (salah satunya punya Kazu, Hallowen Night, keren!) terus lebih dikit lagi yang pairing UlquiHime (padahal fans berat pairing itu), akhirnya buat deh fic ini.**

**Pairing yang ada selain UlquiHime, IchiRuki sm HitsuHina, mungkin nanti kalo chapternya udh banyak ada GinRan  
**

* * *

"Pagi Inoue." Sapa seorang gadis mungil dengan mata violet ke temannya yang berambut orange dan menatap keluar jendela, namun tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. "Inoue Orihime, sedang lihat siapa?"

Orihime akhirnya sadar dirinya dipanggil dan menatap temannya. "Maaf Rukia-san."

"Sedang lihat apa sih?" Ujar Rukia penasaran dan ikut melihat arah yang dilihat Orihime tadi. Sekelompok pemuda tengah berlatih sepak bola di lapangan, salah satunya berambut orange cerah dan tampak semangat sekali menjalani latihan.

"Hoo...melihat Ichigo ya." Komentar Rukia yang membuat wajah Orihime merah padam. "Sudah sana, tembak saja dia."

Orihime menggeleng. "Aku malu...masa' cewek yang bilang duluan lagipula...Kurosaki-kun sepertinya lebih perhatian padamu."

"Perhatian apaan, tiap hari selalu cari gara-gara ke aku, bilang aku cebol, pendek, apalah." Gerutu Rukia sambil meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Orihime. "Oh ya, sudah tahu belum kalau nanti ada murid pindahan." Lanjutnya setelah duduk.

"Pindahan? Di waktu seperti ini?" Tanya Orihime heran.

Rukia mengangguk. "Tadi _niisama_ memberitahuku, dia masuk kelas kita."

Mereka berdua membicarakan kira-kira siapa murid baru ini hingga seseorang memukul kepala Rukia dengan buku. Dengan wajah kesal Rukia menoleh dan melihat Ichigo berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Cebol, aku pinjam PR matematikamu." Kata Ichigo.

"Pinjam yang lain kenapa?" Balas Rukia sewot.

"Kalau nilaiku yang ini jelek Kuchiki-_sensei_ bisa marah, kau kan adiknya pasti PRmu benar semua."

Dengan menggerutu Rukia mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya dan diberikan pada Ichigo. "Cepat salinnya, 10 menit lagi masuk."

"Hah! Tinggal 10 menit!" Buru-buru Ichigo kembali ke bangkunya yang terletak paling depan di deretan Rukia, tanpa sengaja mendorong kursi pemuda berambut putih yang tengah diobati luka didahinya oleh gadis berambut hitam yang digelung.

"Kurosaki! Memangnya menendang bola kemukaku belum cukup!" Protes pemuda itu.

"Maaf, Hitsugaya." Jawab Ichigo buru-buru sambil mengeluarkan buku.

"Sudahlah Toushirou, daripada dia dimarahi Kuchiki-_sensei_ lagi karena PRnya belum selesai." Kata gadis yang mengobatinya dengan nada menenangkan.

"Kalian ini, pagi-pagi sudah pacaran." Goda pemuda berambut merah yang baru datang.

"Abarai, minta kuhajar?" Ancam Toushirou.

Rukia menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

Tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi Ichigo selesai menyalin PR Rukia, saat dia mengembalikan buku Rukia ke orangnya, guru mereka datang.

"Menyalin PR Rukia lagi, Kurosaki?" Ucapnya dengan nada menyindir, seluruh kelas berusaha menahan tawa mereka, antara Ichigo dan guru matematika mereka memang tidak terlalu baik karena Ichigo sering mengejek Rukia yang juga adik wali kelas mereka. "Kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

"Baik Kuchiki-_sensei_." Jawab Ichigo malas.

"Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, mungkin beberapa diantara kalian sudah tahu kalau ada siswa pindahan." Ucap Byakuya lalu menoleh ke arah pintu. "Masuk."

Seorang pemuda berjalan memasuki kelas, murid-murid perempuan mendadak heboh melihatnya, bagaimana tidak lagi-lagi kelas mereka mendapat tambahan stok 'idola sekolah'. Kelas Orihime memang dipenuhi juara-juara andalan sekolah mereka, Ichigo sang bintang sepak bola juga kendo, Toushirou yang juga bintang sepak bola dan juga terkenal memiliki otak encer (belum juga sebagai cowok terimut di sekolah), Renji ace di klub basket, dan Ishida juara panahan. Sekarang mereka mendapat murid pindahan dengan wajah tampan meski sedikit pucat. Para murid perempuan yakin tidak butuh waktu lama hingga dia jadi salah satu bintang sekolah.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." Dia memperkenalkan diri, suaranya terdengar dingin dan nyaris tidak ada ekspresi.

"Schiffer, kau duduk dibelakang Inoue. Inoue, angkat tanganmu."

"Inoue, kau dipanggil." Bisik Rukia. Orihime yang tadi perhatiannya terlalu terfokus pada Ulquiorra tersadar dan mengangkat tangannya. Tanpa bicara Ulquiorra berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Baik, kumpulkan PR kalian dan kita ulangan."

Seluruh kelas memprotes tapi Byakuya mengacuhkan protesan itu. Rukia juga memprotes dalam hati, hobi kakaknya yang mengadakan ulangan mendadak pasti membuatnya diprotes oleh anak-anak sekelas saat istirahat nanti. Biasanya saat ulangan mendadak seperti ini hanya ada 2 orang yang tidak memprotes, Toushirou yang memang sudah dari sananya selalu mendapat nilai sempurna meski ulangan mendadak dan pacarnya, Momo tapi sekarang bertambah satu orang lagi, murid pindahan yang belum ada 10 menit datang, Ulquiorra.

"Schiffer, kau boleh membuka catatanmu kalau mau." Kata Byakuya yang baru sadar ada murid baru.

"Tidak perlu." Kata Ulquiorra yang membuat seluruh kelas terheran-heran dan mereka semua menanyakan hal sama dalam hati, _dia ini waras atau tidak, ulangan Kuchiki-sensei bahkan kalau membuka catatan dan belajar semalam saja susahnya setengah mati, dia malah bilang tidak perlu._

Setelah satu jam pelajaran terlewati, seperti yang dihafal seluruh kelas, Toushirou dan Momo mengembalikan lembar jawaban mereka lalu pergi keluar. Byakuya memang membolehkan saat ulangan siapa yang sudah selesai boleh keluar asal tidak terlambat pelajaran berikutnya. Ulquiorra juga mengembalikan lembar jawabannya, membuat sekelas terkejut. Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan membaca buku, mengacuhkan tatapan heran juga kagum yang diarahkan padanya.

Akhirnya jam pelajaran matematika selesai. Rukia menghampiri Ichigo yang meletakkan kepalanya di meja, sudah tidak nyawa.

"Bagaimana? Pasti tidak bisa." Sindir Rukia.

"Aku benar-benar membenci kakakmu." Ucap Ichigo lemas.

"Sekarang olahraga kan. Ayo."

"Aku bolos saja...kepalaku masih pusing...Kenpachi-_sensei_ juga tidak akan marah kalau aku bolos pelajarannya."

"Ayo ikut." Ucap Rukia memaksa.

Sadar Rukia hendak mengatakan sesuatu Ichigo berdiri dan mengikutinya keluar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Anak pindahan itu...kau tidak merasa aneh padanya?" Kata Rukia.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu...aura disekitarnya memang lebih dingin. Kau ingin memeriksanya?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Tapi kalau memang benar, mau apa dia ketempat seperti ini? Seharusnya dia sadar kita juga bukan murid biasa."

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu.

_Gym, pelajaran olahraga..._

Pelajaran hari ini untuk perempuan senam lantai sementara laki-laki kendo. Tidak seperti biasanya, Ichigo tidak tampak berlatih sebelum penilaian padahal biasanya dia bahkan setelah selesai dinilai masih saja berlatih, entah dengan Toushirou atau Renji. Dia mencari-cari seseorang dan akhirnya menemukannya, Ulquiorra yang juga tidak berlatih seperti dirinya dan hanya bersandar di dinding paling jauh dari yang lain.

"Hei." Sapa Ichigo. Ulquiorra hanya memandangnya sekilas. "Tidak latihan?"

"Tidak ada yang pantas jadi lawan tandingku." Jawab Ulquiorra dingin.

"Hmm...berani juga kau. Mau mencoba denganku?" Tantang Ichigo.

"Kau juga sama dengan yang lain, hanya sampah."

Mendengar itu Ichigo merasa benar-benar ditantang dan dia mengayunkan pedang kayunya ke arah Ulquiorra tapi oleh Ulquiorra pedang itu dihentikan hanya dengan satu tangan. Ichigo terbelalak kaget, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ayunan pedangnya hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Kurosaki, Schiffer, giliran kalian." Panggil Zaraki dari tengah lapangan.

Ulquiorra segera pergi tapi Ichigo masih ditempatnya selama beberapa saat sebelum kekagetannya pulih.

Perhatian semua segera tertuju pada mereka, mereka ingin melihat apakah ada yang bisa mengalahkan Ichigo dalam kendo atau dia tetap nomer 1 di sekolah. Begitu dimulai Ichigo segera menghujaninya dengan serangan-serangan tapi dengan mudahnya semua itu dihindari, gerakan Ulquiorra juga terlihat tenang.

"Hebat juga dia." Ucap Tatsuki yang baru datang saat pelajaran kedua karena kesiangan bangun. "Bagaimana Orihime?"

Namun lagi-lagi Orihime terlalu terpaku pada Ulquiorra. Entah kenapa Orihime merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Ulquiorra, sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Selesai!" Ucap Zaraki, menghentikan duel Ichigo dan Ulquiorra yang berakhir dengan kemenangan Ulquiorra.

"Heh...akhirnya ada juga yang bisa mengalahkan kepala orange itu." Komentar Rukia. "Inoue, Ichigo kalah tuh."

Orihime masih tidak merespon.

"Orihime!" Seru Tatsuki tepat ditelinga Orihime.

"Tatsuki, apa-apaan sih? Telingaku sakit." Protes Orihime sambil mengusap telinganya.

"Habis dipanggil gak jawab-jawab." Kata Rukia. "Ichigo kalah." Ulangnya.

"Oh..." hanya jawaban Orihime.

Rukia dan Tatsuki menatap heran, biasanya Orihime akan heboh kalau ada yang mengalahkan Ichigo.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Orihime, matanya sejenak kembali terarah pada Ulquiorra yang sudah bersandar ke dinding lagi.

* * *

Jam makan siang biasanya dihabiskan Orihime dengan teman-temannya tapi entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin memakan bekalnya sendirian di atap.

Saat berjalan ke atap dia berpapasan dengan 2 siswi yang nampaknya baru dari atap, Hallibel dan Nelliel, primadona sekolah tapi tidak ada yang berani mengajak mereka kencan karena teman-teman mereka, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel, orang-orang paling bermasalah di sekolah. Saat berpapasan Orihime bisa merasakan kedua perempuan tadi menatapnya.

Rupanya dia tidak seorang diri di atap sekolah, Ulquiorra juga disana, berbaring di salah satu bangku dan membaca buku tebal yang tadi dibaca saat pelajaran Byakuya.

"Hai." Sapa Orihime.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab tapi dia menatap Orihime sejenak sebagai tanda dia sadar keberadaannya.

"Sedang baca buku apa?" Tanya Orihime.

"Kau tidak bisa baca judulnya?"

Orihime memperhatikan baik-baik tulisan emas di buku hitam itu, 'Sejarah Vampir'.

"Schiffer-kun suka yang seperti itu?"

"Tidak juga." Balas Ulquiorra yang tidak sedikitpun matanya terlepas dari buku.

"Lalu kenapa baca?"

Ulquiorra menutup bukunya dan duduk tegak. "Apa itu urusanmu?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang sejenak membuat Orihime merinding.

"Tidak...ng, apa Schiffer-kun percaya vampir?"

"Aku percaya."

"Aneh, aku pikir orang seserius Schiffer-kun tidak akan percaya. Kalau aku tidak percaya."

"Matamu tidak bisa melihat hal yang seharusnya ada." Kata Ulquiorra pelan yang tidak bisa dijangkau telinga Orihime.

Pintu ke atap terbuka dan 2 orang datang, yang satu berambut biru sementara yang satu berambut pink dan berkacamata.

Orihime tampak ketakutan dengan 2 orang itu, berandalan sekolah Grimmjow dan Szayel.

"Tch, jadi benar kata Nel." Kata Grimmjow. "Kenapa kau kesini? Jangan membuatku muak melihat wajahmu terus-terusan." Ucapnya ke Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tidak berbuat apa-apa, tetap ditempatnya, tidak ada ekspresi diwajahnya namun dari matanya jelas dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Kau tidak ada hak mengaturku." Kata Ulquiorra tanpa perubahan suara, datar. "Pergi." Tambahnya pelan ke Orihime.

Orihime yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi menuruti perkataannya.

Setelah merasa yakin Orihime sudah jauh Grimmjow bicara.

"Aku rasa Aizen tidak memerintahkanmu untuk kesini. Buat apa kau kesini? Jangan membuat kacau rencananya."

"Perintah langsung dari Aizen tidak perlu semuanya tahu, dia ingin melihat sejauh mata kalian berhasil memata-matai mereka." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Semuanya masih dalam kendali, Nel sudah mengatakannya tadi kan. Anjing kesayangan Aizen tidak perlu ikut campur."

Detik berikutnya Grimmjow mendapati tangan Ulquiorra mencekik lehernya. "Aku pernah memperingatkanmu kan, jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Ekspresinya tetap tidak berubah namun suaranya sudah dipenuhi ancaman.

"Ulquiorra, cukup. Kalau kita membuat keributan mereka akan curiga." Kata Szayel sebelum kondisi bertambah parah, tahu jika terus dibiarkan kedua orang yang tidak pernah akur ini akan segera bertarung.

Ulquiorra melepaskan cengekeramannya. Dengan wajah kesal Grimmjow membenarkan kerah bajunya dan pergi diikuti Szayel.

* * *

Ketenangan daerah gudang pelabuhan kota Karakura terganggu saat terdengan 2 pasang derap langkah orang berlari. Orang yang dikejar itu akhirnya berdiri di batas pelabuhan.

"Tolong berhenti mengejarku." Ucap orang itu yang sudah kelelahan.

"Membiarkanmu berkeliaran hanya membuat bahaya." Ujar Toushirou yang mengenakan kimono hitam dan haori putih, ditangannya tergenggam pedang.

"Pemburu...memang tidak memiliki hati." Orang itu menunjukkan taringnya dan menerjang Toushirou. Toushirou menghindarinya dan menggunakan sedikit kesempatan yang ada untuk menebas tangan orang itu, bagian yang terpotong itu berubah menjadi abu. Meski tangannya sudah terpotong dia terus berlari menjauh dari Toushirou.

"_Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru_!"

Seekor naga es muncul mengitari Toushirou lalu menuju vampir yang tengah kabur itu. Percikan air yang terkena vampir itu hanya mengenai kaki kirinya. Vampir itu memotong kakinya dan terus kabur.

Tepat didepan gang antar 2 gudang Momo muncul.

"Gadis kecil, akan kumakan kau!" Seru vampir itu, menunjukkan taringnya dengan jelas pada Momo.

Sejenak Momo terkejut dengan situasi yang dia hadapi tapi dia segera bisa mengendalikannya.

"Tobiume!" Sebuah pedang muncul di genggaman tangan kanannya dan pakaiannya juga berubah menjadi kimono hitam. Sebelum vampir itu bisa mendekatinya Momo sudah membuatnya menjadi tumpukan abu.

"Momo, aku kan sudah bilang tidak usah datang." Kata Toushirou, berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf tapi aku khawatir." Jawab Momo, menghilangkan kembali pedangnya sekaligus membuat pakaiannya normal kembali. "Kamu tidak apa-apa Shiro-chan?"

"Ya, tapi lain kali beritahu aku kalau kamu juga mau ikut, jangan membuatku sakit jantung seperti tadi." Kata Toushirou.

"Shiro-chan katanya." Ucap Renji yang berada di atap gudang, tersenyum usil.

Toushirou memberinya tatapan tidak suka dan berikutnya Renji sudah berada dalam balok es.

"Hei Toushirou, kalau kau bolak-balik membekukan dia, bisa-bisa dia kena radang paru-paru." Komentar Ichigo yang berdiri disebelah Renji, Rukia juga ada disana dan semuanya mengenakan kimono hitam dan membawa pedang.

"Biar saja, dia juga kubekukan saat dia mengaktifkan _reiatsu_ Pemburunya, tidak akan mati beku." Kata Toushirou cuek dan menghilangkan pedangnya. Bersamaan dengan itu balok es yang mengurung Renji lenyap.

"Apa yang tadi itu vampir terakhir?" Tanya Rukia.

Toushirou mengangguk.

"Berarti tugas hari ini selesai." Dia meloncat turun dari atap diikuti Ichigo dan Renji, ketiganya sama-sama kembali ke penampilan normal.

Kelima orang itu berjalan pergi dari arah pelabuhan tanpa diketahui terdapat sosok lain mengamati mereka, siluetnya menunjukkan dia mengenakan helm yang menutupi separuh kepalanya.

"Sampah."

* * *

**Ok, itu chapter pertamanya. Btw, mungkin ntar ceritanya ada beberapa bagian ngambil dari Vampire Knight (kalo jadi).**

**Review plizz...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, chapter 2. Btw, Kurotsuchi yang aku maksud disini Nemu, bukan Mayuri. habis kayaknya Nemu cocok jadi guru PKK, wajahnya kan kalem, jadi kayaknya gak banyak protes nyoba makanan Orihime yang...tau sendirilah, he he he.**

**Selamat baca. btw, baru inget kalo di chapter 1 belum kasih disclaimer. Bleach bukan punyaku, kalo iya Ulquiorra udah kuhidupin lagi (gak rela dia mati!!)  
**

* * *

"Rukia-san, tolong ambilkan itu." Kata Orihime yang sibuk mengaduk kare yang mereka buat untuk pelajaran PKK. Rukia nyaris memberikannya pada Orihime kalau dia tidak segera sadar apa isinya.

"Sejak kapan kare pakai coklat?" Kata Rukia dengan nada protes.

"Kau tidak sadar ya Kuchiki, tadi kan dia masukkan kopi ke dalam adonan." Sahut Tatsuki.

"Apa! Inoue, kau mau membuat sakit perut Kurotsuchi-_sensei_!" Seru Rukia panik karena dia juga mengkhawatirkan nilai PKKnya.

"Tenang saja Kuchiki, selama ini Kurotsuchi-_sensei_ kan bilang makanan kita enak meski rasanya agak unik, buktinya selama ini aku tidak pernah dengar kalau _sensei_ absen karena sakit." Ucap Tatsuki dengan santainya.

Rukia menghela nafas pasrah, sudah tidak tahu berbuat apa, pelajaran PKK memang tempat dimana dia mati kutu apalagi kalau Orihime sudah mendominasi masakan kelompok mereka.

"Nanti coba ya." Kata Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul di jendela.

"Kukasih sisa saja ya, yang kutambah racun tikus." Kata Rukia dengan senyum 'iblis'.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu cebol (langsung dapat 'jackpot' papan irisan mendarat dimuka). Nanti coba ya, Inoue."

"Iya." Jawab Orihime yang wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Ngomong-ngomong ya kepala jeruk, bukannya anak cowok harusnya di lapangan dan olahraga." Kata Rukia yang baru sadar kenapa Ichigo bisa mendadak muncul di jendela ruang PKK, seharusnya saat anak perempuan pelajaran PKK anak laki-laki berolahraga (**A/N: **_sadis bener ya seminggu dua kali OR, biar aja deh, namanya juga fic, he he he_).

"Aku sudah beres. Tuh lihat, Hitsugaya juga sibuk 'kencan' dengan Hinamori." Ichigo memandang ke arah sebelahnya. Ketiga cewek itu menoleh ke tempat yang ditunjuk Ichigo dan melihat Momo asyik mengobrol dengan Toushirou, sambil sesekali Toushirou mencoba masakannya.

"Dasar murid kesayangan Kenpachi-_sensei_." Gerutu Tatsuki.

"Kurosaki, kau dicari _sensei_." Panggil suara dingin Ulquiorra dari belakang Ichigo.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat kalau mau mencoba tanding kendo dengannya. Duluan ya." Ichigo buru-buru kembali ke gym, biarpun salah satu favorit guru olahraga mereka tetap saja dia tidak berani membuat gurunya itu menunggu lama.

Ulquiorra masih ditempatnya, matanya terpancang pada Orihime yang membuat gadis itu semakin gugup dibanding saat ada Ichigo, tanpa sengaja dia mengiris tangannya sendiri. Dia menghisap lukanya, saat menoleh ke tempat Ulquiorra dia merasa sekilas mata pemuda itu dipenuhi ekspresi lapar namun dia merasa itu hanya perasaannya saja karena ekspresi Ulquiorra tidak ada perubahan. Pemuda itu akhirnya pergi.

Ulquiorra tidak kembali ke gym seperti seharusnya melainkan mencari-cari sesuatu di lokernya namun apa yang dia cari tidak ada.

"Kau butuh ini?" Tanya Nel sambil mengacungkan botol kecil ditangannya.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau apa Ulquiorra mengambil botol itu dan meminum isinya, apapun isinya itu berwarna merah.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa melupakan sesuatu sepenting ini." Kata Nel, menyimpan kembali botol yang kosong itu ke saku seragamnya. "Apa ada bau yang kau suka? Oh, aku lupa, sejak kapan seorang Ulquiorra tertarik pada sesuatu. Aku kembali dulu, lain kali bawa sendiri."

Nel melambaikan tangan dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Ulquiorra masih ditempatnya, memikirkan ucapan Nell. "Tertarik...itu tidak mungkin, Nelliel." Gumannya.

* * *

Orihime baru kembali dari rumah Rukia setelah meminta gadis itu mengajarinya matematika jam setengah 9 malam. Rukia sebenarnya menawarkan agar Orihime menginap saja dirumahnya karena sudah malam dan dia pulang sendiri tapi ditolak dengan alasan masih ada kereta. Yang Rukia khawatirkan bukan masalah dia ketinggalan kereta tapi jarak apartemen Orihime dengan stasiun cukup jauh dan jalan disana saat malam cukup sepi.

Benar saja, hampir tidak ada orang sepanjang Orihime melihat saat jalan ke apartemennya, kendaraan saja hanya 1-2 yang lewat. Dia memang biasa melewati jalan itu malam hari tapi sekarang dia merasa ada yang mengamatinya dan itu membuat buku kuduknya berdiri. Dia mempercepat jalannya tapi rasa diawasi itu masih belum hilang. Dia terus berjalan tanpa mengamati sekitarnya hingga seseorang berbadan besar nyaris seperti raksasa menghalangi jalannya, pakaiannya putih dan tampak potongan topeng putih dibawah rahangnya juga beberapa di atas kepalanya.

"Buru-buru sekali gadis kecil." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai, Orihime bisa melihat taringnya lebih panjang dari orang normal. Orihime mengambil langkah mundur, merasa orang dihadapannya bukan manusia normal.

"Hee...percuma saja kau menghindar." Orang itu menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha menangkap Orihime. Sebelum dia menangkapnya sekelebat bayangan bergerak ke depan Orihime dan hal selanjutnya pria besar itu merasa sesuatu yang tajam mengenai telapak tangannya.

"Kurosaki-kun." Ucap Orihime, terkejut sekaligus lega dengan penolongnya. Ichigo mengenakan kimono hitam dan sebuah pedang besar tergenggam ditangannya dan ujungnya mengenai telapak tangan pria besar itu.

"Selalu saja merusak kesenangan kami, Pemburu." Kata pria besar itu dengan wajah kesal. Dia menarik tangannya lalu menghantamnya ke tanah di depan Ichigo tapi Ichigo juga Inoue sudah tidak disana.

"Tetap disini." Kata Ichigo lalu kembali menghadapi pria itu.

Ichigo meloncat setinggi mungkin untuk menyerangnya dari atas tapi dia lengah, tidak memperhatikan tangan kiri pria itu siap menghempaskannya. Dia menghantam dinding hingga beberapa bagiannya pecah tapi rasa sakit itu masih bisa ditahan Ichigo dan dia bersiap menyerang lagi namun ratusan kelopak sakura menghalanginya.

"Jangan menggangguku bahkan di pekerjaanku, Byakuya." Kata Ichigo kesal dan menatap orang yang berdiri di seberang jalan.

"Dia bukan vampir biasa, dengan kemampuanmu mana bisa kau hadapi sendiri." Balas Byakuya.

Merasa terganggu dengan kelopak sakura disekelilingnya, pria besar itu mengayunkan tangannya ke segala arah, menghancurkan banyak lampu penerangan. Sekumpulan es muncul mengelilinginya dan menghunus beberapa bagian tubuhnya tapi dia hanya mengeluarkan teriakan kecil seakan es itu hanya gigitan semut.

"_Niisama_, vampir ini..." Ucap Rukia yang muncul disebelah Byakuya. "Apa dia salah satu dari 10 vampir yang dibicarakan oleh ketua?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Byakuya.

"Jangan mengganggu waktu makanku, Pemburu!" Teriaknya kesal dan kembali bergerak liar, menghancurkan banyak terpal di pinggir jalan dan lampu penerangan hingga nyaris tidak terlihat apa-apa, kecuali dalam bentuk siluet. Ichigo, Rukia, dan Byakuya berusaha menghentikannya tapi serangan biasa hanya memberi sedikit dampak pada badan besarnya.

"Kalian harap bisa mengalahkanku? Justru akan kujadikan kalian makanan, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan darah Pemburu."

"Cukup Yammy." Ucap suara sedingin es dan seseorang berjalan ke arah Yammy. Minimnya penerangan membuat wajahnya tak terlihat jelas, hanya siluet seorang pria mengenakan helm separuh kepalanya, fisiknya jauh lebih kecil dari Yammy tapi jelas Yammy menurutinya meski dia kesal mendapat gangguan dari orang itu. "Kembali. Kau terlalu banyak menarik perhatian Pemburu."

"Mereka mengganggu waktu makanku." Protes Yammy.

"Kau tidak perlu berkeliaran di kota untuk makan, sekarang kembali."

"Tidak sampai aku mendapat darah gadis kecil yang segar."

Orang misterius itu menghantam perut Yammy hanya dengan satu tangannya tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Yammy kesakitan. "Jangan membantah. Dia tidak akan suka kalau kau menghancurkan rencananya."

Yammy dan orang itu menghilang dari sana namun sekilas sebelum menghilang pantulan sinar bulan membuat Orihime bisa melihat mata orang misterius itu, mata hijau emerald indah.

"Inoue, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tadi itu...apa? Lalu Kurosaki-kun, kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu dan pedang apa itu?" Orihime balik bertanya.

Ichigo ragu menjelaskan atau tidak, dia menoleh pada Byakuya untuk meminta pendapat.

Byakuya mengangguk. "Antarkan dia sampai rumahnya Kurosaki. Rukia, kita pulang."

Rukia mengikuti kakaknya, saat mereka tengah berjalan mereka mengembalikan penampilan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kujelaskan ditempatmu saja." Kata Ichigo yang sudah tidak mengenakan kimono hitam lagi tapi t-shirt dan celana jeans.

Orihime jelas bingung tapi dia simpan semua pertanyaan hingga sampai di apartemennya. Setelah keduanya duduk di sofa ruang tengah (yang sekaligus ruang tamu, apartemen Orihime kecil) Ichigo memulai penjelasannya.

"Sebelum semua kuceritakan, Inoue, apa kau percaya vampir?" Kata Ichigo.

Orihime menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus percaya. Pria yang kau temui tadi, dia vampir."

Orihime teringat gigi taring Yammy memang panjang melebihi rata-rata manusia. Entah kenapa dia tidak begitu terkejut setelah benar-benar berpikir vampir itu memang ada, peristiwa tadi sudah menghilangkan separuh lebih keterkejutannya akan keberadaan vampir.

"Lalu Kurosaki-kun, kau ini..."

"Aku bukan vampir, aku Pemburu, orang yang memburu vampir." Potong Ichigo yang sudah tahu pertanyaan Orihime. "Saat biasa Pemburu terlihat normal, tidak ada bedanya dengan orang lain, tapi saat melepas _reiatsu_ dan memanggil _zanpakuto_, seperti yang kau lihat tadi, penampilan kami berubah. Sebenarnya saat dalam wujud Pemburu, orang yang tidak memiliki energi spiritual tinggi tidak akan bisa melihat kami."

"Eh, tapi aku bisa melihat Kurosaki-kun tadi." Kata Orihime.

"Karena energi spiritualmu tinggi dan itu salah satu hal yang disukai vampir." Kata Ichigo, sedikit merasa tidak nyaman harus memberi fakta yang menakuti Orihime.

"Aku rasa tadi itu bukan terakhir kalinya vampir akan menyerangmu, vampir bukan makhluk yang mudah menyerah. Jika ada mangsa mereka yang lolos, akan terus mereka kejar hingga mendapatkannya. Kalau vampir tadi datang lagi atau vampir lain berusaha menyerangmu, telepon saja aku, aku pasti menolongmu."

Janji itu menenangkan perasaan Orihime, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Oh ya Kurosaki-kun, apa itu artinya Rukia-san dan Kuchiki-_sensei_ Pemburu juga?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Byakuya itu ketua divisi 6 di asosiasi Pemburu. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tahu ini, beberapa guru di sekolah kita juga muridnya itu Pemburu, bahkan kepala sekolah kita sebenarnya ketua asosiasi."

Orihime menatap tidak percaya dan mulut sedikit terbuka. "Pantas saja kadang aku merasa beberapa _sensei_ membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah tapi wajahnya jauh lebih serius saat rapat akhir tahun." Katanya kemudian dengan senyum geli.

Kalau soal itu sih, bisa saja mereka lagi membicarakan cara mendapat kenaikan gaji." Balas Ichigo. Keduanya lalu tertawa.

"Baik. Aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Inoue."

"Iya." Kata Inoue, membalas lambaian tangan Ichigo.

Senyum tidak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah Orihime setelah itu, meski kejadiannya mengerikan tapi Orihime juga bersyukur karena berkat ini dia bisa semakin dekat dengan Ichigo. Dia membereskan beberapa pekerjaan rumahnya lalu beranjak tidur.

Sosok siluet tadi berada diatas pohon yang mengarah ke kamar Orihime. Orang itu mengamati Orihime yang sekarang sudah tertidur pulas. Setelah merasa cukup mengamati siluet itu lenyap.

* * *

"Selamat siang, Schiffer-kun." Sapa Orihime yang bisa menebak dimana tempat Ulquiorra saat istirahat siang. Ulquiorra terus membaca bukunya tapi dia sempat menatap ke arah Orihime sebentar. "Masih membaca buku itu lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau tidak makan?" Orihime tetap saja bertanya.

"Tidak perlu." Ulquiorra akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

Orihime yang tengah membuka kotak makannya terhenti, suara Ulquiorra mengingatkannya pada peristiwa semalam. Pandangannya jatuh pada mata Ulquiorra, dibawah sinar matahari memang tidak terlihat spesial tapi nampaknya mata hijau emeraldnya itu akan terlihat indah di kegelapan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang sadar dirinya diamati.

"Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa." Kata Orihime panik dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kotak makan. "Aku makan dulu ya, Schiffer-kun."

Selagi menghabiskan bekalnya, pikiran Orihime terkadang melayang ke peristiwa semalam. Sosok misterius yang menyuruh Yammy mundur, dia merasa sosok itu familiar. Untuk seorang laki-laki, orang itu memiliki badan kecil, bahkan tidak terlalu berotot seperti Ichigo, tingginya juga tidak setinggi Ichigo.

"Ano...Schiffer-kun, kalau boleh tahu tinggimu berapa?"

"169 (**A/N: **_tinggi Ulquiorra emang segini, dari .com_)."

"Memang lebih pendek dari Kurosaki-kun." Pikir Orihime.

(**A/N: **_tinggi Ichigo 175 cm, Ulquiorra lebih pendek 6 cm_)

"Hei Ulquiorra, aku dengar semalam kau menghajar..." Seorang pria jangkung mendatangi mereka saat Orihime selesai menghabiskan bekalnya, salah satu dari berandalan sekolah, Nnoitra. "Hoo, begitu ya. Baru beberapa hari disini kau sudah dapat perempuan manis rupanya." Ucapnya saat sadar Ulquiorra tidak sendiri disana.

"Bukan dan ini bukan urusanmu, Nnoitra." Kata Ulquiorra yang sudah berdiri dari bangku, dari suaranya sudah jelas dia memperingatkan Nnoitra untuk tidak bicara lebih jauh. "Kalau kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu nanti saja."

Merasa dirinya tidak diharapkan disana Orihime cepat-cepat merapikan bekal makannya dan pergi, namun karena dia terlalu terburu-buru kakinya tidak sengaja tergores paku di bangku yang dia duduki.

Nnoitra yang melihat darah keluar dari Orihime mendadak ekspresinya dipenuhi rasa lapar. "Manis..." Ucapnya dan mendekati Orihime yang sibuk mengelap darah dari lukanya tapi dihalangi Ulquiorra.

"Kau mau membuat masalah?" Ucap Ulquiorra lalu menoleh ke tempat Orihime. "Cepat pergi, perempuan."

Orihime mengangguk dan bergegas pergi, samar-samar bisa merasakan akan ada masalah kalau dia tidak segera menyingkir.

"Kau mau mereka sadar keberadaan kita?"

"Jangan munafik, kau pikir aku tidak melihat matamu tadi? Mata yang lebih lapar daripada aku, atau kau ingin memonopoli dia, Cuatro." Sindir Nnoitra.

Ulquiorra tidak membalas apa-apa dan hanya berjalan mendekati Nnoitra tanpa perubahan ekspresi tapi saat posisinya sejajar dengan pria jangkung itu dia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang biasa berada dalam saku untuk menghantam perut Nnoitra. Tak ayal itu membuat Nnoitra terjatuh ke lantai dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Kau ingin mengatakan aku mulai tertarik pada sesuatu?" Ujar Ulquiorra dengan mata dingin terpancang pada Nnoitra yang masih kesakitan. "Dengar baik-baik, aku tidak akan pernah tertarik pada sampah seperti mereka."

Setelah mengatakan itu Ulquiorra berjalan pergi, membiarkan Nnoitra menderita sendiri.

"Kh, anjing kesayangan Aizen." Umpat Nnoitra saat Ulquiorra tidak ada.

* * *

**Jangan protes soal tinggi Ulquiorra ya, dari pengarangnya (Tite Kubo) emang ditentuin segitu, biar pendek tapi keren!! (maaf kalo pengarang heboh, fans berat Ulquiorra)  
**

**Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yak, update gila-gilaan. Ini namanya orang stres, bukannya belajar UTS malah buat fic sampe berlembar-lembar. anak bener jangan ngikutin ya. Dan karena buatnya waktu stres...update gila-gilaan. double update**

**Disclaimer :Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**

* * *

"Malam, Inoue-san." Sapa Momo yang berpapasan dengan Orihime yang baru keluar dari minimarket.

"Malam Hinamori-san. Baru pulang?" Tanya Orihime yang melihat Momo masih mengenakan seragam.

"Dari tempat Toushirou."

"Hinamori-san enak ya punya pacar seperti Hitsugaya-kun. Sudah pintar jago olahraga lagi."

Muka Momo bersemu merah. "Tidak juga, dibanding cowok lain Toushirou pendek."

"Memang sih tapi justru itu cocok dengan wajah imutnya kan."

Momo semakin merona mendengar ada orang lain memuji pacarnya. "Karena dia punya banyak kelebihan itu, aku kadang ragu apa aku pantas jadi pacarnya."

"Pantas kok." Kata Orihime cepat. "Hinamori-san itu cantik, baik, kalem, pintar, supel, jago masak lagi, yang cocok dengan Hitsugaya-kun justru cuma Hinamori-san."

"Terima kasih." Kata Momo, tertunduk malu mendapat pujian seperti itu.

"Aku iri lho sama kalian, kalian pacaran dari 3 SMP kan."

Momo mengangguk. "Kami teman dari kecil, rumahku dengan rumah Toushirou dulu berdekatan."

"Hee...aku benar-benar iri."

Mereka berdua terus mengobrol, kebanyakan tentang hubungan Momo dan Toushirou yang memang detail hubungan mereka tidak banyak bertebaran di sekolah, Orihime benar-benar dibuat terkejut saat Momo menceritakan waktu Toushirou menembaknya dia membawa sebuket bunga lili gunung padahal saat itu ditengah musim salju. Namun ditengah keasyikan mereka bercerita dan tertawa, langkah Momo tiba-tiba terhenti dan wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Ada apa Hinamori-san?" Tanya Orihime heran.

Momo membuat gerakan tangan, menyuruh Orihime tetap di tempatnya. Dia memandang sekeliling dan mendadak 2 vampir muncul dari bangunan tua disebelah mereka.

"Tobiume!" Momo memunculkan pedangnya. Dia berhasil menebas satu vampir namun vampir yang lain menghindari pedangnya dan sempat melukai lengan kanan Momo. Momo mengabaikan rasa sakit di lengan atasnya dan menyerang vampir itu tapi lagi-lagi dihindari, vampir itu bahkan bisa membuat luka tambahan di tangan kiri Momo karena pergerakannnya yang cepat. Dengan terang-terangan vampir itu menunjukkan pada Momo saat dia menjilat darah Momo di tangannya. Amarah Momo meningkat dengan tantangan itu.

"Darahku bukan makananmu! _Hajike, Tobiume_!" Muncul 3 bagian tambahan di pedang Momo diikuti aura merah meliputinya. Dari ujung pedangnya muncul sebuah bola api yang mengarah pada vampir itu, menghanguskannya.

"Hinamori-san, tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Orihime khawatir.

Momo menekan kembali _reiatsu_nya tapi luka-luka yang dia dapat tidak hilang.

"Tidak apa-apa, luka seperti ini beberapa hari juga sembuh."

"Tapi Hinamori-san digigit vampir..."

"Itu hanya mitos." Kata Momo. "Kau tidak akan berubah menjadi vampir kalau digigit. Kalau iya sudah banyak Pemburu yang menjadi vampir sekarang."

"Begitu. Hinamori-san, biar kusembuhkan lukanya."

Orihime mendekatkan tangannya ke bagian luka di tangan kiri dan aura oval berwarna orange menyelimuti luka, menyembuhkannya perlahan. Momo terkejut melihat kemampuan ini.

"Sejak kecil aku sudah punya kemampuan ini, luka separah apapun bisa kusembuhkan." Kata Orihime. "Oh ya, Hinamori-san Pemburu juga?"

"Bisa dibilang bukan, aku tidak terdaftar resmi sebagai Pemburu di asosiasi tapi orangtuaku Pemburu dan aku bisa memunculkan _zanpakuto_." Jelas Momo. "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak terkejut dengan ini."

"Yah...2 hari yang lalu ada vampir menyerangku dan Kurosaki-kun menolongku." Orihime memindahkan tangannya ke luka di lengan kanan setelah yang di tangan kiri sembuh total. Momo melihat 'hasil kerja' Orihime, tidak terlihat tangannya tadi terluka, bekas saja tidak.

Sepasang mata hijau mengamati Orihime. Orang itu lalu membuat gerakan menyayat dengan tangannya, membuka sebuah lubang hitam di udara dan perlahan dari seberang lubang muncul pemandangan sebuah kastil. Orang itu memasuki lubang yang dia buat dan dia mendapati dirinya di koridor kastil.

"Mencari makan?" Tanya Hallibel yang berjalan kearahnya, pakaian yang dikenakannya jauh berbeda dari yang biasa dia kenakan di sekolah, jaket putih berlengan panjang dengan ukuran minim dan kerah menutupi mulut, dia juga mengenakan hakama putih.

Orang yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan, membuat Hallibel menunjukkan mata penuh kekesalan. Orang itu membuka pintu ke ruang pertemuan, sebuah meja panjang dengan 11 kursi berada disana dan seseorang duduk di kursi paling ujung.

"Tidak biasanya kau tiba-tiba mendatangiku, Ulquiorra." Ucapnya.

"Ada yang perlu saya tunjukkan pada anda, Aizen-_sama_." Jawab Ulquiorra, pakaiannya berwarna putih dengan helm separuh menutupi kepalanya dan dibawah matanya muncul garis hijau. Di pinggang kirinya dia menyelipkan pedang dengan sarung hijau diantara obi hitam. Kulit pucatnya semakin bertambah pucat hingga sama dengan kapur.

"Tunjukkan." Perintah Aizen.

Ulquiorra mengambil mata kirinya dan dihancurkan, mengubahnya menjadi debu. Dari debu itu terlihat Orihime yang tengah menyembuhkan Momo dengan kekuatan uniknya.

"Pemilik kekuatan penyembuhan, menarik." Komentar Aizen setelah melihat gambaran itu. "Dia bisa berguna. Ulquiorra, aku minta mulai sekarang amati gadis itu, seberapa besar kemampuan penyembuhannya juga laporkan jika dia memiliki kemampuan lain."

Ulquiorra mengangguk ;mata kirinya sudah normal seperti sedia kala; dan unjuk diri dari ruangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa menyuruh Ulquiorra mengawasi gadis itu?" Komentar pria berambut keperakan, matanya tertutup dan dia tersenyum lebar.

"Apa ada pilihan lain, Gin? Selain dia siapa yang bisa kuandalkan? Grimmjow? Szayel? Nnoitra? Mereka justru hanya akan merusak. Hallibel? Aku punya perasaan gadis itu justru tipe yang dibencinya. Nelliel? Memang bisa, tapi aku yakin Nnoitra akan mengganggu."

"Hmm...benar juga, tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan."

"Menurutmu apa sikap Ulquiorra tadi tidak sedikit aneh?" Tanya Aizen.

"Aku rasa tidak, wajar saja kan jika dia melaporkan sesuatu yang penting pada anda."

"Disitu anehnya. Aku tidak menyuruhnya mengamati gadis itu sebelum ini tapi tiba-tiba dia datang membawa laporan seperti tadi, berarti dia tengah mengamati gadis itu dan mendapatkan informasi sepenting tadi."

"Artinya dia tertarik pada gadis itu?"

"Ada kemungkinan dan jika benar, tidak akan kubiarkan. Perasaan adalah hal yang tidak dibutuhkan."

Sedikit bagian mata Gin membuka, menunjukkan mata biru kehijauannya (**A/N: **_ngikutin versi manga, di cover 20 mata Gin biru kehijauan, bukan merah kayak di anime_). Ucapan Aizen tadi nampaknya topik yang peka baginya.

* * *

Orihime berjalan melewati pemakaman Karakura saat hari mulai senja. Dia berhenti didepan makam yang bertulisan 'Inoue Sora'.

"Maaf lama tidak mengunjungimu, kak." Kata Orihime didepan makam itu. "Tugas sekolahku semakin menumpuk, aku juga kadang keluar dengan teman-temanku."

Orihime menceritakan banyak hal didepan makam kakaknya hingga dari sudut matanya dia melihat seseorang berdiri di antara pepohonan didepannya.

"Schiffer-kun?" Gumannya heran, dia merasa orang tadi Ulquiorra tapi hanya dia lihat sebentar sebelum menghilang dibalik pepohonan.

Didorong rasa penasaran, dia berjalan ke arah pepohonan dan terus masuk ke dalam. Setelah berjalan jauh dia berhenti dan melihat sekitarnya namun tak ada orang lain disana. Saat memutuskan akan kembali dia mendengar seseorang berbicara dibelakangnya.

"Siapa yang kau cari?"

Orihime berbalik dan melihat Ulquiorra berdiri disana. "Ternyata benar. Schiffer-kun kenapa disini?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Ulquiorra. "Apa kau takut padaku?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Orihime nampak bingung.

"Kau takut pada vampir?"

Meski Orihime tidak menjawab langsung tapi dari gerak tubuhnya Ulquiorra tahu dia tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan itu dan jawabannya adalah 'ya'.

"Kenapa? Apa karena teman-temanmu Pemburu? Atau karena Yammy berusaha menyerangmu?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Orihime menoleh kearahnya ;yang sebelumnya terarah kebawah; ucapan tadi tidak mungkin diucapkan oleh manusia biasa yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang vampir.

"Schiffer-kun...kau ini..." Kata Orihime kaget dan tidak percaya.

Belum habis rasa kaget Orihime, Ulquiorra sudah menambahnya, menunjukkan sosok asli dirinya dihadapan gadis itu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau padaku, perempuan?" Ulquiorra mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan suara lebih dingin dibanding tadi, tatapan matanya juga lebih serius.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Orihime yang ketakutan, gadis itu hanya mengatupkan kedua tangan didepan mulutnya dan seluruh badannya gemetaran.

"Jangan harap orang-orang yang kau sebut teman itu bisa menolongmu, mereka bahkan tidak sadar keberadaanku juga yang lain. Menyebut diri mereka Pemburu padahal tidak lebih dari sampah." Kata Ulquiorra seraya berjalan mendekati Orihime. "Kau sadar mereka tidak akan bisa menolongmu, perempuan? Aku dan lainnya bisa dengan mudah membunuh mereka terlebih kau, manusia yang tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa."

"Kalau kau ingin teman-temanmu hidup, dengarkan ini baik-baik. Kemampuan penyembuhanmu berguna bagi Aizen, kau sadar artinya apa?"

Orihime mengangguk pelan. "Aku harus menyembuhkan vampir yang diperintahkan orang itu." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan dan kepala tertunduk.

"Dia ingin melihat kemampuanmu sekarang." Ulquiorra membuka gerbang hitam di sisi kanannya. Tahu tidak punya pilihan lain, ditambah pandangan Ulquiorra ke dirinya, Orihime memasuki gerbang hitam itu. Begitu sampai di ujung gerbang Orihime bisa merasakan perubahan aura drastis di tempat ini, aura dingin menusuk kuat dibanding di tempat lain yang pernah Orihime rasakan.

"Ikut aku dan jangan coba-coba kabur. Tidak akan ada yang mau membukakan Garganta untukmu." Kata Ulquiorra, tanpa menunggu Orihime dia mulai berjalan, kedua tangannya seperti biasa berada dalam saku.

Orihime mengikutinya di belakang dan sepanjang jalan dia bisa merasakan tatapan penghuni tempat ini (yang semuanya memakai baju putih) terarah padanya. Dia juga bisa melihat beberapa dari mereka menunjukkan taringnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Orihime benar-benar takut pada tempat ini.

"Ulquiorra." Panggil Nel yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. "Gadis itu..."

"Dia yang dimaksud Aizen."

"Hmm...ternyata orangnya satu sekolah dengan kita."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, Aizen sedang menunggu kami jadi bisa lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti saja?"

"Tentu, aku juga merasa kasihan pada Yammy menderita cukup lama. Kau tidak perlu mendisiplinkannya sekeras itu kan, Ulquiorra?"

Tidak ingin membuat pembicaraan lebih jauh, Ulquiorra berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Nel masih ditempatnya, menatap Orihime pandangan menilai sebelum berbalik dan kembali berjalan dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Langkah Ulquiorra terhenti di depan pintu ruang pertemuan dan saat dia membuka pintu, terlihat Yammy terbaring dilantai dengan luka disekujur badan. Mengingat pembicaraan Ulquiorra dan Nel tadi, Orihime nyaris tidak percaya Ulquiorra yang membuat semua luka itu terlebih perbedaan ukuran badan mereka yang jauh.

"Selamat datang di Hueco Mundo." Ucap Aizen yang duduk di kursinya, Gin dan satu orang lagi memakai penutup mata berdiri disebelahnya. "Inoue Orihime, benar kan."

Orihime mengangguk dengan takut-takut.

"Sebaiknya kita lewatkan saja segala pembicaraan tidak penting, aku ingin kau menyembuhkannya, apa kau bisa?" Kata Aizen seraya menoleh ke arah Yammy.

Orihime kembali mengangguk dan perlahan berjalan ke arah Yammy.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak menyakitimu untuk saat ini dan jika dia berani, vampir-vampir di tempat ini bisa membuatnya luka lebih parah." Kata Aizen dengan nada biasa namun matanya memberikan kengerian.

Ucapan itu tidak sedikitpun menenangkan Orihime tapi dia terus saja berjalan. Setelah jaraknya dirasa dekat, dia merentangkan tangannya dan aura oval orange menutupi Yammy. Luka di sekujur badan pria besar itu mulai menutup satu per satu. Aizen menatapnya penuh minat, kemampuan Orihime sedikit lebih jauh dari perkiraannya. Setelah 10 menit berlalu Orihime selesai menyembuhkan Yammy. Pria besar itu mendadak bangkit.

"Ulquiorra!!" Teriaknya penuh kemarahan dan tinjunya terarah pada Ulquiorra namun dengan satu tangan Ulquiorra menahannya.

"Ara...apa kau babak belur seperti tadi, Yammy?" Komentar Gin dengan senyum rubahnya yang semakin lebar.

Yammy berdecak kesal dan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kembali ke markasmu." Perintah Aizen.

Yammy mematuhinya tanpa berkomentar tapi matanya masih terpancang pada Ulquiorra penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Kemampuanmu akan sangat berguna disini, Inoue Orihime. Sebenarnya aku ingin agar kau berada disini tapi itu hanya akan membuat masalah karena hampir semua teman-temanmu Pemburu dan masih belum waktunya aku menarik perhatian mereka. Tapi, aku harap kau bisa disini saat aku membutuhkan kemampuanmu, apa kau sanggup?" Meski Aizen berbicara seperti itu tapi semua yang mendengar tahu dia tidak memberikan pilihan sedikitpun pada Orihime, apalagi saat mengucapkan itu ekpresinya penuh dengan kelicikan.

Sebuah anggukan lemah menjadi jawaban Orihime.

"Bagus. Ulquiorra, bawa dia kembali."

Ulquiorra membukakan Garganta yang mengarah ke apartemen Orihime. Dia juga menemaninya melewati lorong karena tahu jika tidak berhati-hati Orihime bisa terjebak selamanya di dalam lorong Garganta.

Setelah beberapa menit merasakan aura dingin Hueco Mundo, Orihime benar-benar merasa lega bisa merasakan kehangatan udara kota Karakura kembali. Meski saat itu malam hari, tapi udara dingin kota Karakura tidak sebanding dengan aura dingin yang menyelimuti Hueco Mundo, dia bahkan punya perasaan tidak pernah ada matahari disana.

"Jangan beritahukan hal ini pada siapapun, terutama pada teman-temanmu kalau kau ingin melihat mereka hidup." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Aku mengerti."

Ulquiorra membalik badan dan kembali melangkah kedalam Garganta yang segera tertutup setelah dia melangkah masuk.

Rukia dengan sosok Pemburunya melewati tempat itu beberapa saat setelah jejak Garganta tertutup seluruhnya. Melihat Orihime berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya dia memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya sebentar.

"Habis darimana Inoue?" Tanya Rukia.

"Rukia-san! Kau membuatku kaget saja." Kata Orihime sambil memegangi dadanya, Rukia memang tadi datang secara tiba-tiba turun dari atap.

"Maaf. Jadi, habis darimana?" Rukia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Jalan-jalan." Jawab Orihime, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan dari tempat para vampir tinggal. "Rukia-san sedang tugas?" Tanyanya saat melihat pakaian Rukia.

"Hanya patroli rutin."

"Ano...Rukia-san, aku boleh tahu soal pekerjaan kalian? Mungkin lebih tepatnya mengenai vampir."

Rukia sejenak heran kenapa Orihime tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini tapi dia memutuskan tidak memikirkan lebih jauh. Dia mengembalikan sosoknya kedalam manusia, jika ada orang kebetulan lewat dia tidak akan mengira Orihime gila bicara sendiri. "Silahkan. Selama aku tahu akan kujawab."

"Vampir, apa mereka bergerak individu atau dalam kelompok?"

"Kalau dibilang gampangnya vampir itu seperti koloni semut." Jawab Rukia, bersandar di pagar pembatas apartemen (apartemen Orihime di lantai 2). "Mereka dibedakan dalam kelas dan dipimpin oleh 'raja' atau dalam bahasa mereka, vampir darah murni."

"Darah murni?"

Rukia mengiyakan. "Vampir yang tidak memiliki darah manusia sedikitpun dalam dirinya. Darah murni adalah vampir terkuat, mereka memiliki banyak kemampuan. Tapi karena itu juga jumlah darah murni sangat sedikit, terakhir kudengar satu-satunya darah murni yang masih tersisa pemimpin vampir sekarang, Sousuke Aizen." Jelas Rukia, menatap langit diatasnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kabar yang kutahu, Aizen membunuh semua darah murni dan keturunannya agar dia bisa menjadi raja sekarang. Dia juga banyak mengubah manusia menjadi vampir." Ucapnya dengan mata lurus kedepan.

"Eh? Tapi kata Hinamori-san kita tidak berubah menjadi vampir meski digigit." Kata Orihime.

Rukia menatap kearahnya. "Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau Hinamori Pemburu juga." Orihime memberinya anggukan. Rukia lalu mengembalikan pandangannya kedepan.

"Dia memang benar, kita tidak berubah menjadi vampir kalau yang menggigit selain darah murni. Hanya ada 2 kelas vampir yang bisa mengubah manusia menjadi vampir, kelas bangsawan dan darah murni. Kelas bangsawan mengubah manusia dengan meminumkan darahnya pada manusia sementara darah murni hanya perlu menggigit."

"Begitu..." Ucap Orihime, bulu kuduknya berdiri membayangkan seberapa besar bahaya yang dia hadapi tadi.

"Sekedar tahu saja, jika kau diubah oleh kelas bangsawan kau hanya akan menjadi vampir biasa tapi jika diubah oleh darah murni kau akan memiliki kemampuan spesial tapi itu memiliki bayaran mahal." Kata Rukia.

"Diubah oleh darah murni akan membuatmu tergantung sepenuhnya oleh darah vampir yang mengubahmu, tidak seperti kelas bangsawan yang tidak membuat ketergantungan, tidak meminum darahnya dan kau akan berubah menjadi vampir level E, vampir yang sudah seperti monster yang dikuasai insting hanya untuk memangsa."

Keduanya tidak saling bicara selama beberapa, Orihime terlalu fokus menyimpan semua informasi ini sementara Rukia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa lagi.

"Vampir yang menyerangmu waktu itu, kalau tidak salah Yammy, dia salah satu Espada." Ucap Rukia selewat beberapa waktu.

"Espada?" Ulang Orihime bingung.

"10 vampir terkuat yang dikomando langsung oleh Aizen, itu yang aku tahu. Aizen sepertinya diam-diam mengorganisir semua vampir untuk melakukan sesuatu, entah apa itu yang jelas kami para Pemburu harus bersiap."

"Lalu Espada..."

"Mereka manusia tapi diubah menjadi vampir oleh Aizen, membuat kekuatan mereka diatas vampir normal. Sebenarnya entah sudah berapa banyak manusia yang diubah oleh Aizen, sulit mengakuinya tapi bahkan asosiasi sudah tidak mampu menghitung lagi. Karena itu menemukan dan menghentikan Aizen adalah prioritas utama asosiasi."

Selesai mengatakan itu Rukia tiba-tiba berdiri dari sandaran. Di salah satu koridor gang dia melihat sesosok vampir tapi wujudnya sudah nyaris tidak bisa dikatakan manusia. Makhluk itu memandang Rukia sebelum pergi secepat mungkin, sadar ada Pemburu.

"Level E." Guman Rukia. "Nanti kita bicara lagi Inoue. _Sode no Shirayuki_." Lanjutnya seraya meloncat turun melewati pembatas, sebelum mengenai tanah Rukia sudah dalam sosok Pemburu dan mendarat sempurna di tanah. Dia bergegas mengejar vampir level E itu.

Orihime kembali memikirkan ucapan Rukia tadi, kalau benar Yammy adalah Espada berarti Ulquiorra yang bisa menghajarnya hingga babak belur seperti itu juga Espada dan dari ucapan Nel, dia bisa menyimpulkan ranking Ulquiorra cukup tinggi di kalangan Espada.

* * *

**Yup, penjelasan vampirnya saya ambil dari Vampire Knight. Biarpun rada gak rela nyetarain Aizen dengan Kaname yg cakep**

**Mungkin ada yang ngerasa momen UlquiHime kurang ya, emang diawal saya buat kurang tapi ntar pasti banyak, janji.**

**Review....  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gak tau ngomong apa...met baca aja deh.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**

* * *

Seperti biasa, Orihime selalu datang kesekolah pagi-pagi sekali namun sepertinya dia akan merubah kebiasaan ini karena saat membuka pintu ruang kelasnya dia melihat pemilik kursi dibelakangnya sudah datang dan membaca buku seperti biasa. Orihime menarik nafas dan berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Sepulang sekolah ikut denganku, kau harus menyembuhkan tangan Grimmjow." Kata Ulquiorra tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku begitu Orihime duduk.

"Grimmjow? Maksudmu..." Ucap Orihime, sedikit memutar badannya kebelakang.

"Iya, dia. Tousen baru saja memotong tangan kirinya." Ulquiorra mengatakannya seolah ini bukan masalah besar dan terus saja membaca buku.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya disembuhkan sekarang?" Suara Orihime terdengar cemas.

Ulquiorra menghentikan membacanya dan melihat Orihime. "Buat apa mengkhawatirkan musuh temanmu? Kalau kau takut pada Aizen, tidak perlu, dia sendiri mengatakan agar kau tidak cepat-cepat menyembuhkannya, itu hukuman untuknya sudah berani menentang superior."

"Ya baiklah kalau itu keinginan Aizen." Orihime meluruskan kembali duduknya dan mengeluarkan buku catatan.

"Kau belum menjawabnya tadi." Ucap Ulquiorra selewat beberapa detik. Orihime menolehkan kepalanya, memberi ekspresi bingung. "Kau khawatir karena takut pada Aizen atau kau memang mencemaskan keadaannya."

"Sebagian besar karena Aizen tapi...aku juga sedikit mencemaskan keadaan Grimmjow, bagaimanapun juga tangannya terpotong."

"Luka seperti itu bukan masalah besar baginya. Kenapa kau mencemaskannya? Kau nyaris tidak mengenalnya dan dia musuh." Meskipun tidak terlihat tapi Ulquiorra nampaknya heran dengan sikap Orihime, pandangannya tidak sekalipun lepas pada gadis didepannya.

"Manusia memiliki hati dan itu yang membuat mereka menolong satu sama lain bahkan jika mereka tidak mengenal itu atau musuh sekalipun."

"Hati...aku tidak percaya hal seperti itu ada."

Saat Orihime membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, murid lain memasuki kelas.

"Ishida-kun. Bagaimana perlombaannya?" Kata Orihime sambil berjalan ke Ishida.

"Sukses. Aku juara satu." Kata Ishida dengan senyum.

Ulquiorra memandangi mereka dengan tatapan dingin dan matanya menyipit. Secara tidak sadar dia juga mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat-erat.

"Sampah." Batinnya.

_Hueco Mundo..._

Orihime berkonsentrasi menyambung kembali tangan Grimmjow yang terputus parah, tidak seperti menyembuhkan luka biasa, menghidupkan kembali sel-sel dari bagian yang terputus dan memaksanya menyambung kembali cukup memakan waktu dan tenaga. Aizen dan Tousen tidak mengawasinya kali ini, tugas diserahkan pada Gin dan Ulquiorra.

Setelah Orihime menyelesaikan penyembuhannya, Grimmjow langsung memeriksa seberapa bagus hasilnya dan hasilnya dia sudah bisa bergerak seakan tangan itu tidak pernah putus.

"Tidak buruk untuk manusia." Komentar Grimmjow dan pergi dari ruang pertemuan tapi beberapa meter dari pintu Gin memanggilnya.

"Aizen bilang ini terakhir kalinya dia 'berbaik hati' padamu, kalau sampai terjadi lagi posisimu akan digantikan oleh Luppi atau lebih buruk Wonderweiss."

Grimmjow hanya melempar pandangan kesal, dia ingin membalasnya tapi tahu posisinya sebagai Espada terancam jika dia menentang Gin yang bagaimanapun juga posisinya diatas dirinya, dia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan membanting pintu sekeras mungkin.

"Ara...kalau sampai pintunya rusak Aizen bisa menyuruhku membenarkannya lagi." Kata Gin. Belum ada 2 detik Gin selesai bicara, pintu sudah dibuka kasar lagi kali ini Nnoitra dengan badan penuh luka.

"Peliharaan baru Aizen masih disini? Bagus." Kata Nnoitra. "Sembuhkan aku."

"Bertengkar lagi dengan Nel? Aku tidak mau ambil resiko kalau dia sampai memakai Caja Negacion padamu." Ucap Gin.

"Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum pernah." Balas Nnoitra, sebuah aura oval menyelimuti dirinya.

"Nel bagaimana?" Tanya Gin yang sudah hafal bagaimana biasanya hasil pertarungan Nnoitra dengan Nelliel.

"Tulang rusuknya patah dan 'kuhadiahi' Santa Teresa. Dia di markasnya sekarang."

Gin menghela nafas. "Setelah ini sembuhkan Nelliel, Hime-chan."

Meski dia sudah lelah dan keringat mulai menetes di wajahnya, Orihime tetap memberikan anggukan menyanggupi.

Luka Nnoitra hanya membutuhkan 5 menit hingga pulih sempurna. Setelah itu Ulquiorra mengantarkannya ke bagian markas Nel. Tiap Espada memiliki area sendiri di Hueco Mundo.

"Bukannya vampir memiliki daya regenerasi cepat?" Tanya Orihime yang baru sadar saat menyembuhkan para Espada, dia menggunakan energi yang sama untuk menyembuhkan manusia biasa.

"Tidak juga, justru banyak dari kami yang mengorbankan kemampuan itu untuk bertambah kuat." Jawab Ulquiorra yang berjalan didepannya.

Langkah Ulquiorra terhenti saat melihat Hallibel berjalan kearahnya. Perempuan itu juga ikut berhenti namun keduanya tidak saling bicara. Pandangan Hallibel tidak tertuju pada Ulquiorra namun pada Orihime yang berdiri di belakang Ulquiorra. Dari pandangan yang sangat menusuk diberikan, jelas kalau dia tidak menyukai keberadaan Orihime. Dia lalu kembali berjalan dan saat melewati Orihime, gadis itu jelas bisa merasakan aura penuh kebencian dan keinginan membunuh dari Hallibel.

"Perempuan." Panggil Ulquiorra yang sudah berjalan. Orihime segera mengikutinya tapi pikirannya masih tertuju pada sikap Hallibel tadi. Dia terlalu terfokus pada pikirannya hingga tidak sadar mereka sudah tiba di markas Nel dan menabrak Ulquiorra yang akan mengetuk pintu ke ruang istirahat Nel.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, perempuan." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Maaf." Ucap Orihime.

Ulquiorra mengetuk pintu dan dari dalam terdengar suara Nel yang tengah kesakitan. "Ulquiorra, ada apa?" Tanya Nel saat membuka pintu, tangan kirinya memegangi rusuk bagian kanan yang paling terasa sakit.

"Aku membawanya." Jawab Ulquiorra, menoleh ke tempat Orihime.

"Inoue-chan. Ayo masuk. Ulquiorra kau tunggu diluar."

Sejenak Orihime heran melihat Ulquiorra yang patuh begitu saja tapi dia lalu berpikir, sedingin apapun dia, Ulquiorra tetap laki-laki dan dia pasti segan masuk kamar perempuan dan Orihime punya perasaan ranking Ulquiorra dibawah Nel.

"Aku ganti jaket dulu." Kata Nel sambil membuka jaket putihnya yang sudah sobek disana-sini. Setelah mengganti dengan jaket baru Nel berbaring di tempat tidur dan Orihime mulai menyembuhkan lukanya yang mayoritas patah di rusuk. Saat Nel mengganti jaket tadi, Orihime melihat tato 3 di punggungnya.

"Nelliel-san ranking 3?" Tanya Orihime takut-takut.

Nel justru tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah formal dan takut padaku, aku tidak akan mengambil darahmu. Aku hanya minum dari vampir lain, biasanya sih korbanku Nnoitra. Panggil saja aku Nel dan iya, aku ranking 3 berbagi dengan Hallibel."

"Berbagi?"

"Espada yang pernah kalah dengan Espada lain seharusnya bisa diturunkan rankingnya atau bahkan tidak menjadi Espada lagi dan aku sering bertarung dengan Nnoitra. Hasil pertandingan kami biasanya seri atau dia yang kalah, tapi dia pernah sekali menang, karena curang. Aku tahu peraturannya dan hendak turun sebagai Espada tapi Hallibel, calon Espada penggantiku waktu itu, tidak setuju karena aku kalah secara tidak sah, karena itu diputuskan aku dan dia berbagi posisi ranking 3." Jelas Nel.

"Kalau begitu ranking Schiffer-kun dibawah 3? Karena tadi dia patuh waktu kau melarangnya masuk."

"Ulquiorra memang dari dulu tidak suka masuk kamar perempuan tapi memang iya sih, dia Cuatro, satu ranking dibawahku."

"Cuatro...pantas saja." Pikir Orihime. Wajah seriusnya saat memikirkan ini tentu saja tidak luput dari pandangan Nel. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah perempuan berambut hijau panjang itu.

"Sepertinya mulai menarik." Pikir Nel.

* * *

Ujian semester yang semakin dekat dan semakin banyaknya 'kunjungan' ke Hueco Mundo membuat Orihime melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang nekad. Semakin hari Aizen semakin sering menyuruhnya menyembuhkan para vampir di Hueco Mundo yang tak jarang dia baru kembali ke tempatnya saat malam tapi dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai pelajar. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk mengambil sela waktu selama dia tidak harus menyembuhkan para vampir dengan belajar meski dia tahu tempat dia belajar adalah sarang vampir.

Awalnya Orihime menggunakan ruang pertemuan sebagai tempat belajarnya tapi lama-kelamaan dia tidak betah karena Nnoitra dan Grimmjow sering ribut disana, belum lagi Szayel yang kadang datang untuk mencoba percobaan gilanya. Entah karena kasihan atau apa, Gin tiba-tiba menyarankan untuk belajar di salah satu markas Espada. Awalnya dia memilih Nel karena Orihime merasa nyaman dengan Tres Espada itu tapi oleh Nel ditolak karena terkadang Nnoitra suka mendadak masuk markasnya tanpa izin dan dia takut menganggu Orihime. Akhirnya pilihan jatuh di markas Ulquiorra. Orihime sempat menolak tapi karena tidak ada pilihan lain diapun menuruti keputusan Gin. Ulquiorra sendiri reaksinya datar mendengar itu.

"Ugh...susah sekali. Kuchiki-_sensei _kalau kasih PR gak kira-kira." Gerutu Orihime sambil membolak-balik buku cetak matematika ditangannya. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang menjadi tempat kesukaannya di kamar Ulquiorra karena menurut Orihime kasur disini lebih empuk dari punyanya. Pemilik kamar itu sendiri tidak mempedulikan kamarnya 'di invasi', dia memang jarang berada disini terlebih vampir memang tidak terlalu membutuhkan tidur.

Dia memakai baju putih sama dengan yang dikenakan para vampir Hueco Mundo yang diberikan Gin dengan alasan agar penampilannya tidak mencolok dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Ditengah dia mengerjakan PR, pemilik kamar yang dia tempati datang.

"Ada apa Schiffer-kun? Ada vampir yang harus kusembuhkan?" Tanya Orihime karena biasanya itu satu-satunya alasan Ulquiorra datang.

"Tidak ada. Memang aku tidak boleh berada di kamarku sendiri?" Balas Ulquiorra, berjalan ke sofa dan duduk disana. Kamar Ulquiorra meski besar namun hampir tidak ada isinya, hanya perabotan standar.

Dia memperhatikan Orihime yang masih kesusahan menyelesaikan PRnya lalu berpindah tempat ke sebelah Orihime.

"Schiffer-kun, bisa bantu yang ini?" Orihime menunjuk satu nomor yang tidak bisa dia kerjakan. Dia tahu bertanya pada Ulquiorra bukan hal sia-sia, pemuda itu selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di semua mata pelajaran dan juga bisa menjelaskannya dengan mudah.

Setelah Ulquiorra selesai menjelaskan, Orihime melanjutkan soal-soal sisanya. Gadis itu tidak sadar Ulquiorra menatapnya, utamanya di bagian leher.

"Oh ya, Schiffer-kun, setelah ujian nanti kita ada acara ke pantai, kau..." Ucapan Orihime terhenti seketika saat Ulquiorra tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahu kanan Orihime dan dari posisi kepalanya jelas dia akan menghisap darah Orihime. Orihime sadar apa yang akan terjadi tapi cengekeraman Ulquiorra membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi taring Ulquiorra akan menusuk leher Orihime, Gin berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kalau kau lakukan itu Aizen akan marah. Dia sudah janji pada Hime-chan tidak akan membiarkan ada vampir menyerangnya, paling tidak untuk saat ini." Ujar Gin.

Ulquiorra menarik diri, tidak ada ekspresi berarti di wajahnya meski dia baru saja tertangkap basah akan menggigit Orihime. "Apa maumu, Gin?"

"Semua Espada disuruh berkumpul. Hime-chan, kau juga ikut."

Orihime terheran, sebelum ini dia bahkan tidak boleh mendekati ruang pertemuan saat Aizen mengumpulkan seluruh Espadanya disana.

Selagi berjalan ke ruang pertemuan Orihime beberapa kali menatap Ulquiorra didepannya, namun sikap Cuatro Espada itu tetap seperti biasanya, wajah dingin tanpa ekpresi, berjalan dengan kedua tangan disaku, seakan kejadian tadi tidak pernah ada. Orihime sebenarnya diam-diam mulai 'terbiasa' dengan suasana Hueco Mundo yang hampir tiap hari dia datangi, dia hampir melupakan bahwa semua penghuni tempat itu bukan manusia seperti dirinya tapi setan penghisap darah, vampir. Namun kejadian tadi membuat dirinya kembali awas akan tempat ini, terlebih pada Ulquiorra. Orihime sadar sepenuhnya Ulquiorra vampir tapi karena dia selalu terlihat tenang saat disekitarnya, Orihime nyaris lupa bahwa dia juga sama bahayanya dengan vampir lain, bahkan salah satu vampir berbahaya dengan ranking 4 sebagai Espada.

Sulit bagi Orihime untuk berkonsentrasi selama pertemuan, terlebih dia harus berdiri dibelakang Ulquiorra (yang seenaknya ditentukan oleh Gin). Matanya berusaha mencari Nel tapi perempuan itu tidak terlihat. Mungkin karena dia seharusnya turun sebagai ranking 3 dia tidak mendapat tempat di ruang pertemuan. Saat matanya terarah pada Hallibel, dia segera mendapat tatapan penuh rasa ingin membunuh dari Tres Espada berambut kuning itu. Entah kenapa Hallibel sudah menunjukan tanda dia tidak menyukai Orihime dihari pertama Orihime bertemu dengannya di Hueco Mundo.

"Dan sepertinya aku memiliki tugas yang tepat untukmu, Inoue Orihime." Ucap Aizen, membuat semua pandangan Espada tertuju padanya, kecuali Ulquiorra yang pandangannya tetap lurus. "Aku ingin tahu seberapa jauh asosiasi mengetahui keberadaan dan kemampuan Espada-Espadaku."

Orihime ragu apa dia sanggup melakukannya atau tidak. Selama ini dia berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat garis pembatas jelas antara informasi yang dia dapat dari teman-teman Pemburunya dan informasi dari Hueco Mundo, tidak pernah sekalipun dia membiarkan informasi yang dia ketahui dari satu pihak diketahui pihak lain dari dirinya sendiri karena itu membuatnya semakin mengkhianati teman-temannya.

"Jawabanmu, Inoue Orihime?" Tanya Aizen dengan nada yang jelas, jika Orihime tidak menyanggupi teman-temannya akan menjadi imbas.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan dalam waktu dekat...tapi akan aku usahakan." Jawab Orihime, kepala tertunduk kalah.

"1 bulan, itu batasmu. Aku rasa pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Ulquiorra, pulangkan 'tamu' kita kerumahnya, aku rasa ini sudah cukup malam." Ucap Aizen.

"Pet-_sama_." Kata Nnoitra pelan penuh sarkasme, Aizen memang tidak mendengarnya tapi Ulquiorra yang duduk disebelah mendengarnya jelas. Tatapan Ulquiorra sekilas dipenuhi kebencian pada Nnoitra sebelum kembali tanpa ekspresi.

Ulquiorra kembali ke markasnya, menunggu diluar kamar selagi Orihime mengganti bajunya dengan seragam.

"Ulquiorra, bisa bicara sebentar?" Panggil Hallibel.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Ulquiorra, samar-samar terasa dia merasa terganggu dengan Hallibel.

"Apa bisa kau menyuruh yang lain saja untuk 'mengasuhnya'? Aku muak melihatnya terus mengikutimu."

"Aizen menyuruhku untuk mengawasinya, kalau aku meminta posisiku ditukar oleh lainnya itu berarti aku tidak sanggup mematuhi Aizen."

"Apa kau tidak muak gadis itu hampir mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi dan dia bahkan menggunakan kamarmu."

"Dia mengikutiku karena aku memang menyuruhnya dan aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan masalah dia memakai kamarku."

"Tapi aku mempermasalahkannya." Kata Hallibel kesal.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, Hallibel." Ucap Ulquiorra, suaranya menyiratkan pembicaraan ini sudah sampai final.

Pintu kamar Ulquiorra terbuka dan Orihime melongok dari depan pintu. 'Ano...aku sudah beres."

Ulquiorra masuk kekamarnya tapi sebelum dia benar-benar melangkah masuk Hallibel kembali bicara.

"Kau tahu seharusnya memanggilku seperti apa." Ujarnya, tangan terkepal erat.

"Dan kau sadar siapa yang ingin memanggilmu dengan nama itu." Kata Ulquiorra tanpa menoleh ke arah Hallibel lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa dengan Hallibel-san, Schiffer-kun?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Ucap Ulquiorra sambil membuka Garganta, matanya berkilat saat sebuah memori berputar di kepalanya.

* * *

Hari minggu sebelum ujian dihabiskan Orihime di rumah Rukia, belajar matematika bersama dengan Tatsuki, Renji, Ichigo, dan Ishida, ujian hari pertama mereka memang matematika yang sangat dibenci Ichigo, baik pelajaran dan gurunya.

"Rukia...aku benar-benar tidak ngerti..." Keluh Ichigo setelah Rukia mengulangi penjelasan untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Otakmu itu dipakai dong, kepala jeruk." Protes Rukia, siapa juga yang tidak kesal sudah diulangi 3 kali masih belum jelas.

"Kakakku kan bukan guru matematika, cebol." Balas Ichigo yang langsung mendapat bantal sofa mendarat di mukanya.

"Kurosaki memang payah. Aku saja sudah ngerti." Kata Tatsuki yang sibuk mengisi TTS. "Eh, ada yang tahu tidak bahasa Spanyol pedang?"

"Espada." Jawab Orihime.

Selain Tatsuki, semua yang disana memasang wajah serius mendengar nama Espada. Tatsuki tidak sadar pertanyaannya membawa perubahan suasana dan terus mengisi TTS.

"Aku disuruh pulang." Kata Tatsuki saat membaca email masuk di HPnya. "Duluan ya."

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan." Kata Orihime. Yang lain juga memasang wajah normal agar tidak ketahuan Tatsuki tapi setelah gadis itu pergi, aura keserius kembali menyelimuti.

"Espada...apa ada yang tahu siapa saja mereka?" Tanya Orihime, berusaha terdengar penasaran padahal dia tahu lebih banyak dari teman-temannya bahkan asosiasi Pemburu.

"Hanya 3, Yammy, Aaroniero, dan Zommari. Mereka ranking rendah dalam Espada, kita bahkan tidak tahu 6 besar mereka." Jawab Renji.

"Decima, Noveno, Septima, dibawah 6 besar. Memang susah mencari data tentang mereka, bertemu saja aku bahkan baru dengan ranking 10." Kata Rukia.

"Kalau boleh tahu mereka punya kemampuan apa saja?" Tanya Orihime.

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Tidak jelas tapi pasti kekuatan mereka diatas vampir biasa dan mereka pasti juga memiliki _zanpakuto_."

"Vampir juga punya _zanpakuto_?" Orihime sebenarnya sudah tahu jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri tapi dia berusaha membuat dirinya tidak dicuragi dengan menanyakan hal-hal yang belum dikatakan teman-temannya.

_Zanpakuto_ vampir berbeda dengan Pemburu. Jika _zanpakuto _Pemburu bagian dari jiwanya, _zanpakuto_ vampir adalah media penyimpan kekuatan mereka yang bisa digunakan jika terdesak dalam pertarungan.

"Tentu saja. Orihime, kau ini sepertinya tertarik dengan dunia Pemburu." Kata Ishida.

"Karena sepertinya menarik."

"Mungkin menarik tapi nyawa jadi taruhan." Kata Ichigo. "Hoi cebol, ajari aku lagi."

Mereka kembali dengan kegiatan belajar. Orihime menyimpulkan dari pembicaraan tadi kemampuan Espada masih tidak diketahui asosiasi dan keberadaan para 'mata-mata' di SMA Karakura masih aman. Dalam hatinya Orihime merasa sangat bersalah pada teman-temannya, didepan mereka dia bersikap seperti orang awam yang tanpa sengaja mengetahui rahasia keberadaan vampir tapi sebenarnya hampir tiap hari dia pergi ke markas para vampir yang selama ini dicari asosiasi dan bahkan menyembuhkan vampir-vampir yang seharusnya sudah mati dibunuh Pemburu.

Di pikirannya tiba-tiba terbesit kejadian saat Ulquiorra nyaris menggigitnya. Ulquiorra tidak memberi penjelasan apa-apa dan bersikap seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi namun itu justru semakin membuat Orihime menginginkan penjelasan.

* * *

**Ulquiorra mo ngisap darah Orihime! Sayang diganggu Gin (tapi gak tega juga mo nginjek-nginjek Gin, fans dia juga). Kalo ada yang ngerasa Gin sikapnya rada baik, emang di fic ini saya buat sifatnya begitu dan ada alasannya (ntar, tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya, jah...malah jadi kayak iklan gini)**

**Nel juga saya buat tetap ranking 3, habis bingung, Nel dipertahanin jadi Espada jumlahnya malah jadi sebelas ntar, jadi deh rada maksa. Soal Hallilbel...ntar, tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya juga  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Triple update!!! Wew, nih author satu emang kalo lagi stres ujian bisa bener2 stres ya...**

**Maaf ya yang kemarin review belum sempat dibales, soalnya waktu update kemarin lagi buru-buru jadi gak sempet bales. *nunduk minta maaf sebelum dijitakin reviewer***

**Makasih buat yang udah review**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**-XXX-**

Seusai ujian semester yang melelahkan (dan membuat Ichigo nyaris 'tewas' di hari pertama dengan ujian matematika), hal yang ditunggu oleh para murid akhirnya datang, liburan bersama ke pantai selama 3 hari yang menjadi agenda tahunan SMA Karakura.

"Maaf lama menunggu, Shiro-chan." Ucap Momo yang baru selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju renang one piece berwarna kuning cerah. Toushirou nyaris mimisan melihatnya, buru-buru dia mengalihkan wajah dan meletakkan satu tangan didepan mulut.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Toushirou dengan wajah merah padam.

"Masih saja sok polos, kecil." Ejek Renji sambil mengacak-acak rambut Toushirou. Toushirou memberinya tonjokan di perut.

"Badanmu sepertinya lebih bagus dari tahun lalu, Ichigo." Komentar Rukia yang baru datang dengan Orihime dan Tatsuki. Rukia mengenakan one piece berwarna ungu sementara Tatsuki memakai atasan pakaian renang dengan bawahan celana jeans pendek, Orihime mengenakan two piece berwarna pink.

"Tugas gila kakakmu." Balas Ichigo dengan sedikit menggerutu. Selain Ishida, semua cowok disana tidak mengenakan apa-apa sebagai atasan dan hanya memakai celana pendek. Tiap cewek yang melihat kearah mereka pasti akan menoleh dua kali melihat badan Ichigo, Renji, bahkan Toushirou yang biasanya terlihat mungil.

"Ah, lihat. Para berandalan datang." Kata Renji sambil menoleh kearah kiri. Yang lain juga ikut menoleh dan melihat 3 berandalan sekolah dengan 2 cewek yang biasanya mengikuti mereka datang ke area pantai.

Baju two piece yang dikenakan Hallibel dan Nel benar-benar bisa membuat para cowok tidak bisa melepas mata mereka. Tidak banyak mata tertuju pada Nnoitra atau Szayel karena seperti Ishida, mereka memakai kaos, tapi Grimmjow yang badannya bisa dibilang 'bersaing' dengan Ichigo mendapat banyak perhatian. Mereka mengambil tempat di bagian sepi dan duduk dibawah naungan payung besar yang didirikan di sepanjang pantai.

Orihime bisa mendengar banyak siswi berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk-nunjuk, penasaran apa yang mereka lihat Orihime menoleh. Ulquiorra yang tengah duduk sendiri di bagian pantai yang jauh dari laut dan membaca buku. Dia memakai kemeja untuk menutupi badan atasnya tapi membiarkan semua kancingnya terbuka, menunjukkan badannya yang cukup berotot meski tidak seperti Ichigo ataupun Grimmjow.

"Inoue! Ayo!" Panggil Rukia, membuyarkan lamunan Orihime.

"Iya." Balas Orihime yang segera mengejar teman-temannya, dia kembali menoleh ke tempat Ulquiorra dan sekilas pandangan mereka bertemu sebelum Ulquiorra kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Rukia menyadari hal ini, pandangan yang biasanya Orihime berikan pada Ichigo sekarang perlahan ditujukan pada Ulquiorra. Dia tentu saja tidak melarang siapa yang temannya sukai tapi dia merasa Ulquiorra bukan orang yang tepat untuk Orihime, apalagi terkadang pemuda itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Siraman air menyadarkan lamunannya sekaligus membuatnya basah kuyup.

"Ichigo!!" Seru Rukia dan membalasnya dengan lebih brutal.

Orihime dan lainnya mau tak mau tertawa dengan ulah mereka, tanpa disadari mata Ulquiorra terarah padanya.

**-XXX-**

Malam hari kedua adalah hal yang membuat semua murid-murid menjadi antusias karena diadakan jerit malam. Tiap murid akan diundi secara berpasangan dan disuruh melewati hutan kecil tak jauh dari pantai dan mereka hanya dizinkan membawa 2 lilin. Mereka juga diharuskan mengambil 1 sapu tangan yang diikat di pohon.

Semua murid tidak sabar saat pengundian dimulai, berharap bisa berpasangan dengan orang yang mereka inginkan. Kelas Orihime sedikit heboh saat Ichigo dan Rukia mengambil nomor yang sama (Toushirou dan Momo juga tapi tidak banyak komentar soal ini).

"Sial, kenapa tahun ini harus dengan kau lagi, cebol?" Gerutu Ichigo dan memasang seakan dalam penderitaan.

Rukia menginjak kakinya keras-keras. "Aku juga bosan tau!"

Orihime geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya dan tidak sadar kotak undian disodorkan padanya.

"Giliranmu." Kata Tatsuki yang membawa kotak.

Nomor yang diambil Orihime bertuliskan 4. "Siapa nomor 4 satunya?" Tanyanya.

"Eto..." Tatsuki mengingat-ingat kembali. "Schiffer-kun."

Orihime tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa saat tahu dia harus berjalan di hutan dengan penerangan lilin bersama dengan Ulquiorra yang seorang vampir dan hampir menggigitnya. Berbagai ekspresi tercampur di wajahnya.

"Nomor 4." Kata Ulquiorra yang entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba disebelahnya dan nyaris membuat Orihime terlonjak dari tempatnya.

"Iya aku nomor 4." Balas Orihime setelah kagetnya mereda, menunjukkan kertasnya pada Uquiorra. "Kau juga kan, Schiffer-kun?"

"Hm." Kata Ulquiorra dalam guman.

Tidak ada yang bicara saat mereka menunggu giliran mereka masuk ke hutan. Orihime tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan selain hal-hal terkait vampir dan Hueco Mundo yang tidak mungkin sekali diomongkan saat banyak orang seperti sekarang terlebih dengan adanya Pemburu.

Giliran mereka akhirnya sampai. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh Ulquiorra mematikan lilin ditangannya.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" Tanya Orihime, sedikit ketakutan.

"Mataku bisa melihat lebih baik tanpa sinar." Kata Ulquiorra seraya berjalan kembali tanpa mempedulikan Orihime.

'Schiffer-kun, tunggu!" Orihime berusaha mengejarnya tapi dia tidak bisa melihat akar dibawah kakinya dan nyaris terjatuh jika tidak ada tangan menahannya. "Umm...terima kasih." Kata Orihime, tidak menyangka Ulquiorra akan menolongnya.

Ulquiorra tidak membalas apa-apa dan kembali berjalan tapi kali ini lebih pelan sehingga Orihime bisa mengikuti. Matanya menunjukkan kekagetan sejenak saat sebuah tangan memegang lengan bajunya. Dia menoleh kebelakang, menatap Orihime.

"Aku takut jatuh lagi." Ucap Orihime pelan dan sedikit ketakutan. Seperti tadi, Ulquiorra tidak membalas tapi dia membiarkan Orihime memeganginya.

"Ano...sepertinya daritadi aku tidak melihat saputangan, Schiffer-kun." Kata Orihime.

"Ada, beberapa meter didepan." Kata Ulquiorra. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Eh? Memanggilmu seperti apa?" Tanya Orihime bingung.

"Schiffer, jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"Kalau begitu...Ulquiorra...bagaimana?"

Ulquiorra tidak memberi balasan tapi dari sikap itu Orihime tahu dia diperbolehkan. Langkahnya mendadak terhenti dan matanya menyipit. Orihime memandang kedepan dan melihat Nnoitra tengah menghisap darah Nel, dia mengatupkan satu tangan ke mulutnya tapi suara terkejutnya didengar oleh Nnoitra, pria itu menarik taringnya dari leher Nel.

"Nnoitra, Nelliel, kalian ingin Pemburu melihatnya?" Kata Ulquiorra, jelas tidak setuju dengan perbuatan mereka.

"Tenang Ulquiorra, aku tahu kalau yang datang kalian karena itu aku berani." Kata Nnoitra, tersenyum lebar mengerikan.

"Bilang saja kau ceroboh." Kata Nel, memegangi bagian lehernya yang digigit.

"Aizen tidak akan senang jika keberadaan kalian disadari Pemburu. Kalian sadar tugas kalian berbeda dengan Yammy, Aaroniero, dan Zommari." Marah Ulquiorra tetap dengan nada dingin dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi yang menjadi khasnya.

Nnoitra menggeretakkan giginya kesal dan sebuah sabit besar berbentuk bulan sabit muncul ditangannya.

"Cukup Nnoitra, Kurosaki dan Kuchiki menuju kemari, mereka bisa merasakan _reiatsu_ kita." Kata Nel.

Nel dan Nnoitra kembali ke wujud manusi dan beranjak pergi dari sana (sebenarnya Nnoitra 'diseret' pergi sama Nel).

"Tidak apa-apa meminum darah sesama vampir?" Tanya Orihime.

"Selama vampir yang dihisap darahnya mengizinkan tidak masalah, tapi banyak vampir yang tidak suka menghisap darah vampir lain, tidak seenak darah manusia." Jawab Ulquiorra sambil melepas sapu tangan diatas pohon tempat Nel dan Nnoitra tadi. "Darah vampir memiliki rasa berbeda untuk vampir lain. Bagi Nnoitra darah Nelliel mungkin darah paling lezat tapi tidak bagiku."

"Kalau boleh tahu darah yang disukai vampir seperti apa?" Orihime bertanya lagi saat mereka mulai berjalan.

"Manusia pemilik energi spiritual tinggi tapi itu hanya dianggap memuaskan rasa lapar bukan darah yang benar-benar diinginkan. Ada 2 darah yang diinginkan oleh semua vampir, darah dari vampir murni."

"Seperti Aizen?" Potong Orihime.

"Ya. Tapi darah murni memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan vampir lain jika dia benar-benar menginginkan karena itu tidak ada yang pernah berani menghisap darah Aizen. Bahkan para Espada hanya diberikan botol kecil berisi darahnya, dia tidak pernah memberikan darahnya secara langsung." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Lalu darah satunya?"

Ulquiorra tidak segera menjawab. "Darah orang yang dicintai." Jawabnya dengan suara tidak sedingin biasanya.

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening, keduanya tidak saling bicara.

"Hari itu...bau darahmu lebih dari biasanya." Ucap Ulquiorra, dia memaksudkan hari dimana dia hampir menggigit Orihime. "Hanya itu."

Pegangan Orihime pada lengan Ulquiorra melonggar dan dia hanya memegangi ujung kainnya sekarang. "Tentu saja." Ujar gadis itu namun sebersit kesedihan terlihat diwajahnya.

**-XXX-**

Disaat teman-temannya tertidur pulas, Orihime justru memilih berjalan-jalan di tepian pantai. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur.

"Inoue." Panggil Rukia yang berjalan kearahnya. Momo juga bersama Rukia. "Ada apa? Wajahmu murung."

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Orihime, berusaha tersenyum namun tidak bisa menutupi kemurungan di wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Ichigo? Atau...Schiffer?" Tanya Rukia, matanya menyipit serius saat menyebut Ulquiorra. Orihime terbelalak kaget nama Ulquiorra disebut.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya selalu memandangi Schiffer. Kenapa?" Tanya Momo.

"Tidak ada." Bantah Orihime, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa wajahmu terus murung setelah pulang uji nyali tadi?" Tuntut Rukia.

"Tidak apa..." Namun Orihime tidak bisa menahan airmata yang perlahan jatuh diwajahnya, Rukia dan Momo terkejut saat melihat airmata itu, bahkan Orihime tidak percaya dirinya menangis.

"Kenapa Inoue? Apa kau menyukainya?" Momo berjalan mendekat dan berusaha menenangkan Orihime, meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu Orihime.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku masih menyukai Kurosaki-kun tapi...pada Ulquiorra...padahal dia..." Isak Orihime.

"Pemandangan mengharukan." Sebuah Garganta membuka didepan mereka dan Zommari melangkah keluar. Rukia dan Momo memasang sikap waspada dan keduanya berdiri didepan Orihime. "Akhirnya Aizen-_sama_ memberiku perintah untuk menghabisi kalian, Pemburu."

"Septima Espada." Geram Rukia.

"Ooh, tak kusangka kalian tahu rankingku. Ya, aku Septima Espada, Zommari Leroux." Zommari mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menyerang kedua perempuan itu. Rukia dan Momo mengeluarkan _reiatsu_nya, Momo segera menghindarkan Orihime sementara Rukia menahan serangannya. Tenaga Rukia yang tidak sebanding membuatnya dengan mudah dipentalkan oleh Zommari dan nyaris menabrak karang tajam jika tidak ada menyambarnya dan membawanya menghindar dari karang.

"Memangnya kau bisa mengalahkan orang sebesar itu dengan badan kecilmu, cebol?" Sindir Ichigo dalam wujud Pemburu dan membawa Rukia dengan mudahnya dalam satu tangan.

Rukia menatap kesal. "Kalau begitu kalahkan dia!"

"Ya ya." Kata Ichigo seakan tidak niat dan menurunkan Rukia. Dia mengambil pedang yang dibawa dipunggungnya dan diikat perban. "Sepertinya lawan kali ini cukup menyenangkan. Kau senang kan, Zangetsu?" Ichigo mengarahkan pedangnya pada Zommari dan detik berikutnya dia sudah di udara dan siap menghantamkan pedangnya pada Zommari.

"Cih, kalau Kurosaki sudah seperti ini kita pasti cuma jadi penonton." Komentar Toushirou, berdiri didepan Orihime.

"Sepertinya." Balas Ishida. Renji memberi anggukan.

Ulquiorra mengamati pertarungan Ichigo dari atas tebing dalam wujud manusia.

"Jadi Zommari sudah bergerak." Komentar Nel yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tidak mendengarkan, matanya tidak sekalipun teralih dari pertarungan. Tangannya terkepal erat saat Orihime meneriakkan nama Ichigo yang dipentalkan oleh Zommari dan terseret beberapa meter di pasir. Nel melihat reaksi Ulquiorra ini dan sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau mulai 'tertarik'." Ujar Nel dalam hati.

Di medan pertarungan, Pemburu lain mulai membantu Ichigo (kecuali Momo yang tidak diizinkan Toushirou). Zommari mulai dibuat kerepotan oleh mereka namun baik Nel ataupun Ulquiorra tidak menunjukkan gelagat akan membantu Septima Espada. Mereka bahkan tidak menunjukkan kekhawatiran pada rekannya itu.

"_Mae, Sode no Shirayuki_!" Seru Rukia, pedangnya menjadi putih dan pita putih muncul di ujung gagang, udara di sekitar mereka juga mengalami penurunan suhu. "_Some no Mai, Tsukishiro_!"

Lingkaran putih muncul di bawah Rukia dan saat gadis itu meloncat keluar daerah lingkaran, pilar es muncul menjulang tinggi ke udara. Zommari yang berada dalam radius ikut membeku. Ishida memunculkan busur cahaya di tangannya dan melepas anak panah ke pilar es yang dibuat Rukia sekaligus menghancurkan Zommari.

"Kurosaki-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Orihime khawatir, Ichigo memang paling banyak mendapat serangan.

"Bukan luka serius." Jawab Ichigo dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Orihime mendekatinya dan memunculkan aura oval keemasan. Selain Momo, yang lain terkejut melihat kemampuan ini, hingga saat ini Orihime memang belum pernah menunjukkan kemampuannya didepan teman-temannya dan Momo sendiri tidak mengatakan pada siapapun.

Tangan Ulquiorra terkepal semakin erat dan pandangannya sudah jelas dia ingin membunuh Ichigo. Dia merubah wujudnya menjadi vampir dan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Ichigo.

"Cero." Ucap Ulquiorra dan sinar hijau muncul dari telunjuknya menuju Ichigo.

Beruntung Toushirou cepat menyadari dan memberi peringatan tepat waktu sehingga semuanya bisa menghindar tanpa ada yang perlu terluka lagi.

"Hei, hei, tadi itu bahaya, Ulquiorra! Inoue-chan juga bisa ikut terluka!" Seru Nel panik.

Ulquiorra, yang sudah dalam wujud manusia, berjalan pergi tanpa bicara namun mata hijaunya masih menyimpan amarah.

(**A/N: **_sori kalo battlenya gak niat, lagi males buat adegan battle_)

**-XXX-**

Orihime seperti biasa menghabiskan waktunya di Hueco Mundo di kamar Ulquiorra hingga waktunya dia dipanggil untuk menyembuhkan para vampir.

"Eh, tidak biasanya ada perempuan disini." Ucap seorang vampir laki-laki bermata emas, potongan topengnya membentuk helm kepala harimau purba, dan rambutnya dikepang pendek. "Kau pasti Orihime kan? Manusia pemilik kekuatan penyembuhan itu."

Orihime memberi anggukan.

"Maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, Ggio Vega, Fraccion Ulquiorra-_sama_." Kata vampir bernama Ggio itu.

"Kau sudah kembali, Ggio?" Ujar Ulquiorra sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Iya. Maaf tugas kali ini saya lakukan tidak secepat biasanya, Ulquiorra-_sama_."

"Berikan laporanmu." Kata Ulquiorra lalu menoleh ke Orihime. "Perempuan, Nelliel menunggumu di tempatnya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Orihime.

"Dia dan Nnoitra bertarung lagi. Lukanya tidak serius tapi Aizen menginginkan Nelliel segera siap untuk misi."

"Mereka berdua masih saja suka bertarung." Komentar Ggio.

Orihime berjalan keluar tapi berhenti saat Ulquiorra tidak menunjukkan jalan seperti biasanya, meski Orihime sudah tahu jalan menuju markas Nel.

"Kau sudah hafal jalan kesana kan?" Kata Ulquiorra yang tahu maksud dari sikap Orihime. Gadis berambut orange itu mengangguk lalu berjalan sendiri ke markas Nel. Nampaknya laporan apapun yang dibawa Ggio sangat penting bagi Ulquiorra.

Ditengah jalan dia bertemu dengan Hallibel dan 3 Fraccionnya, 4 vampir itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Orihime berjalan mundur namun salah satu dari mereka menggunakan Sonido dan menahan Orihime dari belakang.

"Buru-buru sekali, gadis kecil." Ucap Fraccion Hallibel berambut hijau gelap panjang. Senyumnya menunjukkan mereka berempat memiliki rencana tidak menyenangkan pada Orihime.

**-XXX-**

**Cliffhanger...he he he. Silahkan baca chap selanjutnya buat tau nasib Orihime.**

**Disini Ggio saya jadikan Fraccion Ulquiorra, bukan Baraggan. Habis...sama-sama cakep.**

**Dan maaf, waktu bagian battle Zommari di anime sama manga dua-duanya saya skip jadi saya gak tau kemampuan dia apa aja, jadinya di fic saya buat pendek dan karena dia gak terlalu banyak perannya jadi dia saya bunuh duluan.**

**Ruki_ya & Hana-Hana : Iya, Orihime punya kekuatan penyembuhnya tapi disini dia gak pake peri**

**Ruki_ya : gak kok, author gak sekejam itu sampai pake acara dicekik. Yang ngamatin Rukia sama Orihime di chap 3? Itu cuma vampir level E yang langsung dibunuh sama Rukia. Iya, saya kalo nulis emang kadang sering salah ketik, tapi salah nulisnya gak bikin salah persepsi kan**

**Review pliz...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buat yang penasaran sama cliffhanger di chap sebelumnya, ini lanjutannya. Tolong jangan jitak author karena buat Orihime rada menderita di chap ini.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**-XXX-**

Ulquiorra mengetuk pintu kamar Nel. Sudah satu jam sejak dia menyuruh Orihime menyembuhkan Nel tapi dia masih belum kembali. Namun saat Nel membuka pintu, masih terdapat luka dibadannya.

"Ada apa Ulquiorra? Mana Inoue-chan?" Tanya Nel.

"Dia sudah kusuruh kesini satu jam lalu."

"Aneh, dia tidak datang sama sekali. Kemana dia?"

Tanpa perlu diberitahu Ulquiorra sudah sadar ada hal yang menimpa Orihime. Dia memang tidak seharusnya membiarkan Orihime berjalan sendirian di Hueco Mundo, bagaimanapun juga Orihime tetap manusia dan bau darahnya banyak menarik perhatian vampir. Saat kata darah terbesit di pikirannya, samar-samar Ulquiorra teringat bau darah yang menguar kuat di Hueco Mundo satu jam lalu.

"Ulquiorra?" Tanya Nel saat melihat ekspresi serius di wajah Espada satu ranking dibawahnya itu.

"Apa Hallibel sudah kembali dari tugasnya?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ya, sekitar satu setengah jam lalu."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Ulquiorra menggunakan Sonido.

"Ulquiorra! Sebenarnya ada apa!" Seru Nel meski dia tahu tidak akan terdengar Ulquiorra.

Dia berhenti di bagian tengah kastil, berkonsentrasi pada bau darah yang tercium samar-samar namun dia tidak bisa menentukan lokasi pastinya.

"Ggio." Panggil Ulquiorra dengan tinggi suara biasa yang wajarnya tidak akan terdengar namun tidak butuh satu detik untuk mendapati Fraccionnya sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra-_sama_?"

"Lacak bau darah perempuan itu." Perintahnya. Ggio mengangguk dan mengeluarkan _zanpakuto_nya dari tempatnya, menguatkan penciumannya.

Meski Ulquiorra susah mengakui, tapi dalam hal melacak bau darah Ggio lebih baik darinya. Kemampuan regenerasi dan Pesquisanya memang terbaik diantara Espada lain tapi Pesquisa hanya digunakan untuk mendeteksi _reiatsu_, sementara _reiatsu_ Orihime terlalu kecil untuk dideteksi (karena memang tidak pernah dilatih) terlebih terlalu banyak tercampur dengan _reiatsu_ vampir di Hueco Mundo.

"Dia ada di bagian barat, Ulquiorra-_sama_." Ucap Ggio setelah mendapat lokasi persisnya.

Bagian barat, bukan lokasi yang diharapkan Ulquiorra karena markas Hallibel berada disana namun dia tetap pergi ke tempat itu. (**A/N: **_Markas Ulquiorra di bagian selatan, sekedar tahu_)

Setelah berjalan melewati beberapa koridor, Ulquiorra melihat Orihime tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di koridor dengan banyak level E mengitarinya. Sebelum ada satupun level E yang menyentuh Orihime, Ulquiorra sudah menghabisi mereka dengan tangan kosong. Dia memeriksa kondisi Orihime namun banyaknya darah tercecer membuatnya lagi-lagi nyaris menggigit Orihime.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, ingat." Kata Ggio, sedikit kepanikan tercampur di nadanya.

Ulquiorra terhenti, dia menutup matanya dan saat membuka kembali dia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, menahan godaan bau darah yang menguar kuat.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Ggio lagi.

"Terlalu banyak luka. Dia bisa kehabisan darah." Jawab Ulquiorra dengan nada dingin biasanya, seakan saat dia hilang kendali tidak pernah ada.

"Lalu bagaimana? Manusia tidak seperti vampir yang bisa meregenerasi darah dengan cepat." Ucap Ggio yang jelas sekali mencemaskan kondiri Orihime.

Ulquiorra membuat luka di pergelangan tangannya dan memastikan darahnya yang terjatuh diminum oleh Orihime. Ggio terkejut melihat ini. Ulquiorra memang bukan vampir kelas bangsawan tapi tetap saja melihat Espada atasannya memberikan darah pada manusia bukan hal yang biasa, malah tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Darah Ulquiorra rupanya mampu mempercepat regenerasi luka, terbukti dengan luka Orihime yang menutup dengan cepat.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_..." Kata Ggio penuh keheranan.

"Aizen memberiku tugas untuk mengawasinya selama dia di Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra membuat pembelaan atas tindakannya tapi entah kenapa Ggio merasa ada alasan lain yang lebih kuat selain perintah Aizen.

Saat itu salah satu Fraccion Hallibel datang. Dia melihat saat Ulquiorra memberikan darahnya dan itu jelas bukan hal yang diinginkannya. "Hee...Hallibel-_sama_ tidak akan menyukai ini kalau dia melihatnya."

"Kau yang menyerangnya, Sun-Sun?" Tanya Ggio. Dia sengaja berdiri diantara Ulquiorra dan Sun-Sun, mengantisipasi jika Ulquiorra mendadak menyerang Fraccion perempuan itu yang pasti bisa berujung kematian dan kematian salah satu Fraccionnya bisa membuat Hallibel sangat marah.

"Bukan aku saja, Apache dan Mila-Rose juga. Sebenarnya Hallibel-_sama_ yang memberi banyak 'kontribusi'." Ucap Sun-Sun dengan menyembunyikan senyum iblisnya dibalik lengan baju.

_Reiatsu_ Ulquiorra meningkat tajam dan itu _reiatsu_ penuh keinginan membunuh meski dia tetap mengenakan 'topeng' tanpa ekspresi.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, anda tidak perlu menghadapinya, biar saya saja. Anda sebaiknya membiarkan Orihime beristirahat." Kata Ggio sambil mengeluarkan _zanpakuto_nya.

"Aku tidak akan menerima laporan kekalahan." Kata Ulquiorra sambil menggendong Orihime ditangannya (_bridal style, kyaa XD ;author langsung diinjek gara2 heboh;_).

"Saya mengerti."

Ulquiorra menggunakan Sonido, meninggalkan Ggio dengan Sun-Sun yang siap bertarung.

"Apa Fraccion Cuatro Espada bisa mengalahkan Fraccion Tres Espada?" Sindir Sun-Sun.

"Bangga sekali menjadi Fraccion Tres Espada, padahal kau hanya Numeros ranking 25, 5 dibawahku." Kata Ggio lalu menyerang Sun-Sun.

**-XXX-**

Ulquiorra membaringkan Orihime dikamarnya. Dia belum melaporkan kejadian ini pada Aizen dan sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terbesit selama pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Orihime. Luka gadis itu mayoritas sudah tertutup, hanya beberapa luka yang awalnya besar dan sekarang hanya berupa goresan yang masih terbuka tapi itu juga sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menatap Orihime dengan tatapan yang belum pernah dia tunjukkan sebelumnya pada siapapun hingga saat ini, pandangan penuh rasa kasihan.

Namun semua itu kembali lenyap tanpa sisa saat Ggio datang. Dia mendapat luka dari pertarungannya namun tidak ada yang serius.

"Laporanmu." Kata Ulquiorra, bangkit dari duduknya.

"Saya tidak membunuhnya karena itu bisa memancing persoalan antara anda dan Hallibel, Ulquiorra-_sama_. Tapi saya bisa yakinkan ini pada anda, kecuali Orihime menyembuhkannya, Sun-Sun tidak akan berguna untuk beberapa waktu."

Ulquiorra memberi anggukan sebagai tanda dia menerima laporan itu.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, bagaimana dengan Apache dan Mila-Rose? Apa mereka perlu..."

"Tidak perlu." Potong Ulquiorra. "Hallibel bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan kalau kau melukai semua Fraccionnya. 1 Fraccion sudah cukup untuk memberinya peringatan."

"Baik." Kata Ggio, mengangguk.

"Laporkan ini pada Aizen." Perintah Ulquiorra.

Ggio mengangguk lagi dan beranjak dari sana.

Tak lama setelah Ggio pergi, Orihime perlahan terbangun. Butuh beberapa waktu hingga matanya bisa beradaptasi dan dia melihat Ulquiorra menatap kearahnya.

"Ulquiorra, aku kenapa?" Tanya Orihime, kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

"Hallibel dan Fraccionnya menyerangmu." Jawab Ulquiorra yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ya, aku ingat. Aku sedang jalan ke tempat Nel tapi tiba-tiba Hallibel dan Fraccionnya menghadangku. Mereka membawaku pergi dan..." Orihime tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, terlalu takut mengingat saat Hallibel beserta Fraccionnya menyiksanya. Perlahan ingatan Orihime mulai mengingat hal lain meski itu hanya samar-samar, tetesan seperti air dan rasa seperti logam.

"Darah..." Gumannya. Dia lalu sadar bahwa luka-lukanya sudah sembuh padahal belum ada sehari lewat. "Kenapa lukaku bisa sembuh?"

"Darahku bisa mempercepat regenerasi luka." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Eh, darahmu?" Tanya Orihime kaget dan panik, takut dirinya akan berubah menjadi vampir.

"Aku bukan vampir kelas bangsawan seperti Gin atau Tousen, kau tidak akan menjadi vampir karena meminum darahku. 24 jam setelah kau meminumnya, sel-sel darahku didalammu akan mati." Jelas Ulquiorra sebelum Orihime menjadi histeris karena ketakutan yang tidak perlu.

"Ara...Hime-chan sudah sadar." Kata Gin, berdiri di ambang pintu. "Aizen meminta laporan darimu juga, Ulquiorra. Tidak usah khawatir soal Hime-chan, aku akan menjaganya selama kau pergi."

Orihime merasa tidak nyaman saat berdua saja dengan Gin, dia memang salah satu vampir yang bisa dibilang baik padanya tapi terkadang aura disekitar Gin membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Setelah Ulquiorra, Gin adalah vampir yang tidak bisa dia tebak apa yang dipikirannya.

"Apa kau kenal Pemburu bernama Hitsugaya?" Tanya Gin yang memilih duduk di sofa.

"Iya, dia teman sekelasku."

"Begitu. Apa kau dekat dengannya, Hime-chan?"

Orihime menggeleng. Jujur, biarpun dia dekat dengan Momo tapi tidak dengan Toushirou, Tiap dia atau siapapun mengobrol dengan Momo, Toushirou lebih memilih menjauh dan tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu apa saja tentang dia?" Tanya Gin lagi.

"Aku hanya tahu dia Pemburu dan otaknya pintar, dia juga pintar olahraga, hanya itu." Orihime menjawab sejauh yang memang dia tahu tentang Toushirou. "Satu lagi, dia punya pacar bernama Hinamori."

"Pacar ya..." Guman Gin. "Apa hanya itu saja yang kau tahu, Hime-chan?" Gin bertanya lagi, memastikan tidak ada yang ditutupi Orihime.

"Iya, hanya itu."

"Jadi dia bisa menyembunyikannya. Tapi memiliki pacar...apa Ran-chan sengaja membiarkannya?" Guman Gin pada dirinya sendiri, tidak mencapai telinga Orihime.

"Ano...apa anda juga mengenal Hitsugaya-kun?" Tanya Orihime.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang sedikit lebih dari kata 'kenal'." Jawab Gin dengan senyum rubah khasnya. "Hime-chan, aku beritahu padamu, Toushirou tidak 'seputih' yang kau bayangkan."

Bulu kuduk Orihime berdiri, entah apa yang dimaksudkan Gin tapi jelas bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

**-XXX-**

Setelah sehari yang melelahkan dan nyaris membuatnya kehilangan nyawa, Orihime akhirnya kembali ke apartemennya. Tanpa mengganti bajunya yang dia kenakan selama di Hueco Mundo, dia segera berbaring di tempat tidur. Namun sebelum dia sempat terlelap HPnya berbunyi, Rukia menelponnya.

"Ada apa Rukia-san?" Tanya Orihime yang sudah mengantuk.

"Maaf Inoue, tapi apa bisa kau datang ke tempat Hinamori? Tidak jauh dari apartemenmu kan?" Ucap Rukia panik.

"Iya. Kenapa dengan Hinamori-san?" Orihime bangun dari tempat tidurnya, suara panik Rukia menandakan ada yang tidak beres.

"Vampir menyerangnya dan dia terluka parah."

Semua kantuk Orihime menghilang. "Aku kesana sekarang." Katanya dan menutup telepon. Dia mengganti pakaiannya cepat-cepat dan segera menuju apartemen Momo.

"Hinamori-san." Ucap Orihime setibanya di apartemen Momo. Rukia membukakan pintu, wajahnya diliputi kecemasan, dan membawa Orihime kekamar Momo. Renji dan seorang wanita berambut coklat keemasan panjang bergelombang juga berada disana. Di tempat tidur, Momo terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan berbagai luka di badannya, hampir sama dengan kondisi Orihime tadi.

Tanpa perlu diminta Orihime segera menyembuhkannya.

"Apa benar Tousen yang dia hadapi?" Tanya wanita yang Orihime belum tahu namanya.

"Ya. Padahal sudah kami peringatkan untuk tidak menghadapinya sendiri tapi dia tetap nekad, beruntung Toushirou yang tengah patroli melihatnya." Jawab Renji. "Dia masih saja mudah naik darah kalau bertemu dengan Tousen."

"Tentu saja. Kedua orangtuanya dibunuh didepan matanya, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak naik darah jika melihat vampir yang membunuh orangtuanya." Kata wanita itu.

Momo mulai membuka matanya namun sebelum dia bisa berkata apa-apa, Toushirou melangkah masuk. "Bagaimana kondisi Momo?"

"Inoue sedang menyembuhkannya dan dia baru sadar." Jawab Rukia. "Bagaimana dengan vampir yang menyerangnya?"

"Kabur. Kalau saja Gin tidak mengganggu, Kaname Tousen pasti sudah mati sekarang." Kata Toushirou penuh kekesalan terlebih saat dia menyebut nama Gin.

"Rangiku-san..." Panggil Momo. Saat Toushirou menyebut nama Gin, ekspresi wanita berambut keemasan itu berubah dan dari tempatnya Momo bisa melihatnya.

Toushirou yang nampaknya baru sadar kehadiran Rangiku disana mendadak sedikit berubah sikapnya. "Matsumoto, kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku mencemaskan kondisi Momo. Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa." Jawab Rangiku, berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin tapi tidak bisa menutupi kenyataan bahwa dia menyimpan kesedihan. "Tapi sayang sekali Tousen melarikan diri."

"Matsumoto, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kau disini." Kata Toushirou.

"Tidak apa-apa, _taichou_."

"_Taichou_?" Ulang Orihime heran.

"Kau tidak tahu ya, asosiasi Pemburu dibagi menjadi 13 divisi dan Hitsugaya kapten divisi 10 sementara Matsumoto wakilnya." Jelas Renji. "Dan sekedar tahu, aku wakil divisi 6." Tambahnya penuh rasa bangga.

"Jadi wakil _niisama_ saja kau sudah sombong." Kata Rukia, memberi jitakan di kepala Renji menggunakan _zanpakuto_nya (karena kalau pakai tangannya gak sampai).

Momo tertawa kecil lalu menoleh ke Orihime. "Sudah cukup Inoue-san, sisanya biar sembuh sendiri saja. Ini juga sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Orihime memastikan.

"Iya."

Rukia dan Renji berpamitan pulang yang sebelumnya mengingatkan Momo untuk berhati-hati. Orihime dan Rangiku menyusulnya, Rangiku diminta oleh Momo untuk mengantar Orihime pulang. Sementara Toushirou...sudah jelas masih menunggu Momo.

"Kamu ini berapa kali harus kuperingatkan untuk tidak ceroboh." Kata Toushirou, mengusap lembut kepala Momo.

"Maaf Shiro-chan." Ucap Momo, memegang tangan Toushirou yang mengusap rambutnya dan memindahkan ke pipinya. "Tanganmu dingin. Apa kamu haus?"

"Sedikit, tapi nanti saja. Sekarang beristirahatlah."

Momo menggeleng dan mengambil posisi duduk. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Inoue banyak menyembuhkanku dan aku sudah pernah bilang kan, Shiro-chan boleh mengambil darahku kapan saja."

Toushirou menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin matanya yang dipenuhi rasa lapar dilihat oleh Momo. "Maaf." Ucapnya lalu perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Momo. Momo sedikit mengerinyit sakit saat merasakan taring Toushirou menusuk lehernya. Pemuda berambut putih itu mengambil beberapa teguk darah Momo lalu menarik kembali taringnya.

"Maaf Momo." Dia mengulang ucapannya lagi. Kali ini penyesalan tergambar jelas di wajah Toushirou. "Kalau saja aku tidak terlahir sebagai separuh vampir."

"Jangan bicara begitu." Kata Momo lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap pipi Toushirou. "Sudah kubilang, aku menerima Shiro-chan seperti apapun kondisimu. Itu tidak akan merubah perasaanku padamu."

Toushirou memberikan senyumnya mendengar ucapan itu. (_Kyaa!!! Bayangin Toushirou senyum penuh perhatian buat Momo...keren!! ;author dilempar sandal, bikin heboh;_)

_Tempat Orihime dan Rangiku..._

"Jadi yang menyarankan Hitsugaya-kun menjadi Pemburu itu anda?" Ujar Orihime saat berjalan pulang.

"Iya. Pertama aku bertemu dengannya aku sudah tahu kalau dia pemilik _reiatsu_ tinggi. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan menjadi atasanku begitu bergabung dengan asosiasi." Kata Rangiku. "Dan lebih tidak menyangka lagi kalau pacarnya juga pemilik _zanpakuto_ meski tidak bergabung dengan asosiasi."

"Kalau boleh tahu, anda tahu alasannya kenapa Hinamori-san tidak mau bergabung dengan asosiasi?"

"Momo sebenarnya tidak suka kegiatan membunuh vampir, baginya itu sama saja dengan membunuh manusia. Dia hanya menggunakan _zanpakuto_nya untuk melindungi diri karena energi spiritualnya yang tinggi membuatnya sering diincar vampir." Jelas Rangiku. "Energi spiritualmu juga lumayan tinggi."

"Kalau begitu apa aku bisa memunculkan _zanpakuto_?"

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya tidak. Tidak semua orang yang energi spiritualnya tinggi bisa memunculkan _zanpakuto_. Bukannya aku bermaksud mengejek, tapi aliran energi spiritualmu kacau dan susah untuk dikendalikan. Dalam kasus Momo, kedua orangtuanya Pemburu jadi sejak lahir aliran energinya sudah tertata, hanya perlu diasah sedikit untuk memunculkan _zanpakuto_."

"Begitu ya..." Ucap Orihime yang terdengar kecewa.

"Tidak usah murung, kekuatan penyembuhmu justru lebih langka dan sangat membantu." Rangiku berusaha menghibur tapi Orihime tetap murung.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Tidak usah cemas, karena itu ada kami, para Pemburu. Dan juga, teman-temanmu semuanya termasuk Pemburu dengan kemampuan tinggi."

"Benar juga." Kata Orihime, memberi senyum riang palsu. Teman-temannya tidak pernah sadar sudah berapa banyak ancaman dari Aizen dan Espada-Espadanya yang diberikan padanya.

Sebuah Garganta membuka didepan mereka. Rangiku memunculkan _zanpakuto_nya, bersiap menghadapi vampir yang keluar namun wajahnya dipenuhi keterkejutan dan badannya terpaku di tempat saat Gin melangkah keluar dari Garganta.

"Oh, ada Ran-chan, sudahlah nanti saja." Gin berbalik kembali ke Garganta.

"Gin!" Seru Rangiku sebelum Gin memasuki Garganta.

"Ada apa, Ran-chan? Aku harus cepat-cepat kembali kalau tidak Aizen bisa marah." Kata Gin, menoleh ke arah Rangiku. Namun Rangiku tidak mengatakan apa-apa walau dari wajahnya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Jangan bilang kau butuh darahku Ran-chan. Aku kelas bangsawan, meski aku mengubahmu kau tidak akan tergantung pada darahku, tidak seperti Espada kesayangan Aizen. Bye bye."

Sebelum Rangiku sempat berkata-kata lagi, Garganta sudah tertutup.

Orihime tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan, Rangiku yang seorang Pemburu ternyata vampir. Apa Aizen merasa tidak cukup meletakkan separuh lebih Espadanya di SMA Karakura sehingga perlu meletakkan vampir lain didalam asosiasi.

"Aku tetap Pemburu meski fisikku vampir, Orihime." Kata Rangiku sebelum Orihime semakin salah paham. "Gin memaksaku menjadi vampir 16 tahun lalu, saat itu aku sudah menjadi Pemburu. Seluruh asosiasi tahu dan meski awalnya mereka meragukanku tapi akhirnya aku tetap diizinkan menjadi Pemburu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuka Garganta sebagai bukti aku tidak diterima di Hueco Mundo, bukan, meski aku bisa tapi Gin pasti menghalangi."

"Kenapa dia memaksa anda?" Tanya Orihime tapi melihat wajah penuh kesedihan buru-buru dia menarik pertanyaannya. "Maaf, lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Rangiku. "Kau tahu Inoue, aku ini sering sekali membuat masalah di asosiasi, sering tidak mengerjakan laporan, membuat kaptenku teriak-teriak hampir setiap hari, bahkan sekarang aku menjadi vampir, dan diatas semua itu...aku melanggar salah satu aturan tertinggi di asosiasi, mencintai vampir yang sampai sekarang masih kulanggar." Ucapnya dengan senyum penuh kesedihan.

Orihime tertegun. Dia tidak perlu bertanya siapa vampir yang dimaksud Rangiku, vampir yang sama dengan yang mengubahnya, Gin.

"Kau jangan sepertiku ya, Inoue. Jangan pernah terpikat pada vampir." Ucap Rangiku lagi.

Orihime mengangguk tapi mendadak sosok Ulquiorra muncul dikepalanya. Buru-buru dia menghilangkan sosok itu.

"Yang kusukai Kurosaki-kun..." Ucap Orihime dalam hati, berusaha menguatkan pendiriannya tapi ada suara kecil dalam hatinya yang membantah.

**-XXX-**

**Ulquiorra perhatian sama Orihime, coba kalo di aslinya juga...tapi Ulquiorra udah keburu mati, Tite Kubo idupin Ulquiorra lagi. Bayangin Ulquiorra matanya jadi lembut...kyaa!!! keren!!!**

**Toushirou jadi separuh vampir, Matsumoto jadi vampir, pantes gak.**

**Ada yang bisa nebak kira-kira maksud Gin apa...he he he.**

**Review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yap, update terakhir untuk hari ini. Selamat membaca**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**-XXX-**

Keesokan paginya saat sarapan Orihime masih memikirkan ucapan Rangiku hingga dia tidak sadar sebuah Garganta membuka.

"Hime-chan, perutmu tidak sakit sarapan seperti itu?" Kata Gin yang keluar dari Garganta.

Orihime terlonjak kaget begitu sadar kehadiran Gin.

"Tolong lain kali jangan muncul tiba-tiba, Gin-san."

"Tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu." Kata Gin sambil mengambil persimmon kering yang disiapkan Orihime untuk sarapan dan memakannya. Orihime tampak heran. "Vampir juga bisa memakan makanan manusia tapi itu hanya dianggap cemilan." Jelasnya.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" Tanya Orihime, sepertinya sejak semalam Gin ada perlu dengannya tapi karena ada Rangiku dia menunda rencananya.

"Biasa, menyembuhkan para vampir. Seharusnya kau lihat kemarin sewaktu Starrk menghajar Szayel karena hampir menjadikan Lilynette sebagai percobaan, kupikir Espada pemalas seperti dia tidak bisa marah, ternyata mengerikan juga."

"Baik." Kata Orihime, sedikit merasa heran karena tugas 'mengantar-jemput' dirinya dilakukan Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra dan Ggio sedang ada tugas dari Aizen karena itu selama mereka pergi aku yang mengambil alih tugas Ulquiorra." Kata Gin yang sepertinya bisa menebak pikiran Orihime. "Hime-chan, jangan lupa ganti bajumu."

"Iya." Orihime mengambil baju putihnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Ran-chan bilang apa padamu?" Tanya Gin sebelum Orihime masuk kamar mandi.

"Maksud anda Rangiku-san? Dia bilang anda yang memaksanya menjadi vampir."

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya."

"Hmm...ya sudah. Cepat ganti bajumu." Ucap Gin. "Memaksa ya Ran-chan." Gumannya setelah terdengar Orihime menutup pintu kamar mandi. "Padahal kau tahu, hari itu jika aku tidak mengubahmu kau akan mati. Kau juga tahu manusia tidak akan kuat menahan darah vampir terlalu lama tapi kenapa kau bersikeras untuk melahirkannya."

**-XXX-**

"Dimana 'anjing penjagamu', gadis kecil?" Ujar Grimmjow saat berpapasan dengan Orihime di koridor Hueco Mundo.

"Bukannya dia sedang ada tugas?" Jawab Orihime. Sejak kejadian dengan Hallibel dia menjadi takut bertemu dengan Espada lain saat berjalan sendiri di Hueco Mundo (kecuali Nel).

"Oh, aku belum tahu. Heh, kenapa wajahmu seperti aku mau menghisap darahmu saja?"

Orihime semakin dibuat takut.

"Maaf saja ya gadis kecil, biarpun aku suka membunuh manusia tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan darah mereka. Lagipula aku tidak mau Ulquiorra menghajarku karena aku mengganggu 'propertinya'." Kata Grimmjow, memberi penekanan pada kata 'properti'. "Hei, sampaikan pada Ulquiorra, darah Hallibel tidak pantas untuknya."

"Kenapa tidak katakan saja langsung padaku, Grimmjow?" Ucap Ulquiorra yang muncul di belakang Orihime.

"Karena kau akan menghajarku tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan menghajar gadis kecil ini." Grimmjow membalik badan dan melangkah pergi.

"Darah Hallibel?" Tanya Orihime.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Ulquiorra, berjalan melewati Orihime yang masih belum bisa menerima itu sebagai jawabannya. "Kenapa kau sendirian? Gin seharusnya mengawasimu kan."

"Aizen ada perlu dengannya. Apa maksudnya dengan darah Hallibel?" Orihime meninggikan suaranya, menuntut jawaban.

Ulquiorra menoleh kearahnya. "Apa aku pernah memaksamu memberi jawaban mengenai Kurosaki? Kalau kau tidak ingin aku menanyakannya, jangan paksa aku untuk menjawab."

Samar-samar Orihime mengingat ucapan Hallibel saat Espada itu menyiksanya. "Jangan merasa bangga karena Ulquiorra menginginkan darahmu, dia pernah menginginkan darahku."

Orihime tersentak kaget, sekarang dia benar-benar tahu kenapa Hallibel selalu ingin membunuhnya, karena tiap Espada perempuan itu melihatnya dia selalu bersama dengan Ulquiorra, tapi dia masih belum mau mempercayai ucapan Hallibel satunya, Ulquiorra menginginkan darahnya. Tidak mungkin Ulquiorra menginginkan darahnya, meski ada suara kecil didalam hati Orihime yang bersorak saat mendengar itu.

"Kau pernah menginginkan darah Hallibel, Ulquiorra?" Tanya Orihime yang langsung membuat Ulquiorra terhenti.

"Hallibel yang mengatakannya?"Ucap Ulquiorra, tangannya terkepal erat.

"Iya. Jadi benar kau menginginkan darahnya, wajar saja, kalian kan sama-sama vampir, Espada lagi." Kata Orihime namun saat mengatakannya dia mengalihkan pandangan dan senyumnya penuh kepedihan. "Kau tahu Ulquiorra, sebaiknya kau berhenti saja mengawasiku, aku tidak mau memancing amarah Hallibel lagi. Gin cukup baik selama dia mengambil alih tugasmu, bahkan...Kurosaki-kun bisa lebih baik jika dia diposisimu."

Ucapan ini melewati batasan Ulquiorra. Dia mendorong Orihime ke dinding, menahannya disana.

"Ulquiorra! Lepas..."

Namun semua ucapan Orihime terhenti saat dia merasakan bibir Ulquiorra di bibirnya.

(_kyaa!! Akhirnya bisa juga buat adegan kissu mereka!! *Rei dateng bawa harisen gede, jitak kepala author yang heboh sendiri*_)

Untuk beberapa detik Orihime tidak melakukan apa-apa, masih terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, namun begitu dia sadar dia segera mendorong Ulquiorra dan menamparnya keras-keras.

Biarpun diperlakukan seperti itu, Ulquiorra tetap mempertahankan 'topeng' tanpa ekspresi dan mata dinginnya, meski sekarang terlihat kilatan kemarahan di mata hijaunya itu.

"Apa yang membuatnya lebih baik dariku?" Tanya Ulquiorra dengan suara dingin menusuk. "Sampah seperti dia, apa yang membuatnya lebih dariku?"

Ulquiorra mengeluarkan _reiatsu_nya dalam jumlah besar, membuat Orihime tidak bisa berdiri bahkan mengeluarkan suara saja tidak. Dia masih menatap dingin Orihime sebelum meninggalkannya.

Gin mengamati mereka dari balik koridor, senyum lebarnya memudar dan matanya sedikit membuka.

"Berhentilah. Vampir dan manusia...tidak pernah berakhir dengan baik." Ucap Gin.

**-XXX-**

"Tidak mungkin!" Seru Ichigo seraya menggebrak keras meja.

Para Pemburu yang menghadiri pertemuan disana menatapnya, beberapa terheran-heran.

"Kau boleh tidak mempercayainya Ichigo, tapi investigasi divisiku sudah membuktikannya." Ucap perempuan berambut biru panjang yang diikat dengan perban. "Teman kalian pemilik tenaga penyembuh itu diam-diam membantu Aizen, menyembuhkan para vampir yang seharusnya sudah kami habisi. Dia pengkhianat."

"Inoue bukan pengkhianat!" Bantah Ichigo.

"Lalu kau mau mengatakan aku membuat laporan palsu?"

"Soi Fon, Kurosaki, ini bukan waktunya bertengkar." Lerai pemimpin asosiasi, seorang kakek-kakek dengan janggut panjang. "Kurosaki, aku tahu dia temanmu tapi asosiasi ini memiliki aturan. Kuchiki, Abarai, Ishida, Hitsugaya, kalian juga tahu aturan yang berlaku."

5 orang itu mengangguk.

"Mereka yang membahayakan asosiasi harus disingkirkan." Ucap Toushirou.

"Hitsugaya! Apa kau ingin mengatakan kita harus membunuh Inoue!" Seru Ichigo yang masih emosi.

"Apa kau juga ingin dicap pengkhianat dengan menjual informasi pada musuh?" Kata Toushirou serius.

"Akan kucari tahu kenapa Inoue melakukan ini! Dia bukan pengkhianat!"

"Ichigo!" Panggil Rukia namun Ichigo sudah beranjak keluar dari ruangan. "Dia itu...dasar bodoh." Lanjutnya dalam guman.

**-XXX-**

Orihime berusaha untuk tidur namun seberapa dia berusaha matanya tidak mau terpejam. Dia masih saja mengingat-ingat kejadian di Hueco Mundo tadi. Bukan hanya menciumnya paksa tapi Ulquiorra juga mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Akhirnya ada sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya, suara ketukan pintu. Dia bangun dari tempat tidur dan melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya malam-malam seperti ini.

"Kurosaki-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Orihime saat membuka pintunya.

"Inoue, tolong jawab ini jujur, apa selama ini kau secara diam-diam menyembuhkan para vampir?"

Orihime menundukkan wajahnya. Sikap ini jelas bukan pertanda baik untuk Ichigo.

"Itu tidak benar kan Inoue? Kau tidak mengkhianati kami kan!" Seru Ichigo, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Orihime.

Orihime justru semakin tidak bisa menjawab. Mengatakan 'iya' hanya akan semakin menyakiti hati Ichigo.

"Maaf Kurosaki-kun." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Orihime sebelum berlari dari sana dengan airmata membasahi wajahnya.

"Inoue!"

Orihime terus berlari, dia tidak tahu hendak bersembunyi dimana tapi saat ini dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Ini adalah hal yang ditakutkannya, rahasianya diketahui dan dianggap pengkhianat oleh temannya. Dia akhirnya berhenti di sebuah jalan kecil, airmatanya masih terus berjatuhan. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Hee...jadi teman-temanmu sudah tahu, Hime-chan?" Kata Gin, melangkah keluar dari Garganta didepan Orihime. "Kau mau kemana sekarang? Sudah tidak ada tempat untukmu disini, asosiasi akan membunuhmu karena kau dianggap ancaman bagi mereka."

"Aku...aku tidak tahu...sekarang semuanya...pasti menganggapku pengkhianat..." Isak Orihime.

"Hueco Mundo masih membutuhkan kemampuanmu. Kau sudah benar-benar dianggap pengkhianat sekarang, kurasa sudah tidak ada salahnya kau menyembuhkan para vampir."

"Baik." Jawab Orihime yang sudah dipenuhi keputus asaan.

_Tempat Ichigo..._

Ichigo terus berusaha mencari Orihime namun gadis itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi jejaknya. Dia terus mencari hingga pusat kota.

"Dimana kau Inoue?" Guman Ichigo, berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Saat itu Ulquiorra muncul didepannya dalam wujud manusia.

"Schiffer, apa kau melihat Inoue?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau mencarinya?" Kata Ulquiorra, yang tidak disadari Ichigo, Ulquiorra memberinya tatapan menusuk.

"Hanya pertengkaran kecil. Padahal aku tidak menganggap pengkhianat tapi dia tidak mau menunggu penjelasanku."

"Begitu. Jadi asosiasi kalian sudah mengetahui bahwa perempuan itu yang selama ini menyembuhkan kami."

Ichigo menatap curiga Ulquiorra dan sikapnya menjadi serius. "Apa maksudmu? 'asosiasi' dan 'kami'."

Ulquiorra memejamkan mata. "Tidak kusangka kalian benar-benar sampah yang bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku." Dia merubah sosoknya ke wujud vampir dan membuka matanya kembali.

Ichigo tersentak kaget. "Kau...jadi selama ini kau mengelabui kami?"

"Sudah kukatakan, kalian sampah. Sampah tidak akan bisa menyadari kehadiran vampir yang menutupi _reiatsu_nya."

"Tutup mulutmu! Jangan mengatakan kami ini sampah!" Teriak Ichigo dan melepas _reiatsu_nya. "Sejak hari pertama kau muncul di sekolah aku memang ingin menghabisimu tapi tak kusangka, aku benar-benar harus menghabisimu, vampir!"

"Apa itu saja alasanmu untuk membunuhku, Kurosaki?" Kata Ulquiorra. "Kalau begitu kukatan padamu, aku yang melaporkan kemampuan perempuan itu pada Aizen, aku yang membawanya ke Hueco Mundo, aku yang membuat perempuan itu dicap sebagai pengkhianat."

"Ulquiorra!!" Seru Ichigo, mengambil _zanpakuto_nya dan menyerang Ulquiorra.

"Sampah tidak berhak memanggil namaku." Kata Ulquiorra yang dengan mudahnya menahan ayunan pedang Ichigo hanya dengan 1 tangan.

_Tempat Orihime..._

Gin membawa Orihime ke kamar yang akan dia gunakan mulai sekarang. Tidak mungkin Orihime menggunakan kamar Ulquiorra terus-menerus terlebih setelah 'pertengkaran' kecil mereka. Orihime mengamati kamarnya, memang tidak sebesar milik Ulquiorra tapi paling tidak tidak seburuk bayangannya. Dengan kamar sendiri paling tidak dia tidak akan sering bertemu Ulquiorra namun dia menghela nafas saat teringat kamar yang dia gunakan berada di lingkungan marka Ulquiorra.

"Inoue-chan." Panggil Nel.

Orihime berbalik ke pintu, Nel dan Ggio disana, wajah suram mereka mengatakan mereka membawa kabar buruk untuk Orihime.

"Ada apa Nel, Ggio?" Tanya Orihime yang sudah merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan mereka katakan.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Ulquiorra?" Tanya Nel.

"Sedikit..."

"_Reiatsu_ Ulquiorra-_sama_ benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. _Reiatsu_nya selalu tenang dan stabil tapi tadi...benar-benar bergolak, dia bahkan mengeluarkan _reiatsu_ dalam jumlah besar hingga banyak vampir kelas rendah nyaris mati karena tekanan _reiatsu_nya." Kata Ggio.

"Bahkan aku, Hallibel, Baraggan, dan Starrk juga sedikit merasakan pengaruhnya." Kata Nel. Orihime tahu nama yang disebutkan Nel tadi semuanya Espada ranking diatas Ulquiorra dan jika _reiatsu_ Ulquiorra mempengaruhi mereka berarti _reiatsu_ yang sebenarnya dimiliki Cuatro Espada itu sangat kuat.

"Ulquiorra, meskipun dia Espada tapi dia berbeda dibanding Espada lain. Selain dia, semua Espada lebih menggunakan insting dan emosi saat bertarung, tapi dia tidak...dia satu-satunya Espada yang bertarung menggunakan akal dan logika tanpa mengeluarkan emosi sedikitpun, aspek yang lebih lemah dibanding kami. Karena itu Aizen memberinya ranking empat, tapi...kau tahu Orihime...jika Ulquiorra menggunakan insting dan emosinya...bahkan Starrk perlu menggunakan Resurreccion untuk mengimbanginya. Ulquiorra bisa menjadi Primera Espada jika dia mau." Jelas Nel sambil memegang tangan kirinya, samar-samar suaranya menunjukkan rasa takut saat mengingat hal yang dia maksud.

"Aku bisa merasakan dari _reiatsu _yang dikeluarkan, Ulquiorra-_sama_ marah besar. Dan sekarang dia berada di dunia manusia, siapapun yang ingin dia lawan...aku rasa dia tidak akan bertahan hidup."

Orihime merasa ini benar-benar buruk dan entah kenapa dia memiliki perasaan Ichigo juga terkait didalamnya.

_Tempat Ichigo..._

Nafas Ichigo sudah tidak beraturan dan badannya dipenuhi luka namun Ulquiorra yang menjadi lawannya masih berdiri tegap, tidak tampak kelelahan sedikitpun di wajah vampir itu. Tangan Ulquiorra berlumuran darah tapi _zanpakuto_nya tetap di sarungnya, tidak sedikitpun digunakan.

Ichigo mengangkat pedangnya lagi dan kembali menyerang Ulquiorra. Dengan tangan kanannya Ulquiorra menusuk lengan Ichigo lalu mementalkannya hingga menghantam bangunan.

Meski sekujur badannya terasa sakit Ichigo tetap berusaha berdiri, menggunakan pedangnya sebagai tumpuan. Sebelum dia bisa berdiri sempurna, Ulquiorra menggunakan Sonido ke hadapannya dan menendangnya. Ulquiorra menggunakan Sonido lagi dan menusuk punggung Ichigo saat pemuda itu tidak berdaya di udara.

"Kenapa kau masih bertarung?" Tanya Ulquiorra pada Ichigo yang terbaring di aspal jalan yang hancur.

"Akan kubuktikan...Inoue bukan pengkhianat..." Jawab Ichigo, berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Kenapa kau begitu mempedulikan perempuan itu? Sudah kukatakan, dia mengkhianati kalian. Dia menyetujui membantu Aizen."

"Aku tidak percaya!" Ichigo kembali berdiri. "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" _Zanpakuto_ Ichigo mengecil dan menjadi pedang hitam, bajunya berubah menjadi semacam jubah panjang berlengan panjang. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Sinar kehitaman muncul dari Zangetsu dan mengarah menuju Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menahannya menggunakan satu tangan.

"Jadi ini bankaimu, Kurosaki? Bankai yang disebut salah satu bankai terkuat...ternyata hanya sampah." Kata Ulquiorra.

Ucapan ini menyulut kemarahan Ichigo dan dia menggunakan Getsuga Tenshou lagi dengan menambah tenaganya. Ulquiorra menahannya menggunakan Cero, membuat ledakan besar. Ichigo berusaha melihat melalui kumparan debu disekelilingnya namun gerakannya terlalu lama bagi Ulquiorra yang muncul di sisi kirinya, tangannya sudah siap menusuk bagian tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo menghindar tepat pada waktunya meski dia tidak bisa mencegah luka di lehernya yang bisa lebih parah jika dia tidak bergerak.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu?" Kata Ulquiorra.

Ichigo menatapnya penuh geram. Dia meletakan tangannya didepan wajah dan aura hitam merah berkumpul disana, membentuk sebuah topeng.

"Begitu. Jadi kau salah satu Pemburu yang memasukkan darah vampir didalam dirimu. Aku cukup terkesan, tidak banyak yang bisa bertahan."

Ichigo mengeluarkan Getsuga Tenshou kembali. Ulquiorra menahannya dengan satu tangan tapi kekuatan Getsuga Tenshou ini berbeda dengan 2 sebelumnya dan frekuensi lebih lama, memaksanya menggunakan kedua tangan, aspal yang menjadi pijakannya bahkan ikut hancur menahan dirinya.

"Apa sekarang kau masih menganggap kekuatanku sampah, Ulquiorra!" Ujar Ichigo. Topeng yang dia kenakan hancur menjadi kepingan.

"Sudah kukatakan, sampah sepertimu tidak berhak memanggil namaku." Ucap Ulquiorra dari balik asap. Pakaiannya rusak dan dia mendapat luka gores namun selain itu dia terlihat masih sanggup bertarung. "Kulihat topengmu hancur, kau memiliki batasan menggunakan kekuatan itu kan. 11 detik, apa itu benar."

Dari ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah Ichigo sudah jelas ucapan Ulquiorra tepat.

"Dia...dari waktu sesingkat ini bisa mengetahuinya?" Pikir Ichigo.

"Pesquisaku terbaik diantara semua Espada, tidak susah bagiku untuk menyadari perubahan _reiatsu_mu." Kata Ulquiorra seolah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo. Dia menggunakan Sonido tepat didepan Ichigo dan dengan tangan kirinya menusuk dada Ichigo.

Ichigo terjatuh ke tanah dan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau memang tidak lebih baik dariku, sampah." Kata Ulquiorra, menatap Ichigo dengan mata dinginnya. Dia sedikit terkejut saat Ichigo masih memiliki tenaga untuk menusukkan Zangetsu ke dadanya namun pedang itu tidak bisa menembus kulit Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa? Perempuan itu sudah mengkhianati kalian, kenapa kau masih bertarung?"

"Kau...kekuatanmu itu...kau pasti Espada tertinggi. Kalau aku mengalahkanmu...kemenangan akan ada di pihak kami."

"Begitu..." Ulquiorra memejamkan mata dan menggunakan Zangetsu yang masih menusuknya untuk membuka bajunya. Dalam wujud vampir terlihat tato 4 di dada kirinya. "Sayang sekali Kurosaki, aku Cuatro Espada. Diantara semua Espada kekuatanku empat terkuat." Ucapnya seraya membuka mata, kembali memberi Ichigo tatapan dingin.

Ichigo terbelalak tidak percaya. Lawan sekuat ini hanya berada di peringkat 4.

Ulquiorra menjatuhkan sebuah bola hitam. "Kalau kau masih mau menyelamatkan perempuan itu, gunakan bola itu untuk membuka Garganta tapi kukatakan ini sebelumnya, benda itu hanya satu kali pakai. Biarpun kau bisa menyelamatkannya, apa kau bisa kembali?" Ucapnya lalu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Ichigo tergeletak tidak berdaya di tempatnya.

Langkah Ulquiorra berhenti setelah dia berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat Ichigo. Dia menoleh kearah kirinya, Grimmjow bersandar di lorong gang kecil disana. Nampaknya dia mengamati keseluruhan pertarungan Ulquiorra.

"Tidak membunuhnya?" Ujar Grimmjow.

"Dia sudah tidak bisa bertarung, tidak ada gunanya kubunuh." Balas Ulquiorra datar.

"Kh, karena inilah aku tidak pernah suka melihat hasil pertarunganmu, kau terlalu sering mengampuni musuh, Ulquiorra. Sikapmu ini terlalu lunak untuk Espada."

"Ini pertarunganku Grimmjow, jangan ikut campur."

"Ya ya, terserah." Kata Grimmjow. "Tidak apa-apa membiarkan dia memiliki bola itu? Bagaimana kalau para Pemburu memanfaatkannya untuk menyerang Hueco Mundo?"

"Itu semua sudah direncakan Aizen. Apa kau pikir aku memberikan bola itu tanpa mempertimbangkannya dengan Aizen?"

"Hoo...apa ini berarti Aizen sudah memulai rencananya?"

"Ya. Informasi yang kalian kumpulkan sudah cukup untuk Aizen" Jawab Ulquiorra dan membuka Garganta. "9 Espada lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan Pemburu. Ayo kembali, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow mengikutinya ke dalam Garganta.

"Rencana yang kau siapkan dengan matang akan menjadi rencana yang berbalik menyerangmu, Aizen." Ucap Ulquiorra dalam hati, matanya berkilat serius.

**-XXX-**

**Chap ini bingungin gak? Soalnya hampir semua 'bagian cerita yang penting' ada di chap ini. Maaf kalo ada yang bingung. Misal soal ucapan Gin waktu dia liat Ulquiorra sama Orihime, itu karena dia gak mau Orihime jadi menderita kayak Rangiku (Gin baik? Kan emang disini dia jadi baik)**

**Dan...kebuat juga adegan kissu UlquiHime. Tenang aja, ini bukan satu-satunya kok, udah ada rencana buat selanjutnya. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya (malah iklan lagi...)**

**Battle Ulquiorra-Ichigo emang hampir semua saya ambil dari versi aslinya, bingung mo buat battle kayak gimana...yang asli juga udah bagus soalnya... Btw, ada yang sadar gak soal ucapan Ulquiorra dia gak rela Ichigo manggil namanya? Ada hubungannya sama chap 5 (hayo, ada yang bisa nebak).**

**Kalo ada yang nanya Rei itu siapa (di author note adegan kissu), dia itu anggap aja inner-self saya yang kadang muncul gak jelas di cerita ini (seperti mukul author pake harisen).**

**Ok. Terakhir, silahkan pencet tombol hijau dibawah.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sekarang cuma update sekali. Maaf ya kalo di chap ini Hallibel jadi agak OOC**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**

* * *

Ichigo perlahan membuka mata, samar-samar dia melihat seseorang menungguinya. Begitu fokus penglihatannya pulih, orang yang menungguinya itu ternyata Rukia.

"Rukia..." Panggil Ichigo lemah.

"Tolol! Berapa kali kau mau bersikap sok pahlawan, Ichigo! Kita sudah diperingatkan berkali-kali untuk memanggil bantuan jika menghadapi vampir level tinggi!" Marah Rukia dengan wajah hampir menangis.

"Maaf...tapi..." Ucapan Ichigo terhenti saat rasa sakit di dadanya kembali menyerang.

"Ichigo, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Rukia cemas seraya memegang bahu pemuda itu.

2 orang mendatangi kamar Ichigo dirawat, Byakuya dan ketua asosiasi.

"_Niisama_, Yamamoto _soutaichou_." Kata Rukia.

"Bisa kau katakan siapa vampir yang menyerangmu?" Tanya Yamamoto.

Ichigo mengangguk dan berusaha duduk dibantu Rukia.

"Salah satu Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer." Kata Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra...maksudmu..." Tanya Rukia, terkejut.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Anak baru di kelas kita."

"Jadi benar Aizen memasang mata-mata di SMA Karakura, tempat yang bisa dianggap markas kedua asosiasi Pemburu." Kata Yamamoto. "Dan aku merasa anak muda itu bukan satu-satunya mata-mata. Sebenarnya kami sudah mencurigai beberapa nama."

Yamamoto menyerahkan 5 lembar kertas pada Ichigo. Tiap lembar kertas itu berisi data murid yang dicurigai Yamamoto dan jika mereka tahu kenyataannya, perkiraan itu semuanya tepat. 5 nama yang tertera di kertas itu, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Szayel Aporro Granz, Nnoitra Jiruga, Tia Hallibel, dan Nelliel Tu Oderschvank.

"Apa mereka Espada juga?" Tanya Rukia.

"Belum bisa dipastikan tapi kemungkinan besar iya." Jawab Byakuya. "Hanya vampir memiliki nyali tinggi yang berani menyusup ke tempat yang didatangi banyak Pemburu."

"Aku juga sependapat, Kuchiki-_taichou_." Ucap Yamamoto. "Sebelum pembicaraan ini semakin meluas. Kurosaki, apa kau mengenal benda ini?" Yamamoto menunjukkan bola kecil yang menyimpan kegelapan pekat didalamnya.

"Ya. Benda itu bisa membuka Garganta sekali." Jawab Ichigo yang sama-samar masih bisa mengingat ucapan Ulquiorra sebelum kesadarannya lenyap.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan vampir itu memberikan benda ini padamu Kurosaki, tapi ini jelas keuntungan di pihak kita. Dengan ini kita bisa menyerang mereka."

"Tapi Yamamoto-_soutaichou_, para vampir juga pasti sudah mengantisipasi." Kata Rukia.

"Karena itu kita mulai menyiapkan semua tenaga yang ada, Rukia. Kita akan memulai perang dengan mereka." Ucap Byakuya.

"Perang?" Ulang Rukia tidak percaya.

"Persiapan akan dilakukan 2 minggu. Selama jangka waktu itu, persiapkan dirimu baik-baik." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Tapi Ichigo masih terluka." Protes Rukia dengan waktu persiapan yang dianggapnya terlalu singkat untuk kepulihan Ichigo.

"Divisi 4 akan menangani semua Pemburu yang terluka dalam rentang waktu itu." Kata Byakuya. Merasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu disampaikan lagi, dia dan Yamamoto meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tidak kusangka kita akan memulai perang dengan mereka." Ucap Rukia dengan kepala tertunduk, matanya tertutup oleh rambutnya.

Ichigo memberi senyum lemah lalu mengusap kepala Rukia. "Bukannya dengan ini lebih baik, kita bisa menghentikan Aizen secepat mungkin. Ini juga kesempatan untuk membuktikan Inoue bukan pengkhianat."

Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Hei Rukia, setelah semua ini selesai ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Lanjut Ichigo.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Tanya Rukia yang akhirnya mau menatap Ichigo.

"Karena kalau kukatakan sekarang dan terjadi apa-apa padaku nanti, aku tidak mau kau menangis, cebol." Kata Ichigo yang berusaha menghibur Rukia. Usahanya membuahkan hasil, gadis bermata violet itu menunjukkan senyum kecil.

* * *

Orihime menatap langit malam tanpa bintang dan hanya dihiasi bulan sabit. Kemarin dia mendengar dari Ggio, beberapa jam setelah dia datang ke kamarnya bersama Nel, Ulquiorra sudah melakukan bagian dari rencana terakhir Aizen, memancing para Pemburu menuju Hueco Mundo. Ggio juga memberi tambahan, orang tidak beruntung yang mendapat amarah Ulquiorra adalah Ichigo dan sekarang tidak diketahui bagaimana kondisi Pemburu itu, Ggio hanya mengatakan jika tidak segera mendapat pertolongan dia tidak akan bisa bertahan.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Guman Orihime.

Dia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, mengira Ggio mengunjunginya lagi.

"Apa sudah waktunya ma..." Sisa ucapannya tidak terucap saat Orihime melihat 'pengunjungnya', Nnoitra, Espada selain Hallibel yang selalu menunjukkan gelagat buruk tiap Orihime bertemu pandang dengannya, meski 'buruk' dalam arti lain.

"Kehehe, kulihat kau sendirian pet-_sama_." Kata Nnoitra dengan memberikan seringai mengerikan. "Wajahmu lumayan manis juga kalau dilihat-lihat dan bau darahmu menggiurkan." Ucapnya sambil mendekati Orihime. "Pet-_sama_, sebelum ini kau selalu di kamar Ulquiorra, kan? Kalian sudah melakukan apa saja?" Nnoitra mengangkat dahu Orihime, memaksa gadis itu melihatnya.

Sebelum Nnoitra berbicara lebih jauh, tangan lain menepis tangannya dari Orihime, tangan pucat seputih kapur.

"Selalu saja mengganggu kesenanganku, Ulquiorra." Geram Nnoitra kesal pada 'pengganggunya' yang berdiri didepan Orihime.

"Sayangnya pertanyaanmu tadi tidak ada jawabannya." Kata Ulquiorra, kembali meletakkan tangannya didalam saku.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa aku mendengar kabar kalau kau menghajar Pemburu yang juga teman dekat Pet-_sama_, atau perlu kubilang orang yang disukainya."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Nnoitra?"Ucap Ulquiorra dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ulquiorra, semua sudah tahu kalau kau..." Namun sebelum ucapannya selesai sebuah pedang menempel di leher Nnoitra yang diarahkan dari belakang vampir jangkung itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Kata Nel yang membawa pedang itu. "Jangan ganggu Inoue-chan, Nnoitra. Cepat keluar dari kamarnya."

Namun Nnoitra tidak segera mengangkat kakinya.

"Dengarkan aku atau tidak ada darah selama seminggu." Ancam Nel.

"Seperti kau tidak minum darahku saja." Kata Nnoitra.

"Tapi aku meminum darahmu seminggu sekali sementara kau tiap hari. Jadi keluar dan jangan ganggu Inoue-chan."

Nnoitra akhirnya menyerah dengan ancaman ini tapi sebelum dia keluar dia melempar pandangan penuh kekesalan pada Ulquiorra.

"Hey, Nel. Kenapa kau mengganggu kesenanganku? Jarang-jarang ada kesempatan mengacau anjing kesayangan Aizen dan Pet-_sama_." Kata Nnoitra pada Nel yang berjalan didepannya.

"Gunakan otakmu, tolol. Atau kalau otakmu memang sudah tumpul gunakan Pesquisamu. Kau kan membanggakan Pesquisamu terbaik nomer dua." Kata Nel sebal.

"Tanpa Pesquisa aku juga sudah sadar maksudmu, _reiatsu_ anjing kesayangan Aizen tidak setenang biasanya, moodnya benar-benar tidak baik."

"Dan kalau kau sadar, kenapa masih mencoba memancing kemarahannya?" Nel berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Nnoitra, wajahnya jelas mengatakan perbuatan Nnoitra tadi benar-benar tidak disukainya. "Kau tahu dalam kondisi biasa saja Ulquiorra bukan tandinganmu terlebih kalau dia marah! Kau mau mati!"

"Baik, tidak akan kuulangi. Tenang saja Nel, satu-satunya yang kuizinkan untuk membunuhku hanya kau."

"Bagus kalau kau masih ingat." Kata Nel sambil berbalik dan tersenyum.

_Tempat Orihime..._

Suasana hening tidak nyaman muncul antara dirinya dan Ulquiorra. Orihime masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan Ulquiorra setelah Espada itu menciumnya. Sementara Ulquiorra, entah apa yang dipikirannya. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang dia perlu lakukan, Ulquiorra mulai melangkah pergi.

"Ulquiorra." Panggil Orihime. Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya gugup.

Cuatro Espada itu tidak membalas tapi dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Apa kau masih bisa mengatakan terima kasih padaku setelah aku mengatakan aku memang hampir membuat Kurosaki mati." Kata Ulquiorra, kali ini tidak menoleh ke arah Orihime.

"Jadi benar..." Kata Orihime, merendahkan pandangannya yang penuh kesedihan. "Kenapa? Apa karena perintah Aizen?"

"Aizen hanya memerintahkanku untuk menarik perhatian Pemburu, caranya diserahkan sepenuhnya padaku."

"Lalu kau memilih bertarung dengan Kurosaki-kun? Kenapa?"

Tanpa memberi jawaban Ulquiorra melangkah keluar.

"Kau selalu tidak pernah memberi jawaban!" Kata Orihime yang sudah sangat gusar dengan nada tinggi. Namun begitu sadar apa yang sudah dia ucapkan, dia kembali menunjukkan sikap gugup dan takut. Dia tidak ingin emosi Ulquiorra memuncak lagi dan teman lainnya menjadi korban.

"Kau ingin jawaban? Baik, akan kuberi satu jawaban, aku tidak pernah menginginkan darah Hallibel. Aku memang pernah meminum darahnya tapi hanya satu kali itu saja. Apa itu sudah cukup untukmu." Ucap Ulquiorra tanpa emosi. "Terlebih Hallibel tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai diriku, tapi orang lain."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Orihime tidak mengerti.

Ulquiorra mengambil mata kirinya dan dihancurkan. Dari kumparan debu Orihime perlahan bisa melihat sesuatu.

**(replay ;**_maaf, gak tau namanya apaan buat nunjukin isi debu_**;)**

"Selamat pagi, para Espadaku." Ucap Aizen seraya memasuki ruang pertemuan diikuti Gin dan Tousen. "Aku rasa kalian sudah tahu alasan kalian disini." Lanjutnya setelah mengambil tempat duduk.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, Nel mundur sebagai Espada."

Nnoitra menyeringai lebar mendengarnya.

"Tapi karena ada sedikit persoalan, dia tetap menjadi menjadi Tres Espada."

"Apa maksudnya Aizen-_sama_?" Protes Nnoitra seraya memukul meja.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil tempat orang yang dikalahkan dengan cara licik." Sahut Hallibel, berjalan memasuki ruang pertemuan dengan memberi pandangan tidak suka pada Nnoitra.

"Perempuan lagi? Aizen-_sama_ apa dia pengganti Nel?" Tanya Nnoitra yang bertambah kesal.

"Ya. Tres Espada yang baru, Tia Hallibel." Aizen memperkenalkannya. "Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Nel tidak turun dari posisinya tapi karena dia 'kalah', dia berbagi posisi Tres dengan Hallibel."

Nnoitra mengeluarkan suara kesal. "Aku tidak sudi rankingku dibawah perempuan."

"Apa perlu kutunjukkan padamu kalau aku pantas sebagai Tres?" Tantang Hallibel.

"Silahkan saja." Balas Nnoitra, berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Nnoitra, Aizen-_sama_ masih bicara." Sahut Ulquiorra.

Saat itu pandangan Hallibel, sejak dia pertama masuk ke ruang pertemuan, terfokus pada Ulquiorra dan terkejut saat melihat Cuatro Espada itu.

"Terima kasih Ulquiorra. Hallibel, kenapa kau tidak mengambil duduk?"

Dengan berat hati Hallibel mengambil satu-satunya tempat kosong yaitu disebelah Nnoitra tapi sesekali dia melihat ke arah Ulquiorra.

Aizen mengakhiri pertemuan tidak lama kemudian dan seluruh Espada kembali ke markas mereka, kecuali Nnoitra yang mengikuti Hallibel. Ulquiorra yang merasa Nnoitra akan memulai pertarungan juga berjalan ke arah 2 Espada itu pergi.

Benar saja, saat dia melihat mereka, Hallibel sudah mendapat luka di bahu kirinya dan Nnoitra membawa Santa Teresa. Fraccion Nnoitra,Tesla, juga berada disana dan _zanpakuto_nya terdapat darah, nampaknya dia yang melukai Hallibel.

"Tak kusangka kau juga akan termakan jebakan yang kugunakan pada Nel." Sindir Nnoitra. "Apa sekarang kau juga akan turun dari posisi Tres, perempuan sial?"

Nnoitra mengayunkan Santa Teresa tapi Ulquiorra menghalanginya.

"Ulquiorra, kenapa kau selalu saja merusak kesenanganku?" Geram Nnoitra.

"Aku bosan melihatmu menang dengan cara licik." Ujar Ulquiorra.

"Cih, kau pikir aku juga tidak muak dengan prinsipmu yang tidak mau mendapat kemenangan dengan cara licik. Apa itu caramu menjadi anjing kesayangan Aizen? Aku juga dengar kau mendapat 'harimau kecilmu' itu karena kau menolongnya saat dia dihajar oleh vampir lain yang bertarung curang. Sekarang kau ingin menarik perhatian Tres Espada baru kita?"

"Kau tidak berhak ikut campur mengenai prinsipku. Sekali lagi aku melihatmu seperti ini akan kugunakan Caja Negacion padamu, Quinta."

Nnoitra tahu jika Ulquiorra sudah menyebut menggunakan ranking berarti dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Sebelum dia benar-benar dikurung dalam Caja Negacion, dia memilih pergi beserta Fraccionnya.

"_Niisan_." Ucap Hallibel yang terdengar ragu. Ulquiorra menoleh kearahnya. "Maaf. Kau mirip dengan kakakku dulu, aku sampai mengira kau dia."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuatro Espada." Ulquiorra memperkenalkan diri untuk menghilangkan salah paham Hallibel.

"Cuatro? Kupikir kau diatasku."

"Starrk dan Baraggan yang berada diatasmu." Jawab Ulquiorra dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Pemandangan yang dilihat Orihime berubah. Ulquiorra dan Hallibel tengah bertarung dengan sekelompok vampir. Lawan mereka sepertinya cukup kuat hingga bisa membuat banyak luka di 2 Espada di peringkat 5 besar itu.

"Cero!" Ucap Hallibel. Berbeda dengan Cero Ulquiorra yang berwarna hijau, Cero Hallibel merah dan ditembakkan menggunakan pedang dan luas serangannya mengikuti ayunan pedang. (**A/N: **_jujur saya sendiri gak tau warna Cero Hallibel apa soalnya di anime belum sampai situ jadi saya ambil warna Cero yang standar_)

Seluruh vampir yang tadi mengitari mereka lenyap dalam 1 tembakan Cero.

"Tanganmu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hallibel setelah menyerangkan kembali pedangnya ke Ulquiorra. Telapak tangan kanan Ulquiorra terpotong akibat pertarungan tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ulquiorra datar dan dalam sekejab memulihkan kembali tangannya.

"Kemampuan regenerasimu selalu mengagumkan. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan diriku secepat itu." Puji Hallibel.

"Terima kasih, Hallibel."

"Tidak perlu memanggilku dengan nama itu." Kata Hallibel.

"Hoi, tugas kalian sudah beres? Aku sudah." Sahut Grimmjow sambil berjalan ke arah mereka, dia juga mendapat beberapa cedera ringan. "Kulihat kau baik-baik saja, Hallibel."

"Kau pikir sebagai Tres aku lemah?"

"Tidak, hanya komentar saja. Ayo cepat kembali dan laporkan ini ke Aizen. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mencari makan." Kata Grimmjow lalu membuka Garganta.

"Duluan saja, ada yang ingin kucek sekali lagi." Kata Hallibel. Grimmjow hanya mengangkat tangan dan masuk ke dalam Garganta. Hallibel menunggu hingga Garganta tertutup lalu menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra. "Apa kau tidak lapar? Sepertinya kau menghabiskan banyak energimu tadi."

"Ggio bisa mencarikan darah untukku."

"Jadi kau memang tidak mau meminum langsung dari manusia. Aku perhatikan kau selalu mengumpulkan darah terlebih dulu untuk makanmu."

"Aizen melarangku meminum langsung dari manusia."

"Kenapa? Dia tidak melarangku." Tanya Hallibel yang sedikit merasa heran. Setahunya tiap Espada diperbolehkan memburu manusia sesuka mereka tapi kenapa hanya Ulquiorra yang diperlakukan berbeda.

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau berdebat dengannya mengenai ini. Masih banyak cara agar aku bisa makan."

"Apa kau tidak ingin meminum darah langsung? Aizen hanya melarang dari manusia kan, bukan sesama vampir." Kata Hallibel, ada sesuatu yang dia maksudkan dari nadanya. Saat Ulquiorra memberikan fokus penuh padanya, dengan maksud meminta penjelasan ucapannya, Hallibel membuka jaketnya. Topengnya menutupi seluruh bagian mulut dan dadanya, tato 3 terletak di dada kanan. "Kau boleh meminum darahku. Selama ini kau tidak pernah merasakan darah langsung dari pembuluh nadi kan."

"Darahmu bukan darah yang kuinginkan." Ucap Ulquiorra. "Kau juga tahu kan, diantara Espada ada yang sangat menginginkan darahmu."

"Aku tahu Grimmjow menginginkan darahku dan aku tahu kau tidak menginginkannya, tapi sekali ini saja, tolong anggap darahku sebagai darah yang kau inginkan."

"Hallibel."

"Sekali saja, panggil aku dengan nama yang kakakku gunakan. Suara dan wajahmu mirip dengannya, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, sekali saja."

Ulquiorra menggunakan Sonido ke belakang Hallibel. "Tia." Ujarnya sebelum menusukkan taringnya ke leher Hallibel.

**(end replay)**

"Dimatanya aku ini hanya dianggap pengganti kakaknya." Kata Ulquiorra setelah kumparan debu tidak menunjukkan apa-apa. Dia berbalik menghadap Orihime, lagi-lagi menggunakan kemampuan regenerasinya untuk memulihkan mata.

"Dan aku tidak mau dianggap pengganti orang yang sudah mati. Hallibel seharusnya sadar, kakaknya sudah lama meninggal tapi dia selalu memaksakan citra kakaknya padaku. Saat itu aku menghisap darahnya dengan tujuan mengakhiri semua bayangan kakaknya yang dia timpakan padaku." Jelas Ulquiorra. "Sekarang kau mengerti, perempuan?"

Orihime mengangguk.

"Jangan pernah lagi menanyakan soal ini."

"Ano...kalau Hallibel bukan darah yang kau inginkan, lalu siapa?" Tanya Orihime gugup, meski dia tahu jawabannya tapi sampai sekarang dia masih belum mau mempercayainya.

Ulquiorra yang sudah memunggungi Orihime hanya melirik sekilas kearahnya tanpa dia sadari. "Kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawabnya dingin dan keluar dari kamar gadis itu.

Orihime menghela nafas lemah. Dia benar-benar menginginkan jawaban langsung tapi dia sudah menduga Ulquiorra akan bersikap seperti itu.

Saat keluar dari kamar Orihime, Ggio ternyata menunggui Ulquiorra, bersandar di dinding tak jauh dari kamar.

"Anda tidak mengatakannya?" Ucap Ggio yang kembali berdiri tegak saat melihat Ulquiorra sudah keluar, jelas dia mendengar semua percakapan tadi.

"Tentang apa?"

"Darah yang anda inginkan."

"Dia tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Ulquiorra dan mulai berjalan.

"Semua itu memang tergantung keputusan anda." Kata Ggio. "Ulquiorra-_sama_, jika Aizen memulai rencana penyerangannya..." Lanjutnya penuh keseriusan.

"Ya, aku tahu, saat dia memulai rencananya begitu juga rencanaku. Persiapkan untuk itu, Ggio." Ucap Ulquiorra dengan keseriusan yang sama dengan Fraccionnya.

Ggio menghentikan langkahnya dan membungkuk dengan sikap hormat (**A/N: **_kayak yang biasa ditunjukin butler, tangan kanan didepan badan tangan kiri di balik punggung_). "Saya mengerti, Ulquiorra-_sama_."

Ulquiorra memberi anggukan. Dia lalu menyentuh garis hijau dibawah matanya yang membuatnya tampak seperti terus menangis. "Sumpah yang kuucapkan saat membuat tanda ini, akan kubuat kau mengerti, Aizen." Batinnya.

* * *

2 minggu berlalu sejak Orihime berada di Hueco Mundo. Hari yang dia pikir akan menjadi hari yang 'biasa' ternyata berubah total saat dia merasakan getaran kuat di Hueco Mundo dan perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang.

"Para Pemburu sudah memulai penyerangan mereka." Ucap Ulquiorra yang datang untuk memberitahu Orihime.

Orihime hanya terdiam, wajahnya dipenuhi kegalauan.

"Ulquiorra." Panggil Orihime begitu Ulquiorra berbalik. "Apa hanya karena mereka Pemburu dan kalian vampir hingga perlu perang seperti ini?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Dibawah kota Karakura terdapat energi spiritual murni dalam jumlah besar, Aizen mengincar itu untuk rencana yang sesungguhnya tapi jalan masuk menuju energi itu disegel oleh para Pemburu karena itu Aizen ingin menghabisi seluruh pemburu." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Apa kau juga akan bertarung dengan Pemburu?" Tanya Orihime cemas.

"Aku Cuatro Espada, sudah jelas aku harus menuruti perintah Aizen."

Orihime terdiam beberapa saat, tampak ragu akan mengatakan hal ini atau tidak tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengatakan. "Apa aku...bisa melihatmu lagi?"

Untuk sepersekian detik Ulquiorra menunjukkan kekagetannya tapi segera wajahnya kembali tanpa ekspresi. "Maksud pertanyaanmu itu, apa kau ingin aku mati?" Kata Ulquiorra walau sebenarnya dia tahu maksud sebenarnya.

"Itu..." Tapi sebelum Orihime menjawab Ulquiorra sudah meninggalkannya. "Bukan...bukan itu maksudku..." Lanjutnya lirih meski tidak ada yang mendengar.

* * *

**Yang nunggu2, Orihime udah mulai perhatian ke Ulquiorra tuh.**

**Ruki_ya : makasih buat reviewnya ^^**

**Kazu : baca aja, ntar juga ngerti kok, mungkin di chap habis ini kujelasin ^^, makasih juga buat reviewnya. Iya, kalo lagi niat nulis bisa banyak tapi kalo gak bisa berminggu2 gak nulis  
**

**Hana-Hana : iya2 ^^**

**Neo Kaze : tenang aja, semua request bisa dibuat**

**Mohon maaf, mungkin saya gak akan update untuk beberapa minggu karena sedang terkena writer block...tapi saya usahain gak lama-lama.**

**Review...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, akhirnya WB hilang dan bisa curi-curi kesempatan buat update. Sebelumnya jangan jitakin, cekik, ceburin author kekolam, dll karena 'hal yang gak biasa' di chap ini. Karena saya gak terlalu bisa buat adegan battle lama-lama jadi banyak yang singkat bahkan gak ada, maaf...buat battle yang gak ada itu saya serahkan pada bayangan tiap-tiap pembaca (nih author satu emang males banget ya)**

**Dislaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**

_

* * *

Area pertempuran, tempat Ichigo..._

Pedang Ichigo beradu dengan pedang Grimmjow yang menjadi lawannya. Vampir berambut biru itu sudah menghadangnya begitu Ichigo tiba di Hueco Mundo.

"Pantas saja Ulquiorra mudah menghajarmu, lemah seperti ini." Ejek Grimmjow.

"Diam!!" Teriak Ichigo dan mengayunkan pedangnya keras-keras, melepaskan pedang Grimmjow dari genggamannya. Grimmjow justru menganggap ini menarik, dia menahan serangan Ichigo berikutnya dengan tangan kosong.

"Ternyata mangsa Ulquiorra cukup kuat juga. Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, akan kuberitahu kau sesuatu tentangnya."

_Tempat Aizen..._

Ruang pertemuan yang menjadi singgasana Aizen masih belum tersentuh peperangan dan dia masih mengamati pertarungan melalui Garganta yang sudah dia modifikasi (**A/N: **_sama yang dipakai Ulquiorra waktu ngancam Orihime di manga_). Pertarungan Ichigo, Renji dan Ishida yang melawan Szayel, Kenpachi yang menghadapi Nnoitra, Rukia dan Byakuya yang berhadapan dengan Hallibel beserta Fraccionnya, tapi perhatiannya teralih pada layar yang menunjukkan Toushirou. Dia tersenyum dingin lalu menoleh ke arah Gin yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou juga ada disini." Ucap Aizen.

"Lalu apa yang anda inginkan?" Balas Gin.

"Kalau dia ada berarti Matsumoto Rangiku juga berada disini. Apa kau tidak ingin menemuinya?"

"Entahlah...saya pikirkan dulu. Saya juga tidak ingin mengganggu Tousen yang hendak bertarung dengan Hitsugaya. Dia ingin membuat perhitungan dengannya."

"Apa kau yakin bisa tetap diam di tempatmu, Gin?" Kata Aizen dengan senyum licik. Pandangannya kembali terfokus pada Garganta, dia memperhatikan satu demi satu Espadanya yang tengah bertarung dan akhirnya dia sadar ada satu Espadanya yang tidak terlihat.

"Ulquiorra...kenapa dia tidak ada?" Guman Aizen yang merasa ada sesuatu disembunyikan oleh Espada itu.

_Tempat Ulquiorra..._

Espada itu rupanya tengah berjalan menuju ruangan Aizen dan dia memang sengaja mengambil rute yang tidak terdapat pertarungan, apapun yang direncanakannya tidak boleh mendapat gangguan. Dia membuka jaketnya dan meletakkan tangannya diatas tato nomor 4, perlahan tato itu menghilang.

"Akan anda mulai, Ulquiorra -_sama_?" Tanya Ggio yang mengikutinya.

"Ya." Jawab Ulquiorra sambil menutup lagi jaketnya. "Sudah cukup aku berperan sebagai Espadanya."

Dia dan Ggio merasakan ada _reiatsu _mendekati mereka dan jelas itu bukan _reiatsu_ vampir. Ggio mengambil _zanpakuto_nya dan menghadang Soi Fon yang akan menyerang Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, biar saya menghadapinya, anda lanjutkan rencana anda. Ini memang sudah tugas saya sejak awal kan, menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalan anda." Ucap Ggio.

"Bukan berarti tugasmu selesai sampai disini."

"Saya tahu itu."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Fraccionnya Ulquiorra menggunakan Sonido menuju tempat Aizen.

"Tak kusangka ada Pemburu yang bisa mencapai sini." Kata Ggio, mundur mengambil jarak.

"Apa tadi itu tuanmu?" Ucap Soi Fon.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Berarti kau hanya Fraccion. Aku tidak tertarik melawan bawahan, yang ingin kuhadapi Espada."

"Kurasa kau perlu tahu..." Ggio menggunakan Sonido, muncul dibelakang Soi Fon. "Ulquiorra-_sama_ bukan Espada lagi. Dia jauh diatas itu."

Soi Fon menahan pedangnya lalu mengambil jarak menggunakan Shunpo.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki informasi penting tentang tuanmu itu dan aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Maaf saja, kecuali aku sudah bosan hidup, aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan siapa Ulquiorra-_sama_ sebenarnya."

Keduanya bertarung menggunakan Sonido dan Shunpo. Hanya kilatan dan suara saat pedang mereka beradu yang bisa diikuti dari mereka.

"Hee...untuk ukuran perempuan berwajah manis sepertimu, kau kuat juga." Komentar Ggio saat semua serangannya bisa ditangkis oleh Soi Fon.

"Aku kapten divisi 2, Soi Fon."

"Kapten ya. Semakin membuatku tertarik saja." Ggio memberi tendangan ke arah Soi Fon tapi berhasil ditahan dan justru dirinya yang mendapat tendangan di pipi kirinya. Selagi Ggio masih belum bergerak dari posisinya Soi Fon menggunakan bakudo dan menahan vampir itu di dinding.

"Sayang sekali vampir, aku bahkan belum mengenal namamu." Kata Soi Fon, menyiapkan _zanpakuto_nya untuk menusuk Ggio.

Ggio menggunakan Ceronya dan memaksa Soi Fon untuk mengambil jarak aman, mengacaukan rencananya menghabisi vampir itu.

"Kau ingin tahu namaku? Ggio Vega." Kata Ggio yang sudah terlepas dari bakudo Soi Fon. "Dan biarpun aku senang mengenalmu nona manis, aku harus segera ke tempat Ulquiorra-_sama_. _Kuichigire_, Tiger Estoque." Ggio menggunakan wujud Resurreccionnya. Garis merah muncul diwajahnya dan di bajunya terdapat garis-garis hitam. "Padahal aku berharap bisa menyelesaikan pertarungan ini tanpa harus menggunakan Resurreccion."

Ggio menggunakan Sonido yang lebih cepat dibanding dalam wujud biasanya. Soi Fon menghalangi serangan frontalnya tepat waktu, tinggal sedikit lagi kapten divisi 2 itu pasti akan terkena serangan Ggio.

"Ternyata aku tidak bisa menggunakan separuh kemampuanku untuk menghadapimu." Ucap Soi Fon. "_Jinteki Shakusetsu_, _Suzumebachi_."

_Zanpakuto_ Soi Fon berubah menjadi pisau yang menempel di tangannya, membuatnya menyerupai sengat lebah.

Ggio tersenyum, senang akhirnya lawannya serius bertarung dengannya.

_Tempat Nnoitra..._

Serangan terakhir Kenpachi mengenai Nnoitra, membuat 2 luka bersilang di dadanya.

"Jangan remehkan pemburu." Kata Kenpachi.

Dengan serangan seperti tadi Nnoitra masih bisa berdiri meski sudah tidak bisa tegak dan nafasnya tidak teratur.

"Kau keras kepala juga. Serangan tadi seharusnya membunuhmu." Lanjut pria berambut landak itu.

"Aku hanya boleh mati di tangan satu orang." Ujar Nnoitra. "Bagaimana kalau aku penuhi janji itu sekarang, Nel?"

Nel muncul di tempat itu dengan Sonido, bagian topengnya pecah dan dahinya terluka parah. Kenpachi menyiapkan pedangnya tapi dia merasakan sesuatu aneh pada _reiatsu _Nel, _reiatsu_nya sangat lemah bahkan terlalu kecil untuk bisa mempertahankan hidupnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerangmu." Kata Nel, menoleh sebentar ke arah Kenpachi lalu kembali meluruskan pandangannya pada Nnoitra. Dia mengambil pedangnya dan menusuk jantung Nnoitra. Bukannya terkejut, Nnoitra justru tersenyum.

"Bodoh." Ucap Nel saat menarik kembali pedangnya dan memperhatikan Nnoitra yang perlahan kehilangan nyawanya dengan ekspresi penuh kesedihan.

"Nel...vampir yang sangat kubenci tapi ironis...darahnyalah yang paling kuinginkan." Batin Nnoitra sebelum kegelapan mendatanginya.

"Apa kau juga ingin membunuhku, Pemburu?" Kata Nel dengan mata terpejam setelah Nnoitra tergeletak tanpa nyawa di lantai.

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi kau juga mati, tidak ada gunanya kubunuh. Kita pergi, Yachiru."

Seorang anak kecil berambut pink mendatangi Kenpachi dan bergelayut di pundak kirinya. Yachiru menoleh ke arah Nel, vampir perempuan itu sekarang berlutut di sebelah mayat Nnoitra.

"Bodoh, kau tidak perlu menyingkirkanku seperti itu." Kata Nel. Dia mengingat saat dia muncul di tengah pertarungan Nnoitra, bermaksud membantunya tapi Nnoitra justru melemparkan salah satu dari enam senjatanya pada Nel, melukai dahinya dan merusak topeng. "Kau memang terlalu mempertahankan harga dirimu yang tidak ingin dikalahkan perempuan."

Nel mengerinyit sakit dan reflek menyentuh punggunggnya. Terdapat luka besar di punggunggnya akibat pertarungan sebelumnya.

"Akan membosankan menjadi Espada jika tidak ada kau." Ucapnya sebelum dia juga kehilangan kesadarannya.

_Tempat Toushirou..._

"_Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru_!"

Sebaris es menuju Tousen yang dihancurkan dengan bola api.

"Kidou? Ternyata vampir juga bisa menggunakannya." Ucap Toushirou.

"Aku hanya meniru teknik yang digunakan oleh pasangan Pemburu yang kubunuh 12 tahun lalu." Jawab Tousen.

Emosi Toushirou yang sejak tadi sudah tinggi semakin memuncak. Pasangan yang dimaksud Tousen adalah orangtua Momo.

"Aku tidak melihat merasakan _reiatsu_ gadis itu, apa kau melarangnya datang? Kau benar-benar perhatian pada orang yang kau sayangi, sama seperti ayahmu."

"Ayahku?" Ucap Toushirou, saat itu juga semua kewaspadaannya menghilang. Kelengahan ini harus dibayar mahal dengan pedang Tousen melukai punggungnya.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah tahu siapa ayahmu. Apa kau tidak ingin tahu siapa separuh darah vampir yang berada dalam dirimu?" Ujar Tousen seraya mendekati Toushirou yang masih belum bisa berdiri. "Apa perlu aku memberitahumu, atau..." Dia mengayunkan pedangnya yang dihalangi oleh Rangiku.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan jauh-jauh darinya, Matsumoto." Lanjut Tousen yang sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Rangiku.

"Apa pantas seorang wakil jauh dari kaptennya saat dalam pertarungan?" Kata Rangiku, berbalik menyerang Tousen.

"Wakil? Aku rasa kau punya alasan yang lebih kuat daripada itu." Tousen menggunakan Sonido dan melukai lengan kanan Rangiku. Dia menggunakan Sonido lagi yang kali ini oleh Rangiku dihindari dengan Shunpo.

"_Unare, Haineko_." Pedang Rangiku berubah menjadi serpihan debu. Tousen menggunakan bola api untuk menyingkirkan debu Haineko yang akan mengelilinginya.

"Cukup." Kata Toushirou, berdiri menggunakan pedangnya sebagai tumpuan. "Ada batas seorang wakil melindungi kaptennya...dan ada batas seorang anak hanya diam saja dan dilindungi." Dia mengarahkan pedangnya pada Tousen. "Ucapanmu tadi memang benar, aku melarang Momo ikut dalam penyerangan ini, dia bukan Pemburu resmi dan aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang berarti bagiku terluka. Kau sudah membuat Momo menderita dan sekarang kau juga membuat ibuku meneteskan darah. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru."

Sayap es kebiruan muncul di punggung Toushirou dan tangan kanannya dibelit oleh kepala naga. 3 bunga es ungu melayang diatasnya.

"Bankai yang sempurna meski sepertinya masih dibatasi waktu." Ucap Tousen, memaksudkan 3 bunga ungu yang muncul bersamaan aktifnya bankai. "Bocah jenius, kau memang putranya."

_Tempat Ichigo..._

Ichigo terpental jauh dan menghancurkan 3 pilar yang dilewatinya. Dia belum sempat berdiri saat Grimmjow muncul dihadapannya dalam wujud Resurreccion tapi Ichigo berhasil menahannya tepat waktu dengan pedangnya. Memanfaatkan jaraknya yang dekat, Ichigo memunculkan topengnya dan menggunakan Getsuga Tenshou. Dia memang terkena serangannya sendiri tapi begitu juga Grimmjow. Grimmjow berusaha berdiri tapi lukanya sudah terlalu parah dan darah keluar dari mulutnya, diapun akhirnya hanya bisa tergeletak di lantai.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Ulquiorra?" Ujar Ichigo, berjalan menuju Grimmjow.

"Dia berbeda dengan Espada lainnya, bukan, dia berbeda dari seluruh vampir di komunitas Aizen." Jawab Grimmjow. Ichigo memberi pandangan heran. "Seluruh vampir saat ini berada dalam komunitas Aizen karena hanya dia satu-satunya darah murni yang ada. Tapi Ulquiorra, dia seolah bukan bagian dari komunitas Aizen. Mungkin kalian Pemburu tidak mengetahui tapi kami, sesama vampir, bisa merasakan perbedaannya."

"Apa maksudmu dia bukan bagian dari komunitas Aizen?" Tanya Ichigo seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Biarpun kami memberinya julukan anjing kesayangan Aizen tapi dia mendapat julukan itu karena Aizen jarang sekali 'mengutak-atik' dirinya, diantara semua Espada hanya dia yang jarang mendapat tugas berada terlalu jauh dari Hueco Mundo, hanya dia yang sering mendapat pengecualian dari Aizen. Biarpun tidak terlihat secara langsung tapi dibanding Espada lain, Aizen benar-benar berusaha 'mengendalikan' Ulquiorra. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Aizen sembunyikan tentangnya."

"Apa kau tahu selain Cuatro dan anjing kesayangan Aizen, Ulquiorra memiliki satu nama lagi." Lanjut Grimmjow. Dia menunggu reaksi dari Ichigo dan melanjutkan ucapannya saat Pemburu itu memberi ekspresi penuh pertanyaan. "Diablo Espada. Kau perlu Ichigo Kurosaki, jangan harap kau bisa menang dari Ulquiorra, kekuatannya jauh diatas rankingnya. Kalau kau ingin bukti, itu sudah ada. Saat dia bertarung denganmu, tidak sekalipun dia menggunakan _zanpakuto_nya. Dia sudah seperti iblis."

Grimmjow menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang dipenuhi keterkejutan.

_Tempat Aizen..._

Aizen masih duduk di tempatnya dan mengamati pertarungan, dia hanya seorang diri diruangan itu, Gin sudah tidak berdiri dibelakangnya. Beberapa Espadanya sudah tidak sanggup bertarung, bahkan sudah ada yang tewas, Aaroniero, Nnoitra, Szayel, dan Baraggan termasuk di kategori terakhir. Nel masih hidup tapi _reiatsu_nya sangat lemah dan dia menyusut menjadi anak kecil. Ketiga Fraccion Hallibel tewas ditangan Rukia, sementara Hallibel sendiri masih bertarung dengan Byakuya.

Saat itu pintu ruangannya terbuka dan Ulquiorra melangkah masuk.

"Apa kau tidak bertarung?" Tanya Aizen yang melihat pakaian Ulquiorra masih rapi dan tidak terlihat luka sedikitpun.

"Aku akan bertarung tapi bukan dengan Pemburu, Aizen." Jawab Ulquiorra, menghilangkan sikap hormat yang dia tunjukkan didepan Aizen selama ini.

Aizen menyadari perubahan sikap ini. "Lalu dengan siapa kau akan bertarung?"

"Kau. Akan kuambil kembali posisiku yang sebenarnya dalam komunitas vampir yang kau rebut sejak lama."

Aizen tersenyum dingin. "Kurasa itu artinya kau sudah tahu darah seperti apa yang berada dalam dirimu." Dia menggunakan Sonido dan muncul di sisi kiri Ulquiorra. "Tapi aku belum berniat mengembalikan posisi itu padamu." Pedangnya dan pedang Ulquiorra beradu.

"Akan kuambil secara paksa." Ujar Ulquiorra.

_Tempat Toushirou..._

Kelopak bunga es terakhir yang menandakan waktu lamanya bankai Toushirou lenyap. Sayap es yang berada di punggungnya hancur menjadi kepingan. Dia sudah menggunakan bankai hingga batasan waktu tapi ternyata Tousen lebih kuat dari bayangannya. Keduanya sudah saling memberi luka tapi karena perbedaan tingkat kekuatan, Toushirou sudah kelelahan hingga nafasnya memburu namun tidak dengan Tousen.

Dengan kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan seperti itu Toushirou masih belum mau mengalah, terlebih pada orang yang sudah membunuh orangtua orang yang sangat disayanginya. Dia mengeratkan pegangan pedangnya dan muncul di belakang Tousen dengan shunpo. Dia mengira serangannya akan mengenai Tousen tapi ternyata Tousen sudah menyerangnya terlebih dulu. Toushirou menyadarinya di detik terakhir, menghindari luka serius di bagian perutnya tapi tidak bisa menghindari sepenuhnya. Perut kanannya terkena sayatan pedang.

"Toushirou!" Seru Rangiku. Meski dia juga mendapat banyak luka yang didapat saat berusaha membantu Toushirou, dia kembali berusaha melindunginya, menggunakan debu Haineko disekitar Tousen namun vampir itu sudah menggunakan sonido terlebih dulu. Dia muncul di sisi kiri Rangiku dan mementalkan perempuan itu hingga menghantam dinding.

Toushirou menatap ngeri saat Tousen akan menusukkan pedangnya. Dia berusaha menolong Rangiku tapi badannya yang dipenuhi luka menolak bergerak. Dia terhenyak kaget saat melihat vampir lain menghalangi pedang Tousen.

"Gin." Kata Rangiku, sedikit tidak percaya melihat penolongnya.

Jelas kehadiran Gin bukan hal yang diharapkan Tousen. "Jadi kau lebih memilih melindungi keluargamu dan mengkhianati Aizen, Gin."

"Biarpun Aizen mengatakan berkali-kali perasaan bukan hal yang dibutuhkan tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa membuang perasaanku sepenuhnya, terlebih seperti katamu tadi Tousen, pada keluargaku." Kata Gin. Kedua matanya terbuka, menunjukkan mata biru kehijauannya.

"Apa maksudnya!" Seru Toushirou.

"Kurasa kau perlu memberitahu tahu sesuatu padanya." Kata Tousen tapi Gin justru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah berlawanan dengan posisi Toushirou, tidak ada senyum rubah khasnya. "Baik kalau kau tidak mau. Hitsugaya Toushirou, selama ini kau membenci Gin karena dia yang merubah ibumu menjadi vampir dan aku dengar kau percaya bahwa dia yang membunuh ayahmu. Tapi bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa dia tidak pernah membunuh ayahmu?"

Toushirou terbelalak, perlahan sebuah kesimpulan yang tidak dia percaya muncul di benaknya. Dia menatap Rangiku tapi wanita itu menolak memandangnya, matanya dipenuhi permintaan maaf.

"Kau sadar sekarang. Separuh darah vampir yang mengalir didalam dirimu berasal dari Gin." Tousen melanjutkan ucapannya. "Gin adalah ayahmu."

Seketika itu juga Toushirou merasa tubuhnya terpaku di tempat, dia begitu terkejut bahkan berkata-kata saja tidak sanggup. Vampir yang selama ini dia benci ternyata ayahnya sendiri. Dis sudah cukup terkejut saat tahu Rangiku adalah ibunya, terlebih fisiknya yang berada di usia 20 awal, tapi kemudian Toushirou mengetahui beberapa hari setelah Rangiku melahirkannya Gin mengubahnya menjadi vampir dan karena proses penuaan vampir jauh lebih lama dibanding manusia, biarpun sudah bertahun-tahun terlewat, fisik Rangiku hampir tidak berubah, sama seperti di hari pertama dia menjadi vampir.

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Toushirou, matanya terarah pada Rangiku yang masih belum mau melihatnya, wanita itu bahkan memilih memejamkan matanya. "Apa itu benar, ibu?" Ulangnya.

Rangiku tahu Toushirou hanya memanggilnya 'ibu' disaat dia benar-benar menuntut jawaban dan perannya sebagai orangtua, selebihnya dia selalu memanggilnya 'Matsumoto'. Karena itu juga banyak orang-orang di asosiasi yang tidak tahu hubungan mereka sebenarnya dan mereka juga memilih tidak memberitahu.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi semua ucapannya benar, Toushirou." Kata Rangiku lirih.

"Cukup dengan aura kemuramannya." Sahut Tousen yang sudah siap menembakkan Cero pada Gin. Gin membawa Rangiku dari tempatnya dan menghindari Cero Tousen dengan Sonido. Dia berpindah tak jauh dari tempat Toushirou yang masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari keterkejutan.

"Aku bisa percayakan Ran-chan padamu?" Ucap Gin.

"Selama kau bisa memberiku penjelasan." Balas Toushirou.

"Apa kau mau percaya pada penjelasanku?" Gin kembali memejamkan mata dan menunjukkan senyumnya lalu menggunakan sonido sebelum Toushirou memberi jawabannya.

* * *

**Jangan cekik saya gara-gara saya buat Gin-Rangiku jadi ortu Toushirou, kalo gak dibuat gini cerita saya bisa gak jalan, maaf kalo ada yang protes... (nunduk minta maaf)**

**Hana-Hana : aslinya mo saya buat begitu tapi karena ntar terlalu OOC akhirnya saya ubah. Ishida itu juga pemburu, maaf lupa saya kasih tau ya.  
**

**Ruki_ya : hmm...udah bisa ditebak kan ^^**

**Kazu : gak kok, kan udah kubilang lagi kena WB sama...tau kan alasan satunya ^^, ini aja update curi-curi waktu**

**KuroShiro : gpp kok, author juga sering baca tapi jarang review. nah, disini udah dikasih tau kan sedikit dari rencananya**

**mss Dhyta : makasih ^^. gak kubuat sama...soalnya ntar gak sesuai cerita...ini aja banyak yang kupotong**

**Kaze-Hime : gimana ya...baca chap selanjutnya aja deh... :evil grin:**

**Viena : thx ^^**

**review....  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update lagi. Maaf kalo chap ini rada pendek dari biasanya. Target chap ini emang sampai...silahkan baca ficnya  
**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**

* * *

Area medan pertempuran dikejutkan saat ledakan hebat terjadi di tengah kastil, menghancurkan hampir seluruh atap Hueco Mundo. Baik vampir maupun Pemburu tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat di tengah-tengah tempat yang menjadi pusat ledakan tadi, Ulquiorra tengah bertarung dengan Aizen.

Hampir seluruh pertarungan terhenti sejenak dan perhatian semua yang berada di Hueco Mundo terfokus pada Ulquiorra dan Aizen. Ggio juga menghentikan pertarungannya.

"Jadi, sudah dimulai, Ulquiorra-_sama_." Ucapnya.

"Kau lihat kemana?" Sahut Soi Fon.

Ggio menghindari serangan Soi Fon dan menembakkan bagian taring dari topengnya yang menancap di tangan kanan dan bahu kiri Soi Fon.

"Maaf. Biarpun bertarung denganmu menyenangkan tapi aku harus melindungi Ulquiorra-_sama _dari semua gangguan saat dia bertarung dengan Aizen." Ggio pergi dari tempatnya. Soi Fon mengeluarkan suara kesal, dia jelas tidak puas dengan hasil pertarungannya kali ini.

Dugaan Ggio memang benar. Baru saja dia sampai di daerah pertarungan Ulquiorra, sudah ada beberapa vampir level rendah yang hendak mengganggu. Satu demi satu dia membantai vampir-vampir itu.

Orihime juga melihat pertarungan itu. Kedua tangannya diletakkan didepan dada, menatap cemas Ulquiorra. Tanpa mempedulikan semua kemungkinan bahaya, dia memutuskan menuju tempat Ulquiorra.

"Inoue!" Panggil beberapa suara dari arah belakang. Dia menoleh dan melihat Ichigo, Renji, dan Ishida, ketiganya mendapat banyak luka di tubuh mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Renji.

Orihime menjawab dengan mengarahkan pandangannya pada pertarungan yang menyita banyak perhatian itu.

"Terlalu berbahaya." Tolak Ichigo.

"Aku harus kesana." Kata Orihime tegas. "Aku harus melihatnya dan menyembuhkannya."

"Inoue, tidak ada yang perlu kau sembuhkan disana." Kata Ishida.

"Ada! Ulquiorra!" Seru Orihime, namun begitu dia sadar dengan ucapannya dia segera membelakangi teman-temannya. "Kalau kalian ingin mencari tempat aman, silahkan, tapi aku harus kesana." Dia berlari meninggalkan 3 pemuda itu.

_Tempat Ulquiorra..._

Level pertarungan mereka jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditandingi, bahkan banyak para Pemburu yang hanya memilih melihat dari jarak aman. Tiap beberapa detik selalu ada Cero atau Bala yang ditembakkan, baik dari Ulquiorra ataupun Aizen.

"Kenapa kau mau mengambil kembali posisimu? Apa kau ingin menghentikan para vampir yang menyerang manusia? Apa kau berpihak pada mereka?" Ujar Aizen sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membantu sampah seperti mereka, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan keseimbangan antara vampir dan manusia yang kau kacaukan." Ulquiorra menghindarinya hanya dengan menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya dan menepis pedang Aizen menjauh dengan tangan kirinya.

"Manusia adalah mangsa kita, dalam rantai makanan mereka dibawah kita, mereka jauh lebih lemah. Biarpun beberapa dari mereka bisa mengimbangi kita tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan mereka adalah buruan kita. Bukankah itu wajar kalau kita terus memangsa mereka?"

"Pemangsa yang terus memakan buruan hanya akan menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri karena mereka hanya menghabiskan seluruh buruan yang ada." Ucap Ulquiorra, menahan serangan Aizen selama beberapa detik sebelum keduanya saling menjauh. Dia mengeluarkan Cero tapi Aizen sudah berpindah tempat dengan Sonido.

"Kalimat yang sama persis dengan yang diucapkan ayahmu." Kata Aizen yang berada di belakang Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra segera bergerak menjauh tapi Aizen berhasil memberi luka kecil di bahu kirinya, luka pertama yang dia dapat sejak awal bertarung. "Katakan padaku Ulquiorra, apa sebenarnya yang kau incar selain mengambil kembali posisimu sehingga kau terus berpura-pura patuh padaku, padahal kau seorang darah murni Alpha, darah murni tertinggi yang sangat jarang ada, posisi tertinggi dalam komunitas vampir yang melebihi darah murni biasa."

"Tanda ini." Kata Ulquiorra, meletakkan satu tangannya di garis hijau diwajahnya. "Tanda yang kubuat dengan darah dan _reiatsu_ku. Dihari kau membunuh orangtuaku dan membangkitkan darah vampirku, airmata yang kujatuhkan saat itu, kehancuran yang menyebabkan airmata itu jatuh akan kukembalikan padamu, Aizen."

Ulquiorra menggunakan Sonido yang lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya, membuat sebaris luka di pipi kanan Aizen yang bisa lebih parah jika saja Aizen tidak menghindar.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku, karena aku yang membangunkan darah vampir di dirimu. Darah murni Alpha terlahir sebagai manusia dan tidak akan 'terbangun' sebagai vampir jika darah murni lain tidak menggigitnya."

"Tapi aku lebih menginginkan 'terbangun' karena aku menghendakinya, bukan dipaksa." Ulquiorra menembakkan Bala yang hanya menghantam pilar, bukan Aizen. "Aku juga ingin tahu satu hal, kenapa kau membiarkanku hidup meski tahu aku Alpha dan bisa mengancam posisimu."

"Penerus. Sebagai Alpha kau pasti sadar keturunanmu akan menjadi darah murni tidak peduli gen dari pihak ibu, vampir biasa bahkan manusia, keturunanmu akan tetap berdarah murni. Saat kau memiliki penerus akan kubunuh dirimu dan kuambil penerusmu, akan kubuat dia menjadi 'bonekaku' yang akan melanjutkan posisiku sesuai dengan keinginanku."

Mata Ulquiorra berkilat marah, apa yang Aizen rencanakan padanya ternyata lebih buruk dari bayangannya selama ini. "Komunitas vampir tidak pantas dikendalikan olehmu." Ucapnya dengan suara dingin penuh amarah. "_Tozase_, Murcielago."

Ggio terhenti dan perhatiannya tefokus pada Ulquiorra. Bahkan sejak awal dia menjadi Fraccion hingga sekarang, hanya beberapa kali dia melihat Ulquiorra menggunakan wujud Resurreccionnya. Atasannya itu tidak pernah mengangkat pedang ataupun menunjukkan kekuatannya untuk hal yang tidak perlu.

Wujud Resurreccion Ulquiorra menyerupai kelelawar, sayap hitam muncul di punggungnya, bajunya menjadi semacam jubah yang menutupi dari atas hingga bawah, topengnya menyusut dan berada di tengah kepala dengan 2 tanduk di sisi kanan dan kiri, garis hjau dibawah matanya melebar.

Terlalu terpaku pada vampir atasannya, Ggio tidak sadar vampir lain hendak menyerangnya dan tidak akan ada waktu untuk menghindar.

"_Nigeki kessatsu_." Ucap suara perempuan dan sebelum vampir itu sempat melayangkan serangannya pada Ggio dia sudah tewas.

Ggio hanya tersenyum sedikit sebal saat melihat siapa yang menolongnya. "Kenapa kapten divisi 2 mau menolongku?"

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati sebelum memberikan informasi yang aku inginkan." Kata Soi Fon.

"Kau pikir karena aku berhutang nyawa aku mau menjual informasi padamu? Jangan harap." Ucap Ggio. "Awas!" Serunya saat dia melihat reruntuhan atap jatuh tepat diatas Soi Fon. Dia mendorong Soi Fon, membuat keduanya sama-sama terjatuh dengan posisi Ggio diatas perempuan berambut biru itu. Soi Fon masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi tapi begitu dia sadar dengan posisinya dia segera mendorong Ggio.

"Apa-apaan kau, vampir!?" Serunya marah tapi ada segaris rona merah di wajahnya.

"Dengan ini kita impas kan. Kau tidak bisa memaksaku memberi informasi." Ggio memberi seulas senyum usil sebelum kembali pada tugas awalnya, membunuh para vampir yang akan mengganggu pertarungan Ulquiorra. Dia terkejut saat Soi Fon juga membantunya.

"Hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai Pemburu." Kata Soi Fon cepat sebelum Ggio memberi komentar. "Vampir-vampir ini..." Ujarnya saat sadar semua vampir yang menyerang mereka seperti dikendalikan.

"Ya, mereka semua dikendalikan Aizen. Tidak ada vampir yang bisa melawan kemampuan pengendalian mutlak darah murni kecuali level yang sama atau Alpha."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih tidak dikendalikan? Kalau aku jadi Aizen kau pasti yang kukendalikan pertama kali, kau mengganggu."

"Karena yang bisa memberiku pengendalian mutlak hanya Ulquiorra-_sama_, aku terikat sumpah darah dengannya." Kata Ggio lalu memandang ke tempat Ulquiorra yang masih bertarung diatasnya.

Dalam wujud Resurreccion serangan Ulquiorra semakin cepat, dia bahkan bisa membuat beberapa luka di Aizen. Pedangnya digantikan oleh semacam tombak yang dibuat dari kumpulan energi. Serangannya kali ini melukai pipi kiri Aizen, membuatnya meneteskan banyak darah dari luka itu.

"Cero Oscuras." Kata Ulquiorra, mengeluarkan Cero hitam yang daya hancurnya jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Ceronya yang biasa.

"Tuanmu itu bukan vampir biasa kan." Kata Soi Fon setelah melihat pertarungan Ulquiorra sejauh ini.

"Sudah kubilang, Ulquiorra-_sama_ jauh diatas Espada." Kata Ggio. Perhatiannya teralih ke arah bawah saat dia mencium bau darah manusia yang dikenalnya dan ternyata benar, Orihime berada di tempat itu.

Ulquiorra juga menyadari hal ini. Dia berhenti menyerang Aizen dan menoleh ke arah Orihime.

Aizen tersenyum licik. Memanfaatkan kelengahan Ulquiorra dia memotong lengan kanan vampir Alpha itu. Bagi Ulquiorra, hal ini bukan masalah besar, dia dengan cepat meregenerasi lengannya kembali.

"Kemampuan regenerasimu memang cepat tapi apa gadis manusia itu juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama." Kata Aizen dengan senyum licik dan menggunakan Sonido, muncul tepat dihadapan Orihime.

Orihime hanya bisa menatap ngeri saat Aizen mengayunkan pedangnya, seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi rasa takut dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Dia hanya memejamkan mata saat merasa pedang itu akan mengenainya tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa, kecuali sepasang tangan yang merengkuhnya dan seseorang berdiri dihadapannya, mendekapnya.

Ggio menatap tidak percaya apa yang terjadi. "Ulquiorra-_sama_."

Tepat sesaat sebelum pedang Aizen mengenai Orihime, Ulquiorra melindungi gadis itu, membuat punggungnya terluka parah.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan melakukan itu. Apa kau bisa menyembuhkan lukamu sekarang? Dengan _reiatsu_ku di seluruh luka itu." Kata Aizen.

Ulquiorra merasa seluruh _reiatsu_nya terserap habis dan pandangannya perlahan memburam. Dia tahu seluruh kemampuan Aizen dan ini adalah kemampuan yang sangat dia hindari. _Zanpakuto_ Aizen bisa menghalangi proses penyembuhan luka yang ditimbulkan jika dia menambahkan _reiatsu _dalam serangannya, selain itu _reiatsu_ yang ditambahkan akan menyerap _reiatsu_ yang mendapat luka. Bagi vampir biasa dan manusia, ini berarti kematian langsung tapi Ulquiorra masih bisa menahannya berkat kemampuan regenerasinya yang cepat tapi entah untuk berapa lama. Dulu dia pernah mendapat serangan ini, meski hanya menimbulkan luka kecil tapi butuh beberapa minggu baginya untuk pulih sempurna.

"Ulquiorra, kenapa?" Tanya Orihime, masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia bisa mendengar nafas Ulquiorra yang mulai memburu, menunjukkan seberapa parah luka yang dia alami. Orihime tidak akan percaya jika Ulquiorra mengatakan tidak tahu serangan Aizen tidak akan membuatnya seperti ini, dia terlalu pintar untuk tidak tahu.

"Orihime..._aishiteru_." Ucap Ulquiorra.

Orihime merasa detak jantungnya terhenti. Ucapan tadi bukan ucapan yang pernah dia duga akan terdengar dari mulut Ulquiorra, vampir dingin yang tidak pernah dia mengerti jalan pikirannya. Dia belum memberi jawaban namun Ulquiorra sudah melepaskan dekapannya dan kembali berhadapan dengan Aizen meski kondisinya sudah tidak sanggup bertarung.

"Apa kau ingin Kyouka Suigetsu menyayat badanmu lagi?" Ujar Aizen.

"Tidak akan pernah." Ulquiorra menembakkan Bala yang dengan mudahnya dihindari. Aizen berada tepat dihadapan Ulquiorra. Dia menunjukkan wajah kejinya dan menusuk perut Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra!" Teriak Orihime.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Ulquiorra menahan pedang Aizen saat dia akan menariknya kembali. "Cero Oscuras."

Dia menembakkan Cero hitamnya dalam jarak dekat, baik dirinya dan Aizen terkena serangan.

Orihime yang sedari tadi dipenuhi kecemasan bisa sedikit menghela nafas lega saat melihat Ulquiorra muncul tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, menggunakan sonido sebelum terkena ledakan sepenuhnya tapi kondisinya sudah sangat parah. Tangan kiri memegangi perutnya yang terluka dan punggungnya juga masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Alpha memang tidak bisa diremehkan." Kata Aizen dari balik kumpulan debu diatasnya. Kepalanya terluka juga bahu kanannya tapi itu masih belum sebanding dengan luka Ulquiorra.

"Aizen-_sama_, sebaiknya kita mundur." Kata Tousen. Dibelakangnya terdapat Hallibel, yang dipapah oleh Grimmjow, Starrk dan Lilynette, juga Yammy.

Aizen menatap sekitarnya yang sudah dikelilingi oleh para Pemburu. Tidak ingin mendapat kekalahan lebih dari ini, Aizen memilih mundur beserta para vampir yang masih bertahan, pergi dari tempat itu dengan Garganta.

"Ulquiorra." Panggil Orihime seraya berjalan ke laki-laki itu.

Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dia akan meraih tangan Orihime namun pandangannya semakin memburam. Saat jarak yang memisahkan tangan mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter, kegelapan mendatangi Ulquiorra.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, hehehe. Sabar ya nunggu chap selanjutnya, kira2 Ulquiorra saya apain ya :evil grin:**

**Btw, kemampuan Aizen di fic ini saya emang ngarang sendiri.**

**Soal sumpah darah yang dibilang Ggio, itu sumpah antara vampir level rendah ke vampir kelas darah murni. Vampir level rendah yang terikat sumpah darah gak bisa dikendalikan sama vampir darah murni lain tapi sangat gampang dikendalikan oleh vampir darah murni yang diikat sumpah. Jadi, Ggio itu gak bisa dikendalikan sama Aizen tapi sekali Ulquiorra kasih dia perintah mutlak, dia gak bisa ngelawan sama sekali.**

**Hana-Hana : *juga ngindari timpukan Toushirou***

**Ruki_ya : hehehe. 2 chap lagi masa lalu Ulquiorra bakal dibahas kok, jadi sabar ya ^^**

**Kaze-Hime : pasti langsung dapet sakit jantung tuh anak kecil *dibekuin Toushirou, ngatain dia kecil*. Kasih bocoran dikit ya...Ulquiorra bukan penguasa Hueco Mundo sebelum Aizen tapi dia bakal jadi penguasa Hueco Mundo, soalnya ayahnya yang penguasa sebelum Aizen. Tapi gara2 Aizen bikin 'kacau', posisi Ulquiorra sebagai pengganti ayahnya diambil Aizen**

**Rhya : kalo sampai di aslinya juga kayak gitu bakal banyak fans yang dapet sakit jantung mendadak tuh**

**Kazu : jadian gak ya...baca aja deh, hehehe**

**Tsukuyomi-Tsuki : gpp kok. Ortu Momo cuma Pemburu biasa, makanya gak banyak dijelasin**

**Silahkan pencet tombol hijau di bawah ^^  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Update lagi ^^**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**

* * *

Para kapten divisi tengah melakukan pertemuan, membahas hasil pertempuran mereka. Meski mereka tidak berhasil membunuh Aizen yang menjadi target utama tapi itu bukan pertempuran tanpa hasil. Banyak vampir yang terbunuh dalam pertempuran yang berarti akan sedikit vampir yang berkeliaran di wilayah manusia, hampir seluruh Espada mati, mereka juga 'mendapat' vampir yang akan menjadi sumber informasi penting mereka.

"Bagaimana kondisi para vampir, Soi Fon-_taichou_?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Kita tidak bisa berharap banyak dari Nelliel, selain fisiknya menjadi anak kecil dia juga sepertinya menyegel seluruh ingatannya. Ichimaru Gin yang kita tawan juga masih menolak bicara meski dia mau memberi sedikit informasi pada Matsumoto."

Secara reflek Toushirou mengepal erat tangannya dan mengeluarkan _reiatsu _menakutkan. Para kapten disana yang tahu sebagian dari alasan sikap Toushirou ini (Gin yang membuat Rangiku menjadi vampir) tidak mengeluarkan komentar apapun dan melanjutkan pertemuan.

"Sementara dua vampir lainnya, Ggio Vega, saya bisa yakinkan dia tidak dalam kategori berbahaya dan dia tidak akan bisa berbuat macam-macam dengan _houmonka_ di badannya, saya rasa tidak apa-apa jika kita membiarkannya 'bebas' di dalam lingkungan markas selama dia tahu area mana saja yang bisa dia masuki. Sementara Ulquiorra Schiffer...mungkin Unohana-_taichou_ bisa memberi laporan lebih jelas." Soi Fon menoleh ke arah kapten perempuan lain di ruangan itu.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan bisa dipastikan dia darah murni Alpha." Kata Unohana.

"Alpha? Darah murni yang keturunannya tetap berdarah murni tidak peduli gen dari pihak orangtua lainnya?" Komentar Byakuya.

Unohana memberi anggukan lalu melanjutkan laporannya. "Jika dia mau bekerja sama dia bisa menjadi aset terbesar, tapi yang menjadi masalah kondisinya saat ini. _Reiatsu_ disekitar lukanya bukan hanya menghalangi segala proses penyembuhan dari luar tapi juga menyerap _reiatsu_nya."

"Berapa kemungkinan dia bisa pulih?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Sangat kecil bahkan kemungkinannya bisa melewati masa kritis tidak kurang dari 20%. Sampai sekarang dia masih tidak sadarkan diri." Jawab Unohana.

_Ruang pengobatan divisi 4..._

Orihime terus menunggui Ulquiorra yang terbaring di salah satu tempat tidur, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan laki-laki itu. Luka yang sangat parah bahkan membuat Ulquiorra tidak memiliki _reiatsu_ cukup untuk mempertahankan fisik vampirnya, membuatnya berada di fisik manusia. Infus yang terpasang padanya berisi darah. Asosiasi vampir cukup 'berbaik hati' untuk merawatnya karena mereka menginginkan informasi darinya.

Untuk kesekian kali Orihime menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhannya pada Ulquiorra yang hasilnya tetap sama, _reiatsu_ Aizen yang berada di luka Ulquiorra menghalangi kekuatannya. Airmata mulai berjatuhan di wajah Orihime, dia selalu mengira kekuatan penyembuhannya bisa berguna tapi ini pertama kalinya dia merasa tidak berguna dan sangat bersalah. Kalau saja dirinya tidak muncul saat Ulquiorra bertarung, vampir itu tidak perlu melindunginya dan menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Kamu tahu, kamu sudah tiga hari tidak sadar. Unohana-_taichou_ bilang kalau 3 minggu kamu tidak sadar..." Orihime tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya dan airmatanya semakin deras, terlalu menyakitkan untuknya harus mengakui hidup Ulquiorra diujung tanduk. Dia tidak akan mengizinkan Ulquiorra mati, tidak setelah dia sadar perasaannya.

Dia kembali berusaha bicara dengan Ulquiorra, berharap meski dia tidak membuka mata tapi dia bisa mendengar suaranya. "Dihari pertama aku melihatmu, aku sudah menyukai matamu tapi aku juga merasa takut dengan auramu. Ternyata memang benar, kamu bukan manusia. Awalnya aku sangat takut padamu tapi perlahan rasa takut itu lenyap dan...keberadaanmu mulai menyingkirkan keberadaan posisi Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime menggenggam tangan Ulquiorra semakin erat dan tangan lainnya menyusuri wajah laki-laki itu. "Kalau aku memiliki lima kehidupan, aku ingin semuanya kuhabiskan dengan orang yang sama, mencintai orang yang sama, kamu." Dia meletakkan tangan yang dia genggam ke pipinya. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, karena itu buka matamu, Ulquiorra."

_Area divisi 2..._

"Sepertinya kau bosan sekali." Kata Soi Fon dengan senyum 'iblis' saat memasuki aula markasnya. Ggio, dalam wujud manusia, menunggunya disana dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku mati kebosanan jangan hanya izinkan aku berkeliaran di area divisimu. Aku juga ingin melihat kondisi Ulquiorra-_sama_." Protes Ggio. Dia memang cukup beruntung tidak berada di penjara seperti tawanan lain tapi sejak dia berada di markas asosiasi Pemburu, yang dia lihat hanya area divisi 2. Soi Fon juga mengharuskannya berada dalam wujud manusia. "Dan hapus _houmonka_ di badanku. Aku sudah muak melihat tato kupu-kupu di dadaku."

"Aku kan sudah bilang kau hanya boleh keluar dari area divisiku jika bersamaku."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin ke divisi 4, sekarang."

"Ya ya, baiklah. Aku juga ada urusan dengan Unohana-_taichou_." Kata Soi Fon sambil lalu.

Ggio menggerutu kesal lalu mengikuti Soi Fon, dia punya perasaan perempuan ini akan senang sekali membuatnya 'menderita'.

Soi Fon tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan selembar foto yang dia simpan dibalik _haori_. Ggio memungutnya, foto itu diambil beberapa tahun lalu, rambut Soi Fon tidak sepanjang sekarang dan dia masih belum memakai _haori_ kapten. Di foto itu juga terdapat wanita berkulit gelap dan berambut panjang diikat kuncir kuda. Wajah Soi Fon bersemu merah di foto itu yang menurut Ggio membuatnya imut.

"Hoi, kau menjatuhkan ini." Kata Ggio.

"jangan tidak sopan padaku." Soi Fon berbalik dan hendak memprotes lebih banyak tapi segera dia menjadi panik dan cepat-cepat menyambar foto di tangan Ggio.

Ggio tertawa geli melihat reaksi Soi Fon. "Siapa perempuan itu?"

"Yoruichi-_sama_, kapten divisi 2 sebelum aku. Dia juga mentorku sebelum dia non-aktif sebagai Pemburu. Sebagai Pemburu dia sangat hebat dan kuat, aku betul-betul mengaguminya." Jawab Soi Fon yang tanpa disadari ekspresinya menjadi lembut saat menjawabnya. Melihat ekspresi lembut Soi Fon, Ggio juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ke...kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" Ucap Soi Fon yang baru 'sadar'.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja kau manis kalau tidak memasang wajah serius tiap waktu." Kata Ggio yang tersenyum lebar.

(_author mendadak pingsan waktu buat percakapan ini, bayangin Ggio_)

Rona merah memenuhi wajah Soi Fon. Dia membalik badan dan berjalan secepat mungkin. "Jangan pikir dengan bersikap manis kau akan kubiarkan berbuat seenaknya."

"Iya..." Kata Ggio dengan wajah usil.

"Hei, kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau mau berada disini? Padahal kalau kau memilih meninggalkan tuanmu kau tidak perlu dikurung seperti ini, kondisinya juga kritis." Tanya Soi Fon selewat beberapa waktu dengan suara normal, sudah tidak bercanda lagi.

Ggio kembali memasang wajah biasa. "Karena aku sudah bersumpah hanya memberi kesetiaanku pada Ulquiorra-_sama _dan terus mengikutinya tidak peduli seperti apapun kondisinya dan dimanapun dia. Ulquiorra-_sama_ satu-satunya vampir yang kusegani."

"Kau serius kan?" Tanya Soi Fon yang terheran pada jawaban Ggio, berhenti berjalan dan menolehkan kepalanya. Dia tidak menyangka vampir yang selama ini dia kira sebagai makhluk yang hanya mencari keuntungan untuk mereka sendiri ternyata ada juga yang seperti Ggio, loyal pada atasannya tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi pada atasannya itu.

"Iya. Mungkin bagi vampir lain aku ini 'tidak waras', sekarang ini mungkin hanya aku saja vampir yang melakukan sumpah darah tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku benar-benar menghormati Ulquiorra-_sama_. Dibanding Aizen, dia jauh lebih pantas mengatur komunitas vampir." Kata Ggio, dari ekspresi dan nada bicaranya tampak jelas dia benar-benar loyal pada atasannya.

* * *

Dibanding Ggio, keadaan Gin tidak sebaik dirinya, dia benar-benar menjadi tawanan dan berada di dan Nel dikategorikan tidak berbahaya oleh asosiasi, Nel benar-benar menjadi anak kecil sementara Ggio sudah mengatakan dengan jelas dihadapan seluruh kapten asosiasi dia hanya akan 'bergerak' jika diperintah oleh Ulquiorra dan sekarang Ulquiorra tidak sadarkan diri yang berarti Ggio bisa dianggap 'tidak berbahaya'. Selain itu dia juga diancam oleh Soi Fon dengan tusukan kedua _houmonka_, tusukan pertama sudah dia dapat saat bertarung oleh kapten itu.

Tapi Gin berbeda. Selain dia menjadi tangan kanan Aizen, dia juga bisa bergerak atas keinginan sendiri. Dia bahkan sudah masuk dalam daftar _blacklist_ sejak 16 tahun lalu di hari dia mengubah salah satu Pemburu asosiasi menjadi vampir.

"Ran-chan." Panggil Gin saat dia mendengar derap langkah menuju selnya, dia mengenakan kimono hitam sebagai tanda dirinya tawanan asosiasi.

Tebakannya keliru, Rangiku memang yang sering mengunjunginya atau bahkan bisa dibilang satu-satunya yang mengunjunginya diluar alasan meminta informasi, tapi kali ini yang mengunjunginya adalah Toushirou. Pemuda itu sudah memberinya pandangan dingin sebelum satu katapun terlontar.

"Apa maksudmu merubah Matsumoto menjadi vampir?" Ujar Toushirou dengan suara sedingin es yang nyaris menyaingi Ulquiorra.

"Sebelum kujawab, apa yang kau tahu hanya sebatas aku mengubah Ran-chan beberapa hari setelah kau lahir."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Darah manusia tidak akan bisa menahan darah vampir dalam waktu lama, terlebih kalau manusia itu mengandung bayi vampir, dia bisa meninggal."

Toushirou tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya. "Jangan bohong! Apa kau ingin bilang aku nyaris membuat ibuku meninggal!" Serunya.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak tapi itu memang benar. Saat Ran-chan mengandung dirimu dia masih seorang manusia. Dia tahu resikonya tapi dia bersikeras melahirkanmu. Kondisinya sudah kritis saat kau lahir. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia karena itu lebih baik aku dibencinya dengan mengubahnya menjadi vampir daripada melihatnya meninggal disaat aku masih bisa menolongnya." Kata Gin.

"Sekarang kau senang membuatnya menderita?! Apa kau masih belum cukup mempermainkannya?!" Teriak Toushirou penuh kemarahan, _reiatsu _yang dikeluarkannya bahkan menurunkan suhu disana.

"Mempermainkan? Senang melihatnya menderita? Tidak sekalipun." Kata Gin serius. "Biarpun aku harus mengakui aku memang sering membuatnya menderita tapi aku tidak pernah menyukai perbuatanku sedikitpun. Satu-satunya yang tidak ingin kulihat hanya airmata Rangiku."

"Jangan bercanda!" Toushirou memunculkan pilar-pilar es dan menggunakan pilar itu untuk menghimpit Gin ke dinding selnya. Gin mengerinyit sakit saat dirinya menghantam dinding tapi kemudian dia hanya tampak pasrah, senyum rubahnya tetap ada tapi tidak seperti biasanya, senyum itu menunjukkan kepahitan.

"Kau bilang tidak ingin melihatnya menangis tapi semua perbuatanmu hanya membuatnya meneteskan airmata! Kau hanya membuatnya menderita! Vampir sepertimu tidak pantas mendapat hatinya!"

"Tidak pantas? Berarti kau juga. Apa pantas seseorang yang memiliki separuh darah vampir mengambil darah dari gadis yang kehilangan orangtuanya ditangan vampir?" Kata Gin tenang, yang dia sadar betul memprovokasi Toushirou dan akan semakin memperparah kondisinya. Benar saja, es yang menghimpit dirinya semakin kuat, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas namun dia tetap tidak memberi perlawanan.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi kalau darahmu tidak ada didalam diriku! Sejak aku tahu separuh darah dalam diriku adalah vampir, aku selalu mengutuk separuh darah vampir itu."

"Aku anggap itu berarti kau membenciku."

"Aku sudah membencimu di hari Matsumoto mengatakan siapa yang mengubahnya menjadi vampir." Ucap Toushirou penuh dengan kebencian dan samar-samar terasa keinginannya membunuh Gin.

"_Taichou_, jangan menyakiti tawanan." Kata Rangiku pelan.

Meski masih kesal Toushirou menghancurkan es yang menghimpit Gin. Dia lalu membalik badan dan meninggalkan area penjara.

"Gin, kamu tidak apa-apa? Maaf soal Toushirou, sampai sekarang dia masih membenci darahmu." Ujar Rangiku, menggenggam jeruji sel Gin karena hanya itu jarak terdekat yang bisa dia raih. Gin dianggap tawanan berbahaya sehingga tidak seorangpun diizinkan memasuki selnya, meski Rangiku memohon pada Yamamoto-_soutaichou_.

Gin mengangguk dan berjalan hingga batas jeruji sel, meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Rangiku. "_Nee..._Ran-chan, aku rasa dia akan semakin membenciku kalau tahu aku yang memberinya nama."

**(flashback)**

Salju turun perlahan memenuhi kota Karakura dengan warna putih. Disaat semua orang memilih berlindung dari udara dingin, seorang pria justru berada diluar, berdiri dibawah pohon yang sudah kehilangan semua daunnya di tengah musim dingin.

"Gin, maaf. Ada pertemuan. Yoruichi-san tadi juga mau ikut patroli denganku, aku harus buat alasan supaya dia tidak curiga kenapa aku ingin patroli sendiri." Ucap Rangiku, berlari ke arah Gin.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Gin dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tapi sekarang sedang turun salju. Aku tidak enak membuatmu menunggu lama, pasti dingin."

"Aku tidak keberatan, aku suka salju." Gin menjulurkan satu tangannya, membiarkan salju jatuh ditangannya. "Ran-chan, kamu tahu, kalau aku punya putra dia akan kuberi nama Toushirou."

"Toushirou ya...nama yang bagus." Komentar Rangiku, tersenyum lembut.

Namun ucapan ini justru membuat Gin sedih, tampak dari senyum rubahnya yang tidak seperti tadi. Rangiku tidak menyadari perubahan sikapnya ini.

"Tapi Ran-chan, aku tidak ingin membebanimu." Kata Gin.

Rangiku memberi tatapan bingung tapi Gin tidak memberi penjelasan atas ucapannya.

**(end flashback)**

"Mungkin saja. Dia sama sepertimu, susah memaafkan orang yang sudah menyakiti orang yang berarti baginya." Kata Rangiku yang dengan berat hati mengakui, senyum lemah mengiringi ucapannya.

* * *

Sebuah ide mendadak terbesit di benak Orihime. Ide yang memungkinkannya bisa menyembuhkan Ulquiorra yang kondisinya semakin menurun. Dengan tangan gemetar dia mengambil pisau yang berada di atas meja kecil didekatnya. Tangannya semakin gemetaran saat dia mendekatkan pisau itu ke pergelangan tangan kirinya, tapi dia harus menahan rasa sakit itu demi kemungkinan samar.

Dia mengerinyit sakit dan berusaha menahan suaranya sekecil mungkin saat dia mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Dia mendekatkan tangannya ke mulut Ulquiorra tapi di detik terakhir menarik kembali. Orihime ragu dengan cara itu darahnya bisa ditelan oleh Ulquiorra dan dia menggunakan cara lain. Dia mengambil beberapa teguk darah ke mulutnya. Sesaat dia terlihat ragu, tapi segera dia buang jauh-jauh. Orihime mendekatkan dirinya dan meminumkan darahnya dari mulut ke mulut.

Orihime bisa merasakan Ulquiorra meminum darah yang diberikan meski perlahan. Setelah semua darah diminum, dia melepas bibirnya. Dia berharap penuh caranya ini akan berhasil. Untuk beberapa detik tidak ada perubahan pada Ulquiorra, membuat Orihime kembali putus asa, tapi kemudian dia melihat tangan Ulquiorra bergerak.

"Ulquiorra." Panggil Orihime penuh harap.

Badan Ulquiorra kembali bergerak tapi dia tetap tidak sadarkan diri dan seolah tengah mengalami mimpi buruk. Orihime menjadi panik terlebih saat dia merasakan sejumlah besar _reiatsu _dari vampir itu.

"Inoue, tolong keluar sebentar." Ucap Unohana yang datang saat merasakan _reiatsu_ besar dari Ulquiorra.

"Inoue-san, ayo." Kata Isane sambil menuntun Orihime, yang tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya karena terlalu cemas, keluar. "Tenang saja. Unohana-_taichou_ akan menolongnya, jadi jangan khawatir. Luka ditanganmu juga harus diobati." Isane menambahkan kalimat terakhir saat melihat darah menetes dari pergelangan kiri Orihime.

Orihime hanya mengangguk lemah dan membiarkan Isane membawanya ke ruangan lain untuk mengobati lukanya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali kondisi Ulquiorra sekarang.

* * *

**Nasib Ulquiorra masih belum jelas ya? Saya memang author kejam kalo soal ini, hehehe :evil grin:**

**Asal nama Toushirou itu pemberian Gin bukan murni ide saya, saya dapat ide dari fic lain.**

**Ruki_ya : author gak sejahat itu kok, tenang aja gak bakal saya lempar sandal**

**Kazu : syukurlah kalo suka momen SoiGgio. Masa' sih, perasaan biasa aja ide-ide saya *blush*. Gak tau ini fic mo dibuat berapa chap, nulis ya nulis aja, gak mikir jadinya berapa chap yang penting gak keluar dari draft**

**Fusae : sebelumnya mo tanya, pennamemu dulu Rhya, kan? Ortu Ulquiorra saya adain sendiri, lagian mereka juga gak banyak dibahas dicerita. Disini diceritain nasib GinRan kan (biarpun cuma dikit)**

**KuroShiro : ini udah update, tapi author lagi 'jahat', nasib Ulquiorra belum dijelasin, hehehe**

**Tsukuyomi-Tsuki : kalo mo dibanyakin ntar saya buat side story tentang mereka, tapi mungkin baru dibuat waktu cerita utamanya selesai. Disini udh ada momen GinRan kan, mudah2an kamu suka. Soal takdir itu...ngutip kata2 Gin nih, 'I'm not too fond of sad stories'. Saya gak terlalu suka buat cerita dengan ed tragis tapi...tergantung ceritanya juga. Liat aja ednya gimana ^^**

**Hana-Hana : dibuat mati gak ya...tunggu chap selanjutnya ya ^^**

**Kaze-Hime : selama Ulquiorra gak gigit Orihime, dia gak bakal jadi vampir (sama kayak di Vampire Knight). Adegan terakhirnya emang saya ambil dari manga. Soal nasib Ulquiorra...baca chap selanjutnya**

***maaf, author jadi kebanyakan iklan gini***

**Silahkan review...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Biarpun tugas besar mulai menumpuk tapi tetep update! (gak tau lagi ya kalo udah mo deadline tubes, update pasti telat; deadline tubes akhir desember)**

**Yang penasaran sama nasib Ulquiorra dan masa lalunya, di chap ini dijelasin.  
**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**

* * *

Sudah 4 jam sejak Unohana berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Ulquiorra dan selama itu pula kapten divisi 4 itu tidak kunjung keluar tapi perlahan _reiatsu_ besar yang dikeluarkan Ulquiorra mulai menyusut.

"Orihime!" Panggil Ggio, kepanikan memenuhi wajahnya. "Bagaimana kondisi Ulquiorra-_sama_?"

Orihime menggeleng lemah, airmata membasahi diwajahnya tanpa henti.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan Unohana berjalan keluar, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Unohana-_taichou_, bagaimana?" Tanya Orihime.

"Kondisinya sudah stabil sekarang tapi dia masih tidak sadar. Sepertinya ada sesuatu di alam mimpinya yang membuatnya tidak bisa keluar dari mimpi."

"Apa tidak bisa memasuki mimpinya dan menyadarkannya?" Ucap Orihime penuh harap.

"Itu bisa saja tapi yang menjadi masalah tidak ada seorangpun di asosiasi yang memiliki kemampuan memasuki mimpi."

"Aku bisa." Ucap Ggio yang membuat perhatian Unohana dan Orihime terfokus padanya. "_Reiatsu_ Ulquiorra-_sama_ sedang di titik terendahnya kan? Selama _reiatsu_ orang yang akan kumasuki mimpinya lebih rendah dari _reiatsu_ku aku bisa berada dalam mimpinya."

Mereka bertiga masuk ke ruang Ulquiorra dirawat. Tidak ada perubahan pada kondisinya, matanya masih tetap terpejam. Ggio berjalan mendekat lalu mengulurkan tangannya, dia berkonsentrasi berusaha memasuki mimpi Ulquiorra tapi sebelum dia benar-benar menggunakan kekuatannya dia menoleh ke Orihime.

"Aku rasa ada baiknya kau ikut." Kata Ggio. Orihime memegang pundak Ggio dan vampir itu membawanya masuk ke mimpi Ulquiorra.

Begitu Orihime membuka mata, dia mendapati dirinya berada di taman bunga dan didepannya terdapat sebuah rumah besar. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya lebih cermat dan melihat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam berada di taman itu, membelakanginya. Orihime berjalan mendekati anak kecil itu tapi saat dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pundak anak itu tangannya menembusnya seperti memegang ruang hampa.

"Kita tidak nyata disini. Ini bagian dari ingatan Ulquiorra-_sama_, yang bisa kita lakukan hanya melihat." Kata Ggio.

Orihime mengangguk. Dia kembali memperhatikan anak kecil yang masih membelakanginya dan bersenandung riang sambil membuat mahkota bunga. Orihime menarik nafas terkejut saat sadar siapa anak kecil itu, Ulquiorra yang masih kecil.

"Ulqui-chan." Panggil suara wanita. Ulquiorra menoleh dan melihat kedua orangtuanya berdiri dibelakangnya. Dia menghampiri mereka.

"_Okaasama_, aku sudah 8 tahun, jangan panggil aku 'Ulqui-chan' lagi." Protes Ulquiorra dengan wajah ngambek selayaknya anak kecil. (_Ulquiorra versi anak kecil, imut!!! Gak kuat bayanginnya, bisa pingsan mendadak._)

"Iya, iya." Kata ibu Ulquiorra, tersenyum dan mengelus kepala putranya. "Sedang buat apa?"

"Ini." Kata Ulquiorra sambil menyodorkan mahkota bunga yang dia buat. "Untuk _okaasama_."

"Terima kasih tapi ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, harusnya kami yang memberikanmu hadiah."

"Tidak usah hadiah, _otousama_ mau seharian menemaniku sudah cukup, habis _otousama_ jarang mau main denganku."

"Baik." Jawab ayah Ulquiorra, yang memiliki rambut dan mata seperti putranya. "Tapi kalau kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan ayah, ayah akan seminggu menemanimu bermain."

"Apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra bingung juga penasaran.

"Kalau misalnya kamu memiliki kemampuan untuk mengatur suatu kelompok besar yang juga harus memangsa makhluk lain dan juga kamu kemampuan melebihi yang lain, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Ulquiorra mengerjap matanya beberapa kali.

"Ah, maaf. Apa terlalu susah?" Ucap ayah Ulquiorra.

Namun Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepala.

"Hanya memikirkan jawaban. Kalau aku, aku akan menjaga keseimbangan. Memangsa dan dimangsa adalah hal yang wajar tapi keseimbangan juga harus diperhatikan. Pemangsa tidak boleh mengambil buruannya terlalu banyak karena itu hanya akan menghancurkan mereka juga, menghabiskan makanan mereka. Dan mengenai kekuatan, aku akan menggunakannya untuk menjaga keseimbangan itu, juga melindungi orang-orang yang berarti bagiku, _okaasama, otousama_, dan seperti yang pernah _otousama_ bilang dulu, seseorang yang nantinya akan sangat kuinginkan." Jawab Ulquiorra dengan wajah tersenyum cerah.

Ayah dan ibu Ulquiorra terkejut dengan jawabannya tapi kemudian mereka tersenyum, nampaknya jawaban putra mereka sama sekali bukan jawaban mengecewakan.

"Kamu memang pintar." Puji ayahnya sambil mengusap kepala Ulquiorra. "Sekarang kenapa kamu tidak main lagi?"

Ulquiorra kembali bermain di taman, hendak membuat mahkota bunga lagi.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya dia memutuskan." Kata ibu Ulquiorra, memperhatikan putranya yang begitu ceria bermain.

"Ya. Dia sudah bisa memberi jawaban yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi penggantiku."

"Ah, Aizen-san." Ucap Ulquiorra.

Mendengar nama Aizen, kedua orangtua Ulquiorra menjadi penuh waspada dan bergegas menuju putra mereka. Ayah Ulquiorra berada didepan putranya sementara ibunya dibelakang dirinya, memegang bahunya. Ulquiorra jelas bingung dengan sikap orangtuanya yang mendadak berubah seperti ini.

"Ulquiorra, masuk ke dalam rumah." Kata ibunya dengan mata serius tertuju pada Aizen.

"Kenapa?"

"Masuk, sekarang." Ulangnya, kali ini memandang Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mengangguk dan memasuki rumah.

"Apa kau berharap aku akan berubah pikiran dan membantumu?" Ucap ayah Ulquiorra pada Aizen. "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan menyetujui rencanamu, baik sebagai penguasa Hueco Mundo ataupun hanya sebagai vampir. Rencanamu itu hanya akan merusak keseimbangan antara dunia manusia dan vampir. Pemangsa yang terus memakan buruan hanya akan menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri karena mereka hanya menghabiskan seluruh buruan yang ada"

"Sejak dulu kau selalu mengatakan itu, 'keseimbangan, keseimbangan', untuk apa memperhatikan manusia. Mereka hanya mangsa bagi kita."

"Tetap saja kami menolak rencanamu." Kata ibu Ulquiorra tegas.

"Baik. Kalau kalian menolak aku cukup menyingkirkan kalian seperti yang kulakukan pada darah murni lain."

Dari dalam rumah, Ulquiorra bisa mendengar suara pertarungan. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dia mengintip dari celah pintu. Apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kedua orangtuanya tergeletak tanpa nyawa di tanah dengan darah bergelimpangan di sekitar mereka.

"_Otousama_! _Okaasama_!" Teriak Ulquiorra.

Aizen menoleh kearahnya dan memberi senyum licik. Dia menghilang dari hadapan Ulquiorra, saat dia sadar Aizen sudah berada dibelakangnya. Dia merasa sepasang taring menusuknya dan perlahan kesadarannya menghilang. Saat seluruh kesadarannya akan lenyap dan dia hanya bisa tergeletak tidak berdaya, pandangannya tertuju pada orangtuanya. Dua tetes airmata mengalir dari mata hijau emeraldnya.

Sekeliling Orihime dan Ggio mendadak berubah menjadi ruang hampa dipenuhi warna putih, seakan menandakan ingatan Ulquiorra terputus disitu.

"Siapa yang memberimu izin memasuki mimpiku?" Ucap Ulquiorra dingin. Orihime dan Ggio menoleh kearahnya.

"Maafkan saya Ulquiorra-_sama_." Kata Ggio yang cepat-cepat berlutut. "Karena anda tidak kunjung sadar, saya bermaksud mencari tahu penyebabnya di dalam mimpi anda. Saya benar-benar minta maaf jika anda tidak menyetujui cara saya."

Ulquiorra masih menatap dingin Ggio lalu mengalihkannya pada Orihime dan kembali ke Ggio. "Kau juga mengajaknya, Ggio?"

"Iya. Saya berharap Orihime bisa membantu."

"Keluar dari mimpiku tapi jangan bawa dia keluar." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Saya mengerti." Ggio lalu tidak terlihat lagi disana.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau membuka matamu?" Tanya Orihime yang hampir menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa. _Reiatsu_ Aizen yang tercampur di badanku memaksaku mengingat-ingat hari itu berulang kali. Hari dimana Aizen menghancurkan semua yang kumiliki, posisiku sebagai penguasa Hueco Mundo setelah ayahku, kehidupanku sebagai 'manusia', dan orangtuaku. Dia bahkan membuatku percaya bahwa aku hanya manusia biasa yang dia ubah menjadi vampir, membuatku tidak bisa melawannya, mengendalikanku." Jawab Ulquiorra tetap dengan nada dingin tapi kali ini terdengar rasa bersalah didalamnya.

"Setelah aku sadar darah vampir apa yang mengalir di diriku, aku membuat sumpah untuk memberi Aizen kehancuran yang sama. Akan kuhancurkan rencananya dan kurebut kembali posisiku, tapi meski aku melakukan semua itu, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kudapat kembali tak akan pernah ada, ayah dan ibuku. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, sebanyak apapun kehancuran yang kuberikan pada Aizen, orangtuaku tidak akan pernah kembali. Ingatan yang kamu lihat tadi semakin menguatkan kenyataan itu. Biarpun aku pernah mengatakan aku tidak percaya dengan hati, itu kukatakan karena aku mengunci perasaanku, tapi ada satu perasaan yang tidak pernah bisa kukunci, rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat orangtuaku meninggal."

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Orihime melihat mata Ulquiorra yang dipenuhi kesedihan. Semua sikap dingin yang dia perlihatkan saat Ggio masih berada disini runtuh begitu saja. Ulquiorra yang selama ini tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun melihat sisi lemahnya, sekarang membiarkan seorang manusia melihatnya. Dia memang tidak seperti Aizen yang benar-benar menganggap manusia hanya 'makanan', tapi dia juga menganggap manusia sebagai 'makhluk tidak berarti', sampah. Namun perumpamaan itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Inoue Orihime.

"Aku memang tidak bisa mengerti sepenuhnya rasa bersalahmu, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak paham sepenuhnya. Di hari kakakku meninggal, aku bertengkar dengannya dan tidak pernah mengucapkan maaf. Sampai sekarang aku berharap aku bisa meminta maaf padanya." Kata Orihime sambil berjalan mendekati Ulquiorra. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan diletakkan di pipi kanan Ulquiorra. "Mungkin penderitaanku tidak sebanding denganmu, tapi Ulquiorra, jangan sampai rasa bersalah menghancurkan dirimu."

"Biarpun ayah dan ibumu tidak akan kembali, bukan berarti itu akhir semuanya kan. Aku tahu kamu ingin mengembalikan keseimbangan antara vampir dan manusia, kalau kamu menyerah sekarang itu tidak akan terjadi. Apa yang dipertahankan oleh ayahmu akan benar-benar dihancurkan Aizen."

Ulquiorra sesaat terkejut, dia sama sekali tidak mengira Orihime akan mendukungnya seperti ini. Dia meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Orihime yang berada di pipinya. "Apa kamu sadar arti dari 'menjaga keseimbangan' bukan berarti 'tidak akan membiarkan vampir menyerang manusia'." Kata Ulquiorra.

Orihime mengangguk. "Tapi paling tidak antara vampir dan manusia tidak akan jatuh banyak korban seperti sekarang."

"Sembuhkan aku." Kata Ulquiorra setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Orihime menatap heran. "Sembuhkan lukaku dengan kekuatanmu dengan itu aku bisa membuka mataku lagi."

"Tapi aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali..." Kata Orihime ragu.

"Aku tahu, aku merasakan kekuatanmu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa saat kamu menyembuhkanku, tapi sekarang aku juga akan menyembuhkan diriku sendiri, melawan rasa bersalahku. Darah yang kamu berikan juga akan membantu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak cukup kuat?" Ucap Orihime yang masih ragu, wajar jika mengingat sudah berapa kali dia gagal.

Ulquiorra mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Aku tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan penyembuhanmu." Ujarnya lalu mencium tangan Orihime yang dengan sukses membuat wajah Orihime merah padam.

"Aku akan berusaha." Kata Orihime tersenyum. Perlahan dia bisa merasa dirinya ditarik keluar dari mimpi Ulquiorra.

"Orihime?" Panggil Ggio saat Orihime kembali ke dunia nyata. Orihime mengacuhkannya dan bergegas menyembuhkan Ulquiorra. Untuk beberapa menit pertama tidak terlihat perubahan tapi sedikit demi sedikit luka di badan Ulquiorra menutup. Ggio terkagum dengan kemampuan Orihime yang menurutnya semakin kuat.

"Perempuan hebat, tidak salah Ulquiorra-_sama_ menyukainya." Puji Ggio dalam hati.

Dalam 10 menit seluruh luka di tubuh Ulquiorra menutup, sekarang Orihime hanya bisa menunggu hingga dia membuka mata, satu tangannya menelusuri wajah laki-laki itu, mengusapnya lembut. Unohana dan Ggio keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa suara, memberikan privasi baginya.

Setelah menit-menit penuh penantian berlalu, semua kecemasan Orihime lenyap. Kelopak mata Ulquiorra bergerak, perlahan menunjukkan mata hijau emerald yang sudah cukup lama tidak dilihat oleh Orihime. Selama beberapa saat pandangan Ulquiorra tidak berubah, terarah pada langit-langit diatasnya, lalu dia menoleh ke arah Orihime yang wajahnya dipenuhi airmata tapi kali ini airmata bahagia.

"Aku bosan melihatmu menangis, perempuan." Kata Ulquiorra.

Orihime sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi, dia segera menghambur ke dada Ulquiorra, menangis disana.

"Kenapa menangis? Aku sudah disini kan." Lanjut vampir itu.

"Berhari-hari kamu tidak sadar dan kritis, kamu pikir aku tidak mencemaskanmu?" Isak Orihime.

Ulquiorra tidak mejawabnya dengan kata-kata melainkan mengusap rambut Orihime, meyakinkan gadis itu dirinya berada disini.

* * *

"Kau sudah dengar, katanya Ulquiorra sudah sadar." Kata Rukia. Dia dan Ichigo tengah melakukan patroli rutin.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku juga dengar _reiatsu_nya sangat lemah dan dia bahkan tidak bisa kembali ke wujud vampir, apalagi memanggil _zanpakuto_." Kata Ichigo yang betul-betul terlihat 'senang' dengan kondisi Ulquiorra.

"Biarpun dia seperti itu tapi kau dulu pernah dihajarnya hingga hampir tewas kan." Ucap Rukia. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia melindungi Inoue hingga bertaruh nyawa. Inoue pasti sangat penting baginya."

Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya. Matanya menatap serius ke Rukia yang masih berjalan didepan. "Rukia, kamu masih ingat perkataanku?"

Rukia berhenti dan menoleh. Dia berpikir sesaat. "Yang itu, aku masih ingat. Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Aku...tidak akan kalah dari vampir. Kalau Ulquiorra bisa bertaruh nyawa melindungi Inoue, aku juga bisa...bertaruh nyawa melindungi orang yang sangat berarti bagiku." Kata Ichigo serius.

"Lalu siapa dia?" Tanya Rukia yang terdengar cemburu dengan 'orang beruntung' itu.

Ichigo masih menatap serius dan detik berikutnya dia sudah didepan Rukia. Tangannya menelusuri rambut hitam Rukia. Dari sikap ini Rukia sudah bisa menduga tapi dia menunggu hingga Ichigo mengatakannya langsung, wajah gadis itu menjadi merah padam.

"Kamu, Rukia." Bisik Ichigo tepat ditelinga Rukia.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rukia, Ichigo segera memeluk erat gadis itu. "Apa kamu mengizinkanku melindungimu?"

Rukia membenamkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo yang bidang dan sebelumnya memberi anggukan samar. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Ichigo, mempererat pelukan mereka.

"Hehe, manis sekali." Ujar Grimmjow yang mendadak muncul tak jauh dari tempat mereka beserta Hallibel. Secara reflek Ichigo membuat sikap protektif. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa dia bisa menepati janjinya?" Lanjut Grimmjow ke Hallibel. Hallibel memberi tatapan tajam pada Grimmjow dan menggunakan Sonido.

Sebelum Ichigo sempat mengantisipasi kearah mana Hallibel bergerak, vampir perempuan itu sudah tepat didepan Rukia, dengan tangan kosong dia menusuk perut Rukia.

"Rukia!" Teriak Ichigo dan segera menangkap tubuh Rukia sebelum menghantam tanah yang terletak beberapa meter diatas mereka.

"Tidak." Kata Hallibel yang sudah kembali disebelah Grimmjow. "Selanjutnya bagianmu. Aku tidak akan memberikan darah jika kau kalah."

Grimmjow menyeringai. "Ini akan cepat, Tia."

Ichigo nyaris tidak bisa menghindari serangan Grimmjow dengan membawa Rukia ditangannya.

"Buang saja gadis itu kalau hanya mengganggu!" Kata Grimmjow seraya melemparkan Bala.

Ichigo menghindar dengan Shunpo. Mata Pemburu itu berusaha mencari tempat aman untuk meletakkan Rukia, yang akhirnya tertuju pada atap sebuah gedung. Dia menyandarkan Rukia dengan hati-hati, memberi satu pandangan yang berkata 'bertahanlah sebentar lagi', dan kembali menghadapi Grimmjow.

Grimmjow menghindari serangan pertama Ichigo yang dibalas dengan tendangan, mengenai Pemburu itu. Dia menggunakan Sonido dan bersiap meninju Ichigo tapi kali ini Ichigo menghindar dengan Shunpo dan muncul di belakang Grimmjow. Dengan tangan kosong Grimmjow menahan pedang lawannnya, memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dia melempar Ichigo beserta pedangnya. Sebuah bangunan kosong yang tidak beruntung menjadi tempat 'pendaratan keras' pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Bagaimana? Sesuai perkataanku kan." Kata Grimmjow ke Hallibel yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya dan melihat pertarungan mereka.

"Masih belum selesai." Kata Hallibel.

Grimmjow menyeringai dan memberi Ichigo, yang menggunakan Shunpo untuk menyerangnya, tendangan keras hingga darah keluar dari mulutnya. Pemburu itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan menghantam aspal dibawahnya. Sebelum debu dari tumbukan bahkan sempat menipis, Grimmjow menembakkan Cero.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Seru Ichigo dari balik debu. Serangannya dan Grimmjow bertabrakan.

"_Hoero, Zabimaru_!"

"_Chire, Senbonzakura_."

Pedang beruas-ruas melilit Grimmjow ditambah dengan ribuan kelopak sakura membuat banyak luka sayat tipis di badan vampir itu.

Renji dan Byakuya berdiri di gedung sama tempat Ichigo meletakkan Rukia. Tampak Isane tengah menyembuhkan luka Rukia.

"Perlu kubantu?" Kata Hallibel yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Grimmjow berdecak kesal. "Tidak perlu!" Dia melepaskan diri dari belitan Zabimaru dan keluar dari area kelopak Senbonzakura. Kesal dengan banyak pengganggu yang datang, Grimmjow mengeluarkan _zanpakuto_nya dan bersiap menggunakan Resurreccion.

"Grimmjow." Ucap Hallibel sebelum vampir itu melepas wujud aslinya.

"Kenapa?" Kata Grimmjow, kekesalannya semakin bertambah.

"Kau tidak bisa merasakannya?"

Grimmjow berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu lalu tersenyum. "Jadi sudah waktunya. Aizen sudah menunggu ini."

Hallibel membuka Garganta. "Hentikan pertarunganmu. Kita harus melaporkan ini pada Aizen."

"Sebentar lagi riwayat kalian akan tamat, Pemburu." Grimmjow memberi seringai lebar sebelum memasuki Garganta.

"Apa maksudnya?" Guman Ichigo.

Ditempat lain, Ulquiorra, Ggio, Gin, Toushirou, dan Rangiku merasakan sesuatu berubah di aliran udara.

"Shiro-chan, kenapa?" Tanya Momo, heran karena Toushirou yang tadi tengah bicara dengannya mendadak berhenti dan menatap langit.

"Entah, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa." Jawab Toushirou dengan tetap menatap langit.

* * *

**Kalo dipikir saya hobi buat crack pair ya.....dulu Nnoitra-Nel sama one side Hallibel-Ulquiorra., terus Soi Fon-Ggio, sekarang Grimmjow-Hallibel.  
**

**Kemampuan Ggio yang bisa masuk mimpi, seperti biasa, saya buat sendiri. Btw, masih ada yang bingung soal masa lalu Ulquiorra? soalnya cuma chap ini aja bahas masa lalunya, tapi kalo masih ada yg bingung ntar saya jelasin lagi.**

**Ruki_ya : ini udh ada. soalnya disini banyak pair, jadi sabar aja kalo semuanya gak bisa ditampilin satu chap ato nunggu lama**

**Fusae : kalo mo dibanyakin saya buat di side story khusus mereka, soalnya di cerita utama mereka cuma dapat porsi dikit**

**Hana-Hana : makasih ^^**

**Kaze-Hime : disini juga kiss, tapi cuma di tangan, hehehe. Iya nih Shiro-chan, masa' mo ngebekuin bapak sendiri *ngacir sebelum dihajar Toushirou yang udh siapin bankai***

**Kazu : ^^ (sori gak jawab panjang lebar, soalnya udah dijawab di fb)  
**

**mss Dhyta : disini udah dijelasin kan**

**Ichimaru : makasih buat reviewnya ^^**

**Tsukuyomi-Tsuki : gak semuanya cinlok kok. soal nasib mereka...saya sendiri juga gak tau berapa chap lagi bakal dijelasin...sabar ya ngadepin author satu ini...kalo soal cerita tragis, kayaknya ini fic gak terlalu tragis tapi emang ada part yang kayak gitu. kalo mo yang tragis, di cerita yang saya promosiin itu banyak.**

**Silahkan klik sesuatu berwarna hijau dibawah ^^  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Seharian nulis fic kemarin gak taunya dapet 1 chap, jadi deh update lagi.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**

* * *

"Apa?" Tanya Momo lagi, dia tidak merasa ada yang berbeda dari aliran energi di kota Karakura.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang perlahan meningkat meski samar."

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Kata Momo. "Ano...Shiro-chan, mengenai Rangiku-san dan...Ichimaru..." Ucapnya, melanjutkan ucapan Toushirou yang sempat terhenti mengenai masalah orangtuanya. Sampai sekarang Toushirou masih tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa setelah mengetahui siapa ayahnya dan tidak ingin terlalu dibuat stres oleh masalah ini, dia akhirnya memutuskan menceritakan pada Momo.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku membenci Gin, sangat membencinya sampai aku tidak akan puas jika tidak melihatnya mati, tapi...aku juga tidak mungkin membunuh vampir yang sangat dicintai ibuku, terlebih dia...ayahku." Kata Toushirou dengan suara tercekat dan memberi jeda cukup lama di kata terakhir.

Momo meletakkan tangannya di bahu Toushirou seraya memberi senyum lembut, mengisyaratkan pemuda itu agar menenangkan perasaannya.

"Momo...apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita terus bersama?" Tanya Toushirou lemah.

"Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu?"

"Aku separuh vampir dan aku terus meminum darahmu padahal aku tahu seperti apa masa lalumu. Aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuk orang sebaik dirimu." Toushirou menyandarkan badannya ke pagar pembatas bangunan tempatnya berada. Mata hijaunya menunjukkan kesedihan dan juga rasa penyesalan. "Apa sebaiknya kita..."

"Sudah kubilang, aku menerima Shiro-chan seperti apapun kondisimu. Aku memang tidak mengizinkan vampir manapun meminum darahku tapi hanya Shiro-chan yang kuberi pengecualian, sebanyak apapun akan kuberikan darahku." Kata Momo lembut tapi menunjukkan dia serius dengan ucapannya.

"Momo." Ucap Toushirou lirih, menarik Momo ke dalam pelukannya. Momo kaget dengan perlakuan pacarnya ini yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Kenapa? Padahal aku vampir tapi kenapa kamu masih mau di dekatku? Aku tidak ingin akan berbalik menyakitimu seperti yang dilakukan Gin pada Matsumoto. Aku...bagaimanapun juga...putranya."

Momo tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Ichimaru memang licik tapi dari yang dikatakan Rangiku-san dia tidak selamanya licik dan jahat. Kenapa kamu tidak berusaha mempercayai perkataan Rangiku-san? Seorang ibu tidak pernah membohongi putranya."

Mendengar ucapan Momo sedikit kelegaan terpancar di wajah Toushirou yang sejak tadi hanya dipenuhi kegalauan.

* * *

Ruang pengobatan divisi 4 dipenuhi suara teriakan Nel yang pada intinya dia tidak terima Ichigo dibuat babak belur. Sejak berada di asosiasi, Nel yang menyusut menjadi anak kecil begitu pula tidak ingat apapun menjadi sangat suka berada didekat Ichigo. Anak itu bahkan sering meminta Ichigo menggendongnya.

Orihime hanya memperhatikan kehebohan itu dari ujung lain ruangan, tempat Ulquiorra dirawat. Kondisi Ulquiorra yang masih dalam level 'terlalu lemah' membuatnya tidak diizinkan beranjak sedikitpun dari divisi 4.

"Apa kamu terganggu dengan mereka? Kalau iya aku bisa minta Nel-chan untuk tidak berisik. " Tanya Orihime.

"Tidak." Jawab Ulquiorra tanpa melepas mata dari buku yang satu-satunya menjadi kegiatan untuk melepas rasa bosan terus-terusan berada di divisi 4.

"Ingin kuambilkan makan? Sudah waktunya makan siang." Ucap Orihime lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Biarpun sekarang fisikku manusia aku tidak selemah kalian yang membutuhkan makanan rutin."

Dari tempatnya, Ichigo memperhatikan pasangan yang menurutnya aneh itu. Sejauh yang dia tahu, Ulquiorra tidak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan perhatian pada Orihime tapi gadis itu setia didekatnya.

Yang tidak diketahui Ichigo, Ulquiorra hanya menunjukkan perhatiannya saat dia benar-benar berdua dengan Orihime atau saat tidak ada orang lain melihat. Ichigo tidak tahu tangan Ulquiorra yang sedang tidak memegang buku beristirahat diatas tangan Orihime, pandangannya dihalangi oleh Orihime dan deretan korden putih.

Ulquiorra menutup buku dan mengalihkan matanya ke tempat Ichigo.

"Sewaktu menghajarmu kemarin, apa Grimmjow mendadak menghentikannya?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan aku lebih lemah darinya?" Balas Ichigo kesal, bahkan saat mereka dalam kondisi sama, tidak memungkinkan bertarung, Ulquiorra masih 'menantangnya'.

"Tidak perlu membahas fakta yang sudah jelas. Apa kau tidak akan menjawab, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo berdecak kesal. "Hallibel menghentikannya. Sepertinya mereka merasakan sesuatu yang harus segera dilaporkan pada Aizen."

Ulquiorra tidak bertanya lebih jauh namun jawaban Ichigo membuatnya memikirkan sesuatu dan melihat ekspresinya, bisa dikatakan sangat serius.

Pintu ruang pengobatan terbuka. Unohana berjalan masuk dan menuju tempat Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra segera menggeser posisi tangannya sebelum Unohana melihat, tidak lagi berada diatas tangan Orihime tapi disebelahnya.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ mengharap kehadiranmu." Kata Unohana.

Orihime terheran, tidak biasanya Yamamoto memanggil Ulquiorra terlebih dia tahu saat ini tengah diadakan rapat antar kapten.

_Divisi 1..._

"Yamamoto-_soutaichou_, saya membawanya." Kata Unohana.

Ulquiorra berjalan masuk yang mendapat banyak tatapan mengancam dari para kapten dan wakilnya tapi tidak sedikitpun itu mempengaruhinya. Dia tetap mempertahankan posturnya, tangan didalam saku, tatajam tajam lurus yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dia berhenti di depan Ggio yang juga berada disana, 6 meter dari para deretan kapten dan wakilnya.

"Kulihat kondisimu sudah membaik." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Kau yang memerintahkan asosiasi untuk merawatku, aku rasa wajar kalau kondisiku membaik." Balas Ulquiorra dingin, tidak terlihat sedikitpun rasa terima kasih. "Sebaiknya kita lewatkan segala pembicaraan tidak penting, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Semua informasi yang kau miliki. Untuk permulaan, kenapa kau melawan Aizen?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Aku akan perjelas ini, aku melawan Aizen untuk mengambil kembali semua yang dia hancurkan, sama sekali tidak memihak pada kalian, manusia."

"Aku lihat untuk beberapa waktu kedepan kita memiliki tujuan sama. Kenapa kau tidak meminjamkan kekuatanmu pada asosiasi? Aku rasa tidak akan ada pihak yang dirugikan." Tawar Yamamoto.

Ulquiorra memikirkannya beberapa saat lalu memberi jawabannya. "Aku terima tawaran itu tapi aku harap asosiasi ingat kondisiku sedang tidak memungkinkan bertarung. Sampai _reiatsu_ku pulih Ggio akan menggantikanku untuk membantu perburuan kalian." Dia menoleh kebelakang, tempat Ggio yang kaget ditunjuk tiba-tiba seperti ini. "Apa kau sanggup?"

"Selama itu perintah anda." Jawab Ggio.

"Sebagai permulaan kerja sama ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam? Para vampir menjadi gelisah, Hitsugaya-_taichou _dan Matsumoto-_fukutaichou_ juga merasakan sesuatu." Tanya Yamamoto.

"Energi besar dibawah kota Karakura yang selama ini kalian jaga, apa kalian menganggap energi itu hanya bergerak konstan?" Ucap Ulquiorra.

Para kapten dan wakil disana saling berbisik, jelas sekali menandakan apa yang dikatakan Ulquiorra baru mereka dengar.

"Apa maksudmu energi itu tidak stabil?" Soi Fon akhirnya unjuk bicara.

"Tidak, energi itu stabil tapi besaran energinya membentuk gelombang dan sebentar lagi akan berada di titik tertingginya. Saat berada di puncaknya, medan pelindung yang kalian ciptakan untuk mempertahankan energi itu tidak meluap kemana-mana dan digunakan oleh vampir akan menjadi tidak berguna. Seluruh kota Karakura akan dipenuhi energi itu." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Kalian para manusia tidak bisa merasakannya karena perubahan itu sangat kecil. Aku yakin jika aku tidak mengatakan ini, kalian baru sadar di hari-hari terakhir sebelum energi itu meluap. Hanya kami, vampir, yang bisa merasakan perubahan energi sekecil itu karena itu insting kami."

Kondisi di ruang rapat kembali menjadi ramai.

"Diam." Kata Yamamoto, menenangkan kembali kondisi rapat. "Lalu apa yang Aizen inginkan dengan energi murni itu?"

"_Zanpakuto_ Aizen, Kyouka Suigetsu, memiliki kemampuan menciptakan ilusi dan ilusi yang ditimbulkan bukan ilusi biasa. Ilusi itu mengendalikan kelima panca indera, bahkan jika kau sadar itu hanya ilusi kau tidak akan bisa keluar kecuali Aizen menariknya kembali. Tapi kemampuan itu memiliki kelemahan, energi yang digunakan sangat besar." Jelas Ulquiorra. Dia memperhatikan efek kalimatnya pada para kapten dan wakil disana yang semuanya sama, rasa cemas dan takut.

"Lalu Aizen bermaksud mengambil energi dibawah kota Karakura untuk memaksimalkan kemampuan _zanpakuto_nya?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Ya. Dengan mengambil energi itu di titik tertingginya Aizen memiliki cukup energi untuk meliputi seluruh dunia dengan ilusinya. Hewan, manusia, bahkan vampir akan dikuasai ilusi, dengan itu Aizen akan memiliki kuasa mutlak atas semua makhluk hidup di planet ini."

Kengerian meliputi semua orang yang berada di ruang rapat. Tidak ada seorangpun di asosiasi yang mengetahui rencana semengerikan ini, rencana yang akan membuat semua usaha mereka lenyap tidak bersisa.

"Lalu kapan energi itu akan berada di titik tertingginya?" Tanya Yamamoto, salah satu dari sedikit orang disana yang bisa mempertahankan sikap tenangnya setelah mengetahui rencana Aizen.

Ulquiorra tidak langsung memberi jawaban. "Tentang hal itu...Ichimaru Gin tahu lebih banyak." Jawabnya, menandakan dia tidak tahu pasti.

"Tapi selama ini dia terus menutup mulut." Kata Byakuya.

"Aku memiliki cara untuk membuatnya bicara tapi ada beberapa syarat yang kuajukan. Kapten divisi 2, aku dengar kau melarang Ggio menggunakan wujud vampirnya. Apa kau bisa mencabut larangan itu untuk saat ini?"

"Dan apa yang terjadi kalau dia berbalik menyerang semua yang berada disini?" Ujar Soi Fon.

"Ggio tidak akan bergerak jika tidak kuperintah tapi jika dia sampai melakukan inisiatif sendiri, menyerang kalian, kau bisa membunuhku. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih jauh dari kata pulih sempurna, aku bahkan tidak bisa kembali ke wujud vampirku."

Ggio jelas kaget. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengambil inisiatif untuk bergerak utamanya hal yang berlawanan dengan apa yang dikatakan Ulquiorra, apalagi kalau sampai mengancam nyawa atasan yang sangat dia hormati itu. Tapi dia tahu hal ini juga berarti Ulquiorra percaya padanya hingga dia mau meletakkan nyawa di ujung pedang untuk menjamin semua perbuatannya.

Soi Fon menimbang-nimbang ucapan Ulquiorra, matanya menatap tajam vampir itu, berusaha melihat sedikit saja kebohongan, tapi Ulquiorra tidak menunjukkan sikap mencurigakan, dia tetap berdiri tegak ditempatnya dan pandangannya masih seperti saat dia memasuki ruangan, tajam dan dipenuhi keseriusan.

"Baik. Hanya untuk kali ini saja." Ucap Soi Fon akhirnya, kesal merasa dirinya 'dikalahkan' dengan mudah.

Ggio tersenyum puas dan segera kembali ke wujud vampirnya yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan.

"Lalu syaratmu yang lain?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Aku menginginkan kehadiran Ichimaru disini dan syarat terakhirku, tidak boleh seorangpun mengganggu metode yang kugunakan. Jika ada yang menghalangi, kerja sama ini kuanggap tidak pernah ada."

"Bagaimana kalau metodemu itu membahayakan?" Tanya Toushirou.

"Aku tidak pernah menggunakan metode yang mencabut nyawa. Aku bisa yakinkan tidak ada seorangpun disini akan mati."

Memutuskan untuk 'percaya' dengan cara Ulquiorra, Yamamoto menyuruh Rangiku dan Soi Fon membawa Gin dari selnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar, kecuali Ggio, ucapan Ulquiorra selanjutnya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan tidak akan ada darah yang tumpah."

Beberapa menit kemudian Rangiku dan Soi Fon kembali beserta Gin yang mengenakan alat pengunci _reiatsu_ di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Hee...ternyata ada Ulquiorra, kau bisa juga bertahan dari serangan Aizen." Kata Gin dengan senyum licik yang jelas sekali.

Ulquiorra melempar tatapan dingin padanya. "Aku ingin tahu kapan energi yang diincar Aizen berada di titik tertingginya dan dimana dia sekarang." Ucapnya dingin.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Kau lebih memilih Aizen atau..." Seakan mendapat tanda dari Ulquiorra, Ggio menggunakan wujud Resurreccionnya. Sebelum ada seorangpun mengerti apa yang terjadi, Toushirou sudah tertahan di dinding dengan kedua taring dari helm Ggio menusuk bahunya. Ggio muncul dihadapan Toushirou dengan salah satu pisau terarah tepat di leher kapten itu.

"Putramu." Lanjut Ulquiorra. "Apa sekarang kau akan menjawab, Ichimaru Gin?"

Gin tetap berusaha mempertahankan ekspresinya tapi Ulquiorra tahu dari gerak tubuhnya dia sangat cemas, Gin bahkan berusaha mengambil pedangnya sebelum dia sadar pedangnya tidak terletak di samping badan seperti biasanya, disita oleh asosiasi, namun dia masih ragu untuk menjawab atau tidak.

"Gin." Panggil Rangiku yang tidak ragu menunjukkan kecemasannya, berbeda dengan Gin.

Ulquiorra memberi tanda. Ggio semakin mendekatkan pisaunya, membuat darah mengalir pelan dari leher Toushirou.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab?" Ulang Ulquiorra dengan tatapan menusuk. Gin justru menoleh ke arah lain, menolak melihat Ulquiorra namun itu justru semakin menunjukkan seberapa khawatir dia. "Ggio."

Ggio semakin menenggelamkan pisaunya dan saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan Toushirou, Gin memilih menyerah dengan ancaman.

"Akhir musim dingin." Ucap Gin.

Ulquiorra memberi tanda agar Ggio berhenti. Ggio segera menarik pisaunya juga membebaskan Toushirou. Rangiku bergegas menghampirinya setelah kondisi dianggap 'aman' untuk mendekat.

"Aizen memprediksi akhir musim dingin menjadi titik tertinggi energi ini, satu bulan setelah pergantian tahun." Gin memperjelas ucapannya. "Dan jangan tanya aku dimana dia sekarang, Aizen memiliki terlalu banyak tempat persembunyian."

"Aku memiliki pertanyaan." Kata Unohana. "Kalau energi yang selama ini dijaga asosiasi memang membentuk kurva gelombang, kenapa Aizen tidak mengambil energi itu sebelum dijaga oleh asosiasi?"

"Energi itu hanya berada di titik tertinggi selama 500 tahun sekali dan saat itu baik Aizen dan semua vampir diruangan ini belum ada. Asosiasi ini juga baru dibentuk 200 tahun lalu kan." Jawab Gin.

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti, pertemuan dibubarkan." Kata Yamamoto.

Para kapten dan wakilnya meninggalkan ruangan. Kecuali beberapa orang, Unohana yang masih menyembuhkan Toushirou juga Rangiku yang menemaninya dan Soi Fon yang berjalan ke arah Ggio.

"Pertemuan selesai, waktumu menggunakan wujud vampir sudah habis." Ucap perempuan itu.

Ggio kembali ke wujud manusia meski sebelumnya menggerutu.

"Aku tidak suka caramu tadi." Lanjut Soi Fon sambil memandang ke arah Toushirou, luka di badan pemuda berambut salju itu akhirnya menipis.

"Maaf. Ulquiorra-_sama_ memerintahku. Aku harus melakukannya suka atau tidak." Kata Ggio yang tidak sadar Ulquiorra masih ditempatnya. "Maafkan saya Ulquiorra-s_ama_. Saya tidak bermaksud memprotes metode yang anda gunakan..." Ucapnya kemudian begitu disadarkan Soi Fon ;dengan menunjuk Ulquiorra; kepanikan memenuhinya.

"Kau boleh berkomentar apapun selama tidak melanggar sumpah darahmu." Potong Ulquiorra.

"Saya mengerti." Ucap Ggio dengan kepala tertunduk, masih merasa tidak enak dengan sikapnya sendiri.

Ulquiorra berjalan ke arah Gin. Vampir berambut perak itu terlalu fokus dengan Toushirou sehingga tidak sadar Ulquiorra sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Apa maumu?" Kata Gin setelah sadar kehadiran Ulquiorra.

"Dimana posisimu sekarang ini?" Kata Ulquiorra.

"Kau ingin tahu di pihak mana aku memberikan kekuatanku? Entahlah...aku hanya tidak ingin semua ini berakhir menyedihkan. Kau tahu kan, aku membenci cerita sedih."

"Tapi kau sendiri yang membuat ceritamu menjadi tragis." Ulquiorra melirik ke arah Toushirou dan Rangiku lalu berjalan pergi.

"Gin." Panggil Rangiku yang berjalan kearahnya bersama Toushirou.

"Hmm...kemampuan penyembuhan _yonbantai taichou_-_san_ ternyata sama bagusnya dengan Hime-chan." Komentar Gin yang melihat tidak ada bekas luka di badan Toushirou.

Toushirou justru tidak menanggapi positif kalimat Gin ini dan sekarang gilirannya mengarahkan pedang ke leher vampir, atau tepatnya leher Gin.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu." Kata Toushirou.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu, aku hanya tidak ingin Ran-chan menangis kalau kau mati. Sudah kubilang, airmata Ran-chan satu-satunya yang tidak ingin kulihat."

Toushirou mengeluarkan decak kesal dan menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Sebenci apapun dia pada Gin, semakin hari dia semakin tidak bisa menyakiti vampir itu. Dia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya, entah itu demi Rangiku atau, alasan yang tidak ingin diakui Toushirou hingga sekarang, dia mulai bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Gin ayahnya.

"Kembalikan dia ke selnya." Kata Toushirou sambil berjalan pergi.

"Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu." Kata Rangiku saat membawa Gin kembali ke selnya. "Menyimpan semuanya sendiri dan menutupinya. Kalau kau dengan senyummu, dia dengan sikap seriusnya."

Hanya seulas senyum lemah menjadi jawaban Gin.

"Aku harap dia terus menjaga tuan putrinya dengan cara yang benar. Tidak seperti aku." Kata Gin pelan.

Rangiku yang berjalan didepan Gin berhenti.

"Kenapa Ran-chan?" Tanya Gin.

"Jadi kau memang sadar semua caramu itu tidak benar?" Kata Rangiku dengan suara sedih.

Gin berjalan mendekat dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Rangiku, mendekap satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hati terdalamnya.

"_Gomenna_." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Gin.

"Bodoh, tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku sudah hafal semua kelakuanmu, biarpun semua perbuatanmu tidak pernah bisa dipandang benar tapi aku bisa melihat semua alasannya."

Gin mendekap Rangiku semakin erat, berusaha menunjukkan permintaan maafnya. Meski Rangiku mengatakan tidak perlu meminta maaf, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengatakan maaf berkali-kali didepan wanita itu. Rangiku yang sangat dicintainya tapi juga tidak hentinya dia sakiti.

* * *

**Sekarang udah jelas kan apa yang direncanain Aizen (ok, author ngaku, emang mirip sama rencananya madara uchiha di Naruto, soalnya gak ada ide lagi *nunduk maaf*)**

**Ruki_ya : udah jelas kan di chap ini ^^**

**Kazu : kok yang grimmjow-hallibel curang??? kamu ini bener2 ngefans ama Ggio ya...**

**KuroShiro : sabar ya soal gambar, lagi dibuatin temenku, saya sama sekali gak pinter gambar  
**

**Kaze-Hime : Baraggan kan udah saya buat mati, hehehe. tuh, udah dijelasin si Aizen mo buat masalah apa. masuk itungan gak yang diatas peran Gin sebagai ayah?**

**Fusae : ini ada GinRan. ntar ya side storynya, habis cerita utama tamat ^^**

**schiffer_inoue : nih udah update. thx udah ngereview**

**Tsukuyomi : tenang...author gak buat Ulquiorra OOC kok, cuma saya buat disini dia agak 'jinak' didepan Orihime kalo cuma berdua. tuh buktinya waktu pertemuan masih sifat asli ^^**

**Pretty Cute-Hime : iya2 ^^, tapi gantian sama pair yang lain ya ^^**

**review pliss...  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Moga2 kalian gak bosen ama author satu ini, pada nanya2 ya kapan nih cerita tamat. bentar lagi tamat kok. karena author sadar ceritanya pasti panjang makanya di kompensasi update cepet.  
**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**

* * *

"Bosan..." Gerutu Ggio sambil menyandarkan badannya ke dinding. Sejak Ulquiorra 'menyodorkannya' ke asosiasi, Soi Fon semakin sering memanfaatkannya, sekarang perempuan itu menyuruhnya ikut berpatroli dengannya. Memang saat diluar lingkungan markas dia mendapat izin kembali ke wujud vampir tapi kalau itu artinya dia harus memburu vampir lain dan mengorek informasi keberadaan Aizen dan membunuh vampir itu jika menolak bicara, lama-lama dia merasa jenuh (dia sama sekali tidak keberatan bagian membunuh vampir lain). Apalagi vampir yang ditemuinya tiap patroli hanya vampir lemah yang bisa dibunuh dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba kabur saja? Pasti ada kerjaan kan." Saran Soi Fon yang muncul di sisi kanannya.

"Kau mau aku dibunuh Ulquiorra-_sama_? Mau kabur dengan cara apapun Ulquiorra-_sama_ bisa melacakku karena aku terikat sumpah darah. Sudah begitu kau juga tidak mau menghapus _houmonka_." Protes Ggio bertubi-tubi.

"Mau kuhapus atau tidak terserah aku kan." Kata Soi Fon 'tanpa dosa'. "Bagaimana kalau kuhapus setelah kau jadi kakek-kakek."

"Yang benar saja, itu ratusan tahun dan kau pasti sudah mati!"

"Memang berapa umurmu sampai begitu yakin aku sudah mati saat kau sudah kakek-kakek?"

"Kau bisa hidup sampai 600 tahun kedepan? Tidak kan. Penuaan vampir itu lebih lambat dari manusia. Asal tahu saja, biarpun secara fisik aku seumuran denganmu tapi aku sudah 261 tahun."

Soi Fon mengerjap matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan. "Kau, 261 tahun?" Ulangnya.

"Iya kenapa? Asal tahu saja Gin yang kalian tawan itu sudah 388."

"Kalian ini benar-benar 'tua' ya..." Hanya itu komentar Soi Fon. "Lalu Aizen dan Ulquiorra, berapa umur mereka?"

"Aizen 402 sementara Ulquiorra-_sama_ 246...ah bukan, beberapa minggu lagi 247." Kata Ggio, pandangannya menyiratkan kesedihan. "Sebentar lagi harinya ya." Lanjutnya dalam hati. Ggio mendadak mengerinyit sakit dan memegangi dadanya. Tangannya yang lain merogoh saku tapi benda yang dia cari tidak ada.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Soi Fon, berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi seriusnya tapi samar terdengar kecemasan.

"Kau bisa kembali ke asosiasi? Aku lupa botol darahku." Kata Ggio kesakitan.

Karena berada dalam lingkungan asosiasi pemburu, Ggio, Ulquiorra, Gin dilarang keras berburu manusia untuk memuaskan rasa lapar mereka. Ulquiorra dan Gin tidak masalah dengan ini, kontrol rasa lapar mereka sangat baik sehingga dalam sebulan mereka bisa tidak makan terlebih sekarang mereka dalam wujud manusia yang membuat mereka semakin tidak membutuhkan darah secara rutin (dalam kasus Gin _reiatsu_nya dikunci dan dipaksa berada dalam wujud manusia), tapi Ggio berbeda. Dia termasuk vampir yang membutuhkan darah rutin dan karena tidak mungkin membiarkannya berburu manusia padahal dia dalam pengawasan asosiasi, Soi Fon mengambil cara memberikan darah yang didapat dari bank darah.

"Bodoh, padahal tadi sudah kuingatkan."

"Hehe, terserah kau mau menceramahiku seperti apa tapi sekarang aku benar-benar minta tolong padamu sebelum aku memburu manusia yang kebetulan lewat." Kata Ggio, tersenyum tipis yang menahan sakit.

Bukannya bergegas pergi, Soi Fon justru masih berdiri ditempatnya, memikirkan sesuatu penuh keraguan.

"Hei, cepat!" Seru Ggio.

"Waktunya tidak cukup, kau pasti sudah memangsa manusia kalau aku pergi." Kata Soi Fon sambil mendekati Ggio. "Pakai darahku saja." Lanjutnya lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya didepan Ggio.

Ggio tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, dia menatap Soi Fon kalau-kalau ini hanya bercanda tapi perempuan itu memalingkan muka ke arah berlawanan, wajahnya merona, jelas Soi Fon tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak takut kena marah atasanmu?"

"Asal kau tidak buka mulut tidak akan ketahuan." Ucap Soi Fon panik. "Kau juga bukan vampir darah murni kan? Sekarang mau pakai darahku atau tidak?"

Ggio mau tidak mau tertawa kecil dengan sikap Soi Fon. "Kau imut kalau seperti ini." Ucapnya lalu mendekatkan tangan Soi Fon ke bibirnya dan menusukkan taringnya di pergelangan tangan yang mulus itu.

Soi Fon memperhatikan saat cairan merah dari tangannya sedikit demi sedikit diteguk oleh Ggio. Dia sendiri tidak paham kenapa membiarkan vampir mengambil darahnya, yang jelas dia tidak tega melihat Ggio yang tengah kesakitan.

"Bau darah yang lezat." Sahut vampir dengan garis merah memenuhi badan melayang diatas dua orang itu.

Ggio melepas taringnya dan berdiri didepan Soi Fon, matanya menyipit tajam terarah pada vampir pengganggu itu.

"Avirama. Kupikir kau bernasib sama dengan Baraggan." Ucap Ggio.

"Sayangnya seperti yang kau lihat, tidak. Kau hebat juga Ggio, bisa mendapat darah manis gadis itu, aku juga menginginkannya."

Sebuah tendangan dari Ggio menjadi balasan. Avirama terpental keras ke bawah, menghantam aspal.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya!" Teriak Ggio penuh amarah.

Avirama menyeringai. Ggio tahu ini bukan pertanda baik yang ternyata benar, sesuatu menghantam bangunan dibelakangnya. Dia menoleh mencari tahu dan mendapati Soi Fon diantara puing-puing bangunan yang dihantamnya tadi. Sebelum Soi Fon sempat berdiri, vampir lain muncul dibelakang perempuan itu, mengunci kedua tangannya.

"Findor." Geram Ggio. Tak heran Soi Fon bisa dipojokkan dengan mudah, serangan mendadak adalah keahlian Findor dan sepertinya Ggio sudah berpengalaman dengan ini.

"Apa ini mengingatkan sesuatu, kecil?" Ucap Avirama yang sudah kembali melayang. "Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menolongmu. Tuanmu sedang tidak berdaya kan."

"Aku sudah tidak seperti waktu itu." Kata Ggio seraya mengeluarkan _zanpakuto_nya.

"Tapi ini tetap pertarungan 2 lawan 1." Avirama memberi tanda dengan kepalanya pada Findor. Keduanya sama-sama menunjukkan seringai licik. Dengan mudahnya Findor mematahkan kedua tangan Soi Fon, mengeluarkan suara berderak keras. Biarpun Soi Fon menolak berteriak tapi wajahnya mengatakan jelas kesakitan yang dia alami.

"Soi Fon!" Teriak Ggio cemas.

Findor melepas kunciannya, membiarkan Soi Fon terjatuh dalam kesakitan dan bergabung dengan Avirama untuk menyerang Ggio.

"Pengkhianat harus disingkirkan." Ucap Findor, mengarahkan pedangnya pada Ggio yang hanya menyerempet pipi vampir berambut hitam itu.

"Aku hanya tidak suka apa yang diincar Aizen. Masih lebih baik apa yang diinginkan Ulquiorra-_sama_." Kata Ggio, menendang balik Findor tapi dihindari dengan Sonido. Dia justru akan mendapat tinju Avirama jika tidak menahan dengan pedangnya.

"Tapi apa bisa tuanmu itu mengalahkan Aizen seorang diri? Setelah Fraccion satu-satunya mati malam ini." Avirama mengarahkan tinjunya lagi. Ggio menggunakan Sonido tapi begitu dia muncul Findor sudah menyambutnya.

"Celaka." Batin Ggio saat melihat Cero terarah padanya. Dia menghantam atap bangunan. Cero tadi membuatnya terluka parah, darah mengalir dari dahinya. Dengan luka separah itu Ggio masih memberi pandangan tajam penuh kebencian pada 2 vampir yang menantangnya. Dia memposisikan _zanpakuto_nya untuk menggunakan Resurreccion. "Kalian bilang aku akan mati malam ini? Jangan membuatku tertawa, malam ini justru malam kematian kalian. _Kuichigire_, Tiger Estoque."

Ggio menggunakan Sonido untuk memberi tendangan pada Findor dan menggunakan cara yang sama pada Avirama. Dia memilih menyerang Findor terlebih dulu, serangan pertamanya menusuk bahu Findor tapi yang kedua hanya menyerempet lehernya.

"_Itadaki o kezure, _Aguila."

Beberapa helai bulu merah mengarah ke Ggio yang semuanya ditangkis, menghancurkan tiang listrik dibelakang Ggio sebagai gantinya.

"Tidak buruk, kecil." Ucap Avirama, wujud Resurreccionnya menyerupai burung bersayap merah. Dia menembakkan kembali bulu sayapnya.

Ggio menangkis beberapa, selebihnya dia menghindar, muncul dibelakang Avirama. Dia bersiap menusuk Avirama tapi diganggu oleh Bala yang ditembakkan Findor. Meski selamat dari Bala namun jarak yang terlalu dekat membuat Ggio tidak bisa menghindar dari tembakan bulu. Dia menabrak dinding bangunan, luka di dahinya semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"_Minamo ni kizame_, Pinza Aguda." Setelah dalam wujud Resurreccion Findor mempersiapkan Cero tepat ke arah Ggio.

"_Bakudō no rokujūichi, Rikujōkōrō_! (Way of Binding no. 61: Six Light Rod Prison)"

6 pilar cahaya mengenai bagian tengah badan Findor, mengunci pergerakannya. Vampir itu menoleh ke pembuat pilar cahaya ini, Soi Fon.

"Kau mau aku mematahkan lehermu?" Geram Findor, dia mengumpulkan _reiatsu_nya dan memecah bakudō yang mengurungnya. Berikutnya dia sudah berada didepan Soi Fon dengan capit tepat di leher perempuan itu, hanya perlu satu gerakan lagi untuk mematahkannya.

Ggio berusaha menghentikan tapi dihalangi oleh Avirama yang menembakkan bulu sayapnya tanpa henti.

"Menyingkir!" Seru Ggio, menggunakan Sonido untuk menghindari semua bulu tapi tidak bisa bergerak lebih dari tempatnya sekarang. Matanya menatap ngeri saat capit Findor semakin mencekik leher Soi Fon.

Saat Soi Fon merasa hidupnya akan berakhir, sekelebat bayangan memberi tendangan bertubi-tubi pada Findor, memaksa vampir itu melepas capitnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Soi Fon." Kata wanita berkulit gelap dengan rambut ungu panjang dikuncir kuda yang menolong Soi Fon.

"Yoruichi-_sama_." Kata Soi Fon.

"Padahal aku mau memberimu kejutan di asosiasi nanti tapi malah jadi seperti ini." Ucap Yoruichi lalu memberi tendangan pada Findor yang berusaha menyerangnya. "Kita tunda reuninya sebentar, setelah semua ini selesai."

Dari tempatnya Ggio bisa melihat Findor dengan mudah menjadi bulan-bulanan Yoruichi yang bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Melihat itu saja Ggio sudah tahu darimana Soi Fon memiliki teknik bertarung tinggi, anak didik Yoruichi memang sehebat mentornya. Tapi Ggio tidak bisa terus-terusan memperhatikan pertarungan Yoruichi, dia kembali fokus pada Avirama. Setelah terus-menerus dihujani bulu, Ggio akhirnya mendapat celah dan segera memanfaatkannya. Avirama menghentikan serangan, fokus mencari Ggio yang sudah tidak ada dihadapannya. Saat dia sadar Ggio sudah dibelakangnya dan memotong sayap kanannya.

Dengan satu sayap gerakan Avirama menjadi lebih lamban. Sekarang Ggio yang menunjukkan seringai. Dalam sekejab dia sudah membuat luka di badan dan wajah Avirama. Avirama berusaha terbang menjauh tapi Ggio sudah mencegatnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau yang mati." Kata Ggio lalu menusuk bagian tengah dada Avirama.

Avirama jatuh dengan suara dentuman keras tapi dia masih bernafas.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada Ulquiorra-_sama_ karena tidak membunuhmu waktu itu." Ucap Ggio sambil berjalan ke arah Avirama. Avirama berusaha berdiri tapi Ggio menembakkan taring helmnya di kedua tangan vampir itu, menahannya kembali ke tanah. "Sayangnya aku tidak seperti Ulquiorra-_sama_ yang tidak mau membunuh lawan yang sudah tidak bisa bertarung. Aku justru suka menghabisi lawan yang sudah tidak berdaya." Dengan satu gerakan Ggio menyayat leher Avirama, menghabisi nyawanya.

"Kemampuanmu sesuai yang dikatakan Soi Fon." Ucap Yoruichi yang juga sudah membereskan Findor. "Ggio Vega, benar?"

Ggio mengangguk.

"Yoruichi-_sama_, kenapa anda disini?" Tanya Soi Fon.

"Aku dengar asosiasi sedang sibuk karena itu aku memutuskan membantu dan juga aku ingin bertemu dengan muridku."

Soi Fon merona. Yoruichi tersenyum geli, kelakuan anak didiknya masih tidak berubah.

"Ayo kembali. Aku sudah tidak sabar menyapa yang lain."

Yoruichi dan Ggio sudah berjalan tapi Soi Fon masih di tempatnya, rasa sakit dari kedua tangannya yang patah menyusahkan pergerakannya. Ggio melihat ini dan kembali ke tempat Soi Fon, tanpa banyak bicara dia menggendong Soi Fon di kedua tangannya.

"Turunkan aku!" Seru Soi Fon panik dan wajah merah padam.

"Kalau sakit tidak usah memaksa bergerak." Kata Ggio.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Soi Fon kembali memprotes tapi Ggio tetap tidak menurunkannya.

Yoruichi mengamati pertengkaran mereka tapi bukannya melerai, dia justru hanya melihat sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku harus membantu mereka." Ujar Yoruichi dalam hati.

* * *

Suasana di asosiasi menjadi lebih meriah sejak Yoruichi datang. Reputasi wanita itu sebagai mantan kapten di asosiasi sangat baik yang membuatnya banyak dekat dengan para pengurus asosiasi. Soi Fon juga lebih sering menunjukkan wajah bahagia dengan adanya Yoruichi. Namun ada 1 orang yang tidak terlalu menyukainya, Ggio.

Vampir yang tengah melamun sambil bersandar di koridor itu bukannya membenci Yoruichi tapi kurang suka apalagi kalau Soi Fon sudah bicara dengan mentornya itu, hampir semua hal tidak diperhatikan.

"Taiga-chan sedang melamun apa?" Ucap suara anak kecil.

"Kok diam?" Lanjut anak kecil lain.

Ggio menggerutu dalam hati, sudah lengkap hal yang membuatnya kesal, sekarang duo anak kecil paling ramai di asosiasi mulai menggerecokinya, Yachiru dan Nel. Kadang dia heran pada Ichigo yang bisa 'tahan' menghadapi dua anak kecil yang sama sekali tidak bisa diam ini.

"Kenapa kalian tidak dengan Ichigo?" Kata Ggio, benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu sekarang.

"Ichii sedang dihajar Byakkun gara-gara ketahuan dia pacaran dengan Rukia." Ucap Yachiru. "Taiga-chan, main dengan kami ya."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu! Cari saja yang lain!" Seru Ggio kesal.

"Taiga-chan jahat..." Kata Yachiru sambil berlari diikuti Nel dengan nada main-main. Kedua anak itu bersembunyi dibelakang Orihime yang kebetulan berada disana.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" Tanya Orihime bingung dirinya mendadak didatangi dua anak kecil.

"Mereka mau membuatku gila." Jawab Ggio lalu mengambil langkah seribu sebelum duo ribut itu benar-benar memaksanya menemani mereka bermain.

"Pergi deh...Orihime main dengan kami ya." Pinta Nel.

"Maaf tapi aku sedang ada urusan. Kalian main saja dengan yang lain ya." Kata Orihime sambil mengelus kepala Nel. Keduanya mengangguk dan beranjak pergi mencari 'mangsa' lain.

"Apa tadi ada Ggio?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang mendadak berada dibelakangnya namun Orihime sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan kebiasaan ini.

"Ada tapi sudah pergi. Kamu mencarinya?"

"Nanti saja, tidak ada gunanya menyuruh dia kalau dia tidak bisa fokus sekarang."

"Jadi kamu tahu kalau Ggio sedang kesal sekarang?"

"Aku sudah sadar sewaktu mantan kapten divisi dua itu datang." Kata Ulquiorra, berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke divisi 4 diikuti Orihime. "Dia seperti anak kecil." Lanjutnya. Orihime tidak mengerti maksud ucapan ini, memasang wajah bingung. "Pada apapun yang dia miliki atau yang ingin dimiliki dia terkadang bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Orihime masih berpikir beberapa saat tapi setelah tahu maksudnya dia tersenyum. "Maksudmu sikap cemburunya kekanak-kanakan? Aku tidak menyangka kamu juga memperhatikan sifat Ggio."

"Biarpun aku tidak pernah bermaksud memperhatikan tapi dia sudah menjadi Fraccionku 100 tahun lebih, mau tidak mau aku pasti hafal semua kelakuannya." Ucap Ulquiorra dengan suara monoton khasnya.

"Hmm...begitu. Oh ya, aku mau ke apartemenku, mengambil beberapa baju dan membereskannya, sudah lama kutinggal, mau ikut? Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ sudah memberi izin agar kamu bisa keluar selama beberapa jam dan Unohana-_taichou_ juga bilang kondisimu sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan-jalan."

"Aku tidak butuh izin dari mereka untuk menemanimu keluar." Jawab Ulquiorra.

_Jalan menuju apartemen..._

"Sejak itu Tatsuki hanya pasrah saja tiap pelajaran PKK." Ucap Orihime. Ulquiorra hanya membalas dengan diam. "Maaf. Aku terlalu banyak bicara ya." Lanjut Orihime yang berpikir Ulquiorra bosan mendengarnya terus-terusan bicara.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

Ditengah berjalan Orihime berhenti sejenak dan membaca pengumuman yang ditempel di tiang listrik tentang festival musim panas yang sering digelar di kota Karakura tiap akhir liburan musim panas. Dengan semua yang terjadi belakangan ini Orihime hampir tidak bisa menikmati libur musim panasnya dan saat dia sadar hanya tersisa seminggu, beruntung dia sudah menyelesaikan tugas musim panasnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ulquiorra lalu ikut membaca pengumuman. "Mau datang? Acaranya masih lusa." Lanjutnya setelah membaca isi poster.

Orihime mengangguk.

"Kutemani." Ucap Ulquiorra. Orihime nyaris mengira dia salah mendengar dan menatap Ulquiorra. "Kutemani kamu kesana." Ulquiorra memperjelas ucapannya dan langsung membuat Orihime tertunduk malu. Ulquiorra memang tidak pernah basa-basi jika menunjukkan perhatian. Bagi yang tidak tahu pasti menganggap Ulquiorra tidak peduli pada Orihime karena semua perilakunya bahkan nada bicaranya tetap dingin, tapi bagi yang sadar pasti tahu nada dingin yang digunakan Ulquiorra saat bicara dengan Orihime berbeda dengan yang dia gunakan untuk orang lain.

Namun suasana mendukung diantara mereka harus rusak saat Ulquiorra merasakan _reiatsu_ besar menuju mereka. Sebuah Garganta membuka dan Yammy melangkah keluar.

"Apa-apaan ini? Ulquiorra, jangan bilang serangan Aizen membuatmu tidak bisa kembali ke wujud vampir." Kata Yammy dengan seringai lebar. "Yah...kurasa ini bukan masalah, aku justru bisa menginjak-injak dirimu."

Sebelum Ulquiorra sempat bergerak Yammy sudah menepisnya, membuatnya terpental jauh. Jika dalam wujud vampir serangan ini tidak akan melukainya serius tapi dalam fisik manusia tidak heran beberapa tulangnya patah dalam sekejab. Yammy melemparnya lagi, kali ini membuat kepalanya terluka.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Orihime.

"Manusia lemah. Kau ingin kuremukkan tulangmu?" Kata Yammy sambil berjalan ke arah Orihime. Orihime bergerak mundur ketakutan.

"Jangan. Menjauh darinya." Batin Ulquiorra yang sudah nyaris kehilangan kesadaran.

Dia sedikit merasa lega saat melihat Ggio datang tepat waktu dan menjauhkan Orihime dari jangkauan Yammy tapi dia tahu Ggio tidak akan bisa menahan vampir berbadan besar itu dalam waktu lama terlebih jika Yammy menggunakan Resurreccion. Saat masih sebagai Espada, hanya Ulquiorra yang bisa menandingi Yammy jika sudah menggunakan Resurreccion. Ulquiorra sudah tidak bisa membuat dirinya tetap sadar dan membiarkan matanya terpejam.

Saat dia membuka matanya lagi dia hanya melihat kegelapan di sekelilingnya.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu?" Ujar sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Ulquiorra terkejut saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sayap hitam, tanduk, jubah putih panjang, wujud Resurreccionnya sendiri.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Yang Mulia." Kata Resurreccion Ulquiorra.

* * *

**Hehehe, cliffhanger. Disini saya buat Yachiru sama Nel temenan, habis mereka sama2 'ribut' dan 'nempel' ke Ichigo, cocok kan.**

**KuroShiro : udah ditag tuh. temenku kalo gambar emang imut kayak gitu, dia kurang bisa gambar versi gede (bisa tapi lebih lama)**

**Ruki_ya : thx ^^**

**schiffer_inoue : makasih buat reviewnya ^^, untunglah kalo suka**

**Kaze-Hime : nih ada UlquiHime. ada kok yang mau nemenin Ichigo, itu si Nel (tapi itu bukan 'nemenin' ya, malah bikin tambah sakit)**

**Fusae : habis disini saya mo bikin HitsuHina pacaran yang 'alim2' aja ^^**

**Tsukuyomi : wah...di chap ini lagi gak jelasin nasib mereka, tapi mungkin chap depan bakal saya jelasin lagi**

**Kazu : udah kebiasan buat penjelasan panjang lebar kayak gitu... ==.  
**

**Review ya para pembaca ^^  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sori updatenya telat, mulai banyak tugas hiks T_T, jangan protes ya kalo ntar mulai masuk tengah desember jarang update, mo ngerjain tugas besar...tapi saya usahain desember ini fic selesai, tanggung, tinggal 1 babak lagi udah tamat. Sebagai kompensasi atas update telat yang gak bilang-bilang saya kasih dua side story ^^**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**

* * *

Ulquiorra diam beberapa saat, mata dinginnya mengamati wujud lain dirinya yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau muncul lagi, Murcielago?" Ucap Ulquiorra.

"Apa tidak boleh? Wajar jika _zanpakuto_ Alpha menunjukkan wujudnya. _Zanpakuto_ vampir pada dasarnya hanya wadah penampung kekuatan tapi aturan itu tidak berlaku untuk Alpha. Dasar dari _zanpakuto_ Alpha sama seperti manusia, bagian dari jiwanya, bagian apa yang disebut hati. Apa ini menyadarkan sesuatu, Yang Mulia."

"Kau lagi-lagi menolak kuperintah karena menganggap 'lebih' dari hanya bagian diriku. Kau juga menghalangi semua _reiatsu_ yang kukumpulkan untuk mengembalikanku ke wujud asliku." Ulquiorra dengan cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

"Selalu cepat mengambil keputusan, aku memang mengharap ini dari diri asliku. Ya, aku yang menghalangimu kembali ke wujud vampirmu. Kau tidak pantas untuk bertarung sebagai vampir apalagi menggunakanku. Sebagai vampir kau tidak memiliki aspek penting untuk bertarung." Ucap Murcielago dengan mata dingin terarah pada tuannya.

"Yang Mulia, apa kau ingat ucapanku hari itu sebelum kau memaksaku 'diam', mengembalikanku paksa menjadi _zanpakuto_mu? 'kau bisa menyegelku tapi selama kau tidak mau mengubah aspek pertarunganmu aku akan muncul lagi dan mengambil alih dirimu'."

"Dan apa yang kurang didalam diriku?" Kata Ulquiorra.

"Apa yang membedakan kuda dan rajanya?" Ucap Murcielago dan melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum Ulquiorra merespon. "Aku tidak membicarakan lelucon tentang yang satu hewan dan yang satu manusia atau makhluk berkaki empat dan makhluk berkaki dua. Bagaimana jika wujud, kemampuan, dan kekuatan mereka sama, kenapa yang satu menjadi raja dan mengambil alih pertarungan sementara lainnya menjadi kuda dan membawa raja?"

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab. Entah dia tahu jawabannya tapi tidak mau mengatakan atau memang tidak tahu.

"Insting dan pengendalian. Meskipun keduanya memiliki keinginan untuk lebih kuat dan terus mencari pertarungan untuk itu tapi seekor kuda membiarkan insting memakannya dan membuatnya tidak terkendali, membuatnya hancur di pertarungan, sementara seorang raja mampu mengendalikan instingnya dan mengubahnya menjadi kekuatan yang lebih besar." Jelas Murcielago. Dia menatap Ulquiorra seolah tuannya itu tidak memenuhi satupun jawabannya diatas.

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak memiliki keduanya." Lanjut Murcielago. "Vampir adalah makhluk yang bergerak berdasar insting tapi kau sama sekali tidak memilikinya. Kau tidak memiliki insting dasar itu. Kau bertarung hanya dengan mengandalkan logika dan akal sehatmu, apa kau bisa menjadi kuat dengan itu? Aku tidak sudi diperintah oleh raja yang lebih lemah dariku."

Murcielago menghilang dari hadapan Ulquiorra dan sebelum Ulquiorra melihat dimana wujud fisik _zanpakuto_nya muncul, sebuah tangan menusuk punggungnya.

"Apa sebatas ini saja kemampuanmu sebagai Alpha?" Kata Murcielago, menatap Ulquiorra yang tergeletak dibawahnya. "Kalau kau selemah ini aku rasa lebih baik Aizen yang mengendalikan komunitas vampir. Kau juga bahkan tidak pantas untuk melindungi manusia lemah itu."

Murcielago mendadak terpental jauh dan sebuah tombak dari kumpulan energi menancap di dadanya. Tombak itu berbeda dengan yang digunakan Ulquiorra dalam wujud Resurreccionnya.

"Apa? Ini...Lanza de Relampago..." Ujar Murcielago, melihat tombak yang menancapnya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya." Ucap Ulquiorra yang sudah kembali berdiri, dia yang melempar tombak itu pada Murcielago.

"Begitu. Jadi gadis itu yang mampu membangkitkan instingnya dan bahkan dia bisa melakukan pengendalian segera setelah instingnya bangkit." Batin Murcielago, dia lalu sadar badannya perlahan lenyap.

"Baik. Aku mengakui insting dan pengendalianmu. Kau boleh mempertahankan posisimu sebagai raja tapi kuberitahu kau satu hal, kalau kau hanya mengandalkan manusia itu untuk membangkitkan instingmu, suatu saat kau akan kehilangan instingmu kembali jika sesuatu menimpa gadis itu."

Sosok Murcielago lenyap saat ucapannya selesai dan Ulquiorra merasa _reiatsu_ mulai memasuki dirinya setelah wujud fisik _zanpakuto_nya tidak ada. Fisiknya kembali ke wujud vampir.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padanya, tidak bahkan dengan kematian." Ucap Ulquiorra, memandang _zanpakuto_ yang diselipkan di _hakama_ kirinya dari sudut matanya.

"Kau akan menjadikannya sama denganmu?" Suara Murcielago terdengar dari dalam pedang. "Bahkan jika dia tidak menginginkan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Kata Ulquiorra lalu menarik pedangnya. "_Tozase, _Murcielago."

_Tempat Orihime..._

Orihime dipenuhi kecemasan saat melihat Ggio yang bahkan dalam wujud Resurreccion dengan mudahnya menjadi bulan-bulanan Yammy yang belum melepas Resurreccionnya. Dia mendapatkan Ggio di genggamannya dan mengeratkan tangannya, berusaha meremukkan Ggio. Tapi sebelum Yammy bisa mematahkan tulang Ggio, sebuah tombak menancap di tangan vampir raksasa itu, melepasakan Ggio.

Yammy menoleh ke arah tombak itu dilempar dan melihat Ulquiorra melayang di langit dengan wujud Resurreccion. Baik Orihime dan Ggio terkejut melihat ini. Yammy berdecak kesal lalu menembakkan Bala pada Ulquiorra yang hanya mengenai udara kosong.

"Sembuhkan Ggio." Kata Ulquiorra yang berdiri didepan Orihime, memunggunginya. Orihime mengangguk lalu mulai menyembuhkan Ggio sementara Ulquiorra sudah menggunakan Sonido dan kembali menghadapi Yammy.

"Beda..." Guman Ggio setelah memperhatikan cara bertarung Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Orihime.

"Cara bertarung Ulquiorra-_sama_ berbeda dari biasanya." Ucap Ggio dengan mata terus memperhatikan Ulquiorra. Bagi Orihime memang tidak ada bedanya tapi Ggio bisa melihat Ulquiorra yang biasanya bertarung menghindari 'resiko' sekarang menantangnya.

Setelah Cero Oscuras Ulquiorra menghancurkan tangan kirinya kesabaran Yammy sudah habis. Dia menggunakan Resurreccionnya. "_Buchikirero, _Ira."

Setelah menggunakan Resurreccionnya fisik Yammy membesar, membuatnya semakin menyerupai monster, tatonya menunjukkan angka nol.

"Sekarang apa kau bisa mengalahkanku? Dalam wujud Resurreccion ranking Espada menjadi nol hingga sembilan, apa kau bisa mengalahkan Espada terkuat dalam Resurreccionnya, Ulquiorra?" Kata Yammy dengan seringai lebar.

Ekspresi Ulquiorra tetap datar seolah Resurreccion Yammy bukan masalah baginya. "Sampah." Ujar Ulquiorra yang menyulut amarah Yammy. "Aku memang perlu usaha lebih untuk mengalahkanmu dalam Resurreccion ini tapi akan kutunjukkan padamu keputus-asaan yang mampu menghancurkan kebanggaanmu sebagai Resurreccion terkuat."

Mendengar ini Ggio menunjukkan kekagetan dan kengerian.

"Resurreccion, Segunda Etapa."

Ulquiorra mengeluarkan _reiatsu_ dalam jumlah besar hingga menimbulkan angin kencang. Pandangan Orihime dihalangi oleh kumparan angin dan setelah mereda dia melihat sekelilingnya menjadi padang pasir malam hari dengan bulan sabit menggantung di langit.

"Ini dimana?" Ucap Orihime.

"Caja Negacion." Jawab Ggio yang masih disembuhkan. "Dimensi yang akan aktif saat Alpha menggunakan Segunda Etapa. Di dimensi ini pertarungan seperti apapun tidak akan menimbulkan kerusakan di dunia asli. Sepertinya kita ikut terseret karena terlalu dekat dengan Ulquiorra-_sama_ saat menngaktifkannya."

"Segunda Etapa?" Tanya Orihime bingung.

"Manusia menyebutnya _bankai_ tapi berbeda dengan _bankai_ manusia yang bisa didapat dengan latihan, Segunda Etapa hanya bisa digunakan oleh kelas Alpha, bisa dibilang salah satu dari banyak hal eksklusif yang dimiliki Alpha."

Orihime mendengar ledakan dibelakangnya. Sebuah kawah besar muncul di kejauhan dan Orihime bisa melihat tampak 2 vampir tengah bertarung, Yammy yang sudah babak belur dan Ulquiorra dengan wujud Resurreccion yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Segunda Etapa Ulquiorra-_sama_. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya." Guman Ggio. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke Orihime, gadis itu gemetar ketakutan melihat sosok Ulquiorra ini. Sosok yang bisa dibilang seperti 'monster'.

"Apa ini kekuatan Alpha?" Ucap Yammy yang sudah babak belur dimana-mana.

Ulquiorra muncul beberapa belas meter di depan Yammy. Dia memunculkan sebuah tombak dari kedua tangan.

"Lanza de Relampago." Kata Ulquiorra seraya melemparkan tombak itu ke arah Yammy. Yammy berusaha menghindar dari arah lemparannya tapi titik pendaratan tombak itu tidak bisa diprediksi.

"Percuma saja kau kabur, itu akan memperbesar kemungkinan." Ucap Ulquiorra, tombaknya mendarat tepat di badan Yammy dan menimbulkan ledakan besar. "Karena aku tidak bisa mengontrol dengan baik arah lemparannya."

Setelah kondisi dianggap tenang dia melihat ke arah Orihime dan Ggio yang memang diakuinya tidak sengaja tebawa masuk. Ggio sudah selesai disembuhkan tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya, melainkan Orihime yang gemetaran melihatnya. Ulquiorra sudah tahu apa yang membuat Orihime ketakutan didetik dia melihat gadis itu, dirinya sendiri. Wujud Segunda Etapanya memang menunjukkan seberapa kuat dia sebagai Alpha tapi disaat sama dia tahu itu juga menunjukkan seberapa mengerikan dirinya sebagai vampir kelas tertinggi.

Dia mendekati Orihime tapi dalam jarak 2 meter Orihime sudah mengambil langkah mundur. Tidak ingin membuat Orihime takut lebih dari ini, Ulquiorra berhenti ditempatnya. Ggio tahu ini akan jadi pembicaraan pribadi dan memilih keluar dari Caja Negacion.

"Apa sekarang kamu takut denganku setelah melihat wujud ini?" Kata Ulquiorra. Orihime tidak bergeming. "Aku paham. Gin sudah mengingatkanku tentang ini, vampir dan manusia tidak pernah bisa bersama dan jika dipaksakan hanya akan membuat salah satunya menderita. Kalau aku hanya membuatmu takut, aku tidak akan menunjukkan diriku lagi dihadapanmu, selamanya." Ujarnya dengan suara pedih.

Namun reaksi Orihime diluar perkiraan Ulquiorra, gadis itu mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Dia bisa merasakan airmata Orihime yang jatuh.

"Jangan pergi!" Isak Orihime.

"Kamu harus tahu tidak akan ada akhir yang baik saat vampir dan manusia bersama. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita dan ketakutan seperti ini, Orihime."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tahu vampir dan manusia akan susah bersama tapi itu tidak menghalangi Hinamori dan Rangiku-san! Itu juga tidak akan menghalangiku!"

"Bahkan dengan wujud seperti ini?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

Orihime mengangguk. Dia lalu menatap Ulquiorra, menjulurkan satu tangan untuk menyentuh pipi vampir itu. "Aku memang terlalu naif, takut hanya karena wujudmu." Ujarnya. "Aku tidak akan takut lagi. Seperti apapun wujudmu, seharusnya aku sadar, kamu tetap Ulquiorra, satu-satunya laki-laki yang kucintai."

Orihime memberi senyum. Akhirnya dia bisa mengatakan perasaannya pada Ulquiorra langsung, bukan sosok terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di divisi 4.

Ucapan Orihime mengejutkan Ulquiorra tapi setelah dia mengolah ucapan tadi, pandangannya menjadi lembut. Keduanya saling mendekatkan diri dan mengunci bibir mereka satu sama lain. Berbeda dengan saat pertama Ulquiorra menciumnya yang masuk hitungan kasar, kali ini sangat lembut, menyampaikan perasaan Ulquiorra seberapa penting Orihime baginya. Tangan Orihime melingkar di leher Ulquiorra sementara Ulquiorra memeluk erat pinggang Orihime, keduanya sama-sama menunjukkan tidak ingin terpisah satu dengan lain.

**

* * *

**Daun-daun yang berguguran dan udara yang semakin dingin menunjukkan datangnya musim gugur. Kondisi di asosiasi Pemburu juga semakin sibuk dengan semakin meningkatnya energi, sekarang hampir tiap hari pihak asosiasi harus menguatkan medan pelindung di sekitar energi agar tidak menarik banyak vampir.

"Sibuknya hari ini." Kata Soi Fon sambil meregangkan badan di atap markas asosiasi. Hari ini memang gilirannya untuk menguatkan medan pelindung yang bisa menguras tenaga. Seluruh badannya memang sudah lelah tapi dia masih terbangun untuk melihat bintang, terlebih hari ini katanya akan ada hujan meteor.

"Masih bangun, Soi Fon." Kata Yoruichi yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Iya. Aku dengar hari ini akan ada hujan meteor. Yoruichi-_sama_ juga mau lihat?"

"Ya begitulah." Ucap Yoruichi, mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Soi Fon. "Kamu masih suka dengan bintang ya."

Soi Fon mengangguk. "Karena Yoruichi-_sama_ mengajariku banyak hal tentang bintang."

Yoruichi memberi senyum. "Ngomong-ngomong Soi Fon, aku baru sadar, kalungmu bagus. Siapa yang memberikannya?" Dia menunjuk kalung kupu-kupu emas yang selalu tergantung di leher Soi Fon sekembalinya dia dari festival musim panas.

Segaris merah muncul di wajah perempuan berambut biru itu. Yoruichi berusaha menahan tawa geli, dia tahu siapa yang memberikan tapi dia ingin menggoda anak didiknya ini.

"Ini dari...Ggio." Kata Soi Fon pelan.

"Dia perhatian juga denganmu."

"Dia menyebalkan! Selalu menggodaku dan bicara gombal, kalau sampai ada yang dengar aku kan malu."

"Tapi dia hanya menggodamu saja kan dari semua perempuan yang ada di asosiasi."

"Sudahlah Yoruichi-_sama_, jangan membahasnya terus." Soi Fon mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Dia mengira diam Yoruichi pertanda baik, sudah selesai menggodanya, tapi sebenarnya Yoruichi memiliki ide untuk mengetahui perasaannya.

Awalnya Yoruichi hanya membuat pembicaraan ringan dengan Soi Fon, tentang pekerjaan, sudah sejauh apa perkembangan kemampuan Soi Fon setelah Yoruichi lepas sebagai mentornya, dan hal-hal lain.

"Kau masih hafal nama bintang, Soi Fon?" Tanya Yoruichi, memulai idenya setelah dirasa Soi Fon lengah.

"Tentu saja, kan Yoruichi-_sama _yang mengajariku."

"Kalau begitu apa saja nama bintang kesukaanmu?"

"Um...Spica, Sirius, Aldebaran, Antares, Altair, hampir semuanya aku suka." Jawab Soi Fon tanpa ragu, tidak tahu maksud dibalik ucapan Yoruichi.

"Kalau Vega?" Yoruichi mengatakan 'kartu asnya'.

"Itu yang paling aku suka." Jawab Soi Fon begitu saja tapi begitu sadar apa yang diucapkannya, dia sudah masuk dalam 'jebakan' Yoruichi dan tidak mungkin menarik kata-katanya kembali. Dia hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana dengan Ggio Vega?"

"Uh...i...itu...aku..." Jawab Soi Fon terbata-bata.

"Kau suka dia, Soi Fon?" Tanya Yoruichi seperti seorang ibu menanyai putrinya. Hubungannya dengan Soi Fon memang tidak selalu mentor dan murid, terkadang menjadi teman, kakak, juga seorang ibu.

"Yoruichi-_sama_ tidak akan kecewa padaku? Aku dilatih oleh anda untuk menjadi Pemburu yang sempurna, jangan mengasihani buruan, bunuh semua target tanpa kecuali, tapi sekarang.....aku tidak ingin orang-orang menganggap hasil didikan anda tidak baik, merusak nama anda." Kata Soi Fon masih menundukkan wajah, suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Kecewa atau tidak tergantung jawabanmu. Aku tidak peduli kalau yang lain menganggap hasil didikanku mengecewakan, tapi aku hanya bisa menerima itu kalau aku mendengar jawaban jujurmu."

Soi Fon terdiam lama dan akhirnya mengucapkan satu kata sebagai jawaban. "Iya."

Yoruichi tersenyum mendengar satu kata itu.

"Tapi aku ragu...aku manusia, Pemburu sementara dia vampir, apa hal seperti ini bisa diterima?"

"Jangan pedulikan itu Soi Fon, lihat saja Rangiku-san dan Ichimaru. Kau ini lebih beruntung dari mereka, cobaanmu tidak sampai seperti mereka."

Soi Fon terdiam kembali. "Yang menjadi masalah sekarang apa perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kujawab sekarang." Ucap suara yang sangat dikenal Soi Fon dari belakang. Soi Fon terbelalak kaget dan menoleh, benar saja, Ggio berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah, karena aku tidak mau mengganggu kutinggal kalian berdua." Kata Yoruichi seraya berdiri dan berjalan pergi dengan tersenyum. Sebelum dia menuruni tangga dia menoleh ke arah Ggio. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai menyakitinya."

Ggio mengangguk. Setelah Yoruichi pergi hanya keheningan tidak nyaman meliputi antara Soi Fon dan Ggio.

"Sejak kapan kamu disana?" Tanya Soi Fon tanpa melihat Ggio.

"Sejak Yoruichi-san menanyakan apa kau masih hafal nama bintang."

"Bagus sekali. Dia dengar semua." Batin Soi Fon yang terlalu bingung harus berbuat apa setelah ketahuan terang-terangan seperti ini.

"Jawabanku..." Kata Ggio sambil berjalan ke arah Soi Fon. "Aku tidak menyukaimu." Hati Soi Fon luar biasa perih mendengarnya, apa nasibnya tidak bisa lebih jelek dari sekarang. "Perasaanku lebih dari itu. Aku mencintaimu, Shaolin Fon." Ggio yang sudah mengukur langkah memastikan saat ucapannya selesai dia sudah berdiri tepat didepan Soi Fon.

Soi Fon benar-benar dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun. Selain pernyataan Ggio, kenyataan nama aslinya yang sudah tidak dipakai selama bertahun-tahun disebut kembali juga mengejutkannya.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu nama itu?" Tanya Soi Fon masih dalam kondisi terkejut.

"Yoruichi-san. Dia bilang sejak kamu bergabung dengan asosiasi tidak ada lagi yang memanggilmu dengan nama asli, semuanya memanggilmu dengan nama kode yang dulu didapat nenekmu yang juga seorang Pemburu."

"Aku lebih suka dengan namaku sekarang."

"Tapi menurutku 'Shaolin Fon' lebih cocok untukmu." Kata Ggio, ikut duduk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Soi Fon. "Jadi apa jawabanmu? Aku belum dengar."

"Kamu kan sudah dengar." Kata Soi Fon gugup.

"Aku ingin dengar lebih rinci perasaanmu padaku."

"Itu...juga sama...lebih dari rasa suka..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Soi Fon mendapati dirinya berada dalam dekapan Ggio.

"Aku pasti vampir paling tidak waras sekarang. Pertama melakukan sumpah darah, sekarang aku memilih Pemburu sebagai darah yang paling kuinginkan."

"Aku juga tidak waras. Seorang kapten asosiasi yang dilatih menjadi Pemburu sempurna sekarang memilih vampir di sisinya."

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. Saat itu semua kecemasan terlupakan dari pikiran mereka, yang ada hanya kebahagiaan dalam dekapan orang yang disayangi.

Tidak hanya Soi Fon dan Ggio, semua yang berada dalam asosiasi entah kenapa merasa damai malam itu. Tapi saat damai itu hanya sebuah ketenangan singkat untuk mempersiapkan badai besar yang akan menghantam sebelum waktunya.

* * *

**Biar lebih jelas, hubungan Ulquiorra sama Murcielago bisa dibilang kayak Ichigo sama Hollownya.**

**Buat yang penasaran sama nasib pair SoiGgio (terutama Kazu) nih, udah jelas kan mereka pacaran apa gak ^^**

**Ruki_ya : *manggil ambulance*, waduh jangan bilang di chap ini sesek nafas juga, hehehe**

**KuroShiro : maaf ya gak update kilat sekarang, banyak tugas...hiks**

**Kazu : kayaknya kamu bakal tepar lagi nih baca chap ini tambah side story, mo kusiapin ambulance?**

**Hana-Hana : gpp kok, yang penting baca ^^. Yup, tinggal 1 babak lagi tamat, happu ending ato gak...wah, bisa jadi spoiler nih**

**Fusae : menurutku gak terlalu OOC, soalnya Ulquiorra kalo dideket Orihime secara 'gak sadar' jadi banyak omong (liat waktu dia mo tarung sama Grimmjow yang akhirnya dikasih Caja Negacion sama tarung terakhir sama Ichigo, dua2nya sama-sama bilang kalo Ulquiorra banyak bicara dan semuanya pas ada Orihime). Yup, Ichigo 'dihukum' sama Byakuya, baca side storynya. Kalo Nel sama Yachiru akrab yang ada penghuni Hueco Mundo sama Soul Society langsung sakit kepala, hehehe**

**Kaze-Hime : Festivalnya dimasukin side story ^^  
**


	16. Side Story: The Reason

**Ok, side story ini jelasin alasan Ggio jadi Fraccion Ulquiorra, sekaligus penjelas buat chap 14. Settingnya diambil sebelum Ulquiorra balik ke wujud vampir. Maaf ya kalo gak terlalu bagus, saya emang rada bingung waktu buat side story ini, mo dibuat kayak gimana... =.=Y**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

Karena vampir tidak membutuhkan tidur setiap malam dan untuk menghabiskan malamnya yang tidak ada pekerjaan sama sekali, Ggio memilih menatap langit malam di atap markas asosiasi.

"Kalau kau selalu menyelinap seperti ini, kau benar-benar bisa dicurigai." Kata Soi Fon yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak butuh tidur sesering kalian, manusia."

"Tapi sepertinya tuanmu selalu tidur tiap malam."

"Bukannya kau juga sudah tahu, Ulquiorra-_sama_ sedang tidak bisa menggunakan _reiatsu_ yang berarti tidak bisa kembali ke wujud vampir. Tubuh manusianya bagaimanapun juga bereaksi seperti manusia."

"Aku heran." Ucap Soi Fon, berhenti tepat disebelah Ggio. "Kenapa kau masih saja mengikuti tuanmu padahal sudah jelas dia melawan Aizen."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu semua itu? Aku sudah tahu rencana Ulquiorra-_sama_ akan berujung seperti ini meski aku tidak menduga bagian dia terluka dan kami berujung di asosiasi Pemburu." Kata Ggio, melirik ke arah Soi Fon.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu lalu kenapa? Aku kira vampir makhluk yang selalu mencari aman sendiri." Tanya Soi Fon heran.

"Aku bukan vampir seperti itu. Aku Fraccion Ulquiorra-_sama_, wajar aku mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi."

Dalam pikirannya, Ggio kembali teringat bagaimana awal dia memutuskan untuk menjadi Fraccion Ulquiorra.

* * *

(**A/N: **_mulai bagian ini semuanya kejadian masa lalu, sampai ada A/N berikutnya, cerita tetap setting masa lalu_)

"Menyerah sajalah, kecil. Kau tidak akan bisa menang apalagi kau tidak bisa memunculkan _zanpakuto_." Sindir Avirama. Ggio yang menjadi lawannya tampak sudah kelelahan, ditangannya memang tidak terlihat Tiger Estoque.

"Berisik! Jangan menyindirku! Cero!"

Cero Ggio dengan mudahnya dihindari oleh Avirama. Menggunakan Sonido, dia berpindah tepat dibelakang Ggio dan mementalkan vampir bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu. Sebelum Ggio sempat bergerak, Findor muncul didepannya, bersiap memberi serangan penghabisan pada Ggio. Namun serangan itu tidak pernah mengenainya karena sebuah tangan sudah terlebih dulu menusuk dada Findor.

"Aizen sudah mengatakan untuk tidak menyerang vampir yang belum bisa membuat _zanpakuto_." Ucap Ulquiorra, matanya tertuju pada Findor yang tergeletak di lantai dengan darah terus keluar dari luka yang dibuatnya. Dia menggunakan Sonido dan muncul dibelakang Avirama, menusuk dadanya dengan tangan kosong juga.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Marah Ggio.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah Aizen. Vampir yang tidak bisa mendengarkan perintah dan mencari kemenangan dengan berbuat licik tidak lebih seperti sampah."

"Kau tidak menyukai kecurangan?" Tanya Ggio heran, baru kali ini dia bertemu vampir yang tidak menyukai hal yang sering dilakukan vampir pada umumnya.

"Kemenangan dengan cara curang hanya cara yang dilakukan oleh sampah." Ucap Ulquiorra dengan mata sekilas berkilat penuh amarah.

Findor yang tergeletak di bawah Ggio mengeluarkan erangan sakit. Ggio memperhatikannya lalu Avirama dan sadar Ulquiorra tidak membunuh mereka.

"Kau tidak membunuh mereka?" Tanyanya penuh keheranan lagi.

"Musuh yang sudah tidak bisa bertarung tidak ada gunanya dibunuh." Ulquiorra beranjak pergi namun dia berhenti setelah beberapa langkah dan menoleh kearah Ggio. "Dan kalau kau tidak ingin hal ini terjadi lagi segera ciptakan _zanpakuto_mu."

Ggio masih ditempatnya dan menatap tempat terakhir Ulquiorra berdiri sebelum menghilang menggunakan Sonido. Entah kenapa dia merasa vampir yang menolongnya tadi berbeda dengan vampir lain.

Setelah kejadian itu Ggio berusaha mencari tahu tentang Ulquiorra, bahwa ternyata dia salah satu vampir yang akan segera menjadi Espada.

Mengetahui penolongnya akan menjadi Espada, Ggio berusaha keras melatih untuk memunculkan _zanpakuto_nya. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, beberapa bulan setelah Ulquiorra menjadi Cuatro Espada, dirinya menjadi salah satu vampir yang cukup diperhitungkan dalam pasukan Aizen.

"Aku dengar kau menolak tawaran Baraggan-_sama_ saat dia menawarimu menjadi Fraccionnya." Ucap Tesla, dia dan Ggio baru saja dipanggil oleh Aizen untuk memberi laporan tugas mereka.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak sayang? Baraggan-_sama_ Segunda Espada."

"Dan bertemu dengan Avirama juga Findor yang pernah berusaha membunuhku bahkan sebelum aku memiliki _zanpakuto_." Ucap Ggio yang masih kesal tiap mengingat kejadian itu.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya. Ulquiorra-san menolongmu waktu itu kan." Kata Tesla. "Ulquiorra-san." Ucapnya saat melihat Ulquiorra berjalan didepan mereka, segera dia menundukkan kepala. Ggio juga mengikutinya. Ulquiorra memberi anggukan kecil sebagai tanda dia menerimanya.

Setelah Ulquiorra melewati mereka Tesla kembali berjalan tapi Ggio masih ditempatnya, matanya terarah pada Ulquiorra.

"Maaf Tesla, aku tidak jadi ikut berburu." Ucap Ggio buru-buru dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Tesla dia berlari ke arah yang dilalui Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_." Panggil Ggio setelah dia mengejar Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap Ggio. "Jadi kau sudah bisa memakai _zanpakuto_." Kata Ulquiorra.

Ggio terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Ulquiorra masih mengingat dirinya. "Anda masih mengingat saya?"

"Ya. Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, apa saya bisa menjadi Fraccion anda?" Tanya Ggio serius.

"Aku tidak mau direpotkan dengan Fraccion." Jawab Ulquiorra yang membuat Ggio merendahkan kepalanya, kecewa. "Tapi kalau kau bisa membuktikan tidak akan merepotkanku, kau bisa menjadi Fraccionku."

Ggio kembali meluruskan pandangannya, saat itu Ulquiorra sudah membalik badan dan berjalan.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra-_sama_." Ujar Ggio, membungkuk penuh hormat.

* * *

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, apa saya boleh menanyakan satu hal?" Tanya Ggio saat menemani Ulquiorra melaksanakan tugas Aizen, mencari manusia yang bisa dijadikan vampir. Ulquiorra memberi isyarat 'ya'.

"Kenapa anda mau menerima saya menjadi Fraccion anda? Saya dengar sebelum saya sudah banyak yang menanyakan hal sama tapi selalu tidak anda terima."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau menjadi Fraccionku?" Ulquiorra membalik pertanyaan.

"Karena anda berbeda dengan vampir lain. Vampir lain menggunakan segala cara untuk menang termasuk curang tapi anda, tidak peduli sekuat apapun lawan anda, tidak pernah berbuat curang. Saya juga sebenarnya tidak menyukai perbuatan licik, sama seperti anda." Jawab Ggio.

"Dan juga, saya menyadari ini setelah menjadi Fraccion anda, Ulquiorra-_sama_, anda merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Aizen kan? Anda juga sama seperti saya, bukan manusia sejak awal."

(**A/N: **_Ggio vampir kelas biasa, bukan kelas bangsawan apalagi darah murni_)

Ucapan Ggio ini membuat Ulquiorra terkejut tapi segera dia kembali memasang ekspresi dinginnya.

"Pertanyaan terakhirmu, apa yang membuatmu bicara seperti itu? Kau seharusnya tahu, aku menjadi vampir setelah digigit Aizen."

"Tapi ada kan, satu kelas vampir yang dilahirkan sebagai manusia tapi sejatinya adalah vampir dan untuk membangunkan darah vampirnya, darah murni lain harus menggigitnya. Ulquiorra-_sama_, apa anda mengira saya tidak sadar kalau anda sangat jarang meminum darah manusia langsung dan kalau anda melakukan itu, manusia yang anda gigit pasti mati tidak lama kemudian dan yang membunuhnya pasti Gin atau Tousen. Anda ini Alpha, benar kan." Kata Ggio, tersenyum seakan tahu Ulquiorra tidak akan mengelak.

"Begitu. Aku memang tahu cepat atau lambat kau akan menyadarinya. Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memberitahu Aizen bahwa aku sadar keberadaan diriku yang sebenarnya Alpha?"

"Tidak. Saya justru ingin menanyakan ini pada anda, kenapa anda melayani Aizen padahal dia hanya darah murni biasa sementara anda Alpha yang tingkatannya diatas dia."

"Sesuai dengan pertanyaan pertamamu, aku merencanakan sesuatu dan untuk itu aku harus mempertahankan posisiku sebagai Espada."

"Apa saya boleh membantu rencana itu, Ulquiorra-_sama_?"

"Apa yang membuatku bisa percaya padamu dan tidak akan memberitahukan pada Aizen?"

Ggio tersenyum lalu melukai pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ulquiorra kembali dikejutkan dengan tindakan Ggio.

"Saya, Ggio Vega, dengan darah ini memberikan sumpah setia saya pada anda, Ulquiorra Schiffer, sang darah murni Alpha." Ujar Ggio dengan mata terarah pada Ulquiorra penuh keseriusan sama seperti ucapannya. "Semua perintah anda akan saya patuhi dan saya akan mengikuti anda."

Ulquiorra mendekatinya dan juga melukai pergelangan tangannya. Dia menjatuhkan darahnya diatas luka Ggio. "Sumpah diterima."

* * *

(**A/N: **_ok, sekarang kembali ke waktu asal_)

"Ulquiorra-_sama_ pernah mengatakan padaku, dari semua vampir yang menginginkan menjadi Fraccionnya, hanya mataku yang menunjukkan keloyalan penuh padanya." Kata Ggio.

"Tentu saja, karena kau sudah mengaguminya bahkan sebelum dia menjadi Espada. Ternyata vampir juga bisa kagum ya." Kata Soi Fon dengan nada memberi sindiran ringan.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Ulquiorra-_sama_ berbeda dengan vampir lain." Balas Ggio, memberi senyum penuh rasa bangga.


	17. Side Story: Summer Festival

**Buat yang penasaran sama yang dilakuin para pair waktu festival musim panas ^^**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

Suasana kuil di kota Karakura sangat meriah malam itu, penerangan lampion dan lampu-lampu bertebaran dan banyak stand berjejer. Banyak orang memadati area itu dan kebanyakan pengunjung perempuan memakai yukata. Salah satunya perempuan berambut hitam pendek dengan mata violet yang memakai yukata hijau tua motif bunga-bunga.

"Ichigo, ayo kesana." Kata Rukia sambil menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Hei jangan tarik-tarik, badanku masih sakit semua gara-gara dihajar Byakuya." Kata Ichigo.

Memang _niisama_ menghajarmu seperti apa?" Tanya Rukia, berhenti berjalan dan mengamati Ichigo. Masih ada perban di pipi dan pergelangan tangan kiri pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak tahu ya Rukia." Sahut Renji sambil mendatangi mereka. "5 menit begitu dia keluar dari divisi 4 _taichou_ sudah menghajarnya dengan bankai. Unohana-_taichou_ sampai bilang Ichigo pasien tercepat yang masuk divisinya setelah dinyatakan sembuh total."

Rukia hanya sweatdropped mendengar sikap protektif kakaknya.

"Dan itu yang ingin kutanyakan, apa kau yang mengatakan pada Byakuya?" Ucap Ichigo, bersiap-siap menghajar Renji kalau jawabannya ya.

"Bukan aku tapi Yachiru." Jawab Renji, menunjuk belakang Ichigo. Begitu Ichigo berbalik, dia melihat Yachiru dan Nel tengah bermain menangkap ikan mas. Mana mungkin Ichigo memarahi Yachiru, wakil divisi 11 yang diketuai Kenpachi, salah satu kapten yang ditakuti di asosiasi. Berani dia memarahi Yachiru, dia yakin besok _zanpakutō_ Kenpachi sudah terarah di kepalanya. Nel seakan sadar ada Ichigo mendadak menoleh ke tempat 3 orang itu.

"Ichigo!" Seru Nel, meninggalkan permainannya dan berlari menghambur ke Ichigo, menabraknya.

"Ichii!" Yachiru juga ikut menghampiri mereka. "Untung bisa ketemu."

"Kenapa mencariku?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Byakkun meminta tolong padaku supaya tidak membiarkanmu berdua dengan Rukia." Jawab Yachiru dengan 'ekspresi polos' anak kecil.

"Byakuya..." Geram Ichigo dalam hati yang sudah ingin menghajar balik Byakuya karena sikap terlalu over protektifnya terhadap adik satu-satunya, bahkan kencan dengan tenang saja tidak boleh.

Akhirnya Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menikmati festival, yang harusnya menjadi kencan pertamanya dengan Rukia, bersama Yachiru, Nel, dan Renji (yang ternyata juga diperintah Byakuya sama seperti Yachiru).

"Toushirou!" Panggil Yachiru saat melihat Toushirou yang juga datang ke festival dengan Momo. Dia tengah berada di area lempar gelang.

"Oh, kalian disini juga." Balas Toushirou datar.

"Hinamori, bonekanya lucu." Komentar Rukia melihat boneka naga mungil putih memakai pita hijau dileher ditangan Momo.

"Terima kasih, Toushirou tadi memenangkannya di area menembak." Kata Momo dengan senyum.

Gelang yang dilempar Toushirou mengenai boneka sasaran, sebuah boneka rubah perak. Saat pemilik stand memberikan boneka itu, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, memberi tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Toushirou yang sadar dengan tatapan teman-temannya. "Ayo pergi, Momo." Lanjutnya, tidak ingin diganggu lebih dari ini. Dia memberikan boneka rubah yang didapatnya pada Momo.

"Shiro-chan, aku sudah bilang kalau kamu keberatan dengan boneka ini tidak usah kamu menangkan." Kata Momo, tidak enak hati. Dia tahu rubah perak adalah perumpamaan untuk Gin, tapi saat melihat boneka rubah di stand tadi dia tidak sengaja kelepasan bicara kalau boneka itu lucu dan kalau dia sudah berkata lucu Toushirou pasti akan memberikan barang itu padanya.

"Tapi kamu suka kan."

"Iya, bonekanya. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Aku tahu. Kamu ini dari dulu memang tidak tahan kalau ada boneka lucu." Kata Toushirou sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Momo. "Mau kubelikan es krim?"

Momo mengangguk. Toushirou segera membelikan es krim di stand es krim tak jauh dari tempat mereka sementara Momo menunggu ditempatnya.

"Apa kebenciannya sudah mulai hilang?" Pikir Momo dengan mata tertuju pada pacarnya.

_Penjara bawah tanah asosiasi..._

Berkat usahanya terus menerus memohon pada _soutaichou_, Rangiku akhirnya diizinkan untuk memasuki sel Gin. Biarpun dia hanya diizinkan paling lama dua jam per hari tapi ini sudah membahagiakannya.

Sekarang disaat hampir semua orang di asosiasi menghabiskan waktu menikmati festival, Rangiku justru memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama Gin. Gin bersandar di dinding sementara Rangiku bersadar ke dadanya, kedua tangan Gin melingkar erat di pinggang wanita berambut coklat itu. Rangiku sendiri tengah sibuk membenarkan _haori_ Toushirou yang beberapa jahitannya lepas.

"Jahitanmu tetap berantakan, Ran-chan." Kata Gin saat melihat hasil kerja Rangiku.

"Ini sudah sebisaku." Protes Rangiku.

"Sini kurapikan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Rangiku, Gin mengambil _haori_ kecil itu dari tangan Rangiku.

"Eh...Gin...itu..." Kata Rangiku ragu-ragu.

"Jahitanku kan lebih bagus darimu."

(baca dari bleach . wikia . com ;ilangin spasinya; silahkan periksa kalo gak percaya ^^)

"Bukan begitu, _haori_ itu punya Toushirou."

"Lalu kenapa? Selama kamu tidak memberitahu siapa yang membetulkan _haori_nya dia tidak akan merobek-robek dan membakar _haori _ini."

Rangiku memutuskan tidak membantah lebih jauh. Dia semakin mendekatkan badannya pada Gin dan memperhatikan jari-jari kurus pria itu membenarkan _haori_ kaptennya sekaligus putra mereka.

"Dia sedang ke festival dengan Momo." Kata Rangiku.

"Kenapa kamu tidak ikut bersenang-senang ke festival dengan lainnya?"

Rangiku menggeleng. "Begini saja sudah cukup untukku." Ucapnya sambil bersender manja ke Gin.

Setelah beberapa saat membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Rangiku menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya selama ini, "kamu menyayanginya, Gin?"

Perhatian Gin mendadak tidak fokus begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuatnya tidak sengaja menusuk telunjuk kirinya sendiri.

"Kamu ingin aku menjawab seperti apa, Ran-chan?"

"Gin..." Ucap Rangiku dengan nada menuntut jawaban. Tangannya menyusuri wajah Gin.

"Aku bagaimanapun juga punya tanggung jawab sebagai ayah." Gin tahu bukan itu jawaban yang ingin didengar Rangiku, sebelum Rangiku mendesaknya lagi dia mengalihkan pembicaraan yang beruntung segera dia dapat. "Ran-chan, tanganmu dingin. Kapan terakhir kali kamu makan?"

"Entah...sebulan bulan lalu, mungkin." Jawab Rangiku, menatap ke arah lain. Gin tidak pernah suka jika dia sengaja menyiksa dirinya sendiri dan dia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi itu. "Tapi aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu minum darah sejak ditawan."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Ran-chan. Aku sudah berlatih lama menahan rasa laparku, aku bisa sama sekali tidak makan selama dua bulan lebih. Tapi kamu masih dalam hitungan vampir baru dan vampir baru butuh makan secara rutin." Gin meletakkan telunjuknya yang terluka di bibir Rangiku. Tidak kuat dengan godaan yang diberikan Rangiku segera menyesap darah yang menetes keluar tapi itu hanya memperbesar keinginannya akan darah Gin dan mendekatkan taringnya ke leher Gin.

_Tempat festival..._

"Yoruichi-_sama_, anda suka yang mana?" Tanya Soi Fon sambil melihat deretan kalung-kalung di sebuah stand. Dia menoleh ke samping hanya untuk melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. "Yoruichi-_sama_?" Soi Fon menoleh kanan kiri mencari Yoruichi tapi mentornya itu tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"Hoi, tanganmu sudah sembuh?" Ucap Ggio yang berdiri di sisi kirinya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu kesini? Setahuku aku tidak memberi izin."

"Yoruichi-san yang mengizinkanku. Dia bilang kalau kau mau protes, protes saja ke dia."

"Mana mungkin..." Guman Soi Fon. Ggio juga tahu Soi Fon tidak mungkin memprotes mentor yang sangat disayanginya (sampai-sampai membuat Ggio cemburu). Saat itu perut Soi Fon berbunyi, meminta untuk diisi.

"Lapar?" Tanya Ggio yang berusaha menahan tawa. Soi Fon mengeluarkan suara sebal tapi tidak bisa menutupi wajah malunya. "Ya sudah kubelikan. Duduk saja disana." Ggio menunjuk tempat duduk kosong dibawah pohon.

Selagi menunggu Ggio, Soi Fon duduk sambil melamun, entah apa yang dipikirkan tapi itu membuatnya berekspresi lembut dan tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Bintang ya..." Gumannya pelan.

"Melamun saja." Kata Ggio, memukul pelan kepala Soi Fon dengan gelas limun dingin yang dibelinya.

"Jangan mengagetkanku!" Seru Soi Fon yang nyaris terlonjak dari tempatnya.

"Ini." Ggio menyerahkan takoyaki dan limun dingin yang dibeli.

Terima kasih." Soi Fon mengambil makanannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Yoruichi mengamati mereka diatas pohon tak jauh dari sana, tersenyum geli dengan kelakuan 2 anak muda itu (sebenarnya yang satu secara fisik muda, tapi umur asli... =.=Y ;author gak berani bilang gara2 'yang merasa' udah nyiapin _zanpakutō_;).

"Yoruichi-san, anda kelihatan senang sekali."

"Oh, Isane. Coba lihat."

Isane memajukan posisinya dan ikut tersenyum. "Pasti anda ya yang 'membawa' Ggio kesini, setahuku Soi Fon tidak mengajaknya keluar hari ini."

"Iya. Tapi mereka cocok kan? Mata mereka sama." Dari tempatnya Yoruichi mendengar Soi Fon kembali berdebat dengan Ggio karena Ggio mencomot takoyaki terakhirnya.

"Hei hei, tidak perlu marah." Kata Ggio, melindungi wajahnya dari amukan Soi Fon tapi tetap tersenyum usil.

"Kau ambil yang paling besar." Kata Soi Fon sebal.

"Iya maaf." Ggio berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kebelakang Soi Fon tapi karena Soi Fon masih kesal perempuan itu tidak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Ggio dibelakang. Soi Fon terbelalak saat sebuah kalung dengan bandul kupu-kupu emas terpasang di lehernya.

"Ggio..." Ucap Soi Fon tidak percaya seraya menoleh kebelakang.

"Kupu-kupu cocok untukmu." Kata Ggio dengan tersenyum lembut. (_author pingsan mendadak_)

"Um...terima kasih." Soi Fon menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam. Dia semakin kaget dan merona saat Ggio mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi.

"Soi Fon memang manis."

"Berhenti bicara gombal didepanku." Ucap Soi Fon sambil membuang muka, masih merona.

Ggio tertawa kecil. "Mau menghabiskan sisa festival denganku?" Ajaknya.

"Yah...kurasa tidak ada salahnya daripada sendirian." Balas Soi Fon lalu berdiri. Ggio mengulurkan tangannya. Soi Fon sejenak ragu tapi kemudian menerima uluran tangan Ggio.

_Tempat lain di sudut festival yang sepi..._

"Ulquiorra, kenapa kesini?" Tanya Orihime, mengikuti Ulquiorra yang membawanya ke daerah sepi dipenuhi pepohonan.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan, membuat Orihime tidak punya pilihan untuk terus ikut. Ulquiorra membawanya hingga keluar daerah pepohonan, ke sebuah area yang hanya ditumbuhi rumput dikelilingi oleh pohon sekitarnya. Sekilas Orihime melihat tidak ada yang spesial di tempat itu tapi saat dia melihat langit diatasnya dia bisa melihat jelas langit penuh bintang.

"Wah! Bagus!" Ucap Orihime penuh kekaguman. "Bintangnya jelas sekali."

Orihime menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap bintang, sesuatu yang lebih disukainya dibanding dengan berada di festival. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Ulquiorra, kedua duduk di rerumputan, tidak ada yang saling bicara tapi kondisi ini sama sekali tidak buruk bagi Orihime. Di tengah ketenangan itu Orihime dikejutkan dengan muncul sinar orange dari balik rerumputan dan terbang di sekitar mereka.

"Kunang-kunang." Kata Orihime, wajahnya semakin menunjukkan senyum cerah. "Tempat ini bagus sekali. Terima kasih sudah mau menunjukkannya padaku, Ulquiorra." Tambahnya.

"Jangan beritahukan pada yang lain." Kata Ulquiorra, satu tangannya terjulur menyusuri rambut Orihime.

"Iya. Hanya kita saja yang akan tahu tempat ini."

Begitu Ulquiorra menurunkan tangannya tampak sebuah jepit rambut bunga biru terpasang di telinga Orihime. Ulquiorra menyematkan pasangan jepit lainnya. Sekarang sepasang jepit menghiasi rambut Orihime. Orihime masih dalam kondisi terkejut selama beberapa detik lalu rona merah memenuhi wajahnya, dia menurunkan pandangannya.

"Orihime." Panggil Ulquiorra.

Orihime kembali menatap Ulquiorra. Laki-laki itu meletakkan satu tangannya di pipi Orihime lalu mendekatkan jarak diantara wajah mereka. Tepat saat kembang api penanda akhir festival dibunyikan, pasangan itu berciuman.

Ditempat lain festival, para pasangan yang menyaksikan kembang api juga melakukan sesuatu pada pasangannya. Ichigo yang tidak bisa 'kabur' dari 3 orang yang disuruh Byakuya menggunakan kesempatan disaat Yachiru dan Nel terfokus pada kembang api untuk menautkan tangannya pada Rukia. Rukia melirik sekilas ke arah Ichigo yang berpura-pura melihat kembang api lalu tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman mereka. Sementara Momo yang tengah asyik dengan kembang api dikagetkan saat sepasang lengan melingkar di bahunya namun kemudian dia tersenyum karena tahu lengan yang memeluk erat dirinya adalah Toushirou.

Kembali ke tempat Ulquiorra, dia dan Orihime masih belum mau melepaskan diri sampai akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka. Bahkan di saat seperti ini Ulquiorra masih 'mencuri kesempatan' dengan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Orihime.

"Kamu milikku sampai kapanpun." Bisik Ulquiorra tepat di telinga Orihime. Merasakan nafas Ulquiorra di telinganya dan ucapan tadi tak ayal membuat Orihime merona. Dia hanya memberi jawaban dengan anggukan.

Keduanya kembali berciuman dibawah langit yang dipenuhi warna kembang api.


	18. Chapter 16

**Maaf banget baru update sekarang...tugas kuliah makin numpuk...hiks T_T. Maaf ya kalo chap ini kurang bagus...buat di waktu stres buat tugas (bukannya nyelesain tugas yang mo deadline malah nulis fic, jangan ngikutin author satu ini ya)**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**

* * *

Orihime menatap keluar jendela kelas, perhatiannya sama sekali tidak terfokus pada pelajaran sastra yang merupakan pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini. Matanya memperhatikan salju yang turun perlahan di luar jendela. Musim dingin sudah datang ke kota Karakura yang berarti hanya sedikit waktu tersisa hingga energi besar dibawah kota Karakura sampai pada titik tertinggi.

"Melamun saja." Ucap Tatsuki yang membuyarkan lamunan Orihime. Orihime baru sadar bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi 5 menit lalu.

"Maaf. Jadi ke kafe yang kau bilang enak itu?" Kata Orihime.

"Itu dia, aku mau bilang hari ini tidak bisa, tiba-tiba aku disuruh ke klub. Maaf ya."

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang dulu ya."

Orihime membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dan melingkarkan syal orange di lehernya. Sebelum dia beranjak dari kursi, dia melihat penghuni kursi belakangnya meninggalkan tas dan syal hitam di bangkunya.

"Ulquiorra belum kembali dari ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Orihime.

"Belum." Jawab Tatsuki.

Orihime lalu membereskan barang-barang Ulquiorra, bermaksud membawakannya ke ruang kepala sekolah sehingga dia tidak perlu kembali ke kelas.

"Wah...perhatian sekali ke pacarmu." Goda Tatsuki membuat wajah Orihime menjadi merah. "Kau tahu Orihime, banyak cowok di sekolah kita yang patah hati waktu tahu kau pacaran dengan Ulquiorra. Apalagi Ulquiorra benar-benar protektif padamu dan tidak memberi kesempatan ke cowok lain untuk merebutmu. Kau beruntung ya bisa dapat pacar seperti itu."

Orihime hanya memberi senyum malu-malu. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Tatsuki."

'Iya, Aku juga harus ke klub."

Sesampainya di depan ruang kepala sekolah, Orihime masih mendengar suara Ulquiorra yang berbicara dengan Yamamoto, jelas mereka bukan membicarakan masalah sekolah.

"Sehebat apapun ilusi Aizen, kemampuan tiap vampir tetap mengenal strata dan tidak ada vampir yang bisa menggunakan kemampuannya untuk vampir di tingkat diatasnya." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Dengan kata lain ilusi Aizen tidak akan berpengaruh padamu? Dan jika sampai terjadi kemungkinan terburuk, kau masih bisa dijadikan harapan?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Iya, tapi dalam pengaruh ilusi semuanya bisa menjadi lawanku dan itu bisa menjadi masalah besar untukku."

"Aku paham itu. Aku harap kau bisa mempersiapkan dirimu mengingat waktu yang ada semakin sempit."

"Hal yang sama berlaku untuk asosiasimu." Merasa sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan Ulquiorra berjalan ke pintu keluar namun sebelum mencapai pintu langkahnya terhenti. "Inoue Orihime, apa yang kalian rencanakan padanya saat penyerangan nanti?"

Yamamoto tidak segera menjawab dan memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, mencari cara untuk memberi jawaban yang tidak akan memancing amarah Ulquiorra, tahu seberapa protektif vampir itu pada Orihime.

"Kami bermaksud memberinya tempat yang sama dengan divisi 4." Jawab Yamamoto. Bahkan dengan jawaban seperti itu _reiatsu_ Ulquiorra tetap meningkat tajam, meskipun dia memasang ekspresi dingin tapi merasakan _reiatsu_nya sudah jelas dia sangat tidak menyukai rencana asosiasi Pemburu.

"Ubah rencana itu. Jangan membuatnya mati sia-sia di medan pertempuran." Kata Ulquiorra dingin tapi samar-samar juga terdengar kemarahan. Dia keluar dari ruangan Yamamoto dan melihat Orihime berdiri didepan pintu.

"Uh...aku membawakan barang-barangmu." Kata Orihime gugup dan menyodorkan tas Ulquiorra. Tanpa bicara Ulquiorra menerima barang-barangnya lalu beranjak dari area sekolah.

Selama perjalanan pulang tidak ada yang saling bicara diantara mereka tapi ini justru membuat Orihime tidak nyaman, dia bahkan sengaja berjalan dibelakang Ulquiorra.

"Kapan?" Ucap Ulquiorra, memecah suasana sepi yang sejak tadi mengitari mereka.

Orihime tahu apa yang ditanyakan Ulquiorra, kapan dia ditawari untuk membantu divisi 4 saat pertarungan nanti. Yamamoto tidak mungkin memberi jawaban seperti itu jika Orihime belum memberi kepastian. "Beberapa minggu lalu." Jawab Orihime lirih. "Tapi aku belum menjawab 'ya', aku baru menjawab 'mungkin'." Tambahnya cepat.

"Jangan berikan jawaban 'ya'. Apa ini jelas?"

Orihime mengangguk karena tidak ada jawaban lain, Ulquiorra bicara dengan nada tidak akan menerima penolakan. Ulquiorra mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, dia merasakan energi dibawah kota Karakura meningkat lebih cepat dari seharusnya, jika terus berkembang seperti ini tidak akan mencapai akhir tahun energi itu akan berada di titik puncak dan ini bukan hal bagus.

Toushirou dan Rangiku muncul didepan mereka.

"Kau harus segera hadir di rapat." Ucap Toushirou.

Ulquiorra mengembalikan wujudnya ke dalam sosok vampir tapi dia tidak segera bergerak melainkan menoleh ke arah Orihime. Jika dia harus segera hadir di rapat berarti Orihime tidak diperbolehkan ikut dengannya dan dia harus pulang sendiri, hal yang selama ini tidak diizinkan oleh Ulquiorra karena masih banyak yang mengancam gadis itu.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya, lagipula wakil tidak diwajibkan ikut dalam rapat kali ini." Kata Rangiku.

Ulquiorra masih menimbang-nimbang untuk sesaat lalu dia beranjak dari tempat itu menggunakan Sonido. Bersamaan dengannya, Toushirou juga beranjak pergi.

_Divisi 1..._

Begitu Ulquiorra memasuki aula rapat, para kapten divisi lain sudah berada disana begitu juga Ggio dan Gin. Melihat kehadiran para vampir disana bisa ditebak rapat darurat ini membahas peningkatan energi yang diluar perkiraan. Setelah Toushirou dan Ulquiorra berdiri di tempatnya, Yamamoto memulai rapat.

"Seperti yang kalian sudah rasakan, energi di kota Karakura berkembang di luar perkiraan dan dari hasil laporan Kurotsuchi-_taichou_ hal ini sudah dimulai sejak akhir bulan Agustus."

"Tepatnya 2 hari sebelum festival." Jelas Mayuri. "Dan itu karena adanya perubahan energi mendadak yang menimbulkan sebuah dimensi kecil muncul selama beberapa menit. Perubahan kecepatan ini sangat kecil dan aku sendiri baru menyadarinya kemarin."

Disaat semua yang hadir disana bertanya-tanya energi macam apa yang bisa mempercepat energi kota Karakura, Gin justru semakin menunjukkan senyum liciknya, terlihat sekali dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan. Hal ini tertangkap oleh mata Toushirou.

"Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu." Ujar Toushirou.

"Akan kukatakan, aku tidak ingin diancam lagi." Kata Gin yang tetap mempertahankan senyum rubahnya. "Saat biasa, energi kota Karakura memang tidak terpengaruh oleh energi lain, tapi saat dalam fase ini ada satu energi yang bisa mempercepat prosesnya. _Reiatsu_ yang dikeluarkan Alpha saat menggunakan Segunda Etapa bisa mempercepat grafik pergerakan energi."

Seluruh perhatian para kapten langsung tertuju pada Ulquiorra.

"Segunda Etapa? Apa kau menyembunyikan informasi penting?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Aku menganggap tidak perlu memberitahu ini pada asosiasi karena tidak ada hubungannya untuk menyingkirkan Aizen." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Tapi sekarang ada." Kata Yamamoto.

"Segunda Etapa adalah Resurreccion wujud kedua yang hanya dimiliki oleh Alpha. _Bankai_ bagi kalian." Ucap Ulquiorra.

"Dan kenapa kau menggunakan Resurreccion itu padahal tahu itu akan mempercepat perkembangan energi?" Tanya Soi Fon menuduh.

"Dia tidak tahu." Kata Gin. "Apa yang kukatakan tadi hanya sebatas teori, paling tidak hingga Ulquiorra membuktikan bahwa teori Aizen memang benar."

"Hingga energi ini normal kembali aku tidak bisa menggunakan Segunda Etapa, itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Kata Ulquiorra.

"Tepat, atau kau ingin 'membantu' Aizen, terserah." Balas Gin.

Saat itu pintu ruangan terbuka, Momo berdiri disana sambil memapah Rangiku yang terluka parah. Gin dan Toushirou bergegas mendekat.

"Ulquiorra...maaf..." Kata Rangiku. "Orihime...ditawan Aizen..."

"Ulquiorra-_sama_!" Seru Ggio tapi terlambat, Ulquiorra sudah tidak lagi berada di ruangan itu atau bahkan di lingkungan asosiasi.

Keadaan semakin bertambah buruk saat salah satu ninja bawahan Soi Fon memberikan laporan apa yang terjadi di kota Karakura.

"_Soutaichou_, Aizen dan pasukannya berada di kota Karakura." Kata Soi Fon.

"Jadi Aizen lebih memilih menghabisi semua pengganggu diawal daripada harus diganggu saat dia mengambil energi kota Karakura." Guman Gin.

"Tapi kalau terjadi pertempuran di kota Karakura bisa banyak korban berjatuhan." Seru Momo panik.

"Hal itu sudah diprediksi dan kau tidak perlu takut Hinamori, asosiasi bisa mengantisipasinya." Kata Yamamoto. Di tengah ruangan muncul 4 buah tonggak dan ditengah tiap tonggak terdapat celah kecil. "Kuchiki-_taichou, _Unohana-_taichou_, Soi Fon-_taichou_, lepaskan segelnya."

Ketiga kapten yang dipanggil mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tonggak, Yamamoto juga melakukan hal sama. Keempat orang itu memasukkan _zanpakuto_ masing-masing ke dalam celah, cahaya kehijauan muncul dari dalam tonggak.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Momo.

"Mereka melepas segel pilar pelindung yang berada di kota Karakura. Begitu 4 pilar pelindung aktif, kota Karakura akan dipindah ke tempat yang berbeda 'ruang dan waktu' dan digantikan oleh replika dengan begitu kota Karakura dan semua orang-orang didalamnya akan aman, kita akan bertarung di replika kosong. Tapi 4 pilar itu hanya memiliki energi untuk memindahkan kota Karakura selama 24 jam setelah itu kota dan penduduknya akan kembali." Jelas Toushirou. Pandangannya teralih ke Rangiku lalu Gin. "Aku tahu tanpa kuminta kau akan menjaga ibu tapi...apa bisa kau juga menjaga Momo."

"Aku juga mau bertarung!" Protes Momo, tahu maksud dari ucapan Toushirou tadi juga berarti menyuruhnya untuk 'duduk diam' didalam asosiasi sementara yang lain bertarung.

"Resikonya terlalu besar!" Bantah Toushirou.

"Tapi itu juga berlaku untukmu, Shirou-chan."

"Ini sudah tugasku sebagai kapten. Tolong Momo, aku benar-benar tidak ingin membawamu." Pinta Toushirou, matanya benar-benar menunjukkan permohonan.

Momo menyerah dengan mata itu. "Baik tapi berjanjilah kamu akan kembali."

Toushirou mengangguk, dia lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Momo yang membuat Momo terkejut. Gadis itu menatap Toushirou yang dibalas anggukan pasti. Dia segera mengikuti kapten lain, menghadapi Aizen untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Um...ada sesuatu yang Toushirou titipkan untukmu." Kata Momo takut-takut pada Gin. Dia melepas _reiatsu_ Pemburu, tampak 2 _zanpakuto_ diselipkan di pinggangnya. Yang satu jelas Tobiume sementara satunya adalah _zanpakuto_ Gin.

"Selama ini sebenarnya keputusan untuk membebaskanmu atau tidak sudah bukan berada di tangan Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ tapi berada di tangan Toushirou. Kunci untuk melepas alat penyegel _reiatsu_mu dan Shinsō semuanya dipegang oleh Toushirou yang dititipkan padaku dan tadi dia mengatakan padaku untuk memberikan semuanya padamu." Ucap Momo, memberikan Shinsō dan sebuah kunci emas pada Gin. Gin mengambil keduanya, menggunakan kunci emas itu pada dua gelang yang sudah lama mengekang tangan beserta _reiatsu_nya, mengembalikan wujudnya ke dalam wujud vampir.

Tidak ada sedetik setelah kekuatan Gin lepas, dinding aula tempatnya berada hancur dan Tousen berjalan dari balik asap.

"Aku masih ingat kita memiliki pertarungan yang belum diselesaikan, Gin." Kata Tousen.

_???..._

Orihime tergeletak di sebuah koridor usang tidak terawat, tidak sadarkan diri. Tampak darah berceceran di sekitarnya dan badannya dipenuhi gigitan, kondisi semakin parah dengan 10 lebih level E mengelilinginya, hendak menggigitnya lagi padahal Orihime sudah sangat lemah. Saat para level E itu melompat untuk menyerangnya, sebuah Cero menghancurkan semua level E.

Orihime yang ternyata masih sadar meski sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya melihat siapa yang menolongnya. Dia mendengar suara derap langkah mendekat.

"Hallibel..." Kata Orihime lirih saat melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

Hallibel berhenti didepan Orihime dengan tatapan tajam seperti yang sering dia tunjukkan.

"Nyawamu tergantung jawaban yang kau berikan." Kata Hallibel, mengarahkan pedangnya pada Orihime. "Sejauh apa Ulquiorra bagimu?"

_Kota Karakura..._

Sebuah bola hitam pekat dan kubah api berada ditengah langit kota Karakura namun hal ini tidak mengganggu para Pemburu dan vampir untuk saling bertarung.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ggio yang tengah menghadapi Lilynette, berhenti sejenak disebelah bola hitam pekat.

"Pikirkan saja pertarunganmu, kau tidak bisa menganggap gampang Lilynette." Kata Ulquiorra dingin yang terkurung didalam bola hitam pekat seraya mencabut pisau yang menancap di bahu kirinya.

"Saya tahu." Balas Ggio lalu kembali menyerang Lilynette.

Ulquiorra memang tidak bisa melihat apa-apa didalam bola hitam yang mengurungnya tapi dia masih bisa mendengar dan menggunakan Pesquisa. Dia mengkonsentrasikan pendengaran dan Pesquisanya pada kubah api yang mengurung Aizen. Jika perhitungannya benar, dia dan Aizen akan sama-sama keluar dari pengurungan di waktu bersamaan, 2 hingga 3 jam.

Aizen mengurungnya dalam Demi Caja Negacion, media yang digunakan untuk mengurung vampir kelas lebih bawah dari kelas pengguna, sesaat saat dia menghadang Aizen yang baru melangkah keluar dari Garganta. Pisau yang dilemparkan Aizen dan tidak dihindarinya ternyata media Demi Caja Negacion milik Aizen. Namun Aizen juga bernasib sama tak lama setelah Ulquiorra terkurung, terjebak dalam kubah api yang dibuat Yamamoto-_soutaichou_.

_Tempat Orihime..._

"Ulquiorra...bagiku?" Ulang Orihime, matanya terpejam memikirkan jawaban sebelum membuka kembali dengan sorot mata tanpa keraguan, entah Hallibel akan menerima jawabannya atau tidak tapi ini jawaban terbaik yang bisa dia berikan.

"Aku tahu dia vampir ranking tertinggi sementara aku hanya manusia, aku tahu aku sebenarnya tidak pantas dilindunginya, aku benar-benar sadar aku tidak pantas untuknya, tapi...dia yang paling berarti bagiku."

"Kau tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa untuknya, kau tidak bisa melindunginya, kekuatan penyembuhmu tidak berguna baginya, kau hanya menyusahkannya." Kata Hallibel.

"Aku tahu tapi aku berusaha semampuku untuk membalasnya meski apa yang kuberikan tidak sebanding dengan yang dia berikan untukku, aku tidak ingin dianggap menyusahkan Ulquiorra."

"Manusia sepertimu tidak mungkin tidak bisa menyusahkannya. Manusia hanya mangsa vampir, Ulquiorra akan dipandang rendah oleh vampir lain jika dia melindungi mangsa."

"Kalau memang seperti itu, aku akan membuang hidupku sebagai manusia, sebagai mangsa kalian, aku akan membuat diriku sama seperti kalian." Kata Orihime tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

"Apa kau mampu menjadi vampir? Kehidupan kami jauh lebih kejam dan gelap daripada manusia."

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang tapi aku tahu pasti, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin jika itu demi Ulquiorra."

Hallibel masih memberi tatapan tajam, membuat Orihime mengira jawabannya tidak diterima tapi kemudian vampir perempuan itu menyarungkan pedangnya dan membuka Garganta.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak bermaksud membantumu, ini kulakukan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku ingin membuktikan pada diriku sendiri Ulquiorra sudah bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, dengan menolong pasangannya itu bisa kubuktikan." Kata Hallibel sambil menghadap Garganta. "Cepat berdiri, atau kau ingin terus berada disini?"

Meski sedikit kesusahan Orihime berdiri dan mengikuti Hallibel melewati Garganta.

* * *

**Yup, cuma segini chap yang ini, maaf cuma dikit. Chap depan baru masuk bagian serunya.  
**

**Kazu : makasih ^^, asal jangan tepar terus masuk rumah sakit aja ya, hehehe**

**KuroShiro : masa' sih ficku kalo jelasin sampe detail? *jd malu dipuji kyk gitu*, makasih juga dipromosi ke temenku ^^, kalo gak tamat2 kasihan yang baca dong. 2-3 chap lagi tamat nih**

**Kaze-Hime : rada OOC ya, emang waktu buat itu lagi baca doujin yang Ulqui sifatnya so sweet ke Orihime, jadi kebawa deh, maaf ya kalo OOC**

**Fusae : bukan 1 chap, tapi 1 plot, sekarang tinggal 2-3 chap sebelum tamat. nah, masalahnya Shiro-chan mau gak punya adik lagi *kabur sebelum kena Hyourinmaru***

**Ruki_ya : makasih ^^. iya nih Ulquiorra, gak sabar amat kalo berduaan sama Orihime *dihajar Cero Oscuras***

**Hana-Hana : thx ^^. iya, saya usahain tamat sebelum bulan desember selesai, doain ya gak stres gara2 tugas**

**Himekahime : sama, aku juga mikir lebih cocok sama Ulquiorra. gpp kok, author juga kadang males baca cerita, baru setelah berapa chap mo baca. soal digigit itu... *spoiler, hehehe, tunggu ending aja ya, liat Ulquiorra mau gigit Orihime apa gak***

**Relya_zala :thx buat reviewnya ^^. kalo sampai di Bleach asli juga kayak gini, dijamin author bakal teriak2 gaje, hehehe**

**Tsukuyomi : gpp kok. ini udh update biarpun telat  
**


	19. Chapter 17

**Maaaf banget update telat....tubes mulai menumpuk, mo UAS....pusing.... *dilemparin pembaca gara2 curhat* maaf juga gak bisa sesuai rencana, akhir desember tamat, gak ngira tugas semester ini lebih 'gila' dari semester lalu T_T, padahal 2 chap lagi tamat T_T, sabar ya para pembaca.....  
**

**disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**

* * *

Momo perlahan membuka mata, hal pertama yang dia rasakan adalah lehernya terasa sakit seperti dipukul.

"Momo, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rangiku yang memangkunya selama dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Rangiku-san..." Kata Momo lemah dan berusaha berdiri tegak tapi lehernya masih terasa sakit. Dia mendengar suara pedang beradu, Gin dan Tousen tengah bertarung. Sekarang Momo ingat kenapa dirinya tidak sadarkan diri, sewaktu Tousen muncul dihadapannya dia kembali naik darah dan hendak menyerang vampir itu tapi sebuah tangan memukul tengkuk lehernya.

Secara reflek tangan Momo berusaha meraih Tobiume yang tergeletak di sisinya tapi Rangiku segera menjauhkan _zanpakuto_nya.

"Jangan bertarung." Kata Rangiku.

"Tapi dia yang membunuh orangtuaku!"

"Kekuatanmu tidak sebanding dengannya." Rangiku mengatakan fakta yang tidak bisa dibantah, membuat Momo menundukkan kepala kalah. "Karena itu Gin akan menyelesaikannya."

Momo mengangkat kepalanya kembali, memberi tatapan bingung juga tidak percaya. Dia memang tidak tahu persis seperti apa sifat Gin, tapi sejauh yang dia simpulkan dari yang Toushirou beritahukan padanya, Gin bukan tipe yang dengan mudahnya melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain.

"_Gadis ini tuan putrinya kan." _Rangiku teringat perkataan Gin sesaat setelah dia membuat pingsan Momo dan menghadapi Tousen.

"Hanya sebatas 'tanggung jawab' atau kamu memang memperhatikannya, Gin? Kamu ini selalu susah dimengerti, sama saja sepertinya. Ayah dan anak memang tidak beda jauh." Batin Rangiku.

Momo memperhatikan pertarungan Gin, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Gin bertarung tapi dia merasa familiar dengan cara bergerak vampir berambut perak itu. Setelah mengamati seksama dia sadar, gaya bertarung Gin sama dengan Toushirou, hanya saja Gin lebih 'matang'.

"Mengkhianati Aizen hanya demi keluarga yang tidak mendukungmu, apa kau bodoh, Gin?" Kata Tousen, mengadu pedangnya dengan Gin.

"Kau tahu seperti apa sifatku Tousen, aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan, tidak peduli dipandang seperti apa dimata yang lain."

Gin mengarahkan Cero yang menghantam ruang kosong. Tousen berpindah ke tempat lebih tinggi dan Cero sudah siap ditembakkan ditangannya. Gin menggunakan Cero kembali, tapi dia sedikit terlambat menembakkan, kedua Cero itu meledak didekatnya. Dia mendapat beberapa luka bakar dan yang paling parah di lengan kiri. Lengan kiri atas Gin dipenuhi garis zig-zag tidak beraturan, tanda pecahan topengnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghindar?" Tanya Tousen heran. Jika Gin menghindar, tidak membalas dengan Cero, dia tidak akan terluka seperti ini. Tousen mengamati lebih detail dan mendapati alasannya, Momo dan Rangiku yang menjadi target kalau Gin menghindar.

"Selalu seperti ini. Kau selalu melindungi mereka yang berarti bagimu dengan menyiksa dirimu sendiri." Ucap Tousen, sebuah topeng putih menutupi wajahnya. Dia menembakkan Cero yang lebih kuat daritadi, lagi-lagi Gin menghalangi dengan Cero tapi kali ini Ceronya dikalahkan dengan mudah. Gin mementalkan jalur Cero Tousen dengan pedangnya, membuat Shinsō retak dan separuh tangan kanannya terbakar.

"Tousen, apa kau berencana membakarku hidup-hidup?" Kata Gin, merobek baju lengan kanannya yang sudah tinggal bagian-bagian. Sebelum bagian baju yang dirobeknya menyentuh lantai, Gin sudah berada di belakang Tousen, pedang keduanya beradu. Retak pada Shinsō semakin melebar dan semakin parah dengan Tousen yang terus mengadu kekuatan antar pedang.

Ditengah adu pedang itu Tousen melihat kesempatan lebar untuk menyerang Rangiku dan Momo yang tanpa pertahanan. Dia melemparkan bola api ke arah 2 perempuan itu, baik Rangiku ataupun Momo tidak siap dengan serangannya. Sebuah bola api lain menghantam bola api Tousen, memadamkan keduanya.

"Aku lupa kau juga bisa menggunakan kidō, berguna juga memiliki pasangan Pemburu." Kata Tousen. "Tapi kidō tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan Cero vampir." Tousen menggunakan Cero kembali yang ditembakkan sangat cepat. Gin tidak sempat menghindar dan Cero itu mengenainya telak. Rangiku tidak bisa percaya melihat Gin dikalahkan seperti ini.

Untuk beberapa saat Tousen merasa dirinya yang memenangkan pertarungan.

"_Ikorose, Shinsō_." Ucap Gin dari balik asap. Pedangnya memanjang dan menembus jantung Tousen, membalik posisi kemenangan. Walau sudah mendapat serangan langsung dari Cero dan mendapat banyak luka, Gin masih bisa berdiri. Sesaat sebelum Cero Tousen mengenainya dia menghalangi dengan pedangnya yang berakibat Shinsō hancur menjadi serpihan.

"Gin!" Seru Rangiku saat Gin terjatuh ke lantai. "Gin, kamu tidak apa-apa? _Zanpakuto_mu hancur." Tanyanya sambil mengangkat badan Gin yang penuh luka ke pangkuannya.

"Shinsō hanya penampung energi, kalau kekuatanku sudah pulih dia juga akan kembali utuh." Jawab Gin. "Apa tuan putrinya tidak apa-apa?"

Rangiku mengangguk.

"Baguslah, karena sebentar lagi aku akan membuat posisis wakil di divisinya kosong."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rangiku.

"Sudah waktunya kamu menghabiskan waktu denganku, bukan dengan kapten mungilmu itu."

Rangiku terkejut dengan ajakan mendadak ini tapi kemudian memberi senyum dan tangannya menelusuri rambut perak Gin.

Momo yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati merasa sudah mengetahui jawaban Rangiku meski tidak dikatakan langsung.

"Sepertinya aku harus mempertimbangkan untuk menjadi Pemburu resmi." Batin Momo. "Kupikir Shiro-chan juga tidak akan keberatan, dia hanya ingin Rangiku-san bahagia."

_Tempat Orihime..._

Entah sudah berapa lama Orihime melewati Garganta tapi jalan keluar tak kunjung terlihat. Dalam kondisi seperti ini wajar jika Orihime merasa cemas, takut ini jebakan Hallibel.

"Persembunyian Aizen sangat dilindungi, bahkan melewati Garganta juga memakan waktu." Kata Hallibel, sadar dengan kecemasan Orihime. "Kau tahu alasan Aizen menculikmu kali ini?"

Orihime menggeleng.

"Dia ingin memancing kemarahan Ulquiorra dan membuatnya menggunakan Segunda Etapa. Jika Ulquiorra menggunakan Segunda Etapa sekali lagi energi kota Karakura akan berada di titik tertinggi."

"Licik." Guman Orihime.

"Aizen memang dikenal sebagai vampir licik. Dia tidak segan untuk memanipulasi semuanya untuk memperoleh ambisinya." Kata Hallibel. "Aku sudah lelah berada dibawah bayang-bayang manipulasinya...begitu juga dia." Lanjutnya dengan suara lebih pelan.

_Kota Karakura..._

Lilynette menebas bagian depan badan Ggio, membuat dadanya terluka parah. Tidak cukup dengan itu saja dia menambahkan dengan Cero. Ggio yang sudah mendapat banyak luka tidak akan bisa menghindar. Ggio memejamkan mata, pasrah dengan nasibnya.

"Matilah kau!" Seru Lilynette tapi sebelum menembakkan Ceronya dia yang sudah terkena serangan terlebih dulu, terjatuh ke tanah dibawahnya.

"Bodoh." Ucap Soi Fon yang berdiri dibelakang Lilynette. Ggio tersenyum pahit, dia kurang suka kalau sampai ditolong oleh perempuan terlebih perempuan itu yang seharusnya dia lindungi.

"Belakangmu!" Seru Ggio yang melihat Starrk mengayunkan pedangnya dibelakang Soi Fon. Soi Fon menahannya tepat waktu. Starrk dipaksa menjauh dari Soi Fon saat Ggio ikut menyerang.

"Satu...dia Espada ranking satu?" Kata Soi Fon, melihat tato satu di punggung tangan kiri Starrk.

"Ya tapi tenang saja, dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan Resurreccionnya setelah kamu membunuh Lilynette. Bocah berisik itu 'wadah energinya', _zanpakuto_ asli Starrk." Kata Ggio.

"Membunuhku? Jangan bercanda, selama Starrk masih hidup begitu juga aku, jangan anggap enteng aku, bocah harimau." Ucap Lilynette yang sudah melayang dibelakang Soi Fon dan Ggio.

"Masih hidup? Tidak mungkin, aku sudah menggunakan _nigeki kessatsu _padanya."

"Sudah kubilang perempuan jelek, aku tidak akan mati selama Starrk masih hidup."

"Lilynette!" Panggil Starrk yang membuat Lilynette terlonjak kaget.

"Tidak usah teriak seperti itu! Aku tahu!" Gerutu Lilynette, bergerak menuju Starrk. Setelah berdiri disebelahnya Starrk meletakkan satu tangannya diatas kepala Lilynette. "Lihat baik-baik perempuan lebah, inilah kekuatan sebenarnya dari Primera Espada." Ujar Lilynette, melihat ke arah Soi Fon dari sudut matanya. Dia menghilang dari hadapan semua, sementara Soi Fon masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi Ggio menunjukkan ekspresi cemas.

"_Kechirase, _Los Lobos." Ucap Starrk yang diikuti asap menyelimutinya. Sebuah Cero ditembakkan dari balik asap tapi Soi Fon dan Ggio menghindar sebelum terkena.

"Hei Starrk! Kau bisa mengarahkan yang benar tidak?" Suara Lilynette terdengar dari pistol ditangan kanan Starrk yang berada dalam wujud Resureccion.

"Kau yang tidak mau mengarahkan dengan benar." Balas Starrk.

"Urgh...sudah lama sejak aku dalam wujud ini, wajar kalau tembakan pertama meleset." Protes Lilynette. "Tapi berikutnya tidak."

Soi Fon menghindar Cero yang diarahkan padanya tapi Cero lain sudah menyambutnya. Tembakan beruntun Cero yang diarahkan pada Soi Fon akhirnya berhenti saat konsentrasi Starrk diganggu oleh Ggio yang sudah menyiapkan pedang dibelakangnya.

"Lebih memilih tuanmu daripada Aizen, sekarang melindungi Pemburu, pantas saja aku sering dengar Fraccion Ulquiorra 'tidak normal'." Kata Starrk setelah menghindari serangan dadakan Ggio.

"Dan sekarang menantang kami, Primera Espada. Kau memang gila." Lanjut Lilynette. "Oh ya, apa kau juga buta memilih Pemburu jelek itu?"

Ggio kembali menyerang mendengar ucapan Lilynette tadi.

"Sesuka kalian ingin mengatakanku seperti apa, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang menghina Soi Fon!" Seru Ggio lalu mengarahkan Ceronya pada Starrk. Disaat yang sama Starrk juga menembakkan Cero. Saat asap ledakan Cero menipis tampak sekelompok serigala muncul dibelakang Starrk. Dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Ggio jelas baginya ini bukan hal bagus.

Para serigala itu menerjang ke arah Ggio tapi sebelum berada dalam radius 15 meter darinya, sebagian dari serigala itu dilenyapkan oleh Soi Fon.

"Bereskan sisanya." Ucap Soi Fon.

"Tidak perlu diberitahu akan kulakukan." Kata Ggio, melenyapkan sisa serigala dengan Cero.

"Jangan senang dulu." Sahut Starrk yang memunculkan sekelompok serigala kembali. "Kalian hanya menghancurkan wujud fisiknya, selama kalian tidak menghancurkan jiwanya, mereka akan terus muncul."

Ggio berdecak kesal. Semua serigala itu adalah bagian dari jiwa Starrk, dengan kata lain dia harus mengalahkan Starrk untuk menghentikan serigala yang terus bermunculan itu. 'mengalahkan Starrk', memang mudah diucapkan tapi Ggio tidak perlu diperingatkan untuk tahu perbedaan besar antara kekuatan mereka. Ggio memang kuat di kalangan Fraccion, _hanya_ di kalangan Fraccion, sementara lawan yang dia hadapi sekarang adalah Espada dengan ranking tertinggi, 3 ranking lebih tinggi dari tuannya (meski dia juga tahu Ulquiorra menahan kekuatan sehingga di ranking 4).

"Ggio!" Teriakan Soi Fon membuyarkan pikirannya. Seekor serigala berada tepat dihadapannya tapi dia segera menendangnya menjauh. Serigala itu meledak saat menghantam sebuah gedung.

Serigala lain menyusul menyerang Ggio yang langsung ditebas olehnya. Dia melihat ke arah Soi Fon yang menghadapi lebih banyak serigala.

"_Shunkō_!" Seru Soi Fon. _Haori_ dan kimono atasnya robek akibat kidō yang dimampatkan pada bagian lengan dan punggung, menunjukkan baju tanpa lengan dan punggung yang dia kenakan di baliknya. Dengan teknik itu jarak serangan Soi Fon semakin jauh, memusnahkan serigala di sekelilingnya dalam satu serangan.

"Starrk, aku mulai bosan! Cepat habisi mereka!" Kata Lilynette, menggerutu kesal.

Starrk mengarahkan pistol tangan kanannya dan menembakkan Cero secara beruntun.

Suara dentuman keras serangan Starrk mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo sejenak, penasaran apa yang terjadi.

"Kau lihat kemana!" Seru Grimmjow. Ichigo menghindar dengan _shunpō_ tapi dia sedikit terlambat karena cakar Grimmjow sempat menggores lengan kirinya.

"Rukia, sekarang!" Seru Ichigo.

"Aku sampai bosan menunggu, Ichigo." Ucap Rukia yang berada di belakang Grimmjow. "_Tsugi no mai, Hakuren_!"

Ichigo menyingkir dari posisinya agar tidak terkena ombak es Rukia. Grimmjow yang tidak sempat menghindar membeku didalam es.

"Baru seperti ini saja sudah minta bantuanku." Ejek Rukia yang sekarang sudah berada disebelah Ichigo.

"Kamu ingin melihatku dihajar babak belur?"

"Bukannya kamu memang sering dibuat babak belur? Dengan vampir, Kenpachi, akhir-akhir ini _niisama_." Kata Rukia, menghitung satu per satu dengan jari.

Ichigo hendak memprotes namun ucapannya tidak jadi terlontar saat Hallibel melangkah keluar dari Garganta. Dia melihat kondisi pertarungan secara sekilas hingga matanya tertuju pada Grimmjow yang membeku.

"Grimmjow, bertarunglah dengan serius atau tidak akan ada darah." Ujar Hallibel.

Es yang mengurung Grimmjow seketika itu juga hancur berkeping-keping. "Aku hanya beristirahat sebentar sampai kau datang." Kata Grimmjow sambil menyingkirkan serpihan es dibahunya. "Dimana dia?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan, menunggu hingga waktunya."

"Kita memang tidak mungkin merusak 'kejutan' kan." Ucap Grimmjow dengan seringai, melirik ke tempat Aizen dan Ulquiorra yang masih terkurung.

"Dan sampai waktunya, kita ikuti permainan Aizen." Kata Hallibel sambil menarik pedangnya. "Dan meskipun hanya permainan aku ingin kau serius, Grimmjow."

"Aku tahu."

Kedua vampir itu secara serentak menyerang Ichigo dan Rukia.

Didalam kubah api, Aizen menunjukkan sebuah senyum dingin. "Berusaha melawanku, kalian tidak akan pernah berhasil." Ucapnya dalam hati. "Kau kelihatan tenang didalam sana, Ulquiorra." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk panik. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan terlepas dari kurungan ini, kau seharusnya tahu Demi Caja Negacion tidak akan bisa mengurung permanen vampir diatas level penggunanya." Balas suara dingin Ulquiorra.

"Aku hanya ingin mengulur waktumu, tak kusangka waktuku juga ikut terulur."

"Dimana Orihime?"

"Ah, pasanganmu itu...mungkin sebaiknya kujawab setelah kubah api ini lenyap, ada gambar yang kurasa perlu kau lihat." Kata Aizen dengan ekspresi licik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Ujar Ulquiorra, suara dinginnya penuh ancaman.

Senyum dingin Aizen bertambah saat mendengar reaksi Ulquiorra, _semua sesuai dengan apa yang direncakan_.

_Tempat Soi Fon..._

Satu serigala Starrk berhasil mendekati Soi Fon dan meledakkan diri. Soi Fon memang selamat dari ledakan itu meski sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka juga tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Tamat kau, Pemburu." Kata suara Lilynette. Starrk mengarahkan pistol kanannya ke arah Soi Fon, menembakkan sebuah Cero. Soi Fon berusaha menahannya dengan _shunkō_ tapi kondisi fisiknya tidak memungkinkan untuk menahan serangan sebesar itu dan akhirnya dia terpental jauh. Starrk sudah menyiapkan sebuah Cero lagi, kali ini dipastikan akan mengenai telak Soi Fon. Saat jarak Cero hanya tinggal beberapa meter, Ggio muncul menghalangi.

"Ggio, jangan bertindak bodoh!" Seru Soi Fon panik. Luka Ggio juga sama parahnya dengan Soi Fon, kalau dia memaksakan diri menghalangi Cero akibatnya akan fatal.

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk memberi serangan balik. Kalau _bankai_mu memang sekuat yang kamu ceritakan, aku yakin itu bisa menghabisi Starrk dalam satu serangan."

"Dan kamu juga tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai _bankai_ku!"

"Ayolah Soi Fon, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bersikap antara suka atau tidak."

"Sebagai gantinya berjanjilah kamu tidak akan menggodaku selama satu bulan."

Ggio memberi isyarat 'ok' dengan satu tangan. Soi Fon masih menatap cemas namun akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempat untuk menyiapkan _bankai_nya.

"Itupun kalau aku masih bisa." Batin Ggio, menahan Cero Starrk disaat terakhir dengan Ceronya, kembali membuat ledakan.

"Harimau bodoh, kau tidak akan mungkin mengalahkan kami, Primera Espada." Kata Lilynette setelah asap ledakan menipis dan Ggio tak terlihat disana.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilnya 'bodoh' selain aku, ingat itu baik-baik, vampir." Sahut Soi Fon dari bangunan yang jauh dari tempat Starrk berdiri. Sebuah sabuk metal tebal terikat di dirinya dan ujung lainnya diikat di bangunan tempat dia berdiri. Lengan kanannya dipenuhi semacam pelindung yang menjulang hingga melewati kepalanya, didekat bagian wajah terdapat sebuah topeng.

"Seharusnya kalian merasa terhormat bisa melihat _bankai_ku karena aku sangat jarang memakainya, _bankai_ ini terlalu besar untuk disembunyikan, terlalu berat saat bergerak, dan serangannya terlalu mencolok untuk cara pembunuhanku selama ini." Ucap Soi Fon sambil meluruskan lengan kanannya. Dibalik benda semacam pelindung tangan itu rupanya terdapat sebuah misil.

"Apa kau bisa menahan serangan ini, Primera Espada?"

Soi Fon melepaskan misil _bankai_nya. Topeng dan sabuk metal yang ada rupanya semua digunakan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri akibat efek setelah melepaskan misil. Jika tidak ada sabuk metal itu entah akan terpental sejauh apa Soi Fon sekarang namun sabuk itu juga tidak bisa menahan lama dan akhirnya terkoyak. Soi Fon yang sudah terlalu lelah tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk terus melayang dan terjatuh. Dia mendapati sepasang tangan menahan jatuhnya sebelum dia menghantam tanah.

"Aku tidak ingin dengar 'sepertinya seseorang butuh diet'." Kata Soi Fon dengan mata masih terpejam tapi dia tahu siapa pemilik tangan yang menolongnya itu.

"Karena aku sudah janji aku cuma akan bilang sabuk metalmu berat." Balasnya yang tak lain Ggio.

"Kalau aku tidak menggunakan _ginjōhan_ aku bisa terpental ratusan meter." Soi Fon memberi senyum kecil dan membuka mata, melihat ke langit diatasnya. "Apa seranganku mengenainya?"

"Hampir." Ucap Starrk yang terluka parah dan berdiri dibelakang mereka, siap mengayunkan sebuah pedang _reiatsu_.

Sebuah pedang lain menembus tubuh Starrk terlebih dahulu sebelum dia sempat menyerang Ggio. Tubuh Starrk yang perlahan menjadi debu menunjukkan siapa yang membunuh vampir itu, vampir bermata hijau dengan rambut hitam malam, Ulquiorra.

"Sedikit lebih lama dari perkiraanku." Ujar Ulquiorra. "Tapi memang ini hasil yang kuharapkan."

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra-_sama_." Balas Ggio, tahu Ulquiorra tidak menyangsikan kekuatannya meski harus menghadapi Primera Espada.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai." Kata Ulquiorra lalu menghilang dari hadapan mereka dan kembali berhadapan dengan Aizen yang sudah terlepas dari kubah api.

"Jadi akan dimulai, semuanya akan selesai hari ini." Guman Ggio saat melihat 2 vampir terkuat itu berhadapan. Pertarungan keduanya akan segera dimulai.

* * *

**Chap depan battle Ulquiorra-Aizen, sabar ya sampai update lagi (yang mungkin lama)  
**

**Ruki_ya : iya lama, banyak tugas T_T. yup, 4 pilar yang itu**

**KuroShiro : IchiRuki emang porsinya dikit (author gak terlalu fans IchiRuki *dihajar IchiRuki fans*) tapi tetep muncul kok. yup, bentar lagi tamat. kalo dibuat sequel, mungkin nggak soalnya liat ending ntar kalo dibuat sekuel takutnya sekuelnya gak bagus, kebanyakan OC**

**relya_zala : ini udah dilanjutin ^^. wah, Ulquiorra sih masih ntar pulkamnya, hehehe. yup, Ishida sama Renji gak kukasih pair *Ishida & Renji : AUTHOR KEJAM!! MASA' KITA DIBUAT JOMBLO!!!***

**Kaze-Hime : kalo side story UlquiHime kayaknya gak bisa kubuat, maaf, soalnya udah gak ada ide buat mereka setelah ending mo dibuat gimana tapi saya udah ada rencan buat cerita lain pair UlquiHime (yang ini bener-bener2 fokus ke mereka), doain aja gak terlalu stres dan cerita yang kedua bisa dibuat.**


	20. Chapter 18 end

**Liat kanan....*death glare***

**Liat kiri.........*death glare***

**Liat depan....*death glare***

**Liat belakang...*death glare***

***Death glare yang nungguin update***

**huwaa!!! maafin author yang udah gak update lama, maaf!! *sujud ampun* Januari ada UAS, gak bisa update, Februari libur sebulan&balik ke rumah bukannya bisa update malah disuruh nganter kaasan kemana-mana, jadinya baru bisa update Maret, dan karena Maret ada UAN nunggu sampe yg pada UAN selesai.  
**

**maaf yg udh nunggu update..... **

**ok, ini chap terakhir! XD**

**dan sebagai permintaan maaf karena udh nunggu lama kukasih 4 chap sekaligus (chap terakhir, epilog, 2 side story)**

**selamat membaca ^^**

**disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo  
**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Orihime?" Tanya Ulquiorra dengan mata penuh amarah.

Aizen mengeluarkan tawa dingin. "Bau darahnya cukup menggiurkan."

"Kau menggigitnya?" Nada bicara Ulquiorra semakin kuat.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memberikan keabadian padanya, yang ingin kuberikan adalah kematian."

Sebuah layar Garganta terbuka diatas Aizen, menunjukkan Orihime yang penuh luka dan dikelilingi vampir level E.

"Itu kondisinya beberapa jam lalu, entah bagaimana dia sekarang." Ucap Aizen yang langsung mendapat sebuah Bala dilempar kearahnya. Aizen menepisnya dengan satu ayunan tangan. "Sekarang ini demi apa kau bertarung? Balas dendam orang tuamu, mengambil posisimu, atau...demi manusia itu?" Lanjut Aizen dengan senyum licik.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata melainkan segera berpindah ke belakang Aizen dengan pedang terayun. Aizen menggunakan Kyouka Suigetsu untuk menghalangi. Ulquiorra tidak membuang waktu, dia menggunakan Bala pada Aizen dalam jarak dekat, namun Aizen menjauh dari jarak serangan Cero sebelum terkena dampak serius.

Akibat ledakan Cero tadi sekeliling Ulquiorra dipenuhi asap. Dia melayang ditengah kumparan asap, berusaha mendapatkan kembali fokus penglihatannya. Dia kurang beruntung karena Aizen yang terlebih dulu mendapatkan posisinya dan sudah berada di belakangnya tanpa dia sadari untuk sepersekian detik. Saat Ulquiorra sadar dan menghindar, bahu kirinya mendapat sebuah goresan tipis.

Luka di bahu itu semakin membuat Ulquiorra waspada, dia tidak boleh mendapat luka dari _zanpakuto _Aizen lebih dari ini, ingatannya masih jelas apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu saat dia terluka parah akibat sabetan Kyouka Suigetsu.

"_Tozase, _Murcielago." Ulquiorra menggunakan Resurreccion dan menghilang dari hadapan Aizen.

Aizen mencari dimana Ulquiorra berada sekarang, saat dia sadar Ulquiorra berada dibelakangnya dan siap menggunakan Cero Oscuras. Aizen tidak siap menghadapi serangan ini dan terkena serangan langsung.

Meski serangannya mengenai telak lawannya Ulquiorra tidak terlihat senang sama sekali, dia menatap tempat Aizen yang sekarang tertutupi asap.

"Kau harusnya tahu serangan seperti itu tidak akan membunuhku." Kata Aizen dari balik asap, meski terkena serangan Cero secara langsung dia hanya mendapat luka bakar ringan, hanya bagian depan lengan kirinya yang terbakar hebat.

Ulquiorra tidak memberi waktu untuk serangan balik, dia menerjang ke arah Aizen, tombak energinya dan pedang Aizen beradu. Mereka saling beradu kekuatan sebelum Aizen memilih mengakhirinya dengan memberikan Cero pada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra dengan sigap mengambil jarak dan menahan Cero Aizen dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Berbeda dengan Aizen yang mendapat luka bakar parah, Ulquiorra tidak mendapat luka apapun kecuali bekas menghitam di punggung tangannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menang dalam satu lawan satu." Kata Ulquiorra tajam.

Aizen hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku akui dalam kekuatan fisik aku memang lebih lemah darimu. Tapi..." Dia berpindah ke belakang Ulquiorra dengan Sonido, lagu-lagi kedua senjata mereka saling beradu. "Kau juga jangan lupa Ulquiorra, dalam hal manipulasi, akulah yang terbaik."

Baru saja Ulquiorra mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Aizen, sebuah pedang sudah terarah padanya. Ulquiorra menahan pedang itu dengan tangan kosong tapi itu justru kesalahan karena pedang yang dia tahan itu adalah _Hyourinmaru_.

"_Ryūsenka_." Ucap Toushirou.

Es membungkus lengan Ulquiorra dan sebelum semua es itu membungkusnya, Ulquiorra memotong tangannya sendiri. Tentu saja bagian tubuh yang hilang itu segera dia regenerasi kembali dalam hitungan detik sementara tangan yang berada didalam es hancur menjadi kepingan beserta dengan esnya.

Ulquiorra mengamati kondisi Toushirou, biarpun mereka di pihak 'bertentangan' tapi Ulquiorra tahu tidak ada alasan bagi kapten muda itu untuk menyerangnya sekarang, terlebih membunuhnya. Hanya ada 1 kondisi kenapa pemuda berambut putih itu menyerangnya dan itu akibat ilusi Aizen.

"Apa menurutmu ini tidak ironis Ulquiorra, Gin berusaha melindungi putranya sekuat mungkin dariku dengan membuatnya sangat membenci vampir tapi sekarang putra yang dilindunginya itu berada dibawah kendali ilusiku." Kata Aizen dengan seringai licik khasnya. "Serang dia." Perintahnya ke Toushirou.

Dengan patuh Toushirou mengikuti perkataan Aizen. Ulquiorra hendak mengambil jarak namun Toushirou bergerak lebih cepat, dia menahan gerakannya dengan ekor es bankainya. Sebelum _zanpakuto_ elemen es itu mengenainya kembali, Ulquiorra menendang Toushirou. Pemuda itu terpental jauh namun serangan tadi ternyata tidak efektif mengenainya karena dia melindungi diri dengan sayap esnya, meski dia juga mendapat luka akibat benturan. Menghiraukan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, terlebih dirinya berada dalam ilusi, Toushirou kembali menyerang Ulquiorra.

Selama bertarung Ulquiorra menyadari langit diatasnya perlahan menjadi mendung dan jelas ini bukan fenomena alam biasa. Selain itu _zanpakuto_ Toushirou secara konstan mengeluarkan _reiatsu_.

"Bocah jenius sama seperti ayahnya. Bukankah menyenangkan kalau aku bisa memiliki keduanya." Kata Aizen.

"Dunia yang kau rencanakan itu tidak akan pernah terwujud." Balas Ulquiorra, lagi-lagi menjauhkan Toushirou darinya dengan menendangnya.

"Memang tidak, selama kau masih ada." Aizen menatap tajam vampir Alpha itu.

Awan mendung yang sejak tadi menutupi langit mendadak terbuka, membuat seperti lubang langit diatas Ulquiorra.

"_Hyōten Hyakkasō_." Ucap Toushirou.

Begitu dia mengucapkan itu salju turun dari lubang awan yang terbentuk di langit. Ulquiorra menyentuh salju pertama yang jatuh dengan ujung pedang. Dia terkejut begitu salju itu berubah menjadi bunga es saat menyentuh pedangnya. Ulquiorra berusaha menjauh dari area jatuhnya salju tapi terlambat karena salju yang turun semakin deras. Sedikit demi sedikit bunga es memenuhi badannya.

"Aku dengar ini kemampuan terbaik dari putra Gin, saat bunga es ke-100 mekar, kau akan mati." Kata Aizen pada Ulquiorra yang sudah terkurung didalam puluhan bunga es.

Perlahan semakin banyak bunga es yang mekar. Ulquiorra berusaha melepaskan diri tapi es yang mengurungnya sulit dihancurkan.

"Aku tidak pernah menerima pengkhianatan." Ucap Aizen, matanya berkilat mengerikan.

Tepat saat beberapa bunga terakhir akan mekar, es yang mengurung Ulquiorra pecah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada _juubantai taichou_-_kun_, Aizen?" Ujar vampir yang melepaskan Ulquiorra dari kurungan esnya, Gin. Luka pertarungannya dengan Tousen masih tampak jelas dan sepertinya dia memaksakan diri untuk bergerak.

"Apa yang aku lakukan pada putramu? Kau sudah melihatnya dengan jelas, dia dibawah pengaruh Kyouka Suigetsu."

Gin membuka kedua matanya, amarah tergambar jelas di mata biru kehijauan itu. "Aku rasa ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar membenci kemampuan _zanpakuto_ itu."

"Perasaan adalah hal yang tidak dibutuhkan, kau tahu kenapa aku bicara seperi itu, Gin? Karena begitu tindakanmu didasari perasaan, kau bisa melakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang, melawanku hanya karena kau memiliki perasaan terhadap keluargamu. Apa kau bisa menang melawanku?"

Sedetik setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ulquiorra sudah berada dihadapan Aizen dengan ujung tombak hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari kepala Aizen. Sayangnya serangan itu dapat dihindari Aizen, tapi di tempat dia berdiri sekarang setelah menghindar dari Ulquiorra dia sudah mendapat serangan lanjutan dari Gin dengan _Shinsō_. Lagi-lagi Aizen mengelak namun _Shinsō_ berhasil menggores lengan kanannya.

Gin mengarahkan _zanpakuto_nya kembali tapi gerakannya kali ini dihalangi oleh Toushirou yang muncul di jalur _Shinsō_ dan pemuda itu nampaknya tidak akan menyingkir meski beresiko badannya akan tertembus pedang. Dengan cepat Gin menghentikan gerakan _Shinsō_, tinggal sedikit lagi maka dia akan menghunus Toushirou, ujung pedangnya bahkan sudah membuat luka kecil di leher kapten divisi 10 itu.

"Kenapa Gin? Tidak bisa membunuh putramu sendiri?" Aizen menyeringai senang melihat ekspresi kekesalan di wajah Gin. "Kalau kau tidak membunuhnya, dia yang akan membunuhmu."

Toushirou mengangkat tangannya, hendak meraih ujung _Shinsō_ yang berada didekatnya. Gin menarik kembali pedangnya sebelum Toushirou menyentuhnya yang bisa berujung penggunaan _Ryūsenka_. Toushirou tidak menyerah begitu saja, dengan _shunpo_ dia mendekati Gin. Gin sudah bisa menebak gerakan ini, dia memang menunggu begitu Toushirou berada didekatnya dia menghempaskan pemuda itu ke arah bangunan. Saat Toushirou masih dalam kesakitan, Gin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghentikan gerakannya dengan cara menusuk bahu kanannya.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa melakukannya." Komentar Aizen yang sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Gin.

"Aku berjanji pada Rangiku untuk menjauhkan anak ini dari tanganmu." Jawab Gin dengan memunggungi Aizen. "Aku juga berjanji, di saat kau mempengaruhinya, saat itu juga aku akan menghentikannya dengan tanganku sendiri." Dia menolehkan kepalanya. "Ulquiorra, giliranmu."

Ulquiorra memunculkan dirinya di sisi kiri Aizen. Tindakan Gin tadi hanya pengalihan perhatian agar Aizen tidak sadar keberadaan Ulquiorra. Secara reflek Aizen menangkap tombak energi Ulquiorra dengan tangan kosong sebelum tombak itu benar-benar mengenai dirinya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau memegang tombak ini." Kata Ulquiorra. "Resurreccion, Segunda Etapa."

Ulquiorra membawa dirinya dan Aizen kedalam Caja Negacion.

"Tidak kusangka kau mau berbaik hati mempercepat kenaikan energi dengan menggunakan Segunda Etapa." Kata Aizen tetap terlihat tenang walau dia sadar berada dalam bahaya.

"Tidak akan ada kau setelah aku keluar dari Caja Negacion." Ulquiorra menyerang Aizen dengan ekornya yang ditahan dengan mudah. Ulquiorra sendiri tidak berharap serangan itu akan mengenainya, dia hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana kesiagaan Aizen dalam kondisi ini.

"Harus kuakui kau cukup pintar bisa membawaku kedalam Caja Negacion. Kau tahu aku salah satu dari sedikit vampir yang bisa membuat dirinya tidak ikut terbawa masuk saat Alpha menggunkan Segunda Etapa mereka, tapi dengan membuat kontak fisik kau bisa menyeretku melalui kontak itu. Begitu berada di dalam Caja Negacion bahkan aku tidak akan bisa keluar kecuali kau mau 'melepaskanku'." Aizen memaksudkan saat dirinya memegang tombak energi Ulquiorra. "Dan aku tahu kau tidak ingin bertarung di dunia nyata karena kau sadar _reiatsu_mu yang terlalu besar bisa membawa bahaya. Apa 'nama' Segunda Etapamu, Ulquiorra?"

"Keputus-asaan dan akan kutunjukkan padamu." Balas Ulquiorra singkat dengan nada dingin. Dia menyerang dengan ekor lagi, kali ini lebih cepat hingga mementalkan Aizen beberapa meter. Dia memberi serangan tambahan selagi Aizen masih terhempas di udara, sebuah hantaman dari sayap hitamnya.

Setelah serangan kedua, Aizen kembali mendapat keseimbangannya, jelas dia tidak akan dikalahkan begitu saja. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kyouka Suigetsu dan mengalirkan _reiatsu_ pada _zanpakuto_ itu. Saat berikutnya dia berhasil memberi kejutan pada Ulquiorra dengan berada dibelakang vampir Aplha itu. Ulquiorra menghindar secepat mungkin tapi Aizen tetap bisa memotong tanduk kirinya.

"Aku lupa Sonidomu sangat cepat, cocok untuk pengecut sepertimu yang tidak pernah bertarung." Kata Ulquiorra tetap dengan kondisi tenang, tidak peduli satu tanduknya sekarang berada di tangan Aizen.

"Aku tidak lemah, Ulquiorra. Aku hanya lebih memilih mengamati pertarungan dari jauh tapi bukan berarti aku lemah dan tidak bisa bertarung. Perlu kuingatkan siapa yang membunuh kedua orangtuamu?"

Ucapan ini menyulut agresi Ulquiorra. Apapun yang menyangkut orangtuanya merupakan salah satu dari sedikit hal yang bisa menyulut emosinya seketika itu juga. Dia menyerang Aizen dengan cakarnya yang diblokir oleh Aizen dengan pedang, pertarungan jarak dekat ini bahkan membuat Ulquiorra nyaris kehilangan tangan kirinya. Ulquiorra mengepakkan sayapnya kuat-kuat, menjauhkannya dari Aizen dalam satu sentakan. Setelah merasa dalam jarak aman Ulquiorra memunculkan tombak yang menjadi senjata terkuatnya. Kesempatannya hanya satu kali untuk melempar Lanza de Relampago, Aizen selama ini tidak pernah melihatnya bertarung dalam wujud Segunda Etapa yang berarti vampir licik itu tidak tahu kelemahan dari serangan terkuatnya, kendali dalam mengatur arah lemparan, dan jika Aizen tahu kelemahan ini tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan melempar tombak kedua.

Ulquiorra melempar tombaknya sekuat mungkin, serius mengamati apakah lemparannya tepat atau tidak. Tombaknya mengenai lengan kiri Aizen dan meledak di detik berikutnya. Ulquiorra menutup mata lega tapi tidak sampai 3 detik dia kembali membuka matanya penuh dengan keterkejutan. Dibelakangnya berdiri Aizen, meski sekujur tubuhnya luka, tapi dia masih berdiri tegak.

"Kau meleset. Tombakmu tidak sepenuhnya menancap di lenganku." Di lengan kiri Aizen memang terdapat sebuah luka gores besar, tidak diragukan itu luka yang muncul saat Lanza de Relampago menyerempet lengannya. "Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dengan baik arah lemparannya bukan." Aizen tersenyum licik dan dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya.

Sabetan pedang itu membuat luka melintang yang dalam di tubuh Ulquiorra. Tidak cukup dengan itu, Aizen juga memotong sayap kirinya. Kondisi Ulquiorra yang melemah ini sudah ditunggu oleh Aizen. Selagi Ulquiorra masih kesusahan untuk bergerak, dia mengumpulkan _reiatsu_ dalam jumlah banyak untuk membuat sebuah Cero yang kuat.

_Kota Karakura..._

Orihime yang tengah fokus menyembuhkan Ggio dan Soi Fon mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit, perasaannya mendadak menjadi sangat galau. Dia sebenarnya masih belum boleh keluar dari Garganta tapi dia melanggar perkataan Hallibel untuk menyembuhkan teman-temannya yang sudah banyak terluka.

"_Reiatsu_ Ulquiorra-_sama_..." Guman Ggio yang juga menunjukkan wajah cemas.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dengan _reiatsu_ Ulquiorra?" Tanya Orihime panik.

Ggio terdiam beberapa saat, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Orihime, terlihat sekali dia tidak sanggup mengatakan hal dia ketahui pada Orihime.

"Kalau yang kalian maksud _reiatsu_ besar yang sejak tadi terasa, _reiatsu_ itu mendadak melemah bahkan begitu lemah hingga susah dideteksi." Kata Soi Fon begitu saja tanpa sadar apa efek ucapannya. Setelah melihat kepanikan di wajah Orihime dan wajah Ggio semakin muram, dia baru sadar sudah salah bicara.

"Apa itu berarti sesuatu menimpa Ulquiorra, apa itu benar, Soi Fon-san?" Tanya Orihime penuh kepanikan.

Belum ada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Soi Fon saat Aizen melangkah keluar dari lubang di langit. Seluruh perhatian menjadi terfokus padanya terlebih dengan apa yang dibawa ditangannya, sosok Ulquiorra yang sudah kehilangan tangan kanan dan sayap kiri, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka parah. Aizen menjatuhkan tubuh Ulquiorra yang nyaris tidak bernyawa seakan-akan dia hanya barang tidak berarti.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa melihat dunia yang akan kuciptakan." Kata Aizen sambil berjalan ke arah Ulquiorra.

Selubung orange menyelimuti Ulquiorra dan yang mengejutkan Aizen, Orihime berdiri dengan berani dihadapannya.

"Kau masih hidup?" Aizen menyipitkan mata lalu memperhatikan Hallibel dan Grimmjow yang sudah tidak bertarung. "Kalian berdua menolongnya?" Tanyanya pada kedua Espadanya.

"Kami hanya bosan diperintah olehmu." Jawab Grimmjow.

"Kalau begitu kalian juga sudah bosan hidup." Mata Aizen berkilat mengerikan. "Setelah aku menyelesaikannya, giliran kalian berdua." Aizen menyiapkan pedangnya tapi dia melihat Orihime masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. "Minggir." Perintahnya dengan suara dingin menusuk.

Orihime menggeleng kuat.

"Hmm...kau sendiri yang tidak mau menyingkir."

Detik berikutnya pedang Aizen sudah menembus tubuh Orihime. Percikan darahnya mengenai tangan Ulquiorra, selubung orange yang menyelingkupinya hilang di saat bersamaan Orihime tertusuk.

Ulquiorra melihat dengan jelas saat Orihime perlahan terjatuh. Dia berusaha menjangkaunya tapi badannya terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menatap Orihime.

"Karena aku sedang berbaik hati, akan kupertemukan kau dengannya." Kata Aizen yang sudah berada tepat didepan Ulquiorra.

Aizen mengayunkan pedang kuat-kuat tapi sebelum dia membunuh Ulquiorra sepenuhnya sebuah ayunan tombak melepaskan Kyouka Suigetsu dari genggaman.

"Kau...masih memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan?" Ujar Aizen kesal.

"Kau sudah membunuhnya..." Ucap Ulquiorra penuh amarah. Aizen sontak kaget karena dengan cepat luka di sekujur tubuh Ulquiorra tertutup bahkan sayap dan tangannya yang sudah hilang mulai meregenerasi kembali.

"Tidak mungkin dia bisa menggunakan kemampuan regenerasinya, seluruh lukanya dipenuhi _reiatsu_." Batin Aizen, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Akan kubuat kau merasakan hal yang sama." Ulquiorra berdiri tegak saat ucapannya selesai, tidak terlihat luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya.

Ulquiorra berpindah tepat dihadapan Aizen, dengan cakar tajamnya mencabik bahu kanan Aizen. Dia kemudian melempar Aizen jauh-jauh dengan ekornya. Saat Ulquiorra akan menyerang lagi, Aizen kali ini berusaha menahan dengan pedangnya tapi Ulquiorra sudah mengantisipasi ini, dia menghancurkan Kyouka Suigetsu dengan satu sabetan dari Lanza de Relampago.

"Lanza de Relampago tidak hanya kugunakan untuk serangan jarak jauh, tombak ini bisa menguapkan segala benda yang disentuhnya, bahkan _zanpakuto_ sekalipun."

Tapi Aizen masih belum mau menyerah, sebelum Ulquiorra menusuknya dia menggunakan Cero untuk menjauhkannya. Ulquiorra menahan Cero itu dengan kedua sayapnya. Dia memang terseret ledakan beberapa meter tapi Cero Aizen tidak membuat luka berarti padanya.

Ulquiorra membalas serangan tadi dengan Cero hitamnya. Berbeda dengan Cero Aizen yang tidak membuat luka serius, Cero Oscurasnya membuat Aizen terluka parah.

"Kau harus membayar untuk nyawanya, meski 100 nyawamu tidak cukup berharga untuk mengganti nyawanya." Kata Ulquiorra sambil mendekati Aizen.

Ulquiorra mengembalikan wujudnya kembali ke vampir normal. Dalam sekejab dia sudah menusukkan Murcielago pada jantung Aizen. Begitu Ulquiorra menarik _zanpakuto_nya, tubuh Aizen berubah menjadi pasir.

Setelah menyarungkan Murcielago kembali, dia berjalan ke arah Orihime yang sejak tadi ditunggui oleh Ichigo dan Rukia. Saat Ulquiorra berhenti tepat didepan mereka, Rukia memberi gelengan lemah, pertanda nyawa Orihime sudah tidak bisa ditolong.

Ulquiorra tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu, dia mengambil Orihime ke dalam lengannya. Masih terdengar detak jantung lemah dari tubuh lemah Orihime tapi terlalu lemah untuk bisa mempertahankannya hidup.

"Bagiamana Yang Mulia? Gadis itu akan mati sekarang." Suara Murcielago bergema didalam kepala Ulquiorra.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan." Balas Ulquiorra. Dia merundukkan kepala dan menghujamkan taringnya ke leher Orihime. Rasa darah Orihime langsung memenuhi tenggorokan Ulquiorra.

Tidak ada yang menduga Ulquiorra akan mengubah Orihime menjadi vampir dalam kondisi seperti ini, bahkan Ggio sendiri juga tidak menduga.

"Ulquiorra! Apa kau sudah tidak waras! Bagaimana jika Inoue tidak menginginkan menjadi vampir?!" Teriak Ichigo.

Ulquiorra meneguk darah Orihime beberapa kali sebelum melepaskan gigitannya dan membalas ucapan Ichigo. "Kalau dia tidak menginginkan akan kuwujudkan kematiannya yang seharusnya terjadi sekarang, tapi jika dia menginginkan akan kuhancurkan tiap Pemburu yang berani mengacungkan senjata padanya." Ucapnya dengan pandangan yang menusuk.

"Kerja sama kita selesai, Pemburu." Kata Ulquiorra sambil berjalan ke arah Garganta yang dibukanya dengan membawa Orihime di tangan. "Gin, Grimmjow, Hallibel, terserah kalian untuk patuh atau tidak tapi jika kalian berkhianat, kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Kami tahu, kami juga tidak ingin membuang-buang nyawa." Kata Grimmjow.

"_Ne..._Soi Fon." Kata Ggio seraya mendekap Soi Fon dari belakang. "Aku rasa untuk beberapa waktu kamu tidak bisa melihatku. Perubahan mendadak ini pasti membuat Ulquiorra-_sama_ sibuk dan aku pasti sering disuruh-suruhnya."

"Terserah kamu saja." Jawab Soi Fon, berusaha terdengar ketus tapi wajahnya yang merona jelas berkata lain. "Kalau perlu mati saja sana sekalian."

"Benar?"

"Hanya kalau penyebab kematianmu itu tusukan kedua di _houmonka_."

"Baik baik. Sampai nanti, Soi Fon."

Ggio memberi kecupan di pipi Soi Fon lalu mengikuti Ulquiorra ke dalam Garganta.

"Dasar harimau tolol!!" Seru Soi Fon.

* * *

**Masih ada epilog, silahkan klik tombol buat chap selanjutnya ^^ oh ya, yg chap sebelumnya ada bbrp review gak kebales itu gara2 wireless kampus mati pas lagi save dokumen, jadi yang ke-save cuma beberapa. maaf ya yg balesan reviewnya gak ada, bukannya author sengaja gak mo jawab.  
**

**shiNomori naOmi** : **ini, Ulqui vs Aizen udh ada kan, Ulquiorra menang kan ^^**

**Ruki_ya : maaf, lama nunggu update ya. nambah lagi yang suka SoiGgio XD**

**Park Seo Yeoung : ganti penname nama korea ya ^^". Ini biar gak bingung: Ulquiorra itu dikurung didlm Demi Caja Negacion buatan Aizen, Aizen sendiri dikurung dalam kubah apinya Yamamoto. Nah, keduanya bisa keluar dari kurungan dlm waktu yg sama (cepetan Aizen dikit sih). udh gak bingung lagi? ini udh update biarpun lama**

**Fusae Deguchi : akhirnya bisa update chap terakhir juga**

**Kazu : bankai Soifon kan baru di manga, belum sampe anime. makasih, padahal dibanding dulu masih bagusan dulu kalo aku buat adegan battle**

**KuroShiro : ini, chap terakhir akhirnya bisa diupdate. Orihime 'diculik' sama Aizen tapi sama Hallibel ditolong**

**Neo Kaze-Hime : tamat juga kan akhirnya. sama Hallibel dibawa balik ke kota Karakura, tapi Orihime gak boleh keluar dari Garganta dulu sebelum kondisinya aman (tapi emang Orihime bandel jadi belum aman udh keluar aja)**

**relya_zala_schiffer** : **update juga kan, biarpun lama *ditendang gara2 kelamaan* bankai Soifon baru ada di manga, jadi kalo ngikutin anime belum ada. wah, maaf gak tau, gak terlalu 'mendalami' Bleach sampe segitunya (padahal kalo soal chara favorit bnr2 dicari profil+kemampuannya lengkap)  
**

**Princess Mikaia : makasih ^^, gpp kok telat review yg penting suka ^^**

**Hana-Hana : gpp kok, author sendiri updatenya lama banget *gampared* liat aja epilognya happy end ato gak, ufufufufu**

**YUKI-chan : *tos* iya Ggio itu padahal kalo di sisi baik pasti banyak fansnya, keren+imut kayak gitu. coba dia dibuat senyum *nosebleed***

**Sayurii Dei-chan : update akhirnya setelah sekian lama. makasih udh baca ^^**

**KiYu kinokiru : iya, coba Ulqui idup lagi *ngarep*. gpp kok, asal suka gak masalah ^^. wah, nambah lagi yg suka UlquiHime ^^, emang itu pair keren sih (Espada sm manusia)**

**safwa nopa clyne : ini udh update, biarpun lama *dihajar gara2 kelamaan***

**makasih bagi yg udah review ^^, silahkan review chap terakhir ini ^^  
**


	21. Epilogue

**Yup, ini epilognya dan penutup cerita Midnight Drop**

**Makasih bagi yg udah baca dan review sampai sekarang *bungkuk terima kasih***

**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo  
**_**

* * *

Epilogue...**_

"Shiro-chan, ini tugas hari ini." Ujar Momo sambil meletakkan setumpuk kertas di meja Toushirou. Kapten divisi 10 itu hanya menghela nafas, tugasnya bukan semakin berkurang malah semakin banyak.

"Yah...paling tidak sejak kamu disini tidak sampai ada gunungan kertas." Kata Toushirou.

Momo tertawa kecil. Di lengan kanannya terdapat tanda wakil kapten divisi 10.

"Matsumoto-san jarang mengerjakan tugasnya ya."

"Bukan 'jarang' tapi 'nyaris tidak pernah bahkan setelah aku memarahinya'." Gerutu Toushirou. "Paling tidak sekarang dia bersama orang yang tidak akan memarahinya."

Senyum samar menghiasi wajah Toushirou. Momo ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

**(flaschback)**

"_Taichou_, bahumu tidak apa-apa?" Sapa Rangiku seminggu setelah penyerangan Aizen yang berakhir dengan kematian vampir itu terlewat.

Toushirou yang masih belum sembuh benar, perban masih melilit badannya, terheran-heran saat memasuki kantor. Dia mengira akan mendapat gunungan kertas tapi yang dia lihat nyaris tidak ada kertas di mejanya dan wakil ketua divisinya tengah mengerjakan tugas, hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Tenang saja, semua tugas _taichou_ sudah kukerjakan." Kata Rangiku bangga.

Butuh beberapa menit sampai dia sadar betul apa yang terjadi di kantornya.

"Matsumoto, kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Toushirou, meyakinkan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Iya."

Toushirou masih menganggap ini aneh tapi dia memutuskan untuk ke mejanya terlebih dulu. Di meja itu terdapat selembar kertas pengesahan untuk pengasingan Pemburu yang dianggap mengkhianati asosiasi dan yang membuarnya terkejut adalah nama yang tertulis di kertas itu, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Jangan bercanda tentang hal seperti ini." Kata Toushirou.

"Tidak bercanda, sebenarnya sejak seminggu lalu ada yang ingin..."

"Ichimaru, benar kan. Ibu ingin hidup dengannya kan sekarang." Ujar Toushirou dengan posisi tetap membelakangi Rangiku.

"Iya. Tapi kalau kau tidak setuju..."

Toushirou merobek kertas pengasingan ditangannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengasingkan ibuku sendiri...tapi aku juga tidak akan menghalangi kebahagiaan ibu. Aku akan bicara pada _soutaichou_ tentang ini, sekarang kalau ibu ingin pergi, silahkan."

Rangiku tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Toushirou. Mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali dia memberikan kasih sayang dengan cara seperti ini karena sifat putranya yang keras itu.

"Ini bukan berarti ibu membuangmu." Kata Rangiku.

"Aku tahu. Selama ini waktu ibu dihabiskan hanya denganku, sekarang aku sudah bukan anak kecil yang perlu diawasi."

"Maaf selama ini ibu tidak bisa menjadi orangtua yang baik. Kau juga bisa memaafkan untuk bagian Gin kan?"

"Kalau sampai dia membuat ibu menangis lagi, tidak ada maaf untuknya."

"Terima kasih." Kata Rangiku pelan. Perlahan dia melepas pelukannya dan berjalan keluar.

"Ibu." Panggil Toushirou saat Rangiku di ambang pintu. "Semoga bahagia...dengan ayah."

Rangiku sontak kaget, ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Toushirou memanggil Gin dengan 'ayah', wanita itu kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

**(end flashback)**

"Aku yakin mereka bahagia." Kata Momo.

Tanpa perlu dikatakan Toushirou sudah tahu itu.

Saat-saat penuh aura romantis ini sayangnya diganggu oleh teriakan Rukia tepat di luar ruangan.

"Ichigo kembali! Seenaknya mengataiku tambah pendek!" Teriak Rukia sambil mengejar Ichigo 'sepenuh hati'.

Karena suaranya yang begitu 'seru', Momo mengintip dari pintu. Memang benar, tak jauh dari pintu dia melihat Rukia tengah menghajar Ichigo. Pasangan yang satu ini memang tidak pernah tidak ribut sehari, justru kalau tidak ribut aneh namanya.

"Dasar mereka itu, menganggu kerjaku saja." Komentar Soi Fon yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu tempat Momo berada.

"Sampai divisi 2 ya suaranya?" Tanya Momo _sweatdropped_.

"Katanya sampai ruangan _soutaichou_."

Momo hanya tertawa tidak habis pikir, padahal ruangan _soutaichou_ itu tempat paling jauh di markas. Saat itu matanya melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa, tangan kanan Soi Fon ternyata sejak tadi memainkan kalung berbandul kupu-kupu yang terus tergantung di leher kapten divisi 2 itu.

"Menurutmu kondisi di Hueco Mundo bagaimana? Sekarang ini jumlah vampir yang menyerang manusia berkurang drastis." Kata Soi Fon.

"Aku rasa jauh lebih baik dari dulu. Menurut Soi Fon-san bagaimana?"

"Menurutku juga sama."

"Hueco Mundo ya." Sahut Ichigo yang sudah lepas dari 'kebrutalan' Rukia. "Tempat itu beruntung juga karena ratu baru mereka sangat baik, terlalu baik untuk tempat sesuram itu bahkan."

"Apa maksudmu 'tempat sesuram itu' Kurosaki-kun?" Sahut sebuah suara yang sebelumnya diiringi suara robekan di udara.

"Inoue!" Seru keempat orang itu tidak percaya. Orihime dihadapan mereka tidak berubah sama sekali dari yang mereka ingat, kecuali sekarang semacam kalung tipis dari tulang putih mengitari lehernya, pecahan topeng yang menjadi ciri khas vampir.

"Sudah satu bulan tidak bertemu ya. Aku kesini hanya sebentar untuk mengantarkan pesan dari Ulquiorra, daftar nama-nama vampir yang sudah lama kalian incar beserta lokasinya." Orihime menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Ichigo. "Mereka cukup merepotkan tidak mau mengakui Ulquiorra sebagai penguasa yang baru."

"Hoo...dia pintar juga. Membunuh vampir-vampir ini juga berarti menghilangkan vampir yang mengancam posisi Ulquiorra kan." Kata Ichigo.

"Begitulah, karena Hueco Mundo sendiri belum memiliki banyak prajurit. Menguntungkan bagi kalian juga kan kalau daftar vampir blacklist kalian berkurang. Aku kembali dulu ya, kalau terlalu lama Ulquiorra bisa panik." Orihime berjalan kembali ke Garganta. "Oh ya, Ggio benar-benar sering disuruh Ulquiorra karena itu jangan marah kalau sampai sekarang dia belum mengunjungimu ya, Soi Fon-san." Tambahnya.

Muka Soi Fon menjadi merah padam.

"Inoue, apa kau tidak menyesal memilih...Hueco Mundo?" Tanya Ichigo.

Orihime menggeleng. "Awalnya aku memang bingung tapi sekarang keputusanku sudah tidak bisa diganggu lagi. Aku akan terus menjalani posisiku di Hueco Mundo, terlebih aku sangat menyayangi Ulquiorra." Katanya seraya tersenyum tapi tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam kata-katanya.

"Kalau itu keputusanmu." Ucap Ichigo.

Orihime kembali memberi senyum dan memasuki Garganta. Dia sekarang sudah tidak perlu dipandu melewati Garganta karena dia sendiri sudah menjadi bagian dari tempat yang dituju oleh gerbang hitam itu. Saat keluar dari gerbang penghubung itu, dia melihat Ulquiorra berjalan kearahnya.

"Daftar namanya sudah diberikan?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

Orihime memberi anggukan 'iya'.

"Tidak ada masalah? Padahal sebenarnya tidak perlu kamu yang memberikan nama-nama itu pada Pemburu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sesekali ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Dan tidak ada masalah selama aku disana."

"Karena mereka tahu aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyerangmu." Kata Ulquiorra, menjulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Orihime, membuat perempuan itu tersipu malu.

Orihime sama sekali tidak menduga Hueco Mundo yang sangat ditakutinya dulu sekarang menjadi tempat yang nyaman baginya dan semua itu berkat satu nama, nama yang akan terus berada dihati dan pikirannya, nama yang sangat berarti baginya, dan pemilik nama itu sekarang tengah mendekap erat dirinya, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

* * *

**This fic is for 'my Ulquiorra'**

**My most precious person that I can't have**

**I wish I could 'grab that hand' but I know it's just a faint hope**

**You already 'disappear', like ashes that blown by wind  
**


	22. Side Story: Aftermath, Ggio Part

**Ini side story tentang nasib Ggio-Soi Fon setelah ending, met baca ^^**

**disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo  
**

* * *

Ggio berjalan menyusuri koridor Hueco Mundo, dia baru saja kembali dari tugas yang diberikan Ulquiorra padanya, mencari kelompok vampir yang menolak dengan pemimpin baru mereka dan menghancurkannya. Dia memang tidak keberatan dengan tugas ini tapi belakangan ada hal yang mengusik pikirannya, beberapa bulan dipenuhi kesibukan membuatnya tidak sadar sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Februari, bulan yang dianggap sangat penting baginya.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan kamar Ulquiorra. Dia mengetuk beberapa kali dan menunggu jawaban.

"Masuk." Ucap Ulquiorra.

Ggio membuka pintu dan melihat Ulquiorra duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan resleting baju diturunkan, darah segar masih terlihat di lehernya, sementara Orihime duduk disebelah tengah membersihkan sisa darah di bibirnya. Ggio mendadak merasa iri dengan pasangan dihadapannya, mereka tidak perlu lagi mempermasalahkan perbedaan antara manusia dan vampir, keduanya akan terus bersama hingga ratusan tahun kedepan.

"Laporanmu." Kata Ulquiorra, menyadarkan Ggio dari lamunan sejenaknya.

"Saya sudah menyingkirkan kelompok di daerah yang anda maksudkan." Ucap Ggio. "Semuanya memilih untuk tidak berkooperasi sehingga saya harus menyingkirkan mereka."

Ulquiorra mengangguk sebagai tanda menerima laporan itu.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Kata Ulquiorra.

Ggio memberi satu bungkukan hormat dan berbalik. Sebelum dia keluar Ulquiorra memanggilnya kembali yang sebelumnya dibisikkan sesuatu oleh Orihime.

"Ggio."

"Ya, Ulquiorra-_sama_?" Tanya Ggio.

"Kau kubebas tugas selama seminggu."

Ggio nyaris tidak percaya, dia bebas tugas selama seminggu, sekarang tanggal 8 berarti 2 tanggal penting itu tidak ada dilewati sia-sia. "Tidak apa-apa, Ulquiorra-_sama_? Anda sedang sibuk sekarang, saya rasa..."

"Kau menerima tawaran ini atau tidak?"

"Iya. Terima kasih banyak."

Begitu keluar dari ruangan Ulquiorra, senyum luar biasa bahagia muncul di wajah Ggio. Dia membuka Garganta menuju kota Karakura.

"Kamu baik juga, padahal aku hanya bilang tanggal 11 nanti ulang tahun Soi Fon." Ucap Orihime.

"Aku tidak mau dianggap tidak adil, hanya itu."

Orihime tersenyum lalu melingkarkan tanganya di leher Ulquiorra, menjilat darah yang masih tersisa disana.

_Kota Karakura..._

Malam sudah sangat larut di kota Karakura, hampir seluruh penghuni terlelap dalam tidur dan Soi Fon salah satunya. Di tangannya tergenggam erat kalung kupu-kupu emas. Dia berada jauh dalam mimpi dan sama sekali tidak menyadari seseorang memasuki kamarnya melewati jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Tidak biasanya dia benar-benar terlelap." Kata Ggio yang mendatangi kamar Soi Fon. Dia mengamati kondisi Soi Fon, kulitnya pucat dan badannya lebih kurus dari biasanya. "Dasar, sudah kubilang aku akan kembali, tidak perlu dibuat stres." Guman Ggio lalu berjalan mendekat, menyibak beberapa rambut yang menutupi wajah Soi Fon. Saat menyentuh wajah Soi Fon, Ggio merasakan gadis itu tengah bermimpi dan didorong rasa penasaran dia memasuki mimpi gadis itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Soi Fon tersentak bangun, begitu juga Ggio yang terkejut luar biasa melihat mimpi Soi Fon. Mata keduanya bertemu tapi tidak ada yang saling bicara.

"Mimpimu tadi...apa itu benar?" Tanya Ggio dengan suara tercekat. "Apa itu benar, Soi Fon?" Ulangnya dengan suara lebih keras.

"Aku tidak ingat. Aku tidak bisa mengingat masa kecilku sebelum hari itu, hari kematian kakak-kakakku." Jawab Soi Fon, memang benar dia tidak bisa mengingat alasan kematian kakaknya. Yoruichi mengatakan shock terlalu berat membuatnya secara tidak sadar mengunci ingatannya. Tapi mimpi tadi sangat nyata meski dia memilih hal itu bukan kenyataan.

"Aku hanya ingin jawaban ya atau tidak." Ujar Ggio memaksa.

"Aku tidak..." Ucapan Soi Fon terhenti, mimpi tadi membuka kunci ingatannya dan perlahan dia bisa mengingat saat-saat yang dihabiskan bersama kakak-kakaknya hingga di hari tragedi itu.

Keluarga Soi Fon memang secara turun-temurun dikenal sebagai Pemburu yang hebat dan disaat yang bersamaan membuat keluarganya menjadi salah satu hal yang ingin dihancurkan oleh para vampir. Soi Fon mendadak bisa mengingat jelas saat kematian kakak-kakaknya. Dia yang baru berusia 6 tahun tengah tertidur lelap namun terbangun saat mendengar keributan di bawah. Didorong rasa penasaran dia melihat apa yang terjadi tapi yang dilihatnya jauh diluar perkiraan. 4 kakaknya sudah terbujur tidak bernyawa sementara kakak terakhirnya hanya tinggal menghembuskan nafas terakhir di cengekeraman erat sesosok vampir. Vampir itu melempar jauh-jauh kakaknya setelah tidak bernyawa. Soi Fon membeku ketakukan di tempat, dia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya saat vampir itu menatap kearahnya.

"Tidak ada gunanya kubunuh." Ucap vampir itu lalu meninggalkan Soi Fon sendirian.

Soi Fon memegang erat kepalanya saat sosok vampir yang membunuh kakaknya semakin jelas. Dia tidak ingin sosok itu semakin jelas tapi saraf otaknya berkehendak lain. Suara vampir itu, mata emasnya, dan helm kepala harimau purba, semuanya mengarah pada satu nama, Ggio. Vampir yang sangat berarti baginya adalah pembunuh kakak-kakaknya.

"Soi Fon, apa benar anak kecil yang tidak kubunuh 12 tahun lalu itu kamu?" Tanya Ggio dengan suara bergetar menahan kesedihan.

"Aku...ingat semuanya..." Jawab Soi Fon lirih, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Begitu. Jadi dia memang kamu. Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatmu, kamu gadis kecil itu." Kata Ggio penuh kesedihan dan tersenyum pedih. "Apa sekarang kamu akan membalaskan dendam kakak-kakakmu, Soi Fon? _Houmonka_nya masih ada, hanya perlu satu tusukan dan semuanya selesai. Aku tidak akan melawan."

"Aku tidak tahu! Membunuhmu atau tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang." Seru Soi Fon penuh kebingungan.

"Bunuh aku. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita lebih dari ini, perbedaan besar antara Pemburu dan vampir, terlebih kenyataan aku sudah menghancurkan hidupmu saat kamu masih kecil, semua itu tidak akan impas kalau kamu tidak membunuhku."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu! Pergi, biarkan aku memikirkannya dengan tenang, jangan paksa aku membunuhmu atau aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu sekarang."

Ggio meletakkan sebuah bola hitam di sisi Soi Fon. "Gunakan itu untuk membuka Garganta jika keputusan sudah kamu ambil." Ucapnya lalu pergi.

Soi Fon meletakkan tangan kanannya didepan wajah, dia benar-benar berada dalam keputusan sulit sekarang dan membuatnya sangat frustasi. Matanya teralih ke kalung yang sejak tadi digenggam di tangan kirinya.

"Ggio, kamu bodoh." Gumannya.

_3 hari kemudian..._

"Soi Fon, selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Yoruichi sambil membuka pintu kamar Soi Fon.

Soi Fon yang tadi tengah menatap langit memberi senyum terima kasih lemah pada Yoruichi, bukan hal yang biasa terjadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoruichi.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan tapi...keputusan ini mungkin akan mengecewakan Yoruichi-_sama_, aku akan..."

"Apa itu sudah kau pikirkan matang-matang?" Potong Yoruichi, tanpa perlu dikatakan dia sudah tahu keputusan anak didik kesayangannya.

Soi Fon mengangguk. "Maaf kalau Yoruichi-_sama_ kecewa dengan apa yang kuambil."

"Aku tidak bilang aku senang dengan ini tapi aku tidak akan mengatakan aku kecewa dan tidak akan mendukungmu. Kalau itu memang keinginanmu, lakukanlah." Kata Yoruichi, meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Soi Fon.

"Terima kasih dan sekali lagi maaf. Yoruichi-_sama_ sudah melatihku menjadi Pemburu sempurna tapi pada akhirnya aku malah..."

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Asalkan itu memang yang kau inginkan aku tidak akan kecewa. Sekarang pergilah."

Soi Fon mengangguk, wajahnya sedikit menjadi cerah, tidak sepenuhnya murung seperti tadi. Dia membuka Garganta dengan bola yang diberikan Ggio.

"Soi Fon, jangan lupa untuk mengunjungiku ya." Kata Yoruichi sebelum Soi Fon memasuki Garganta.

"Iya." Balas Soi Fon dan masuk ke dalam Garganta.

"Semoga kau bahagia." Batin Yoruichi.

_Hueco Mundo..._

Begitu keluar dari Garganta, Soi Fon segera berjalan menuju aula besar. Masih terlihat beberapa kerusakan di kastil itu akibat pertarungan berbulan-bulan sebelumnya tapi secara keseluruhan, kastil itu sudah layak digunakan. Vampir pertama yang ditujunya bukanlah Ggio, melainkan penguasa baru tempat ini. Keputusan yang dibuatnya membutuhkan bantuan Ulquiorra.

Dia membuka pintu besar aula, Ulquiorra berada disana sesuai dugaannya begitu juga Orihime.

"Soi Fon, ada apa kesini?" Tanya Orihime yang pertama melihatnya.

"Inoue-san, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Orihime berjalan mendekat.

Ulquiorra mengamati kedua perempuan itu membicarakan sesuatu dengan suara pelan, entah apa yang dibicarakan tapi itu jelas mengejutkan Orihime, perempuan berambut orange itu bahkan beberapa kali melempar pandang ke arah Ulquiorra.

"Aku pribadi tidak keberatan, entah dengan Ulquiorra." Kata Orihime yang nampaknya kesimpulan dari pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya itu saja."

"Aku paham." Kata Orihime dengan senyum lalu kembali ke sebelah Ulquiorra. "Tolong ubah Soi Fon menjadi vampir." Ucapnya ke Ulquiorra.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra, mengubah Soi Fon menjadi vampir mengharuskannya menggigit perempuan itu dan dia tidak ingin itu membuat Orihime berpikiran macam-macam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu hanya perlu menggigitnya satu kali dan kamu juga pernah bilang ketergantungan darah pada vampir baru bisa dialihkan. Soi Fon sama sepertiku, sudah lelah dengan batasan 'vampir dan manusia'." Jawab Orihime dengan wajah tulus.

"Bagaimana dengan Ggio?" Tanya Ulquiorra pada Soi Fon.

"Dia tidak tahu tapi kurasa dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kau atasannya dan aku tahu dia sama sekali tidak bisa melawanmu." Jawab Soi Fon. "Semua masalahku berpangkal pada satu hal, vampir dan manusia. Kalau aku menjadi vampir, semua masalah yang tidak hentinya mengalir akan berhenti."

"Itu keputusanmu." Ucap Ulquiorra yang lalu sudah berada dibelakang Soi Fon.

Ggio yang tengah beristirahat di kamarnya terlonjak berdiri saat mencium bau darah yang sangat familiar baginya, bau darah seperti madu.

"Soi Fon." Ucapnya tidak percaya dan bergegas ke asal darah itu tercium. Sekujur badannya membatu saat membuka pintu aula, taring Ulquiorra menancap di leher Soi Fon.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_! Apa yang anda lakukan!" Seru Ggio penuh kemarahan, hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan dihadapan Ulquiorra sebelumnya.

Ulquiorra melepas taringnya dan membiarkan tubuh Soi Fon yang terkulai lemas jatuh ke tanah tapi Ggio menangkapnya sebelum dia menghantam tanah.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, kenapa anda menggigitnya?"

"Dia yang menginginkan agar menjadi vampir, aku hanya memenuhi keinginannya." Jawab Ulquiorra datar.

Ggio dibuat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Marah pada Ulquiorra pun sudah tida ada gunanya sekarang, Soi Fon sudah berubah menjadi vampir dan tidak ada cara untuk membalikkan fakta itu. Satu-satunya jalan jika Soi Fon menolak menjadi vampir adalah membunuhnya, tapi Ggio yakin Soi Fon bukan gadis lemah yang akan memilih jalan kematian sebagai pelarian.

"Setelah dia sadar akan kulakukan pengalihan ketergantungan darah. Sekarang istirahatkan dia."

"Saya mengerti." Kata Ggio pelan dan kepala tertunduk. Dia membawa Soi Fon di kedua tangannya.

"Ulquiorra, kamu tidak perlu sedingin itu pada Ggio kan." Kata Orihime, sedikit memprotes cara Ulquiorra memperlakukan Ggio tadi.

"Kalau aku bersikap lunak pada Ggio tadi, dia tidak akan bisa menghadapi perempuan itu nanti."

"Hmm...benar juga, Soi Fon kan keras kepala." Kata Orihime seraya mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Ulquiorra. "_Ne..._Ulquiorra, sepertinya aku lapar lagi."

Tanpa banyak komentar, Ulquiorra menurunkan baju putihnya hingga menunjukkan setengah dadanya. Orihime memberi seringai lalu membenamkan kedua taringnya di leher Ulquiorra.

Ggio membawa Soi Fon kekamarnya, dia terus menunggui gadis itu sampai membuka matanya. Wajah Soi Fon semakin pucat dan dia nyaris tidak mendengar degup jantungnya lagi, pertanda dia mulai berubah menjadi vampir. Ggio tidak habis pikr kenapa Soi Fon Pemburu yang sangat memegang kode etik sekarang melanggar semua aturan itu dengan menjadikan dirinya sendiri vampir. Dilihatnya di kedua sisi kepala Soi Fon mulai terbentuk pecahan topeng berbentuk semacam jepit rambut namun hanya garis tipis, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik pecahan topeng itu menyerupai sengat lebah.

"Ggio..." Panggil Soi Fon yang baru terbangun.

"Soi Fon, kamu baik-baik saja?" Tany Ggio panik.

"Dingin...dan haus..." Jawab Soi Fon.

"Tentu saja, kamu...vampir sekarang. Kenapa Soi Fon? Kenapa kamu tidak membunuhku saja!"

"Apa dengan membunuhmu itu bisa menyelesaikan semua? Kalau aku membunuhmu, mungkin dendam kakak-kakakku bisa terbalas, tapi...aku akan terus menyesalinya. Kakak-kakakku memang sangat penting bagiku...tapi Ggio Vega jauh lebih spesial." Ucap Soi Fon tanpa melihat Ggio.

"Lagipula sekarang gadis kecil yang tidak kamu bunuh itu sudah 'mati', gadis manusia itu sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah tidak perlu lagi membalas dendam." Lanjut Soi Fon.

"Jadi ini jawabanmu?"

Soi Fon mengangguk.

"Dengan membuang hidupku sebagai manusia, semua ikatanku dengan dunia manusia terputus, begitu juga pembalas dendam kakak-kakakku. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk membunuhmu."

"Kamu ini, memang perempuan paling tidak waras yang pernah kutemui." Kata Ggio sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, kamu sendiri juga tidak waras. Aku masih bisa 'membunuhmu' dengan alasan lain, Ggio."

Keduanya saling berpandangan dan tertawa.

_2 minggu kemudian..._

"Ggio Vega! Ulang lagi ucapanmu!" Amuk Soi Fon, Suzumebachi mode Shikai sudah siap ditangannya.

"Beratmu sama dengan _ginjōhan_." Kata Ggio dengan wajah _innocent_.

Amukan Soi Fon semakin bertambah.

"Sama saja dengan Kurosaki." Guman Ulquiorra yang berada di ruang aula, dia mendengar jelas semua teriakan amukan Soi Fon.

"Sama-sama pasangan ramai ya. Perlu dihentikan?" Tawar Orihime. Sejak dia menjadi vampir dan berhasil memunculkan _zanpakutō_nya, Shun-Shun Rikka, dia bisa mengembangkan kemampuan penyembuhannya menjadi hal sebaliknya, menyerap energi makhluk hidup yang berada dalam lingkup kubah.

"Tidak perlu biarkan saja, aku juga akan menugaskan Ggio lagi."

"Kelompok lain yang menolak kekuasanmu ya."

Ulquiorra mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan Aizen yang menggunakan ketakutan murni untuk mengendalikan segalanya. Paling tidak aku masih memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk lepas tanpa membuat masalah, atau terpaksa kuhancurkan."

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, apa ada tugas untuk saya?" Tanya Ggio yang akhirnya memilih jalan terakhir setelah tidak yakin bisa lepas dari Soi Fon, 'kabur' dengan alasan tugas.

"Kelompok di Gunung Fuji."

"Saya segera kesana." Dan Ggio pun pergi secepat mungkin dengan Sonido. Sedetik kemudian giliran Soi Fon yang masuk ke ruangan Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, berhentilah memberinya kesempatan kabur." Protes Soi Fon.

"Aku tidak bilang kali ini tugas individu." Kata Ulquiorra.

Soi Fon tahu ini artinya dia bisa kembali mengejar Ggio.

"Akan kutemani dia." Soi Fon pun pergi.

"Hah...pasti akan jadi perjalanan yang 'ramai'." Komentar Orihime.

* * *

**Yap, akhirnya Soi Fon kujadiin vampir, habis...kalo gak ntar Soi Fon mati tua duluan, kasihan Ggio kan**

**Dan soal kenapa Soi Fon juga Ggio gak ada yg ingat, kasus Soi Fon, ingatannya 'dipaksa' lupa sama Yoruichi, sedangkan Ggio...err....agak gak enak sih...Ggio itu pekerjaannya sering disuruh bunuh jadi dia gak inget siapa aja yg pernah dia bunuh (ok, alasan yang sangat keterlaluan *dihajar pembaca*)  
**


	23. Side Story Aftermath, Gin Part

**Yang penasaran sama GinRan di Midnight Drop, ini background story mereka. entah yg ini perlu dipindah ke rate M ato gak (pendapat author sih cuma T+ tapi tergantung yg baca perlu side story yg ini dipisah, terus ditaruh ke rate M ato gak)**

**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo  
**

* * *

Sebuah rumah tua berdiri kokoh di pinggir danau yang indah dengan bunga krisan memenuhi halamannya. Di tengah halaman rumah itu tampak seorang pria berambut perak mengenakan pakaian casual berdiri di antara bunga krisan itu.

"Gin! Tehnya sudah siap." Panggil Rangiku dari dalam rumah. Gin kembali ke dalam rumah yang dipenuhi furnitur kuno. Di atas meja makan sudah tersedia 2 cangkir teh, Rangiku duduk di salah satu kursi meja.

"_Arigatō_, Ran-chan."

"Kamu ini mau sampai kapan memanggilku seperti itu? Aku bukan anak kecil, Gin."

"Tapi kamu sendiri tidak mengizikan siapapun memanggilmu seperti itu selain aku kan."

"Terserah kamu sajalah." Rangiku memasang wajah cemberut. Dalam hatinya Rangiku tersenyum. 'Ran-chan' memang nama spesial, nama yang dia dapat dari Gin dan hanya Gin yang boleh memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Dia mengingat kembali bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Gin.

* * *

Rangiku kecil berjalan gontai ditengah guyuran hujan. Badannya sangat lemah dan akhirnya dia tidak sanggup berjalan. Dia mengharapkan pertolongan tapi tidak ada seorangpun melewati jalan sepi itu, membiarkannya tergeletak di tengah siraman hujan seorang diri di malam hari.

Badannya yang lemah akhirnya tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya, namun samar-samar dia merasakan sepasang tangan mengangkatnya dari aspal yang dingin.

"Energi spiritual yang besar dan bau krisan." Ucap suara pria. "Gadis kecil yang menarik."

Rangiku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

* * *

Hujan lebat semalaman digantikan oleh pagi yang cerah. Suara kicau burung membangunkan Rangiku. Dia terheran melihat sekelilingnya berupa kamar kecil sederhana, bukan jalanan sejauh yang terakhir dia ingat.

"Kau sudah sadar." Ucap suara wanita lembut di ambang pintu.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Rangiku bingung.

"Ini rumahku, aku menemukanmu tergeletak di depan rumah." Jawab wanita yang berumur di awal 30 itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Rangiku...Matsumoto Rangiku." Jawabnya.

* * *

Setelah hari itu Rangiku resmi tinggal di rumah wanita yang dipanggilnya Hitsugaya-_obasan_. Meski hanya berupa rumah sederhana dan berada di daerah pedesaan tapi Rangiku sangat menyukai tempat tinggalnya sekarang yang jauh lebih baik sewaktu di jalanan kota, terlebih Hitsugaya-_obasan_ menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri.

Namun ada satu hal yang terus membuat Rangiku heran, jika Hitsugaya-_obasan_ menemukan dirinya tergeletak didepan rumah, siapa yang membawanya ke tempat yang menjadi rumahnya sekarang ini? Apa pria yang samar-samar dia ingat itu?

"Rangiku, ada seuatu untukmu." Ucap Hitsugaya -_obasan_ saat Rangiku tengah sarapan. Dia membawa sebuah kotak kecil dilapisi kertas perak.

Rangiku meninggalkan sarapannya dan mengambil kado itu. Wajahnya dipenuhi senyum saat melihat isi hadiahnya, sebuah kalung berbentuk lingkaran terbuat dari perak murni.

"Ini dari Hitsugaya-_obasan_?" Tanya Rangiku penuh kegembiraan.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Kado itu diletakkan begitu saja didepan pintu rumah beserta ini." Dia menyerahkan sebuket bunga krisan dan secarik kertas. 3 kata tertulis di kertas itu.

_Otanjōbi omedeto, Ran-chan_

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu?" Tanya Hitsugaya-_obasan_.

Rangiku menggeleng. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan ulang tahunku."

"Kamu mulai tinggal disini..." Hitsugaya-_obasan_ melihat kalender di seberang ruangan. "30 September, besok."

Rangiku merasa heran, kenapa orang ini memberikan kado sehari lebih awal dari tanggal yang bisa dijadikan sebagai ulang tahunnya, tapi dia teringat sesuatu. Jika hari dimana dia tinggal dengan Hitsugaya-_obasan_ adalah besok, berarti hari ini hari dimana dia ditolong oleh pria misterius itu. Hal ini juga bisa berarti kalung yang sejak tadi hanya dia genggam berasal dari penolognya, begitu juga pemberian 'hari ulang tahunnya'.

"Kalau begitu mukai sekarang ini hari ulang tahunmu." Kata Hitsugaya-_obasan_.

Rangiku mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Tahun demi tahun berlalu hingga sekarang mencapai ulang tahun Rangiku ke-15. Setiap tahun Rangiku selalu mendapat 3 hal yang sama di hari ulang tahunnya, kado dilapisi kertas perak, sebuket bunga krisan, dan kertas berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun, semuanya selalu tanpa nama.

"Rangiku, _otanjōbi omedeto_." Kata Hitsugaya-_obasan_ sambil menunjukkan kue ulang tahun kecil yang dibuatnya untuk Rangiku.

"Terima kasih. Tahun ini ada?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, memberikan 3 hal yang ditunggu Rangiku tiap tahun.

"Ano...Hitsugaya-_obasan_ ebnar tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tapi siapapun orang ini dia pasti sangat menyayangimu." Hiburnya.

Keceriaan yang meliputi Rangiku hilang saat terdengar suara teriakan. Kedua perempuan itu mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Sekelompok vampir level E memangsa penduduk desa.

"Vampir..." Ucap Hitsugaya-_obasan_ dengan badan gemetar.

Selama ini Rangiku memang sering mendengar cerita tentang vampir dan hanya dari cerita saja sudah membuatnya takut, melihatnya secara langsung sekarangi ini membuat badannya kaku tidak bergerak.

Kehadiran Rangiku membuat perhatian seluruh level E terpusat padanya.

"Rangiku, lari!" Seru Hitsugaya-_obasan _yang cepat menyadari.

Rangiku berusaha menggerakkan kakinya tapi tidak bisa, sementara para vampir level E itu semakin mendekat. Saat Rangiku menyangka dirinya akan menjadi makanan vampir, dari kejauhan terdengar suara pria.

"_Ikorose, Shinsō_."

Sebilah pedang memanjang dan membunuh semua level E itu.

"Rangiku, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya-_obasan_ penuh kecemasan setelah tidak ada yang tersisa dari vampir-vampir itu kecuali tumpukan debu.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, masih shock dengan yang baru saja terjadi. Dia menoleh kebelakang, mencari tahu siapa penolongnya tapi tak terlihat siapapun disana.

"Suaranya...sama." Batin Rangiku.

"Para vampir itu mungkin tertarik dengan energi spiritualmu." Kata Hitsugaya-_obasan_.

"Apa itu buruk?"

"Jika ada vampir menyerang lagi kamu pasti jadi sasaran utama."

Rangiku menundukkan kepala, merasa bersalah karena didirnya melibatkan para penduduk desa jika vampir menyerang lagi.

"Tidak usah merasa bersalah. Bagaimana kalau kamu menjadi Pemburu? Dengan begitu kamu tidak hanya melindungi dirimu sendiri tapi juga orang-orang disekitarmu."

"Tapi kalau aku menjadi Pemburu aku harus meninggalkan Hitsugaya-_obasan_."

"Aku tidak memaksamu, kamu pikirkan saja dulu ini matang-matang."

Rangiku mengangguk lalu kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Jadi sudah waktunya, Gin." Batin Hitsugaya-_obasan_ dengan wajah penuh kesedihan.

_Malam hari..._

Setelah memastikan Rangiku terlelap, Hitsugaya-_obasan_ melangkah keluar rumah, menuju deretan pepohonan. Dari balik pohon muncul pria mengenakan baju putih, berambut perak, dan mata nyaris terpejam.

"Aku sudah menyarankannya sesuai keinginanmu, Gin." Kata wanita itu. "Apa ini tidak terlalu awal? Hari ini usianya baru 15."

"Lalu kapan waktu yang tepat? Tidak akan pernah ada. Hanya 8 tahun sejak aku membawanya kesini dan dia sudah banyak berubah, sementara aku, apa aku terlihat berbeda sekjak 8 tahun lalu, Hitsugaya-san?" Kata Gin.

"Tidak. Kau tetap sama saat membawa Rangiku kecil ditanganmu 8 tahun lalu."

"Tapi kenapa kau meminta agar aku menyarankannya menjadi Pemburu? Bukannya itu akan menyusahkanmu jika kau memang menginginkan Rangiku? Biarpun sudah bukan Pemburu lagi tapi aku tahu namamu masih belum hilang dari daftar _blacklist_."

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya berada dalam posisi dia tidak bisa melawan."

"Walau pada akhirnya kau akan tetap 'mengikatnya'."

"_Saa..._" Kata Gin dengan senyum rubah yang semakin lebar.

* * *

6 tahun berlalu sejak Rangiku memutuskan menjadi Pemburu dan sekarang dia menjadi Pemburu yang cukup disegani. Selema 6 tahun juga dia berkembang menjadi perempuan cantik yang menjadikanya salah satu wanita yang diincar banyak laki-laki di asosiasi.

Dengan sifatnya, Rangiku memang mudah akrab dengan laki-laki tapi dia tidak mau mengambil batasan lebih dari teman, dia masih terus memikirkan penolong misteriusnya yang selama 14 tahun mengirimkan hadiah ulang tahun yang dialamatkan ke Hitsugaya-_obasan_.

"Ada apa Matsumoto? Kau sepertinya terus melamun sejak tadi." Tanya Ukitake saat dia dan Rangiku melakukan patroli rutin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Rangiku, berbohong. Saat itu bel menandakan pukul 12 malam berbunyi, seolah memberitahukan Rangiku sekarang adalah tanggal 29 September, ulang tahunnya ke-21.

Karena pekerjaan dia tidak bisa ke tempat Hitsugaya-_obasan_ tahun ini yang berarti hadiah yang ditunggunya tiap tahun tidak bisa segera dia ambil.

"Kurasa patroli malam ini cukup." Kata Ukitake.

"Maaf, anda silahkan kembali ke asosiasi dulu Ukitake-_taichou_, saya masih ingin disini."

Setelah Ukitake pergi, Rangiku pergi ke daerah pelabuhan dan mengistirahatkan badannya disana.

"Bau darahmu tetap sama, krisan." Ucap suara pria dibelakang Rangiku. Rangiku segera berbalik dan menarik pedangnya, sadar pria yang bicara padanya bukan manusia, baju putih yang dikenakan pria berambut perak itu sudah cukup untuk memberitahu dia vampir. "_Ara..._14 tahun kamu sudah secantik ini, memang tidak salah aku bersabar."

Ucapan ini membuat Rangiku menyimpulkan sesuatu tapi dia tidak ingin mempercayainya.

"Jangan macam-macam. _Unare, Haineko_!"

Debu Haineko melukai lengan kiri Gin, menunjukkan sedikit bagian pecahan topeng berupa garis zig-zag tidak beraturan yang disembunyikan dibalik lengan baju.

"Vampir." Geram Rangiku saat melihat pecahan topeng Gin. Dia semakin gencar mengarahkan Haineko untuk menyerang Gin tapi selalu dihindari.

"Hmm...aku sudah tahu akan seperti ini jadinya tapi ternyata sedikit lebih susah dari perkiraan, padahal aku hanya ingin mengucapkan 3 kata saja."

Gin menggunakan Sonido dan muncul dibelakang Rangiku, memeluknya sebelum perempuan itu bergerak menjauh.

"_Otanjōbi omedeto, _Ran-chan." Bisik Gin tepat di telinga Rangiku.

Kalimat sederhana itu memecah konsentrasi Rangiku, membuatnya menjatuhkan gagang pedang sekaligus mengembalikan kumparan debu Haineko menjadi besi pedang.

"Kau...tidak mungkin...14 tahun lalu dan 6 tahun lalu...yang menolongku itu...kau?"

"Kalung yang kuberikan masih kamu pakai ya, syukurlah." Ucap Gin sambil memainkan kalung perak di leher Rangiku. Ucapan yang secara implisit menjawab pertanyaan Rangiku. Gin lalu melepas dekapannya. "Sampai nanti, Ran-chan."

* * *

Hingga matahari berada di titik tertinggi Rangiku masih berada dikamarnya. Kenyataan yang diterima semalam masih memenuhi pikirannya. Pemberi hadiah yang selalu dia harapkan tiap tahun, yang menjadikan 29 September sebagai hari spesialnya, sosok yang selalu dianggapnya penolong, semua itu ternyata vampir bernama Ichimaru Gin. Vampir buruan utama asosiasi setelah Aizen.

Sekarang setelah mengetahui semua itu Rangiku tidak membenci semua hadiah yang dia terima ataupun membenci hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, yang membuatnya galau sekarang adalah perasaannya sendiri. Setelah tahu siapa oarang yang selama ini dia kagumi, seharusnya dia berhenti menganggapnya spesial tapi Gin justru semakin mendapat tempat yang dalam bagi Rangiku.

Gin memang mengerikan, Rangiku sadar itu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa munafik dengan tidak mengakui bahwa Gin juga tampan. Gin jauh lebih tampan dari sosok penolong yang selama ini Rangiku bayangkan.

"Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh mengkhianati asosiasi." Kata Rangiku, membenamkan wajahnya diantara tumpukan bantal.

"Rangiku-san." Panggil seseorang di balik pintu.

"Sebentar." Jawab Rangiku seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu. "Ada apa, Isane?" Tanyanya pada anak perempuan yang termasuk jangkung untuk ukuran anak seusianya.

"Ada kiriman untuk anda tadi pagi." Kata Isane, memberikan kado berlapis kertas perak dan sebuket bunga krisan. Dengan ragu-ragu Rangiku mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih Isane."

"Rangiku-san tidak apa-apa? Kelihatannya pucat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kecapekan saja, istirahat sebentar sudah sembuh."

Setelah Isane pergi dan menutup pintu kamarnya, Rangiku membuka hadiah ulang tahunnya kali ini, sebuah scarf pink. Tidak ada antusiasme pada hadiah tahun ini, terlihat dari cara Rangiku meletakkan buket krisan dan scarf hadiahnya secara sembarang di tempat tidur.

Dia membaca kertas yang selalu bertuliskan 3 kata sama tiap tahun dengan tulisan tangan tidak pernah berubah.

"Tidak berubah." Guman Rangiku sambil mengamati tulisan Gin.

Samar-samar Rangiku mencium bau citrus dari kertas yang dipegangnya. Memiliki firasat ada pesan tersembunyi, Rangiku menyalakan lilin dan meletakkan kertas dari Gin diatasnya. Muncul tulisan lain yang ditulis dari air jeruk.

_Selain nama, bau darahmu seperti bunga krisan dan aku sudah tidak sabar merasakannya._

_-Ichimaru Gin-_

Rangiku membakar kertas itu setelah membacanya, takut dengan apa yang ditulis Gin.

_3 minggu kemudian..._

Serangan vampir mementalkan Rangiku hingga merubuhkan tumpukan kotak kayu tinggi.

"Hanya ini level Pemburu? Membosankan." Ucap vampir perempuan dengan rambut hitam dikuncir dua. Rangiku melempar pandangan tajam dan mengambil pedangnya.

"_Unare, Haineko_!"

Debu Haineko mengelilingi vampir perempuan itu, tidak memberinya rongga untuk lolos. Tiap debu yang mengenainya membuat luka di vampir itu.

"Jangan bangga dengan kemampuanmu." Ucap vampir itu lalu mengeluarkan pisau yang sedari tadi hanya disimpan dibalik badan. "_Dokuse_, Escolopendra."

Ruas-ruas menyerupai kaki seribu yang muncul sebagai wujud pelepasan vampir iru menerobos kumparan debu Haineko dan menyerang Rangiku. Rangiku mengembalikan Haineko menjadi bilah pedang, menggunakannya menghalagi ruas beracun yang menyerang. Rangiku terlalu fokus pada serangan didepan sehingga tidak menyadari vampir lain muncul dibelakangnya dan siap menembakkan Cero.

Tak ayal Rangiku terkena serangan Cero langsung.

"Bagus Menoly." Ucap vampir berambut hitam, menggunakan salah satu ruas untuk mengangkat Rangiku yang sudah tidak berdaya dari tanah, mengikatnya erat.

"Kau juga Loly. Sekarang kita apakan Pemburu ini?"

Namun sebelum mereka bertindak lebih jauh, ruas yang mengikat Rangiku terpotong, sepasang tangan menangkap Rangiku sebelum menghantam tanah. Loly dan Menoly terbelalak tidak percaya melihat siapa pengganggu mereka.

"Gin-_sama_." Ucap Loly. "Kenapa anda menolong Pemburu itu? Anda ingin mengkhianati Aizen-_sama_?"

"Laporkan saja pada Aizen." Kata Gin sambil meletakkan Rangiku. Dalam sekejab dia sudah berada dibelakang kedua vampir itu dan detik berikutnya mereka berdua sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan darah mengalir dari tusukan di perut. "Itupun kalau kalian masih bisa." Lanjut Gin dengan senyum mengerikan.

Kesadaran Rangiku mulai pulih. Selama beberapa detik dia masih belum bisa fokus dengan sekitarnya.

"Seberapa parah lukamu?" Tanya Gin.

Suara Gin membuat fokus Rangiku kembali dan dia segera mengambil sikap waspada.

"_Ara..._jangan sejahat itu padaku, Ran-chan. Aku baru saja menolongmu."

"Dan setelah menolongku kau minta imbalan apa?"

Gin menunjukkan senyum penuh maksud tersembunyi. "Gampang saja, kamu."

"Aku tidak akan mengkhianati asosiasi." Kata Rangiku, berusaha membuatnya terdengar setegas mungkin tapi sedikit nada ketidakpastian lolos dari pengendaliannya.

"Aku tidak memintamu mengkhianati asosiasi, tidak untuk sekarang. Aku hanya ingin kamu mengizinkanku berada didekatmu, boleh Ran-chan?"

Rangiku tidak bisa memberi jawaban. Mengizinkan vampir berada didekatnya sudah berada di garis batas pelanggaran asosiasi, jika ada Pemburu lain melihatnya membiarkan salah satu vampir _blacklist_ berada didekatnya bisa menjadi masalah.

"Sampai jumpa." Gin memberi kecupan di pipi Rangiku dan melangkah pergi, sementara Rangiku berdiri terpaku ditempatnya.

* * *

**PERHATIAN!! MULAI BAGIAN INI RATING JADI T+ ATAU NYARIS KE RATE M!!!**

Sejak kejadian itu, Gin terus saja muncul didepan Rangiku. Entah hanya sekedar menyapa atau membantunya. Gin memang tipe vampir yang bisa dengan mudah membunuh vampir lain, dengan kata lain kejam, tapi pada Rangiku dia kerap bahkan sering memberi perhatian.

Rangiku awalnya bersikap seacuh mungkin pada Gin, tapi kehadiran Gin yang terus-menerus muncul membuatnya tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya dan sebelum Rangiku sadar hubungan mereka sudah melanggar batasan Pemburu dan vampir, mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Gin, sudah cukup. Aku harus pulang." Ucap Rangiku, berusaha menjauhkan Gin yang masih meminum darahnya. Mereka berdua duduk diatas pohon Sakura yang tengah mekar dengan indah dengan udara hangat bulan April disekitar mereka.

"Sebentar lagi saja." Pinta Gin, memeluk erat Rangiku sambil menjilat sisa darah yang masih berada di leher. "Ran-chan hangat ya."

"Gin, lepas." Ulang Rangiku. Gin memang sering memeluknya seperti ini tapi entah kenapa Rangiku kali ini merasa sikap Gin berbeda dari biasanya. Dia merasa ada yang aneh saat laki-laki itu mengusap lengan kanannya. Karena udara yang hangat Rangiku mengenakan celana panjang dan kaos lengan pendek yang agak menampakkan lekuk badannya, Gin memang memintanya untuk tidak berada dalam sosok Pemburu selama mereka berkencan.

"Ran-chan cantik sekali hari ini." Kata Gin dengan suara berat dipenuhi nafsu. Rangiku semakin merasa ini bukan hal baik, dia harus pergi sekarang.

"Maaf Gin, aku benar-benar harus pulang." Rangiku mengeluarkan _reiatsu_ Pemburu dan bergegas meninggalkan Gin.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Rangiku mengatur nafasnya dan kembali ke sosok manusia (sejak 'akrab' dengan Gin, Rangiku tidak tinggal di markas Pemburu dan menyewa apartemen agar mudah bertemu dengan vampir itu). Dia lupa sekarang musim semi, musim dimana hasrat para vampir berada di puncaknya. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tidak bertemu dengan Gin dalam waktu dekat.

"Buru-buru sekali pulang, Ran-chan." Kata Gin yang sudah berada didalam apartemen Rangiku, masuk melewati jendela yang lupa ditutup oleh Rangiku.

Rangiku dihempaskan ke atas tempat tidur dengan Gin membayangi diatasnya. Rangiku memberontak sekuat mungkin tapi tenaga Gin jauh lebih kuat, bahkan kalaupun dia menggunakan sosok Pemburu dia masih kalah, Gin bagaimanapun juga laki-laki dan vampir darah bangsawan, kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Ran-chan cantik, aku jadi ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya." Gin membuka mata, warna biru kehijauan dimatanya menjadi gelap oleh nafsu.

"GIN HENTIKAN!!!" Rangiku berteriak sekuat tenaga tapi percuma, tidak ada siapapun yang akan menolongnya.

Gin merampas paksa tubuhnya malam itu.

* * *

2 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan Gin tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya sekalipun dihadapan Rangiku, Hanya selembar kertas dengan satu kata yang dia tinggalkan untuk perempuan itu, _gomenna_.

Kesedihan yang meliputi Rangiku membuat badannya melemah dan semakin parah saat dia terbangun di pagi hari dengan perut mual. Dia bergegas ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya sedikit. Rangiku tahu ini bukan mual biasa, apa yang dia takutkan atas kejadian 2 bulan lalu benar-benar terjadi.

"Gin...bodoh..." Guman Rangiku setelah rasa mualnya berkurang.

"Sampai seperti ini..._gomenna_, Ran-chan." Kata Gin yang mendadak muncul dibelakang Rangiku. Rangiku hanya duduk terdiam ditempatnya, badannya terlalu lemah untuk bergerak meski sebenarnya dia ingin berjalan mendekati pria itu.

Apa yang terlontar berikutnya dari mulut Gin sangat mengejutkan Rangiku.

"Gugurkan kandungan itu." Kata Gin dingin.

"Apa maksudmu, Gin?!" Seru Rangiku.

"Kamu mendengarku jelas kan, gugurkan."

Rangiku diam, memikirkan jawaban yang akan dia berikan pada Gin.

"Tidak." Kata Rangiku, menatap Gin lurus-lurus. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Meskipun kamu tidak mengakuinya, aku tetap akan mempertahankan anak ini!"

"Meskipun kamu juga tahu resiko terbesar adalah kematian? Manusia tidak bisa menerima darah vampir dan separuh darah yang terdapat di janin itu adalah darahku."

"Meski itu resikonya." Kata Rangiku tegas.

Gin memperhatikan Rangiku selama beberapa saat lalu melangkah pergi. "Bye bye, Ran-chan." Diapun menghilang dari hadapan Rangiku.

Rangiku terjatuh begitu Gin pergi, airmata membasahi wajahnya.

"Bodoh. Kamu sangat bodoh, Gin!" Teriak Rangiku.

* * *

Kondisi Rangiku jelas membuat asosiasi Pemburu gempar, hingga dipermasalahkan dalam tingkatan sidang tinggi. Wajar saja mengingat ayah dari bayi yang tengah dikandungnya adalah seorang vampir meski Rangiku menolak mengatakan namanya. Rangiku hanya pasrah dengan nasibnya, dia tidak peduli akan dikeluarkan dari asosiasi ataupun mendapat hukuman pengasingan, yang terpenting baginya keputusan itu tidak menyuruhnya menggugurkan bayinya.

Keputusan akhirnya didapat, keputusan yang memberi angin segar bagi Rangiku, dia tetap diperbolehkan menjadi Pemburu dan mempertahankan bayinya.

Rangiku melahirkan bayinya di musim dingin, tepat saat salju turun. Kondisinya sudah lemah dan proses persalinan hanya semakin melemahkannya. Gin memang benar, nyaris tidak mungkin dia bisa menanggung separuh darah vampir di dalam rahimnya, dan hanya tekadnya yang kuat yang membuat Rangiku bisa sejauh ini.

Rangiku menatap boks kecil yang diletakkan tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Putra yang baru dilahirkannya tertidur disana.

"Toushirou..." Panggil Rangiku lemah, tangannya berusaha menggapai sia-sia. Dia tidak yakin dengan kondisi selemah ini bisa bertahan hidup untuk putranya.

"Kamu memberinya nama Toushirou?" Tanya Gin yang muncul di sudut ruangan. "Kondisimu sampai seperti ini. Sudah kubilang kan, hanya kematian yang akan menyambutmu."

Rangiku tidak bisa menjawab, dia bahkan tidak memiliki cukup energi untuk bicara.

"Tapi sayangnya aku hanya vampir egois yang tidak mau kehilangan apa yang kumiliki."

Gin mengiris pergelangan tangannya, meminum beberapa tetes darah yang mengalir. Rangiku terbelalak, dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Gin. Meminumkan darahnya dan mengubah Rangiku menjadi vampir.

Saat Gin berdiri disebelahnya, Rangiku segera membuang muka. Gin memegang dagu perempuan itu, memaksa untuk menoleh kearahnya. Rangiku menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat tapi percuma, Gin meminumkan darahnya paksa dengan menciumnya. Vampir itu sama sekali tidak melepas bibirnya hingga Rangiku meminum semua darahnya.

"Gin...kenapa?" Tanya Rangiku, perlahan kesadarannya mulai hilang.

"Biarpun setelah ini kamu membenciku tapi aku ingin kamu tetap hidup."

Gin berbalik, berjalan ke arah boks Toushirou. "Anak ini akan hidup sebagai separuh vampir, memiliki rasa haus akan darah tapi berumur seperti manusia." Darah masih menetes dari pergelangan tangan Gin.

"Gin jangan!" Teriak Rangiku. "Biarkan anak itu hidup sebagai manusia...kumohon...Gin." Setelah mengatakan itu Rangiku kehilangan kesadaran.

"Benar juga, kalau aku membuatnya menjadi vampir sepenuhnya, separuh darah Rangiku yang ada dalam dirinya akan hilang." Kata Gin sambil mengamati bayi di dalam boks itu. Meski baru sedikit terlihat dia memiliki rambut putih. Gin menyentuh pipi bayi itu, ini mengusik tidur bayi kecil itu, dia membuka matanya.

Gin terkejut melihat sepasang mata hijau tengah menatapnya. Diapun menunjukkan mata biru kehijauannya.

"Kau mirip denganku." Kata Gin lemah. "Tapi aku harap kau bisa menjaga tuan putrimu nanti, tidak seperti aku."

* * *

Rangiku berjalan menyusuri hujan salju yang tampaknya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Dalam dekapannya terdapat bayi yang tengah tidur pulas dibungkus dengan selimut hangat. Langkah Rangiku terhenti didepan sebuah rumah, rumah yang sudah jarang didatanginya.

Dia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Pemilik rumah itu membukakan pintu.

"Rangiku. Sudah lama kamu tidak kesini." Kata Hitsugaya-_obasan_.

"Aku hanya sebentar. Hitsugaya-_obasan_, tolong rawat dia." Rangiku menyerahkan bayi didekapannya pada wanita yang sudah tua itu.

"Anak ini..." Kata wanita itu terkejut.

"Dia anakku...tapi aku tidak mungkin membesarkannya dengan kondisi seperti ini...aku..." Tatapan Rangiku menunjukkan kesedihan dalam.

"Aku mengerti, aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu." Kata Hitsugaya-_obasan_ lembut.

"Gin...dia..." Kata Rangiku lirih.

"Gin memang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya tapi bukan berarti dia 'buruk', dia hanya ingin mempertahankan siapapun yang disayanginya dengan caranya sendiri."

Rangiku tidak membalas.

"Dia punya nama, Rangiku?" Tanya Hitsugaya-_obasan_, memandang bayi yang sekarang dalam gendongannya.

"Toushirou dan kalau boleh, apa dia bisa memakai nama keluarga Hitsugaya-_obasan_? Aku...tidak bisa memberinya namaku ataupun ayahnya."

"Aku mengerti."

"Dia separuh vampir...entah seperti apa penjelasan yang harus dikatakan padanya."

"Aku bisa memikirkan itu. Apa kamu ingin beristirahat sebentar, Rangiku?"

Rangiku menggeleng. "Aku harus kembali ke asoisiasi."

Rangiku kembali berjalan tapi dia baru melangkah beberapa kali saat Toushirou terbangun dan menangis. Insting keibuannya menyuruhnya untuk kembali dan mendekap putranya tapi dia tidak bisa, kalau dia melakukan itu dia tidak akan bisa merelakan putranya.

"Maaf tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik." Batin Rangiku penuh pilu. Dia mempercepat langkahnya di tengah hujan salju itu.

_Beberapa tahun kemudian..._

"Rangiku-san, sudah dengar, katanya ada bocah jenius yang bergabung menjadi Pemburu." Kata Yoruichi.

"Hee...bocah jenius ya, pasti akan naik pangkat dengan cepat." Balas Rangiku yang membawa tumpukan kertas.

"Tapi bocah itu...berbeda. Dia separuh vampir." Kata Yoruichi pelan.

Langkah Rangiku terhenti. "Tidak mungkin." Batinnya.

"Baik, calon baru berjejer. Akan diabsen." Seorang Pemburu memasuki ruangan disebelah Rangiku. Anak-anak yang tadi ramai mendadak diam. Sisi ruangan itu terbuat dari kaca sehingga Rangiku bisa melihat kegiatan didalamnya.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou." Pemburu itu mulai mengabsen.

Kalau jantung Rangiku masih bisa berdegup, pasti jantung itu sudah mengeluarkan suara kencang saat mendengar nama yang dikiranya tidak akan pernah dia dengar.

"Hadir." Jawab seorang anak kecil dengan rambut putih dan mata hijau.

Saat itu juga Rangiku mengenalnya, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengenal putranya sendiri. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Rangiku.

"Itu bocah jenius yang kukatakan." Kata Yoruichi. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanyanya saat melihat Rangiku.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Balas Rangiku dan kembali berjalan.

* * *

**Yup, dicerita ini Toushirou 'dititipin' sama nenek Hitsugaya yang juga ngerawat Rangiku waktu kecil.**

**bagi yang belum tahu, karena di ceritaku Toushirou itu separuh vampir, dia punya rasa haus pada darah tapi umurnya sama kayak manusia, karena itu pertumbuhannya sama kayak manusia biasa.**

**maaf ya kalo cerita yang ini 'gloomy' dan 'dark', habis kalo udah pair GinRan, suasana yang cocok kayak gitu *ditimpuk pembaca***

**makasih yang udah baca dan review ^^  
**


End file.
